


Wordless

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bully Louis, Depression, High School AU, M/M, Orphan Harry, Self Harm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 74,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry nie mówi. Nigdy nie mówi. Nikt nie chce go słuchać. Jest samotny. Jego tata umarł, a jego siostra się zabiła. Kiedy jego mama również umiera z powodu zatrucia alkoholowego, musi się wprowadzić do jej starej przyjaciółki Jay oraz jej piątki dzieci. Problem: jej jedyny syn Louis prześladuje Harry’ego. Są różni jak dzień i noc i nawet jeśli dzielą razem historię, Louis nienawidzi Harry’ego z szewską pasją. Czy znajdą drogę (powrotną) do siebie? Czy ktokolwiek może uratować Harry’ego od niepewności i co zrobi mu Louis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wordless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056676) by [imnotmadeofeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotmadeofeyes/pseuds/imnotmadeofeyes). 



Harry był szczęśliwym dzieckiem. Nigdy nie myślał, że w wieku siedemnastu lat jego życie będzie totalnie beznadziejne i że będzie życzył sobie śmierci. Miał szczęśliwą rodzinę oraz miał przyjaciół, wszystko było w porządku. Ale wtedy, kiedy Harry miał czternaście lat, jego ojciec umarł. Nie był chory ani nic w tym stylu, więc nikt nie wiedział, że to nadchodzi. To był wypadek samochodowy. Kierowca ciężarówki się nie skupił i uderzył w samochód taty Harry’ego z pełną siłą.

Powiedziano im, że ich tata zmarł od razu, więc nie czuł żadnego bólu. To było tym, co utrzymywało Harry’ego w pionie, przynajmniej tak bardzo, jak to było możliwe. Tak bardzo kochał swojego tatę, był jego wszystkim. A teraz umarł, został zabrany od Harry’ego, ponieważ jakiś głupi mężczyzna był zbyt zmęczony, by jeździć.

Ale wciąż pozostawał silny, nawet jeśli jego słowa były rzadsze i mniej wyraziste.

Inni członkowie rodziny Harry’ego również nie radzili sobie dobrze. Gemma, jego starsza siostra, miała szesnaście lat, kiedy ich tata umarł. Pomimo tego, że była starsza, nie była tak silna, jak Harry. Dostała depresji i w końcu zaczęła krzywdzić samą siebie. Harry nie miał nawet szesnastu lat, kiedy się zabiła. Rzecz w tym, że w tym wypadku mogłeś zobaczyć, że to nadchodzi. Często słyszał, jak płakała i kiedy to jego obowiązkiem było wyrzucenie śmieci, zauważył okrwawione chusteczki, oczywiście zauważył długie rękawy. Nie jadła prawidłowo przez co najmniej ostatnich dziewięć miesięcy i ledwo spała w normalnych godzinach. Ale tak czy inaczej nikt nie był w stanie jej pomóc.

Jego mama wcale nie była lepsza. Kochała tatę Harry’ego bardziej niż cokolwiek, a potem było jej ciężko, musiała opiekować się dwójką nastolatków, w samotności. Musiała więcej pracować i nie było jej zbyt wiele w domu. Więc nie zauważyła zmian w Gemmie, dopóki nie stały się zbyt oczywiste. I kiedy Gemma się zabiła tą paczką tabletek oraz wielką butelką wódki, to również rozsypało Anne. Zaczęła pić i straciła pracę. Harry często myślał, że było tak, iż o nic już się nie troszczyła.

A Harry? Harry był sam. Miał jedynie piętnaście lub szesnaście lat, kiedy to wszystko się stało. Nie miał naprawdę bliskich przyjaciół od wypadku swojego taty, ponieważ się zdystansował, ale teraz był absolutnie sam. Całkowicie przestał mówić, cały czas utrzymywał swój wzrok wbitym w podłogę. Rozpoznawał swoje własne zachowanie, znał je aż za dobrze, Gemma nie była tak bardzo różna od tego, jak się teraz zachowywał. Nie jadł, wypłakiwał się przed snem każdej nocy, nie rozmawiał z nikim. I wtedy znalazł żyletki Gemmy. Pomogły jej poradzić sobie z życiem, więc dlaczego jemu nie miałyby pomóc? I to było to, nim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, zatracił się w depresji oraz cięciu i nie było tam nikogo do pomocy mu.

A jego mama jedynie sprawiała to wszystko gorszym. Była pijana właściwie 24/7, nie mieli żadnych pieniędzy, a mieszkanie było bałaganem. Harry pracował w piekarni tak często, jak to było możliwe, próbując zaoszczędzić wystarczającą ilość pieniędzy na czynsz, trochę jedzenia i by jakoś przeżyć. Chociaż on nie żył. On jedynie egzystował. I nawet jeśli myśli o tym trochę ssała, nie chciał tego zmieniać. Lubił otaczającą go czerń. Najprawdopodobniej zjadłoby to go całkowicie i w końcu byłyby zjednoczony z osobami, które kochał najbardziej i za którymi cholernie tęsknił.

Niestety to nie było takie proste. Nie mógł się po prostu skulić w kulkę i przestać egzystować. Musiał stanąć twarz w twarz ze swoim życiem, jego złym, tak bardzo popierdolonym życiem. Musiał sobie poradzić ze szkołą. Był samotny przez cały czas. Nikt nie chciał siedzieć obok niego, nikt nie chciał jeść z nim lunchu, nikt nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Lub może on również ich nie chciał.

Chociaż Harry nie mógł być niezauważony. Oczywiście, rozmawiali o nim, ale to było to. Oprócz jednej grupy chłopców oni codziennie robili piekło Harry’emu. Nie bili go, nie, nigdy nie było żadnej fizycznej przemocy, zamiast tego nie było dnia, w którym nie nękaliby go werbalnie. I czasami, w niektórych dniach, kiedy Harry był szczególnie zły, chciał, aby go uderzyli, więc odrętwienie by odeszło. Krzywda była krzywdą, nieważne czy była samookaleczeniem, czy nie.

Ale Louis Tomlinson i jego klika, razem z Liamem Paynem, Zaynem Malikiem i Stanleyem Lucasem, oni nie walczyli. Oni jedynie wiedzieli jak włączyć odpowiednie przyciski, by Harry leżał na podłodze pod wpływem swoich uczuć. W przenośni, nie dosłownie. Śmiali się z niego, bawił ich fakt, że nigdy nie mówi i żartowali z jego mamy. Harry nigdy nie powiedział nic, by siebie chronić i nikt mu nie pomagał. Więc próbował unikać swoich prześladowców, nienawidząc ich, szczególnie Louisa, jak diabli.

Ponieważ Louis, Louis był kompletnie inną historią. Byli przyjaciółmi, nim wszystko się rozsypało w życiu Harry’go. Czasami Harry zastanawiał się, czy Louis pamięta. Mieli tak wiele dobrych wspomnień: byli bardziej lub mniej nierozerwalni jako mali chłopcy. Ich mamy były bliskimi przyjaciółkami, nim Anne się zmieniła, tylko kiedy z Anne było źle i zaczęła wszystkich wykopywać, oddaliły się od siebie. Louis był najlepszym przyjacielem Harry’ego, nim spotkał Zayna, Liama i Stana oraz zadecydował, że ten nieśmiały, inteligentny, kręconowłosy Harry nie był dla niego wystarczająco fajny.

Od tego czasu, byli w pewnego rodzaju wrogami. W gimnazjum rozeszli się na pierwszym roku i potem po prostu się unikali, Louis był o rok starszy, więc to wcale nie było trudne. A Harry po prostu pozwolił im być, odkąd miał wystarczająco swoich problemów, z którymi musiał się zmagać. Ale w szkole średniej, Louis był najbardziej popularnym chłopakiem w szkole, a najbardziej popularni chłopacy w szkole zazwyczaj lubią czepiać się tych nieśmiałych i cichych. Więc dlatego Louis zaczął przezywać Harry’ego i prześladować go i właśnie dlatego część Harry’ego zaczęła nienawidzić Louisa.

Była również mała część Harry’ego, która po prostu chciała swojego starego przyjaciela z powrotem. Zawsze mówili na wieki, zawsze mówili, że są bratnimi duszami lub czymś w tym stylu. Harry nigdy nie próbował odzyskać ponownie Louisa, dlaczego powinien? Byłby jedynie bardziej zraniony. Louis sprawił jasnym, że wszystko już skończone. Więc po prostu przeszedł przez wszystkie te zniewagi, łamiąc się z każdym słowem coraz bardziej. W lepszych dniach rozważał nakrzyczenia na Louisa, raz lub dwa. „Byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi! Dlaczego tego nie pamiętasz? Dlaczego wciąż nie możesz się ze mną przyjaźnić?” Ale nigdy tego nie zrobił. Nie miał szansy. Louis zadecydował, że nie będzie jego przyjacielem. Więc Harry nie chciał go niepokoić. Nigdy nie chciał zawracać głowy komukolwiek.

To dlatego również nie rozmawiał ze swoją mamą. Jej życie było wystarczająco trudne, utracenie wszystkich osób, które kochała. Harry czuł jakby zapomniała, że on tam był, zapomniała o tym, że on żyje. Anne pracowała w trzech różnych pracach, znalazła nową, w której płacili mniej po tym, jak straciła prawidłową pracę i była bardzo zestresowana przez cały czas. I nie tylko była zestresowana, ale również miała depresję. Harry wiedział, że to dlatego że nie była różna od niego. Po prostu inaczej sobie z tym radziła. Piła. Każdego dnia było trochę więcej. Alkohol dało się wyczuć wszędzie w ich malutkim mieszkaniu, jak i również wyglądała jak alkoholiczka, czerwona, z potłuszczonymi włosami oraz niezbyt ładna. I kiedy była w domu, zawsze zostawał w swoim pokoju bez względu na cokolwiek. Ponieważ kiedy jej nie było, mogła go obrażać. Najwidoczniej to była jego wina, że jego ojciec i siostra nie żyli. Wiedział, że to nieprawda, ale nigdy jej nie odpowiedział.

Będąc szczerym, nie był pewien, kiedy coś powiedział ostatnim razem. Nie mówił, nawet nie w klasie. Nikt nie chciał słyszeć, co ma do powiedzenia. Był nudny. Nikt go nie kochał. Nikt się o niego nie troszczył. Nie musiał nic mówić, kiedy oni nawet nie wspominali, że on tak był. Po prostu tak to widział. Więc dlatego trzymał usta zamknięte i nikt nie zauważył, ponieważ nikt nie chciał słuchać jego głosu.

I wtedy nadszedł dzień w jego życiu, który zmienił wszystko.


	2. Rozdział 2

Harry przyciągnął książki bliżej do swojej klatki piersiowej, jego ramiona skuliły się, głowa poszła w dół, jego oczy wbite były w podłogę. To był zwyczajny sposób, z którym próbował przejść przez tłum. Ludzie wokół niego nawet na niego nie patrzyli i najprawdopodobniej tak było lepiej. Miał na sobie jakiś stary sweter, o wiele za duży na jego tyczkowatą postawę, nie mył się od wczoraj, więc jego długie loki szczególnie żyły własnym życiem dzisiejszego poranka. Był zbyt szczupły, zbyt tyczkowaty oraz zbyt blady wszędzie. Tak, zdecydowanie lepiej, że na niego nie spoglądali.

Siedemnastolatek dotarł do swojej szafki bez żadnych incydentów, za co był dość wdzięczny. Najprawdopodobniej więc, myślał Harry, ten dzień będzie jednym z tych cichszych i spokojniejszych. Na razie jeszcze nie wiedział, że to będzie kolejny najgorszy dzień w jego życiu. Nie wiedział, że jego cały świat zawali się około pół godziny później. Wymienił swoje książki, przygotowując się na następną lekcję. Już wiedział prawie wszystko o rzeczach, których będą się uczyć w tym roku, wciąż nie zamierzał w klasie nic mówić. Zawsze wspaniale pisał egzaminy, to powinno być wystarczające, by przejść przez szkołę średnią. I najprawdopodobniej rzeczy się zmienią na studiach. Najprawdopodobniej wszystko zmieni się na lepsze.

…Tak jakby.

Harry rozpoczął swoją wędrówkę do sali od historii, próbując nie poruszać się zbyt szybko. Jego całe ciało bolało po wczorajszonocnym ataku na samego siebie. To była jedyna rzecz, w której był dobry: przecinanie ostrzem wzdłuż swojej skóry, pozostawianie czerwonych linii na całym swoim ciele. Jego biodra, tors, uda, ramiona, całe były przykryte nacięciami i bliznami. Wiedział, dlaczego jego siostra to robiła. Teraz to rozumiał. I część niego, mała część niego, chciała to zrobić tak jak ona: po prostu raz przeciąć skórę zbyt głęboko wokół swojego nadgarstka, po prostu naciąć, aby nie przestało krwawić. Ale zbyt bardzo się bał. Zawsze bał się wszystkiego. Był takim nieudacznikiem.

\- Hej pedale!

To był głos, który znał nawet zbyt dobrze. Harry podskoczył lekko, przekręcając swoją głową, błagając w swoich myślach, by Louis nie mówił do niego. Rzecz w tym, że Louis po prostu nigdy nie wołał innych imion. Harry był jego ulubioną ofiarą. Wciąż miał nadzieję. Najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie byłby sam w takiej sytuacji. Najprawdopodobniej byłby bezpieczny. Ale nie, najwidoczniej Harry nie był szczęściarzem.

\- Głupku, mówię do ciebie!

Harry był trzymany przez szorstkie ręce na swoich ramionach, przyciśnięty do szafek. Patrzył w te niebieskie oczy, które były jednymi z tych, które kochał najbardziej. To wciąż bolało, myślenie o tym czasie, kiedy wszystko było dobrze. Wciąż boli myślenie o tym fakcie, że ten piękny chłopak przed nim, który tak bardzo go nienawidzi, był jego najlepszym przyjacielem nawet nie dziesięć lat temu. Ale to odeszło dawno temu, a lata zmieniają ludzi. Więc teraz Harry był tutaj, przyciśnięty do ściany, wpatrujący się wszędzie byle nie w swojego prześladowcę, nawet jeżeli Louis był wszystkim, niedobrze było patrzeć. Był pięknym, smukłym młodym mężczyzną z falowanymi brązowymi włosami ułożonymi w niedbałego quiffa, z drobno ukształtowanymi cechami z ostrymi policzkami i delikatną szczęką oraz wysportowanym ciałem, nawet bardziej uwydatnionym poprzez dopasowane ubrania, które nosił. Ale Louis trzymał go naprawdę mocno, nie wiedząc, że najprawdopodobniej otwierał w ten sposób pewne cięcia, wpatrywał się w młodszego chłopaka z taką nienawiścią, którą mógłbyś poczuć, jak z niego spływała. To nie było piękne. Wcale nie. Więc patrzył z dala od niego, próbując ignorować ból, który Louis powodował, zarówno fizyczny, jak i psychiczny.

\- Ignorujesz mnie? - Zapytał ostro Louis.

Harry nie poruszył się ani nic nie powiedział. Kolejny raz został pchnięty na ścianę, tym razem mocniej i teraz musiał uzyskać swoje osiągnięcie. Bolało. Czy Louis nie widział, że go rani? To było głupie pytanie. Oczywiście, że wiedział, że go krzywdził. To było tym, co chciał zrobić: zranić go. Każdy lubił go ranić, Harry’ego, chłopca, który nic nie mówił.

\- Zapomniałeś, że jest niemową - powiedział Liam zza Louisa. Był trochę wyższy, niż Louis z postawnymi ramionami oraz dopasowanymi ubraniami, które jedynie uwydatniały te długie, smukłe mięśnie i stonowane ciało. Jego włosy były obcięte bardzo krótko i o brązowym kolorze, jego oczy były brązowe jak ciemna czekolada. Był dość przystojnym chłopakiem, trzeba przyznać. Ale zawsze wyglądał chłodno bez żadnych uczuć do Harry’ego, więc nie wiele z tego zauważał.

\- Jest zbyt głupi, by pamiętać jak się mówi - prychnął Zayn. Był wzrostu Liama, ale był smuklejszy oraz mniej umięśniony, z wystającymi kośćmi. Miał kolczyki i ten zmierzwiony czarny quiff, pakistańską opaleniznę oraz tatuaże, które sprawiały, że dziewczyny na niego leciały. I w sposobie, w jakim tutaj stał tak bardzo pewny siebie, ukazując bardzo dobrze, że faktycznie dokładnie wie co dziewczyny o nim myślą. A Harry był tym obserwującym, wiedział, że lubił to wykorzystywać.

Słowa uderzyły w serce Harry’ego, dokładnie tam, Nie był głupi, nie. Uważał siebie za inteligentnego, naprawdę inteligentnego, jeśli miałby jakąkolwiek pewność siebie. Ale nic nie powiedział, nie chronił samego siebie. To nie miało użycia, nie było nic warte, on nie był nic wart. Nie posłuchaliby go, nie przejmowaliby się. Więc dlaczego powinien spróbować? Nie chciał zużywać energii, której potrzebował, by dojść do domu na rzecz taką jak ta. Więc zostawał bez słów tak jak przez wszystkie dni wcześniej. To było jak przez ostatnie dwa lub trzy lata, nie był pewny. Ale to był długi czas i nie było to dla niego nowością.

\- Powinniśmy mu powiedzieć? - Parsknął Liam.

\- Nie. - Zayn uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego, nim rozejrzał się, aby się upewnić, że nie było w pobliżu żadnego nauczyciela. - Nie jest tego wart.

Louis pozwolił mu zjechać na dół z finalnym pchnięciem. Był niższy niż Harry, ale wciąż silniejszy. - Następnym razem lepiej mnie nie ignoruj, głupku.

Rzecz w tym, że Louis nigdy nie nazywał Harry’ego po imieniu. Nawet nie Styles po nazwisku. Po prostu go przezywał, obrażając go za każdym razem, kiedy tylko miał szansę. Tak jakby nie wiedział, jak Harry się nazywał. Ale wiedział i to było w tym wszystkim najsmutniejszą rzeczą. Dawał mu przezwiska, kiedy byli przyjaciółmi. Harry wciąż wszystko pamiętał dokładnie i żywo. Louis lubił do niego mówić Hazza, Haz lub nawet Harold. Czasami nawet używał Sweetcheeks lub Hazza-bear, nawet jeśli Harry tego nie lubił. Po prostu śmiał się z niego tak samo, jak Harry nazywał go Boobear i Lou Lou, aby się z nim podrażnić. I głównie Harry się z tego cieszył, ponieważ to był Louis, a Louis zawsze sprawiał, że się uśmiechał.

Wciąż żałował, że te czasy już odeszły.

Harry zbierał książki, które upadły na podłogę podczas incydentu, kiedy oglądał jak Louis odchodzi wraz z dwójką swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Mała część jego mózgu zaobserwowała brak Stana. Zawsze był z nimi, ku koszmarom Harry’ego. Najprawdopodobniej chłopak był chory lub coś w tym stylu. To nie było czymś, co Harry chciał wiedzieć. Po prostu to wspomniał. Właściwie wiele wspominał. Wspominał to jak nikt z innych uczniów nie zdawał się zauważyć tego, co się z nim tutaj działo. Zauważał, jak każdy wydawał się nie przejmować tym, że on tak był, walcząc z książkami. Zauważał wszystko o ludziach wokół niego. Ale on nie widzieli jego. Nigdy. Ale teraz Harry już zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić i już tak bardzo go to nie bolało.

Chłopak zaczął iść do swojej sali od historii w sposobie, w jaki zawsze się poruszał. Cicho szedł pomiędzy ciałami uczniów, zawsze uważając, by nie spotkać niczyich oczu, aby nikogo nie dotknąć. Nie lubił być dotykany. Zawsze się bał, że mogliby wyczuć ciepło wydobywające się z jego ran lub, że mogliby je ponownie otworzyć, ponieważ zbyt mocno by na nie nacisnęli. To prawda, że się samookaleczał, ale to nie oznaczało, że lubił potem po specjalnie trudnych dniach ledwie poruszać się z bólu.

Kiedy wślizgnął się na swoje siedzenie w najdalszym kącie sali, zamykając okno przy swoim stałym miejscu, właściwie się cieszył, że wybrał dzisiaj ubranie czarnej koszulki. Był całkowicie pewien, że cięcia na jego ramionach, gdzie Louis go popychał, otworzyły się i ponownie zaczęły cieknąć. I to byłoby trochę niezręczne, gdyby ubrał coś bladego, a następnie byłaby tam widziane krew. To byłoby najgorszą rzeczą. Nikt nie miał się dowiedzieć o tym, co robił samemu sobie. Nikt w ogóle nie powinien ponownie cokolwiek o nim wiedzieć. On również ich nie chciał. Nie ufał im i nie chciał zajmować ludzi swoimi głupimi problemami. Lepiej się miał na osobności.

Powoli, sala zapełniała się innymi uczniami, a następnie przyszedł nauczyciel i zaczął lekcję. Rozmawiali o czymś na temat II wojny światowej, nic co interesowało Harry’ego. Kiedyś ten temat go fascynował, ale teraz wiedział o nim prawie wszystko i odkąd po prostu czuł się zdrętwiały dzisiejszego dnia, Harry nie słuchał tego, co nauczyciel mówi, jedynie wpatrywał się w okno, oglądając, jak deszcz powoli opada na boisko szkolne.

Był listopad, późny listopad i pogoda była bardzo szara i mokra. Nie, że Harry się tym przejmował. Właściwie był trochę jak pogoda, ponieważ to pasowała do tego, jak się czuł. Lubił deszcz i wiatr.Lubił, jak wydawało się to być depresyjne, ale właściwie dawało życie wszystkim tutaj żyjącym rzeczom. Znaczenie ukryte pod deszczem było o wiele większe niż jedynie gówniana pogoda, przynajmniej tak myślał Harry. Nie wiedział, czy inni by się z nim zgodzili, gdyby powiedział im to gówno. Większość nawet nie wysłuchałaby tego, co chciałby powiedzieć.

Była już połowa lekcji, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Harry nie oderwał swojego wzroku od kropel deszczu spływających po szkle, ale ich nauczyciel przerwał lekcję, by wpuścić osobę do środka. To była szkolna sekretarka, wyglądała na dość skupioną i poważną. Zapytała o ucznia, a Harry nie słuchał, dopóki ktoś nie powtórzył nazwiska i odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Czy ty jesteś Harry Styles? - Starsza kobieta patrzyła prosto na niego, a jego serce biło mocno w jego klatce piersiowej. Co się działo? Co on takiego zrobił? Nikt nigdy o niego nie pytał. Nikt nigdy na niego nie patrzył. - Mógłbyś pójść ze mną? Dyrektor chce cię zobaczyć. - Zamarł na swoim siedzeniu, kiedy inni zaczęli szeptać i chichotać. To było coś nowego, cichy chłopak został wezwany do gabinetu dyrektora. Harry zastanawiał się, co takiego zrobił. Najprawdopodobniej drużyna piłki nożnej nagadała jakiegoś gówna, mówiąc im, że znieważył Louisa lub coś w tym rodzaju.

Spakował swoje rzeczy, rzucił na ramię swój plecak i podążył za kobietą. Patrzyła na niego dziwnym wzrokiem zmartwienia, przez co on stawał się jeszcze bardziej podenerwowany. Co się działo? Szedł za nią, jego serce ciężko biło w jego piersi, jego krew szalała, a jego palce się pociły. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło? Co mogło się stać? Wiele scenariuszy grało w jego myślach, ale większość z nich była po prostu śmieszna. Co, jeśli to nie był o nim? Po prostu miał to uczucie, a przez większość czasu miał rację. Więc teraz czuł, jakby to nie było dokładnie o nim, nawet jeśli to mogłoby na niego oddziaływać.

I musiał wiedzieć, czy ma rację tylko ten jeden jedyny raz. Dyrektorem był wysoki, brodaty mężczyzna w garniturze i z krótkimi szarymi włosami oraz uprzejmymi jasnobrązowymi oczami. Harry widział go wcześniej przy różnych okazjach, ale nigdy właściwie z nim nie rozmawiał.

\- Harry - powiedział pan Thornton. - Przepraszam, że musiałem przerwać dla ciebie lekcję.

Harry nawet się nie poruszył, po prostu wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie.

\- Usiądź, proszę. Chcesz coś do picia? - Mężczyzna był dla niego taki miły i mówił z głębokim i spokojnym głosem, który z pewnością koił innych ludzi. To wcale nie sprawiało, że Harry czuł się choć trochę bardziej komfortowo. Usiadł podenerwowany na krześle, bawiąc się swoimi palcami, kręcąc swoją głową na pytanie.

Dyrektor usiadł naprzeciwko ucznia. - To jest o twojej matce, Harry.

Harry ponownie zamarł, nawet tym razem jego oczy również wystrzeliły w górę. Wiedział, że to nie o nim. Ponownie, głosy w jego głowie nieustannie zaczęły wykrzykiwać pytania. Co się jej stało? Nawet jeśli przestała się troszczyć jakiś czas temu, on teraz zaczął się martwić. Była wszystkim, co miał, jedynym członkiem rodziny, który nie umarł. Jeśli cokolwiek się jej stało, będzie całkowicie sam. Jak, wcale bez rodziny. Byłby sierotą, całkowitą. Wszystko. Sam. I to była jego największa obawa, odkąd jego tata zmarł te lata temu. Nie, wciąż tego nie zakończył.

\- Przepraszam, ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że jest w szpitalu. Nie sądzę, że przeżyje dzień.


	3. Rozdział 3

Odrętwienie wypełniło jego ciało od palców u stóp do palców u rąk i do końcówek jego ciemnych loków. Po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu, Harry nie zauważał tego, co się działo wokół niego. Zawsze co najmniej oglądał ludzi obok siebie. To było jak bycie podpieraczem ściany, lubił oglądać innych ludzi bez bycia zauważanym lub zaangażowanym. Może mógłbyś to również wyjaśnić obawą przed byciem złapanym na robieniu czegoś, o ludziach oceniających go, odkrywających jego sekrety. Ale teraz był jedynie odrętwiały, nie było po prostu niczego.

Jego mama miała umrzeć.

On miał zostać sierotą.

Skończy sam, tak jak zawsze się tego obawiał i musiał się tego dowiedzieć właśnie w tym momencie.

Te myśli były jedynymi, które mogły go w tym momencie dosięgnąć, wszystkim, przez co mógł przejść poprzez gęstą mgłę wypełniającą jego myśli. Zakopał się bardziej w sobie, budując w sobie nawet jeszcze więcej barier, niż już miał. Musiał się uspokoić, mógł poczuć załamanie pełznące wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, a nie mógł dostać teraz ataku paniki, nie tutaj. Wiedział, że to się stanie, po prostu to wiedział. Czuł, jak jego klatka piersiowa się zaciska, a jego serce zaczęło pracować zbyt zgryźliwie, ani nie słyszał nic, ale czuł krew przepływającą w uszach. Ale nie mógł się załamać naprzeciwko kogokolwiek. Musiał ukrywać swoje sekrety.

To było wszystkim, co utrzymywało Harry’ego spokojnym na zewnątrz, podczas gdy sekretarka zabierała go do szpitala. Nie ogarniał za bardzo tego, co robi, po prostu szedł za kobietą do jej samochodu. I nic nie czuł. Po prostu tam usiadł i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, jego wzrok zamazywał się przez łzy. Kobieta oczywiście współczuła mu, ale kiedy chciała poklepać go uspokajająco po kolanie, wyrwał się z dala od jej dotyku w przerażeniu. Tak, bał się bycia dotykanym. Ponieważ gdyby ktoś go teraz dotknął, mógłby się załamać. Rozpaść na kawałki. Jakby świat zawalił się wokół niego w jednym momencie.

Harry nie wiedział, czy naprawdę chciał zobaczyć swoją matkę w takim stanie. Słyszał, że kiedy ktoś umiera, a ty widziałeś go martwego lub umierającego to będzie obraz, który zawsze będzie się pojawiał w twoich myślach, kiedy będziesz o nich myślał. A Harry już miał takie obrazy swojej matki, bladej i bez życia z tymi wszystkimi maszynami wokół niej, całą kościstą i kruchą, ale wciąż z jej skórą tak bladą, jak prześcieradło. Czy naprawdę tak chciał ją zapamiętać? Jego mama zawsze była zawzięta, to chciał w niej zapamiętać. Była wspaniałą kobietą i to chciał utrzymać w swoim umyśle. Nie fakt, że upiła się na śmierć, jakby on w ogóle nie istniał.

Ale nie mógł po prostu trzymać się z daleka, prawda? To byłoby obrzydliwe i bezduszne. Nawet po tym wszystkim, co się stało, kochał swoją mamę i był wszystkim, co jej pozostało tak samo, jak ona była jedyną, która pozostała jemu. Chciał, nie, musiał się z nią pożegnać. Była ostatnią żyjącą częścią jego rodziny, była ostatnią osobą, która utrzymywała go przy życiu przez ostatni rok lub dwa. Musiał się pożegnać, nawet jeśli nie uważał siebie za wystarczająco silnego. Jest jej to winien.

Dojechali do szpitala i poprzez cienki chmury wypełniające jego myśli, usłyszał, jak kobieta spytała, czy powinna z nim pójść. Pokręcił swoją głową nawet tak delikatnie, wcale na nią nie patrząc, wydostając się z samochodu na listopadowy deszcz. Teraz padało bardziej, ale się tym nie przejmował. Harry po prostu szedł powoli w kierunku wejścia, w transie czy w czymś takim. Miał ręce włożone do kieszeni, aby ukryć to, że trzęsły się jak nigdy wcześniej i trzymał swoją twarz ku dołowi, jego tępe zielone oczy przyklejone były do podłogi.

Pielęgniarka w wejściu zatrzymała go i zapytała, kogo chciałby odwiedzić. Spojrzał na nią swoimi wielkimi oczami, które były pełne smutku. Nigdy nie mówił, to była prawda. Ale czasami nie masz po prostu żadnego wyboru. Więc teraz jego wargi rozchyliły się nie po to, aby wypuścić powietrze, ale po to, by wydobyć dźwięk. Jego głos był zaskakująco ciemny i szorstki, dało się usłyszeć, że nie był prawidłowo używany przez długi czas, kiedy wyszeptał tych pięć małych słów.

\- Anne Styles. Jestem jej synem.

Skapywała z niego woda po deszczu na zewnątrz, nawet jeśli droga z samochodu do drzwi nie była zbytnio dłuższa niż pięćdziesiąt metrów czy coś takiego. Jego loki były spłaszczone przez wodę i zadrżał pod swoimi przemokniętymi ubraniami, ale dla niego to nie miało znaczenia. Pielęgniarka posłała mu delikatne zdenerwowane spojrzenie, ale on się nie przejmował. Najprawdopodobniej, Harry w ogóle tego nie zauważył. Czekał, aż sprawdzi ona numer sali, a następnie jedynie skinął głową, kiedy zapytała go czy powinna mu pokazać, gdzie była jego mama.

Harry nie lubił, gdy ludzie byli wokół niego, szczególnie gdy byli to nieznajomi. Nie lubił ich zaciekawionych spojrzeń lub ich sztucznej życzliwości albo faktu, że czasami musiał z nimi rozmawiać. Alezgubiłby się w tym wielkim szpitalu, gdyby ona mu nie towarzyszyła, nie był jedynym, aby przejść przez taki budynek. Wszystko po prostu wyglądało tak samo, myślał. I nie był w najlepszym stanie na to, by patrzeć gdzie idzie. Więc pozwolił pielęgniarce wejściem zaprowadzić go na OIOM, gdzie ją położyli. Jak zły mógł być jej stan, że znajduje się ona na intensywnej opiece?

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że jego rodzina była teraz tak daleko. Kilka lat temu byli szczęśliwi, mieli wielu przyjaciół i byli jak perfekcyjna rodzina: kochający rodzice, szczęśliwe dzieci, śliczny dom. A teraz się rozpadli, teraz jedynie on pozostał. Jego ojciec zmarł, jego siostra się zabiła, a teraz jego mama też jest lub będzie martwa w nie więcej niż kilka godzin, jeśli mógłby uwierzyć w słowa dyrektora. Mózg Harry’ego nie mógł tego pojąć. Dlaczego mu się to działo? Co takiego zrobił, że życia musiała go tak okrutnie traktować? Co takiego zrobił, by na to zasługiwać? Cóż, był niczym. Więc najprawdopodobniej to w ogóle nie było o nim, prowadząca siła po prostu o nim zapomniała.

Pielęgniarka zatrzymała się i uśmiechnęła do niego nędznie. Nienawidził, gdy ludzie się na niego gapili, ale w obecnej chwili nie mógł się mniej przejmować. 

\- Proszę bardzo. Wejdź do środka, kiedy będziesz gotowy i wykorzystaj cały czas, jakiego będziesz potrzebował. Moi znajomi są tuż za rogiem, powiedz im gdy będziesz wychodzić. - Nie dotknęła go, kiedy odchodziła, nawet jeśli wydawało się, że przez chwilę rozważała poklepanie jego ramienia. Harry nawet na nią nie spojrzał, po prostu wpatrywał się w drzwi naprzeciwko siebie.

Nie był gotowy. Nie, Harry definitywnie nie był gotowy, aby zobaczyć to, jak jego własna matka umiera. To nie mogło się stać. To by oznaczało, że zostałby zupełnie sam. Przeniósłby się do nieznajomych… gdzie by teraz mieszkał? Nie pozwolą mu żyć na własną rękę przez najbliższe dwa lata lub coś takiego, ponieważ ma tylko szesnaście lat. Nie mógł po prostu żyć w ich mieszkaniu i udawać, że nic się nie stało? Gdzie będzie mieszkać? W internacie? W sierocińcu? Nie wiedział i obecnie to nie był jego największy problem. Nawet jeśli myśli o jego tak zwanej przyszłości były miłym rozproszeniem, nie mógł się teraz rozproszyć.

Za drzwiami jego mama umierała. Powinien być za tymi drzwiami, mówiąc jej, jak bardzo ją kocha i jak bardzo chciałby, aby to się nie stało. Harry powinien być tam dla swojej mamy, nawet jeśli jej nigdy nie było dla niego przez kilka ostatnich lat. Jeszcze, była zupełnie inną osobą niż on. On był tutaj, gdy ona go potrzebowała. A teraz z pewnością go potrzebowała. Przynajmniej on musiał się pożegnać. Nigdy nie byłby gotowy, więc było najlepiej, jeśli po prostu wejdzie do środka i zrobi to, co powinno być zrobione.

Harry odetchnął głęboko i przycisnął klamkę w dół, otwierając drzwi. Był zimny i przemoknięty, wciąż był spocony, a jego serce biło jak szalone w jego klatce piersiowej. Był podenerwowany i naprawdę nie wiedział, czy chce to widzieć. Ale nie miał żadnego wyboru, prawda? Nie, definitywnie nie miał wyboru. Chciał być lepszą osobą niż ona, a to oznaczało, że musiał być odważny, chociaż raz w swoim szarym, nic nie wartym życiu.

Anne wyglądała na tak małą i kruchą jak Harry się spodziewał. Była blada pod nieumytymi, ciemnymi włosami z cienkimi pierścieniami pod jej zamkniętymi oczami i żyły na nosie oraz powieki były głęboko fioletowe przy jej prawie białej skórze.

Harry’ego bolał taki widok swojej matki, z tymi wszystkimi rzeczami wokół niej, wszystkim tym, co utrzymywało ją przy życiu. Zastanawiał się, gdzie zniknęła kobieta, którą kochał. Ale już znał odpowiedź. Umarła razem z miłością swojego życia, a następnie ponownie razem ze swoją córką. Matka nie powinna chować swojej własnej córki oraz matka nie powinna się obwiniać za popełnienie samobójstwa swojej córki. Dotychczas tak dokładnie żyła Anne. A Harry nie mógł jej winić.

Harry nie mógł jej winić za to, że była zraniona. Nie mógł winić jej za poddanie się. Nie mógł winić jej za to, że chciała o wszystkim zapomnieć. Nie mógł jej winić za to, że zaczęła pić. Nie mógł jej winić za to, że utonęła w pracy i w alkoholu. Nie mógł winić jej za to, że przestała się troszczyć o swojego własnego syna. Po prostu nie mógł, nie w tym momencie, kiedy widział ją leżącą tutaj, powoli umierającą przez wszystkie trucizny w jej krwi i nie w każdym innym momencie, który nastąpi później.

Harry usiadł przy jej boku i wziął jej chudą, kościstą kruchą dłoń w swoją własną. Jego dłoń wydawała się być o wiele większa od jej, ale obydwie były zimne i w jakiś sposób wymizerowane. Nie zrobił nic innego, oprócz wpatrywania się w nią, hipnotyzując każdy mały detal jej twarzy. Po prostu czuł się opróżnione, nie czuł nic, jego myśli były puste. Nie mógł płakać, chociaż najprawdopodobniej powinien, po prostu się tak nie czuł. Tak naprawdę jeszcze to nie dotarło do jego myśli. I nie mówił nic do niej, ponieważ, cóż, po prostu nie. Mógł powiedzieć jej te wszystkie rzeczy, które chciał jej powiedzieć, a dokładnie wiedział co to za rzeczy, ale nic nie powiedział. Nigdy nic nie mówił, najprawdopodobniej to był największy problem.

Ale obecnie jego myśli były tak puste, jak sala wokół niego, przynajmniej myślał o tym, co mógłby powiedzieć. Harry nie wiedział, czy to zrobi żadną różnicę. Jego mama nie zrozumiałaby go, tak czy inaczej, i to było trochę bardziej szczere, jeśli tylko o tym myślał.

Mamo, przepraszam. Byłem gównianym synem. Powinienem coś zrobić, by wyciągnąć cię z alkoholizmu. Powinienem ci pomóc. Ale moje życie również było trudne i myślałem, że nie potrzebujesz pomocy. Ale potrzebowałaś, a ja tego nie zauważyłem i bardzo za to przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz szczęśliwa, gdziekolwiek będziesz, gdy to się skończy. Mam nadzieję, że spotkasz ponownie tatę i Gemmę, założę się, że tęsknią za tobą tak samo, jak ja tęsknię za nimi. Tak jak my za nimi tęsknimy. Również będę za tobą tęsknić. Jesteś moją mamą. I wiesz co? Mam nadzieję, że niedługo do was dołączę. Gem miała rację, zabijając się. Ten świat nie jest tego wart. Po prostu nie. Więc idź tam mamo, idź tam i bądź dla mnie szczęśliwa. Kocham cię.

Było tak, jakby mama Harry’ego słyszała te słowa. Machiny zaczęły wariować i alarm zaczął wyć w cichej sali. Harry nie wiedział, jak długo po prostu tam siedział, uwięziony w swoich własnych myślach. Nie był zaskoczony, słysząc, że to się kończy. Powiedział ostatnie ciche pożegnanie, ścisnął martwą dłoń i wziął krok do tyłu, kiedy pielęgniarki i lekarze wbiegli do pokoju, aby ją kontrolować. Nie próbowali jej pomóc, po prostu wiedzieli, że to już koniec. Wyłączyli maszyny i ktoś ogłosił czas śmierci Anne.

A Harry tylko to oglądał, bez słów, nie czując niczego. Był pewien, że cokolwiek przychodzi po śmierci, było lepsze niż to gówno, w którym obecnie był uwięziony, gówno, w którym ona wcześniej była uwięziona.

Zjednoczyła się z resztą rodziny i ta myśl trzyma ich teraz razem. Nie załamał się. Po prostu wyszedł z sali i poszedł wzdłuż korytarza. Nie wiedział, gdzie powinien iść. Nie miał gdzie iść. Nie miał nikogo, do kogo mógłby pójść.

Nagle był sam i był bezdomny, to były pierwsze myśli, które wstrzeliły się do jego głowy. Wiedział, że zwyczajną reakcją ludzi w tej sytuacji byłby płacz. Ale z jakiegoś powodu, nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie szedł szybko, tylko obok kilku następnych krzeseł czekających w korytarzu na osoby takie jak on i usiadł tam. Wpatrywał się w ścianę naprzeciwko siebie. Przyszła pielęgniarka i spytała się go czy potrzebuje pomocy. Jej oczy mówiły, że wiedziała, iż jego mama właśnie zmarła. Pokręcił głową bez myślenia o tym. Nie, niczego nie potrzebował.

Może z wyjątkiem kogoś, kto by się nim zaopiekował.

Przeznaczeniem było posiadanie kogoś takiego.


	4. Rozdział 4

Po prostu tam siedział, wpatrując się w ścianę i pozwalając swoim myślom płynąć, nie żeby wiele przepływało przez jego umysł w każdym razie. Był po prostu… odrętwiały, tak. Niczego nie czuł w tym momencie. Spodziewał się, że będzie smutny, zdewastowany, przestraszony. Jego mama była martwa na miłość boską! Był teraz całkowicie sam, nie miał nawet domu, teraz, kiedy jego mama umarła. Ale naprawdę nie czuł żadnego smutku, nie czuł się, jakby miał płakać czy krzyczeć lub cokolwiek. Chciał iść do domu, ale nie po to, żeby uciec od tego, co się stało w ciągu ostatniej godziny.

Kręconowłosy chłopak drapał z roztargnieniem swój nadgarstek. Bodziec był nawet większy niż wcześniej, o wiele większy niż był przez długi czas. Wiedział, że jest małe pudełko z żyletkami w jego kieszeni, było tak, jakby coś promieniowało na zewnątrz, co sprawiało lekkie swędzenie pod kieszenią jego jeansów. Jego udo wydawało się nagrzewać, jakby chciało mu przypomnieć, że wciąż są gojące się rany na jego udach.

Harry ponownie chciał czuć tak bardzo znajomy ból. Potrzebował poczuć ten ból lub coś przecinającego jego skórę, aby odrętwienie odeszło. Musiał zobaczyć krew spływającą po swoich nadgarstkach, by sprawić, aby znowu poczuł się żywy. To było tym, czego chciał, chciał coś poczuć. Poczuć się żywym. Powinien coś czuć, gdy jego mama umarła. Ale nie, tutaj nie było nic. Nie dlatego gdyż jej nie kochał, ale ponieważ nie był w stanie tego poczuć.

Wszędzie indziej poszedłby do najbliższej toalety, podciągnął swój rękaw, by się ciął, ciął, ciął. Siedziałby tam przez chwilę, przytrzymując papier toaletowy przy ranach, dopóki nie przestałyby krwawić, a następnie wrzuciłby go do kosza lub spłukał w toalecie oraz zostawił, jak gdyby nic wcale się nie stało. Ale był w pieprzonym szpitalu i mogliby jasno zauważyć, każdy był tutaj cholernym lekarzem. Definitywnie byliby w stanie odczytać znaki. To dlatego chciał po prostu iść do domu, do swojego bezpiecznego miejsca. Chciał być sam i dać temu odejść.

Po prostu musiał wstać i…

\- Harry!

Młody chłopak wyrwał się ze swojego transu, patrząc z zaskoczeniem i z czymś, co można by uznać za lęk. Następnie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że kiedyś słyszał ten głos prawie codziennie i również bardzo dobrze znał tę kobietę. Nie widział jej tak często w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat. Chociaż nie zmieniła się aż tak bardzo, wciąż mała, smukła i całkowicie piękna z długimi czarnymi włosami i tymi oczami. Tymi wielkimi, wspaniałymi niebieskimi oczami.

Oczami Louisa.

Johannah Tomlinson, również znana jak Jay była najlepszą przyjaciółką jego mamy. Były tak bardzo blisko, jak to możliwe u dorosłych kobiet, nim… cóż, nim wszystko się stało. Nim wszystko się zawaliło. Wychodziły niemal każdego dnia i to dlatego Louis i Harry byli tak blisko. Praktycznie dorastali jako rodzeństwo. Kobiety były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, a chłopcy również byli ze sobą tak blisko, jeśli nawet nie bliżej.

Ale czas złamał ich przyjaźń. Jay nie mogła dłużej sprostać zachowaniu Anne, kiedy zaczęła coraz więcej pić. A Louis, cóż Louis zadecydował, że Harry nie był wystarczająco fajny. Wciąż nie mógł tego zrozumieć. W porządku, Harry był tym inteligentnym, zawsze miał dobre oceny i raczej wolał muzykę od sportu. To dlatego ich rodziny żyły niezależnie szybciej niż wolniej. Louis zaczął dręczyć Harry’ego, a Jay nie było już tam, by pomóc swojej przyjaciółce, nawet jeśli wciąż uśmiechała się do Harry’ego, kiedy spotykali się na ulicy.

Teraz, w tym momencie, nie uśmiechała się do niego, ale patrzyła na niego bardzo poważnie, a jej oczy były takie same jak Louisa i jeszcze tak inne, ponieważ jej były troski i opieki względem nastolatka. Nie tak jak Louisa wypełnione zimnem i nienawiścią.

\- Przykro mi z powodu twojej mamy - powiedziała Jay prawie niezręcznie, jakby nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Głównie nie wiedziała. Co powiesz nastolatkowi, który właśnie stracił ostatni kawałek swojej rodziny? Harry sam tego nie wiedział. Co chciał usłyszeć? Czy w ogóle cokolwiek? Nie, ale tak się nie stanie. Zawsze chciał być sam i zostawiony w spokoju, więc zadawanie mu tego pytania było niepotrzebne.

Więc po prostu wzruszył ramionami, odrywając wzrok od spojrzenia kobiety.

Jay usiadła obok niego. - Zostałam poproszona o zaopiekowanie się tobą Harry i ochoczo się zgodziłam. Zostaniesz ze mną i z moją rodziną, dobrze? Przynajmniej przez kilka następnych tygodni, musimy zobaczyć czy są jacyś dalsi członkowie rodziny, z którymi mógłbyś zostać, ale tak długo, jak żadnych nie odnajdą, mieszkasz u nas w domu. Czy to dla ciebie w porządku? - Wyjaśniła mu delikatnym i uspokajającym głosem. Mówiła do niego, jakby mógł wybuchnąć i oszaleć w każdym momencie.

Najprawdopodobniej miała rację z takim traktowaniem.

Harry zamarł w miejscu, jego oczy były szerokie, a jego oddech zacinał się, zatrzymał, nim podniósł swoje tempo. Jasna pieprzona cholera. Nie mógł się do nich wprowadzić. To nie chodziło o Jay, Jay była w porządku. Była inteligentną, miłą, troszczącą się osobą i łatwo mógł sobie wyobrazić cieszenie się z życia z nią. I jej cztery małe córki również były miłe, przynajmniej kiedy ostatni raz je widział. Zawsze lubił dzieci i miał te dwie młodsze bliźniaczki, Daisy i Phoebe. I z tego, co pamiętał, Fizzy i Lottie również były wspaniałe.

Był tylko jeden mały problem. Bardziej jak, jeden duży problem. Louis. Louis był synem Jay i starszym bratem dziewczynek. Był częścią rodziny, do której Harry powinien się wprowadzić. To oznaczało, że żyłby w domu ze swoim prześladowcą. Nie musiałby jedynie znosić jego ataków w szkole, ale musiałby również się ich obawiać w domu. Nie mógł się po prostu schować w maleńkim mieszkaniu, które nazywali własnym. Musiał być z nim być twarzą w twarz przez cały czas, właściwie 24/7.

Szczerze mówiąc mogli mu po prostu dać pudełko tabletek i butelkę wódki, to byłby o wiele łatwiejszy sposób, aby go zabić.

Powoli, Harry pokręcił głową, zamierając na początku, a następnie przyspieszając. Nie. Po prostu nie mógł tego zrobić. To była właściwie najlepsza wymówka, aby popełnić samobójstwo tu i teraz. Żyć w domu razem z Louisem pieprzonym Tomlinsonem? Chłopakiem, który cieszył się z prześladowania go przez cały czas, pchając go na szafki i sprawiając z jego życia cholerne piekło, powinien być jedynym, z którym musiał zostać zaraz po śmierci swojej matki? To musiał być jakiś pieprzony żart. Oh i czy musiał wspominać, że to było cholernie niewykonalne?

Jay westchnęła. - Wiem, że ty i Louis dorastaliście osobno w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. - Więc nie wiedziała, jakiego pierdolone gówno jej syn robił mu w szkole. Świetnie. Wspa-kurwa-niale. - Ale potrzebujesz miejsca do spania i kogoś, kto się tobą zaopiekuje. Nie możesz żyć samemu. - Rozumiał to, ale był sierociniec nie aż tak daleko oraz miasto miało również tak wiele hoteli. Ale wtedy Jay powiedziała coś, przez co Harry poddał się na końcu. - Twoja mama by tego chciała.

Harry skrzywił się. Wiedział, że miała rację, ta kobieta, która była dla niego niegdyś jak druga matka. Anne kochała Jay, a on wiedział z trzeźwych dni Anne, że tęskniła za tą kobietą jak cholera. Były tak dobrymi przyjaciółkami od szkoły średniej, dopóki mąż Anne i jej córka nie zmarli jedno po drugim. Jay była troszczącą się osobą, nie osądzającą, wciąż Harry mógł w pełni zrozumieć, że musiała pod koniec odejść. Również nie zostałby z Anne, gdyby miał wybór.

Cóż, najprawdopodobniej miał. Harry kochał ją, tak po prostu. To właśnie dlatego się poddał. Wciąż pamiętał czas w podstawówce, kiedy jego mama ponownie zaczęła pracować. Czasami nie była w stanie go odebrać ze szkoły lub nie było jej w domu, kiedy przyjeżdżał autobusem, więc zamiast tego Harry chodził do Tomlinsonów. Jadł tam lunch, Jay pomagała mu z zadaniem domowym, a następnie on i Louis spędzali razem popołudnie. Nigdy nie chciał iść do domu, kiedy Anne odbierała go po swojej zmianie. Ten czas w ich domu był perfekcyjny. Kochał to.

Ale obecnie rzeczy się zmieniły. Wszystko się ogromnie zmieniło. Jeśli Louis i Harry wciąż byliby przyjaciółmi, najprawdopodobniej miałby się dobrze z wprowadzeniem do nich. Jeśli dorastaliby osobno, prawdopodobnie byłby trochę niezdecydowany, ale wciąż z tym w porządku. Ale już nic pomiędzy nimi nie zostało, brak przyjaźni, brak czegokolwiek. Była tylko nienawiść, zaciekle płonąca i zawsze się zwiększająca pomiędzy dwójką chłopaków, trzymając ich z daleka, a nawet popychająca ich dalej od siebie.

Harry nie mógł znieść życia z Louisem. Ledwie przeżywał dni. Był zmęczony życiem, jego życie było takie popieprzone. To nie było już pytaniem, czy w ogóle je zakończy zupełnie jak Gemma i Anne. Nie, pytaniem było, kiedy to zrobi. I teraz, teraz kiedy musiał się wprowadzić do Louisa i jego mamy nie było więcej, byłoby to raczej szybciej niż później. Nie został nikt, kto by się martwił, kiedy odejdzie, nie było nikogo, kto czułby się zraniony lub opuszczony z powodu jego śmierci. Mógł po prostu gdzieś pójść i zrobić ten końcowy kawałek i umrzeć oraz być z powrotem szczęśliwym.

Wciąż, najpierw musiał znaleźć prywatność.

Harry nie spojrzał w górę, ale kiwnął głową, nieśmiało, niepewnie.

Jay uśmiechnęła się czule. - Dobrze, w takim razie. Więc powiesz na to, że pójdziemy do twojego mieszkania i weźmiemy parę rzeczy, a następnie pójdziemy do domu i zrobię jakiś miły lunch? Dziewczynki powinny być w domu do czasu nim wrócimy - zasugerowała delikatnie.

Nie było żadnego ‘domu’ w życiu Harry’ego. Jak właśnie wyjaśniła parę minut wcześniej, nie mógł zostać sam w mieszkaniu swoim i swojej matki. Był bezdomny oraz samotny i zasługiwał na to. Zrobił tak wiele złych rzeczy w poprzednich latach, że zasługiwał na taką karę jak ta. Nie był wart kogoś, kto by go kochał, nie był wart domu. Niczego nie był wart.

Jeszcze nic nie powiedział. Harry po prostu skinął cicho głową, ponieważ właśnie w taki sposób t się działo. Harry nigdy się nie skarżył, nigdy nie mówił ani nie odpowiadał. Nigdy niczego nie powiedział. Po prostu nie było nikogo, kto chciałby słuchać co miał do powiedzenia. Więc pozostawał niemy i podążał za kobietą, która teraz uprzejmie jest jego matką.

Poszli do windy, a kiedy byli w małej kabinie ze ścianami luster oraz kafelkowaną podłogą, a Harry musiał się skoncentrować na oddychaniu, by nie dostać klaustrofobii, Jay ponownie przemówiła. Najwidoczniej była skupiona na dobrym samopoczuciu chłopaka.

\- To musi być szok, widzieć swoją mamę w takim stanie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, wiesz?

Harry ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

Jay patrzyła na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem. - Dlaczego nic do mnie nie mówisz? Boisz się? - Harry wcale nie zareagował, nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Westchnęła znacząco, uśmiechając się uspokajająco. - Założę się, że to szok. Ale będzie z tobą w porządku. Po prostu wszystko będzie dobrze.

Oraz wyciągnęła się, aby pogłaskać ramię Harry’ego. Jej błąd. Harry uniknął dłoni, uniknął dotyku, jego oczy były tak duże i zielone oraz tak pełne obawy, że to prawie fizycznie bolało. Wyglądał jak wystraszone zwierzę. Najprawdopodobniej to nie było dalekie od tego, kim był. Nikt go nie delikatnie nie dotykał od paru ostatnich lat. Kiedykolwiek ktoś się do niego wyciągał, nigdy nie chcieli zrobić nic innego, niż go zranić. Wiedział, że Jay tego nie chciała. Była dobrą osobą, wiedział to. Ale był tak przyzwyczajony do bycia ranionym, kiedy ktoś go dotykał, że już zareagował refleksem.

Jay wykonała dobrą robotę w ukrywaniu zranienia i rozczarowania, które Harry ledwo zauważył na jej twarzy za jej uśmiechem. - Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz kogoś potrzebował, jestem tutaj, w porządku? Nie chcę być dla ciebie matką, wiem, że nie mogę jej zastąpić. Ale chcę być twoją przyjaciółką. - Harry jedynie się w nią wpatrywał, a Jay lekko się denerwowała, zaczesując pasmo swoich włosów za ucho. - To za wcześnie, prawda? Lepiej się zamknę, nim powiem coś nieodpowiedniego.

Harry jedynie patrzył w podłogę, jego ręce znajdywały się w jego kieszeniach, jedna z dłoni była ściśnięta wokół pudełeczka, które utrzymywało jego wybawienie, jego ucieczkę. Oraz podążał za Jay w kierunku wyjścia ze szpitala do minivana, którym jeździła. I pozwolił zawieźć siebie do swojego domu, prawdopodobnie po raz ostatni. Zapach samochodu tak bardzo przypominał mu jego przeszłości, pachniał jak Jay i Tomlinson oraz tak bardzo, jak dom, że to prawie raniło. Chciał te czasy z powrotem. Stare dobre czasy.

Ale one odeszły i teraz nie miał również żadnej przyszłości. Był popieprzony. To dlatego cicho pokręcił głową, kiedy Jay zatrzymała się przed budynkiem, gdzie Harry mieszkał wraz ze swoją mamą i zapytała go czy chce, aby poszła na górę razem z nim. Chciał być tam sam. Chciał odejść sam i nigdy już więcej nie wracać.


	5. Rozdział 5

Harry był przyzwyczajony do truchtania po tych schodach, winda już była zepsuta, kiedy Harry i Anne przeprowadzili się do tego budynku. Mieszkanie było na czwartym piętrze, ale nie przejmował się tym. To było tym, co znał, to było jedynym miejscem, które było nawet blisko definicji domu dla niego.

Wciąż coś sprawiało, że Harry czuł się tym teraz podenerwowany. To był najprawdopodobniej ostatni raz, kiedy tu był. Błąd, to był ostatni raz, kiedy przejdzie przez te korytarze. Nigdy więcej już tego nie zobaczy. Nie, ponieważ wyprowadza się stąd, nie planował tego. Bardziej, ponieważ nigdy więcej nie opuści mieszkania, do którego teraz wchodził. Jak, niedługo będzie martwy i to było dla niego bardziej niż w porządku.

Ciemne podekscytowanie rosło w brzuchu Harry’ego. Tak długo czekał, by osiągnąć ten punkt, jedyną ucieczkę jakąkolwiek miał, jedyny sposób, by wydostać się z ciemnego miejsca, którym był jego umysł. Jego długie, kościste palce zaczęły się trząść, nawet bardziej teraz i miał problem z otworzeniem drzwi.

Mieszkanie wciąż było tak samo ciemne, zabałaganione i beż życia tak jak zostawił je rano i nie wiedział, czy to lubił. Część niego miała nadzieję, że jego mama będzie tutaj, całkowicie zdrowa w swoim niezdrowym stylu życia. Ale nie, oczywiście jej tutaj nie było. I to był największy powód, przez który czuł się jakby, no wiecie, umierał. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, który znał tak dobrze i ponownie czuł się nieciekawie i gównianie.

Zasłony były zaciągnięte, butelki i śmieci były porozrzucane na podłodze. Pokój był miły, kiedy po raz pierwszy do niego weszli, z jasnobrązowym dywanem i jasnożółtymi ścianami oraz miłym umeblowaniem ułożonym perfekcyjnie, domowo. Teraz było po prostu odrażające, śmierdziało wymiocinami i alkoholem oraz dymem z niezliczonych papierosów zawieszonych pod sufitem jak w starym pubie.

Najprawdopodobniej było to obrzydliwe, ale to był dom Harry’ego. To zamiecione wysypisko w mieszkaniu było jego bezpiecznym miejscem, przynajmniej tak długo, jak jego mamy nie było w domu, a ledwo kiedykolwiek była. Ale kiedy była, zawsze była tu, w tym pokoju. Kiedy po raz pierwszy tutaj weszli, nim jej problem z alkoholem wziął nad nią władzę, często siadali tutaj, rozmawiając o tym, co się stało. To było miłe. Ale kiedy alkohol wziął ją w swoje szpony, była tutaj jedynie, kiedy znalazła mężczyznę, który pieprzyłby ją w jej pijanym stanie. I kiedy wszedł do tego pokoju, kiedy tu była, krzyczałaby na niego, raniąc go tym, co mówiła.

Więc, kiedy spojrzysz na to, to nie tak, że całe mieszkanie było jego domem. Kuchnia nie była, salon nie był, łazienka, cóż, nie do końca. Ale był jeden pokój, za tymi malutkimi drzwiami w ostatnim rogu, który był zupełnie inny od innych pomieszczeń w mieszkaniu. Za tymi drzwiami był maleńki pokój, nie wiele większy, niż mieszkanie, do którego nie zmieściłaby się nawet wanna. Był czysty, a okna były umyte i panowało świeże powietrze. Nie czułeś żadnej rzeczy, która wypełniała salon.

Ten czysty i miły pokój, był pokojem Harry’ego. To z pewnością było jego bezpieczne miejsce, ucieczka Harry’ego - wszystko, co miał. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i poszedł prosto do swojej szafki nocnej, prawie jak zawsze. Tutaj, ukryte pomiędzy jakimiś starymi rzeczami, których nikt nigdy nie potrzebował, były jego żyletki. Te, których teraz użyje. Faktem jest to, że zawsze miał jedną ze sobą. Ale nie była tak bardzo ostra, nie mógł zrobić tego, co chciał z tą żyletką. Nigdy nie robił sobie ostrych cięć, kiedy szedł w miejsca publiczne. Nawet kiedy ciął się w szkole, nie mógł się tym zbyt daleko pociąć. Tam nie mógł się pociąć aż tak bardzo.

Ale teraz nie był w miejscu publicznym. Mógł się tutaj głęboko pociąć. I zamierzał to zrobić, więc…

Palce Harry’ego drżały, kiedy podciągał swój rękaw. Jego ramię było poszarpane, blizny pokrywały skórę, cięcia przykrywały blizny. Było kółko i krzyżyk, dłuższe i krótsze linie, jedynie zadrapania lub głębokie rany, które jak musiałby się ponownie zamknąć. Wpatrywał się w to przez jakiś czas, zahipnotyzowany przez dziwne piękno. I to było w jakiś sposób piękne, poraniona skóra i te czerwone cięcia. Oczy chłopaka były przymocowane do jego ramienia, powoli obracając je do góry nogami. Cięcia tam były nowe, wściekle czerwone i napuchnięte.

I teraz przyszły, teraz te wszystkie myśli, których unikał przez cały dzień, powróciły. Wszystkie demony i niepewność wypełniały całą głowę Harry’ego, Nigdy wystarczająco dobry. Tchórz. Nic nie warty. Pedał. Wybryk. Zawsze sam. Obleśny. Słaby. Dziwak. Wyrzutek. Nikt się o niego nie troszczy. Samotny. Zraniony. Śpiewały, nie, krzyczały w jego głowie.

Ale jedno cięcie, jedno cięcie mogło zakończyć wszystko. Mógłby być teraz wolny.

Harry nie czuł łez spływających po jego skórze. Krew krążyła w jego żyła i dźwięk tego wypełniał jego uszy, jego serce biło zbyt szybko i nierówno w jego klatce piersiowej. Trząsł się, kiedy wyciągał żyletkę z kolekcji. Była nowa, całkowicie nie używana, ostra oraz srebro migało w nieciekawym świetle pochodzącym zza okna. Harry uklęknął na podłodze obok łóżka, pochylił się, a jego czoło prawie dotykało stolika nocnego. Jak wiele nocy tutaj spędził, ukrywając się przed światem, płacząc w podłogę.

Harry położył ostrze na swoim ramieniu, pod krzywizną swojego łokcia, gotowy, aby po prostu zjechać w dół swojego długiego przedramienia. Musiał jednie przycisnąć i otworzyć rany na swojej drodze. To byłoby takie proste. I nikt by się nie martwił, odkąd wszystkie osoby, które kiedykolwiek go kochały umarły jak myszy. Byłby wolny i najprawdopodobniej zobaczyłby ponownie ich wszystkich, swoją rodzinę. I nawet jeśli nie, to wszystko byłoby po prostu w porządku, ponieważ wszystko było lepsze od tego, co miał teraz. Po prostu musiał kurwa to przycisnąć.

Więc dlaczego nie mógł po prostu tego zrobić?

Harry czuł się jak zamrożony. Nie mógł kontrolować swojego ciała, nie mógł się poruszyć. Nie mógł siebie zabić. Wiedział, jak łatwe by to było i wiedział, że by tego nie żałował. I nikogo by nie zranił, co jest tym, co miał przez ostatnie kilka lat. Wciąż nie mógł tego zrobić, jego całe ciało było przeciwko jego pieprzonemu umysłowi. Ciął się w ten sposób, cięcia podążały za długością jego przedramienia. Nigdy dokładnie w środku, nigdy przecinając żyłę. Był przyzwyczajony do ranienia samego siebie. Ale nie mógł tego po prostu skończyć kawałkiem. Był zbyt wielkim tchórzem. Był zbyt słaby, zbyt żałosny.

Teraz, Harry zmienił kierunek ostrza, nacinając trzy razy, dopóki krew nie spływała na drewnianą podłogę. Jeśli byś się przypatrzył z wystarczająco bliskiej odległości, mógłbyś zobaczyć stare krople, które jedynie leniwie starł. Ulga bólu przeszyła go, kiedy chłopak wziął chusteczkę i przejechał nią po ranach. To dlatego tutaj przyszedł. Nie był tutaj, aby się zabić, bez względu na to, jak bardzo tego chciał oraz bez względu na to, jak bardzo popieprzone to było. Harry opiekował się swoimi ranami, bandażując swoje ramię, a następnie powoli ponownie opuścił swój rękaw. Jay nie zauważy, on tego nie wspomni.

Wciąż żył. Do kurwy nędzy.

Jakoś Harry znalazł siłę, by ponownie wstać. Otarł swoją twarz, ścierając łzy wściekłym ruchem. Wściekłość budowała się w nim, wściekłość na samego siebie. Tak bardzo chciał być martwy. Tak bardzo, bardzo mocno, że nigdy nie mógłbyś zgadnąć. Ale był zbyt wielkim tchórzem, aby otworzyć swój nadgarstek. Cóż, jeśli to nie był sarkazm. Była inna metoda i był pewny, że byłby w stanie to zrobić, po prostu połknąć opakowanie tabletek i zasnąć na swoim łóżku, aby nigdy więcej się nie obudzić. Ale tak długo, jak żadnych nie miał, musiał używać tabletek nasennych swojej siostry, aby zasnąć, kiedy jego mama przynosiła ze sobą mężczyzn i pieprzyli się w sąsiednim pokoju. A następnie nie mieli żadnych pieniędzy, by kupić nowe. Więc nie było nic.

Najwidoczniej nie zasługiwał na to, by zakończyć swój ból.

Harry był w transie, kiedy pakował swoje rzeczy. Do jednej torby wrzucił byle jak swoje ubrania, swetry, bluzki z długim rękawem oraz jeansy razem z jakimiś rzeczami do szkoły, które nie pasowały do plecaka. Następnie w kolejnej torbie znalazła się pasta do zębów i inne rzecz kąpielowe, których będzie potrzebował. I na szczęścia wciąż było wystarczająco miejsca na jego siedem książek oraz na stary, ledwo pracujący laptop, który należał do jego siostry i którego nie był w stanie sprzedać tak samo, jak reszty jej rzeczy. To było wszystkim, co miał, dwie torby i swój szkolny plecak. To było wszystkim, co posiadał. Musiał sprzedać resztę rzeczy, by utrzymać mieszkanie, kiedy jego mama straciła jedną ze swoich dorywczych prac.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką robi to wślizgnięcie żyletek do swojej kieszeni, nie spakowałby ich z innymi rzeczami. Były jedyną rzeczą, która naprawdę coś dla niego znaczy. Starł krew, a następnie schował swoje chusteczki. Nie, żeby ktokolwiek się przejmował, kiedy przyjdą do pustego mieszkania. Ale wciąż, to było czymś, co zawsze robił. Nie mógł przełamać swojej rutyny, kiedy wszystko inne było złamane.

W końcu Harry stanął w swoich drzwiach, rozglądając się po swoim pokoju. Szczerze będzie za tym tęsknił. To był jedyny dom, który przyznano mu mieć. A teraz nawet to zostało od niego zabrane - i zdał sobie sprawę, że czegoś zapomniał. Podbiegł do łóżka i podniósł materac. Tam, małe, czarne pudełko. Smutny uśmiech zagościł na wyrazie jego twarzy jedynie przez sekundę. Przycisnął to do swojej klatki piersiowej przez chwilę, nim włożył to do jednej z toreb, gdzie znalazł wolne miejsce. Nie mógł po prostu tutaj o tym zapomnieć.

Kiedy Harry opuścił mieszkanie, walcząc ponownie z awarią (co było teraz łatwiejsze, ponieważ wciąż mógł poczuć swoje cięcia) znalazł Jay na schodach w drodze do niego.

\- Harry! Martwiłam się, bo zajmowało ci to tak długo. Jesteś gotowy, kochanie?

A Harry skinął głową, bez słów i podążył za nią w dół schodów, wydostając się z ciemności tego budynku na wtedy padający listopadowy deszcze. Nie był gotowy na to, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z jej rodziną. Lub nią. Lub życiem. Ale teraz nie miał innej szansy. Wiedział tylko jedną rzecz, musi zdobyć jakieś tabletki. Nie chce tego robić ani chwili dłużej.


	6. Rozdział 6

Harry pamiętał dom, przed którym Jay zaparkowała swój samochód jak swój własny. Tak dobrze go znał. Przez lata ten budynek był dla niego jak drugi dom. Był tutaj witany jak syn. Dom był wystarczająco duży dla Tomlinsonów, czterech dziewczynek, chłopca i ich mamy. Wciąż, kiedy na niego patrzył, pojawiał się mały i domowy, posprzątany oraz piękny. Harry wiedział, że podwórko było duże, chociaż mogłeś to jedynie zgadywać po tym, jak mało było miejsca przed domem. Dziedziniec był tak samo czysty i piękny jak reszta domu. To było takie inne dla Harry’ego od tego, w czym zwykł żyć w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. To było o wiele lepsze.

Rzecz w tym, że Harry mógł lubić ten dom. Lubił go i nic się nie zmieniło od tego czasu. Wciąż pamiętał, jak się czuł, będąc tutaj każdego dnia, jadał tutaj i był traktowany jak członek rodziny. To było chore jak wciąż żywe były te uczucia. Ale wiedział również, że nigdy się ponownie tak nie poczuje. Nigdy nie będzie tak przywitany, jakby tu należał. Był nieznajomym, złą osobą, a Louis go nienawidził. Więc to nie było domem, to nigdy nie mogło być domem.

\- No to jesteśmy. Myślałam, że dam ci pokój gościnny. Nie jest duży, jeśli możesz się wycofać, ale będziesz miał swoje własne miejsce i możesz je urządzić, jakkolwiek chcesz. Oh, bliźniaczki powinny być już w domu, Fizz i Lottie wrócą niedługo. A Louis będzie tutaj za kilka godzin, wiesz to. Wtedy będzie gotowy lunch, mam nadzieję, że możesz zaczekać do tego czasu. Chcesz coś specjalnego?

Jay mówiła, kiedy wysiadała z samochodu. Harry wyciągnął swoje torby z samochodu, a następnie podążył za nią do domu. Jako odpowiedź na pytanie pokręcił przecząco głową, jedynie bardzo delikatnie. Jego loki wciąż wpadały mu do oczu i to nie było całkowicie zaskakujące. Nie był u fryzjera od długiego czasu i jego włosy były o wiele za długie. Nie, żeby się tym przejmował. Nie martwił się o swoje włosy, nie martwił się o jedzenie. Nie był przyzwyczajony do jedzenia w dużej ilości. Nie mieli żadnych pieniędzy, nie mieli nic. Przez długie tygodnie nie miał nic do jedzenia, oprócz rzeczy, które dostawał w piekarni.

\- To w porządku, zrobię trochę pizzy. Wchodź do środka, tutaj możesz położyć swój płaszcz, a tutaj swoje buty, potrzebujesz…

\- MAMUSIA JEST W DOMUUU!

Dwie dziewczynki wbiegły do holu, rzucając się na swoją matkę. Miał jakieś osiem lub dziewięć lat? I były całkowicie takie same. Te dziewczynki były małe i smukłe z długimi blond włosami oraz… tymi oczami. Oczywiście, że miały oczy Tomlinsonów. Jak mogłyby nie mieć? Harry wiedział, że piątka dzieci Tomlinsonów była różna jak dzień i noc i jedyną rzeczą, jaką mieli wspólną, były te pieprzone, lśniące, szczere, niebieski oczy. To było dziwne.

Podwieszały swoje ramiona na biodrach swojej matki. Harry nie mógł powiedzieć, która z nich była którą. Kiedy były mniejsze Jay zawsze ubierała je w inne rzeczy, ponieważ nawet wtedy nie potrafili ich odróżnić. Harry wiedział, że gdyby tylko znał je lepiej, mógłby je rozróżnić, Daisy i Phoebe. Ale nie będzie dokładnie pewien, ponieważ, cóż, nie wiedział jak długo tu będzie i czy wystarczająco długo, by poznać odpowiednią ilość różnic.

\- Kto to jest mamusiu? - Zapytała jedna z bliźniaczek. Wciąż patrzyły na Harry’ego z mieszanką ciekawości i nieśmiałości. Harry nie ośmielił się poruszyć. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale był sparaliżowany pod wpływem ich wzroku. To najprawdopodobniej przez ich oczy, kiedy Louis patrzył na niego, Harry również był sparaliżowany przez obawę.

Jay uśmiechnęła się matczynie, jej ręce objęły ramiona jej córek. To było takie oczywiste, że była dobrą mamą. Harry pamiętał, że on i Gemma mieli też tak kiedyś z Anne. Było tak, kiedy czasy były dobre, wszystkie te lata temu. To było chore, jak wielu czas od wtedy upłynęło i jak wyraźnie wciąż to pamięta. Pamięta jak domowo i czysto jego mama pachniała, jak kojące były jej ramiona. Pamięta, jak Gemma zawsze patrzyła w górę na ich mamę i uśmiechała się, a czasami Harry patrzył na swoją siostrę i również musiał się uśmiechnąć, po prostu, ponieważ ją kochał. Szanował ją.

Boże, jak bardzo tęsknił za swoją siostrą.

\- To jest Harry. Będzie z nami mieszkał, ponieważ jego mamusia umarła. Był przyjacielem Louisa, kiedy byłyście młodsze, to dlatego tutaj jest.

Wciąż patrzyły na Harry’ego z tą intensywnością, w dodatku z tak kurewsko niewinnym spojrzeniem. Harry wiedział, że wyobrażały sobie teraz, jak to by było, gdyby straciły swoją matkę. Nie wiedziały nic, w ogóle. Nie wiedziały, jak to jest, kiedy twoja mama stała się dla ciebie nieznajomym już dawno temu. Nie wiedzą, jak to jest żyć z tą nieznajomą i wciąż pragnąć tej miłości, którą kiedyś się dostawało, chociaż dokładnie wiesz, że to stracone i nigdy więcej nie dostaniesz tego z powrotem. Nie wiedzą i Harry zrobi wszystko, aby zapobiec je przed takimi uczuciami.

Chciał po prostu uciec od tego wpatrywania. Chciał uciec od wszystkiego. Chciał być sam. Chciał się zamknąć w swoim pokoju i robić jedyną rzecz, w której był dobry - niszczenie swojej skóry. Ciął się jedynie pół godziny temu, wciąż popęd był tak samo zły, jak wcześniej. Właściwie pragnął, aby ten łamiący serca szloch opuścił jego usta, jego ciało trzęsło się w przód i w tył, podczas gdy on jeszcze raz zagubi się w swoich demonach i niepewności. I to wszystko, krew, łzy i stratę, chciał to ukryć w ciemności. To było wszystkim, czego potrzebował, ostrza i ciemności. Dlaczego nie mogli po prostu pozwolić mu być?

Harry naprawdę nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, co stało się później. Nagle, jedna z dziewczynek, nie ta, która przemówiła jako pierwsza, odsunęła się od swojej mamy i podeszła do niego. Po prostu wpatrywał się nią i nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, co ona zamierza zrobić, póki nie było za późno. Wzięła jego nieruchomość jako pozwolenie i owinęła swoje smukłe ramiona wokół jego bioder, przytulając go, jej głowa spoczywała na jego brzuchu. Natychmiastowo Harry zamarł. Zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie, a jego bicie serca przyspieszyło w obawie. Nie mógł oddychać. Właśnie miał dostać atak paniki przed tą dziewczynką, która chciała, by czuł się komfortowo.

Chociaż to nie była jej wina. Po prostu on nie był już przyzwyczajony do przytulania. Ludzie nie dotykali go, by czuł się komfortowo. Nie chcieli go dotykać lub trzymać. Popychali go z dalą i wokół, ranili go. Bał się bycia dotykanym, ponieważ do tej chwili to oznaczało jedynie bycie zranionym. To dlatego teraz wariował. Nie mógł się poruszyć, nie mógł uciec od jej ramion lub jej dotyku albo jej uwagi. Nie mógł jej odepchnąć. Po prostu tam stał i skandował w swojej głowie nie, nie, nie, nie.

Jakoś, Jay wyniosła go z jego wariowania. Spojrzała na niego i jakoś wydawała się być zmartwiona. Tak jakby. Nie była zmartwiona o niego. Martwiła się po prostu o to, co mógłby zrobić jej córce. -Phoebe - powiedziała, jej głos był delikatny. - Puść go. On potrzebuje czasu, słoneczko.

Phoebe natychmiast zrobiła to, co powiedziała jej mama, odsuwając się i patrząc na niego przepraszająco. Cholera, dlaczego oni zawsze na niego patrzyli? Powinni przestać. Wciąż był bliski temu, by się załamać. Skoncentrował się teraz na swoim oddechu. Próbował się uspokoić. Nie mógł teraz wariować. Byliby zszokowani i wysłaliby go gdzieś. Nie, żeby się przejmował. Po prostu był… tak, po prostu bał się obcych miejsce. Lubił być w znanych miejscach.

\- Sorry Harry - powiedziała Phoebe. Następnie zachichotała i wskoczyła na swoją bliźniaczkę. - Słyszałaś to Daisy? To się rymuje!

Daisy zaśmiała się wraz ze swoją siostrą. - Ale nigdy nie będziesz tak dobry, jak Lou!

Jedynie dźwięk imienia Louisa sprawił, że Louis się wzdrygnął. Głupi Harry.

Jay zmierzwiła włosy dziewczynek. - Dlaczego nie pójdziecie do pokoju i zaczniecie robić swoją pracę domową? Będę tam za minutkę - powiedziała. Harry właściwie lubił oglądać, którą zwykł tak dobrze znać w integracji ze swoimi dziećmi. Była naprawdę dobrą matkę, dało się jasno zauważyć, jak bardzo kochała swoje dzieci. Harry pamiętał te dni, kiedy jego mama patrzyła na niego dokładnie z tym samym wyrazem nigdy niekończącej się miłości w jej oczach. Dawno temu zniknęła i pamiętał czasy, kiedy nie pamiętała nawet jego imienia o wiele lepiej niż innych.

\- Przepraszam za to Harry. Są troszeczkę… - Jay zacięła się, głównie dlatego, ponieważ w sumie nie powinna mówić nic złego o swoich córkach. Harry zrozumiał i skinął głową. To był w porządku. Były po prostu dziećmi, a Phoebe próbowała być dobrą osobą. To nie było jej winą, że wariował na tym punkcie. Nie wiedziały niczego. Jak mogły? Nikt nie wiedział, po prostu, ponieważ nikt się nie przejmował. Nie zatrzymywali się, by oglądać, by go obserwować. Nikt nawet nie zatrzymał się i nie zapytał, co z nim jest, dlaczego się tak zachowuje. Ale nie mógł kogokolwiek winić. To nie była ich wina, że był nudny i nie warty jakiejkolwiek uwagi.

Jay uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie do Harry’ego, ale mógł powiedzieć, że była zirytowana jego nieodzywaniem się. Z pewnością po prostu myślała, że jest dziwny. Wszyscy tak myśleli. I mieli rację. - W porządku, więc pokażę ci teraz twój pokój - powiedziała mu, ale to brzmiało miło, nie jak… nie wiedział, żądanie czy coś w tym stylu. Jedynie skinął głową w ramach odpowiedzi, podnosząc ponownie swoje torby i podążając za kobietą w górę schodów. Na tym piętrze były cztery pomieszczenia. Wiedział to z tych starych dni, że była tutaj łazienka, dwa pokoje dla jej średnich córek, Fizz i Lottie oraz pokój dla gości.

To był pokój, w którym będzie teraz mieszkał. Jay otworzyła dla niego drzwi, a on stał przez chwilę w progu, rozglądając się. Ściany były jasnożółte, pasujące do miodowej, drewnianej podłogi. Naprzeciwko drzwi było duże okno, jedno z tych, na których możesz wygodnie usiąść na wielkim parapecie. Było tam kilka poduszek i również coś do przykrycia, zapraszając Harry’ego, by tam usiadł i oglądał krople deszczu spływające po zimnym szkle.

Po lewej stronie okna stało łóżku, a zagłówek dotykał ściany z oknem. To było pojedyncze łóżko z czarną metalową ramą z konstrukcji starego baru. To było piękne łóżko, Harry lubił takie tradycyjne umeblowanie. Tym, co go zszokowało była pościel przykrywająca poduszki na materacu, która wyglądała tak puszyście i delikatnie oraz po prostu, oh tak perfekcyjnie, by się w niej zanurzyć. Była biała z namalowanymi małymi piłkami dotykającymi trawy.

Znał tę pościel, znał ją tak bardzo dobrze. To była ulubiona Louisa, kiedy byli przyjaciółmi, gdy chodzili do podstawówki. Kiedykolwiek Louis gdzieś spał, brał tę pościel ze sobą, a kiedy był w domu, również zawsze nią się przykrywał. Harry pamiętał tak wiele rzeczy, w które ta pościel była zaangażowana: nocowania, przyjęcia urodzinowe, bitwy na poduszki, wygłupy, dziecięce gry jak budowanie fortów z poduszek i koców. Pamiętał tą plamę od czekolady, której Jay nie mogła zmyć lub małe H+L=4eva, które napisali ołówkiem w ostatnim małym rogu poszewki na poduszkę. Tak, Louis kochał tę pościel. A Harry był pewny, że wciąż będzie pachniała jak on, przypominając mu o tym, co przegapił. Przypominając o chłopcu, którego kiedyś znał i którego dawno temu stracił.

Harry zmusił się do oderwania wzroku od tego łóżka, któremu udało się go zranić tylko poprzez wspomnienia z nim związane. Jay nie mogła niczego wspomnieć. Po prostu nie mogła. Więc patrzył dalej, pozwolił swoim oczom wędrować po wielkim regale na książki, który stał obok łóżka. Był wypełniony książkami i innymi małymi rzeczami, które ludzie kładą na swoich półkach, by wyglądała domowo i przyjaźnie. Było tam miejsce na jego własne rzeczy. Nie, żeby miał wiele rzeczy, które mógł tam położyć. Ale to ogrzało jego zlodowaciałe serce, że zrobili kawałek miejsca dla niego.

Przy drugiej ścianie stało wielkie biurko, gdzie była wystarczająca ilość miejsca na wszystkie jego osobiste rzeczy, a nawet więcej. Jego laptop wyglądałby tam śmiesznie. Chociaż było miło wiedzieć, że ponownie ma odpowiednią przestrzeń do robienia swoich zadań domowych. Jego biurko w domu nie była nawet wystarczająco duże na to, by położyć tam jego wszystkie szkolne rzeczy. A teraz miał tak dużą ilość miejsca. Był zaskoczony, ale nie czuł się z tym dość komfortowo. Tak samo było z dużą szafą z trzema drzwiami i lustrem pośrodku tego. To było po prostu za wielkie. Nie był w stanie tego wypełnić. Najprawdopodobniej jedne drzwi. Nie więcej. To było niedorzeczne i absurdalne.

Wszystkie te przedmioty perfekcyjnie do siebie pasowały, było skreowane coś ciepłego, bardziej tradycyjnego, niż nowoczesnego. Pasowało tak perfekcyjnie, formy, materiały oraz kolory, po prostu wszystko. Wyglądało na perfekcyjnie zaplanowane tak jak obrazki na ścianie i światełka rozwieszone wokół nich. To był bardzo piękny pokój, nawet to wyrażenie, które ktoś namalował na biurku, pasowało. Uśmiechnij się, to potrafi ocalić życie. Harry zdecydował, że to pasuje do pokoju, ale nie do niego. To było zbyt prawdziwe, zbyt bardzo go raniło. I to było również ironiczne, ponieważ Harry nie uśmiechał się od długiego, długiego czasu.

Harry tutaj nie pasował, nie pasował do planu, który ktoś ułożył do tego pokoju. To było dla niego zbyt miłe, zbyt domowe, za duże i za dobre. Nie mówił, że tego nie lubił. Kochał to. Było trochę dziewczęce to prawda, z tymi łańcuchami świecidełek oraz żółtym i lustrem, oraz łóżkiem i poduszkami na oknie. Ale to był piękny pokój i był po prostu oh, taki perfekcyjny. Mógłby poczuć się tu jak w domu.

I dokładnie to było problemem. Poczucie się jak w domu było niebezpieczne dla Harry’ego. Ludzie go nie chcieli i gdyby gdzieś poczuł się jak w domu, zabraliby go stamtąd i zraniliby go. Więc nie powinien się czuć tutaj jak w domu, lepiej, żeby się nie przyzwyczaił do tego komfortowego pokoju, który został mu dany. Nie powinien się tutaj czuć jak w domu. To był dom Louisa. On był jedynie dziwakiem, intruzem. Był tutaj niechciany.

Oczywiście Jay wspomniała o jego zmaganiach. Najwidoczniej znała go lepiej, niż myślał. - To jest teraz twój pokój. Jeżeli chcesz, możemy ściągnąć światełka lub pomalować ściany na inny kolor - powiedziała mu i uśmiechnęła się. Wciąż, wydawała się oczekiwać odpowiedzi. Cóż, aż tak bardzo go nie znała. Nie odpowiedziałby. Harry jedynie spojrzał na matkę swojego dawnego przyjaciela, a następnie powoli pokręcił głową, to był jego sposób, by dać znać, że pokój jest w porządku. Po prostu on taki był. Harry brał wszystko, jak leci i był najprawdopodobniej wątpiący, ale nigdy się nie skarżył. Harry akceptował wszystko bez wypowiadania słów, po prostu taki był.

Jay robiła wszystko, by utrzymać swój uśmiech ku górze i udawało jej się to przez większość czasu. - W porządku. W takim razie pozwolę poczuć ci się jak w domu. Czuj się wolny, by zrobić, cokolwiek chcesz, to teraz jest twój dom. Wiesz, gdzie jest kuchnia, a jeśli masz pytania, po prostu mnie zapytaj. Będę przygotowywać lunch na dole. Zawołam cię, kiedy będzie gotowe, w porządku? Och i drzwi są jedynymi drzwiami z kluczem oprócz łazienki. Chcę się upewnić, że masz trochę przestrzeni osobistej - wyjaśniła, ale teraz patrzyła na niego jedynie przez kilka sekund, jej oczy mówiły chłopakowi to, czego nie mogła wyrazić słowami, nim nie zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Jay nauczyła się pierwszej lekcji o Harrym - on nie mówi. I lepiej, żeby się do tego przyzwyczaiła, pomyślał Harry. Ułożył swoje torby na dole i zablokował drzwi. Odszedł moment, w którym wiedział, że jest bezpieczny. Jego kolana się zgięły i upadł na podłogę tuż przed oknem. Kiedy skulił się w kulkę, łzy nie chciałby przestać spływać po jego twarzy. Był teraz całkowicie załamany i rozbity. I nikt nie mógł mu pomóc, by z powrotem stał się całością.


	7. Rozdział 7

Harry potrzebował około pół godziny, by w miarę przyzwoicie się ponownie uspokoić. W końcu przestał płakać i jakiś czas później był gotowy, by podnieść swoje kończyny i usiadł na parapecie. To po prostu strasznie w tym momencie w niego uderzyło. Było zbyt wiele uczuć i myśli w jego głowie. Wszystkie te wspomnienia, z którymi sukcesywnie walczył przez ostatnie lata, powróciły. I to wszystko przez to, że ponownie tutaj był. Z powrotem tam gdzie wiele dobrych wspomnień miało miejsce.

Następnie, kiedy ponownie był w stanie się kontrolować, zaczął rozpakowywać swoje rzeczy. Nie było tak, dlatego że chciał. Było tak, ponieważ Jay tak chciała, a on zawsze robił to, co inni chcieli. Po prostu nie chciał zawracać innym głowy. Więc robił to, czego od niego chcieli, znosił wszystko, a potem robił jedyną rzecz, której wciąż chciał - ciął się. To utrzymywało go w ryzach.

Więc teraz Harry się rozpakowywał. Zaczął od ubrań. Nie było ich dużo, nie wypełniły nawet połowy jednych drzwi szafy. Właściwie wyglądało to strasznie niedorzecznie i sprawiało, że wyglądał nawet na mniejszego. Nie pasował do tego świata, który Tomlinsonowie mu oferowali. Nie pasował do świata, który był zdrowym, kompletnym i idyllicznym światem. Był zbyt mały, zbyt żałosny. Wcale nie pasował do tego świata.

Ale nie miał szans, by się stąd wydostać. Nie było ucieczki. Boże, jak on chciał znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd. Nie chciał już nigdy więcej być intruzem. Chciał po prostu przestać egzystować. To była jedyna szansa, by się stąd wydostać. Jezu, jak bardzo on chciał umrzeć. Był taką ciotą. Mógłby to zrobić. Nie widziałby tej pieprzonej pościeli, jego wspomnienia by go nie dosięgły. Ciemność ukołysałaby go do pięknego nigdy się niekończącego snu i byłby bezpieczny oraz szczęśliwy i ponownie zjednoczony ze swoją rodziną.

A następnie Harry wyjął swoje książki. Pasowały do najmniejszej ilości miejsca, którą zostawili mu na półce. Było ich tylko siedem: The Perks Of Being A Wallflower, Romeo i Julia, Przygody Hucka, Oliver Twist, baśnie Barda Beedle’a i dwie książki Eragon. Książki były przez niego przeczytane tyle razy, że już się rozsypywały na kawałki, okładki umierały i były całkowicie sklejone. Czytał je wielokrotnie, z pewnością mógł nawet powiedzieć, co dokładnie się znajduje na poszczególnej stronie.

Potem położył laptopa swojej siostry na biurku razem z książkami szkolnymi, które ze sobą miał. Szkolne rzeczy w zasadzie wyglądały w porządku. Wcale nie ukazywały tego, że nie miał pieniędzy. Były schludne i uporządkowane, w taki sposób, że nauczyciele nie wiedzieli, w jakich warunkach żył. To by była jego śmierć. Cóż, teraz to nie miało znaczenia, niemniej jednak niczego by nie zmienił.

Harry skończył w mniejszej ilości czasu, niż potrzebował na to, by przestać płakać. Odłożył torby gdzieś do szafy i skończył. Przez chwilę zamarł, nim odwrócił się do miejsca na parapecie. Właściwie lubił tam siedzieć. Było tam coś uspokajającego, komfortowe poduszki wokół niego i przykrycia pod nim. Oparł swoje czoło o szybę, patrząc na ogród Tomlinsonów.

Trawa była zielona, łącząc się z szarością nieba oraz czerwone pozostałości po jabłoniach były ciężkim kontrastem i kolejną dawką koloru. A deszcz jedynie sprawił, że kolory świeciły jaśniej. Zawsze kochał widok deszczu. Wtedy natura miała w sobie coś magicznego, ze swoją świecącą intensywnością.

Palce Harry’ego ponownie się trzęsły tam, gdzie ciągnął za materiał swojego swetra, jego ramiona były owinięte wokół niego samego. Impuls powrócił z pełną siłą, nawet jeżeli ciął się zaledwie godzinę temu. Chciał otworzyć swoją skórę i dać wypłynąć wszystkim rzeczom, które go nurtowały. Chciał pociąć swoją skórę i wypuścić swoje rzeczy, które sprawiały, że nie pasował. Chciał, aby to wszystko się z niego wydostało, chciał zdrętwieć z bólu. Potrzebował tego. Harry wypuścił drżący oddech, jego ręka zagłębiła się w jego kieszeni i wyjął swoją najlepszą koleżankę razem z chusteczkami, które zawsze przy sobie trzymał. Były tam ponownie. Nastoletni chłopak podciągnął swój rękaw, jeszcze raz dzisiejszego dnia. Tym razem nie ciął się po tylnej części ramienia, ale po przedniej. Cztery cięcia, nie tak głębokie, ale długie, wystarczająco by sprawić, że miło krwawił. Tym razem nie użył bandaży, ale jedynie przycisnął chusteczkę do tego, póki nie przestały krwawić. Dwadzieścia minut później ociągnął ostrożnie swój rękaw, zasysając powietrze, kiedy strzała bólu przeszyła jego ramię.

I oczywiście jego poczucie czasu było perfekcyjne. Miał okrwawione chusteczki po prostu schowane w starej, plastikowej torbie, którą zawsze nosił w swoim plecaku, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Podskoczył na ten dźwięk, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, patrząc na drzwi. Na szczęście je zablokował.

\- Lottie i Louis są w domu, a lunch jest już gotowy.

To nie była Jay ani żadna z bliźniaczek. Również nie Lottie czy Louis. Czyli mogła być to tylko jedna osoba. Miał się trochę lepiej niż wcześniej, nie tylko dzięki cięciu. Podszedł do drzwi, aby je odblokować, jego ręką spoczywała w kieszeni jego swetra, przy jego brzuchu, który wcale nie wyglądał lepiej niż jego ręka. Gdyby zdjął swoje ubrania, jego całe ciało wyglądałoby jak pole bitwy. Kiedy otworzył drzwi, został przywitany przez tę dziewczynę, jakiej oczekiwał, pochylone, smukłe ciało w ciasnych chłopięcych ciuchach, z długimi brązowymi włosami spiętymi w kucyka i zwyczajnymi oczami i twarzą Tomlinsonów.

\- Hej Harry. - Fizz uśmiechnęła się do niego swoim leniwym uśmiechem, a jej oczy się świeciły. Wydawała się cieszyć z widoku Harry’ego, co sprawiało, że czuł się troszeczkę lepiej. - Przytuliłabym cię, ale mama mnie ostrzegła, że nie lubisz być dotykanym. Więc witaj, kręcona głowo. Podoba mi się to, że z nami zostajesz - powiedziała łatwo, jakby wcale nie było tak, że nie mieli kontaktu przez prawie cztery lata.

I Harry próbował lekko się do niej uśmiechnąć, jedynie lekkie unoszenie kącików, bardziej jak grymas, ale to więcej niż próbował komukolwiek dać od dłuższego czasu. I nie zrobiłby tego przed nikim innym. Ale on i Fizz zawsze się dość dobrze rozumieli. Była troszeczkę jak jego własna siostra. Była chłodna i spokojna, nie tak histeryczna, jak cała reszta klanu.

\- Mama powiedziała mi, że nie mówisz - przemówiła Fizz, kiedy powoli kierowali się w dół schodów. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry nie czuł się niekomfortowo, rozmawiając z kimś. - Chociaż zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść. Wiem, że Louis cię prześladuje. Wyrósł na kutasa, odkąd przestał się z tobą przyjaźnić.

Oh, jak wielką rację miała. Nie było już Louisa, którego Harry kiedyś znał, Louis, który go prześladował i jego najlepszy przyjaciel byli w zasadzie dwoma innymi osobami. Właściwie, to było smutne. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel był znakomitą osobą, zabawną, inteligentną oraz beztroską w odpowiedni sposób. Był perfekcyjny, aby dobrze się z nim bawić, ale również, by porozmawiać z nim na poważne tematy. Był jasnym, szczerym oraz wspaniałym przyjacielem. Wydawał się stracić wszystkie te cechy charakteru. Był teraz kutasem, w zasadzie udawał księżniczkę jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, był leniwy, prawdziwy z niego dupek. Lubił się zachowywać tak, jakby w ogóle się o nic nie troszczył i boże jak bardzo był arogancki.

Harry nie powinien być taki smutny z faktu, że Louis aż tak bardzo się zmienił. Nie powinien sobie życzyć, aby Louis wrócił. Ale to robił. Głęboko, tam gdzie wciąż miał uczucia, wciąż czuł dla Louisa. Ich przyjaźń, prawda, więź pomiędzy nimi nie była zapomniana, część z tego wciąż tam była. I Harry wiedział, że gdyby Louis pokazał mu, że wciąż jest sobą, starym Louisem, mogliby żyć ponownie, byliby znów na powierzchni. Harry tak łatwo mógłby wrócić do ich przyjaźni, że to go przerażało.

Harry podążył za Fizz w dół schodów i do kuchni. Jego serce biło nierównomiernie, zbyt szybko i zbyt mocno w jego klatce piersiowej oraz ścisnął materiał swojego swetra tam, gdzie nikt nie widział.Tam był. Louis. Chłopak siedział tyłem do drzwi, więc nie widział Harry’ego od razu. Ale wtedy Jay położyła miskę sałatki na stole i uśmiechnęła się czule do niego, kiedy go zauważyła. I wiedział, że jest wstawiony. Po prostu wiedział.

\- Nie bądź niezdecydowany, Harry, możesz usiąść, gdzie tylko chcesz.

Louis zamarł w swojej rozmowie z Lottie, która siedziała naprzeciwko niego, mała, smukła dziewczyna z blond włosami i piękną twarzą. Harry przełknął, kiedy zobaczył, jak w starszym chłopaku wzrastało napięcie. Był w głębokim gównie. Wiedział, że to zły pomysł. Wiedział to od momentu, w którym Jay się przed nim zatrzymała. Nie powinien tutaj przychodzić. Nie powinien z nią iść. Właściwie, Louis wypruje jego serce.

Następnie Louis powoli się odwrócił, a jego oczy były takie zimne, takie pełne nienawiści. Harry dzisiaj widział wiele podobnych oczu. Ale inne były ciepłe jak morze. Louisa były bardziej jak oczy. - Co on tutaj robi? - Zapytał głosem, który mógłby przebić skałę, wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, póki kręconowłosy nie spuścił swojego wzroku na podłogę.

\- Teraz z nami miesza, jego mama umarła dzisiaj rano - powiedziała Jay. Jej głos zawierał w sobie ostrzeżenie dla syna. Powinien się zachowywać. Ale Harry wiedział tak samo, jak wszystkie inne dziewczyny w pokoju, że to nie pomoże. Louis nie przejmował się tym, co teraz powiedziała jego mama.

\- Oh, utopiła się w alkoholu, tak? Mały, biedny chłopiec. Będziesz teraz płakał jak dziecko? Nie możesz się nawet sobą zająć, prawda? Zbyt żałosny, by żyć na własną rękę.

To bolało. Boże jak bardzo to bolało. Nie słowa o nim. Miał rację. Harry płakał, dużo płakał, słonymi łzami tak samo, jak łzami krwi. I Harry był żałosny oraz nie mógł żyć na własną rękę. Louis miał rację z wszystkim tym, co powiedział o Harrym. Ale komentarz o jego matce. Tak, w tym również miał rację. Umarła, ponieważ przedawkowała alkohol. Ale nie musiał tego mówić. I nikt nie trafił w rodzinę Harry’ego.

Wciąż nic nie powiedział. Harry po prostu tam stał, ramiona miał przygarbione, a głowę spuszczoną, jego tępe zielone oczy były wbite w podłogę. Louis nie zatrzyma się, dopóki ktoś go nie powstrzyma, Harry to wiedział. Ale nie mógł z nim walczyć, nie kiedy nie powiedział nic źle. Poza tym nie miał pozostawionej siły, by coś zrobić, więc… Był wyczerpany utrzymaniem swojej twarzy, mógł się jedynie skoncentrować na nie załamaniu się. Więc nic nie mówił, ponownie utrzymywał swoje usta zamkniętymi.

\- Zamknij się Louis - powiedziała Fizz. - Harry musi się czuć jak gówno, więc nie waż się jeszcze bardziej go dołować. - Czy ta dziewczyna go właśnie broniła? Nikt tego wcześniej nie robił. Nikt nigdy się za nim nie wstawił, nigdy przenigdy. Nikt wystarczająco się o niego nie troszczył. Do tej pory, Fizz stała tutaj, wpatrując się w swojego starszego brata i mówiąc mu, aby przestał, kiedy nikt zazwyczaj tego nie robił. Harry wpatrywał się w nią i spotkał jej wzrok w kącikach jej oczu. Jej oczy były uspokajające, nim skoncentrowała się ponownie na Louisie.

\- Nie zostanę w tym domu z tym pieprzonym pedałem - ogłosił wściekle Louis.

\- On powiedział brzydkie słowo, mamusiu! - Wrzasnęła wtedy jedna z bliźniaczek, wywołując pozostałą trójkę obserwatorów z transu.

\- Żadnych przekleństw w moim domu, Louis. Harry potrzebuje naszej pomocy i pomożemy mu tak dobrze, jak możemy. Słyszysz mnie? - Powiedziała Jay, próbując pozostać spokojną. Jej głos wciąż brzmiał ostro, beształa Louisa. Kolejna osoba, która była po stronie Harry’ego. To było chore, jak nagle Harry wydawał się znaleźć ludzi, którzy wydawali się nim przejmować. Ale wiedział, że Jay skończy po stronie swojego syna. Mimo wszystko Louis był jej synem, jej własną krwią, a krew była grubsza od wody.

\- Nie chcę z nim żyć! Nie mogą go po prostu dać tam, gdzie należy? - Krzyknął Louis, podskakując na swoich stopach tak mocno, że jego krzesło spadło na podłogę. - Wychodzę! - Wszystkie osoby wpatrywały się w niego, kiedy wychodził, popchnął mocno Harry’ego tak jak zawsze robił to na korytarzu, mamrocząc przy tym coś, co brzmiało jak miks przekleństw i przezwisk. Harry był przybity, przynajmniej mówiąc.

\- Dlaczego Lou jest taki wściekły, mamusiu? - Zapytała bliźniaczka. Harry nie wiedział, która to była.

Jay westchnęła, wzruszyła ramionami. Wyglądała na trochę smutną i trochę bezradną. - Gdybym ja tylko wiedziała.

Fizz nonszalancko wzruszyła ramionami, jakby nic wcale się nie stało. - Potrzebuje uporządkować swojego gó… uh swoje rzeczy razem - powiedziała, podnosząc krzesło Louisa, nim usiadła na krześle obok. Jak mogła pozostać tak spokojną? W tym momencie Harry podziwiał ją za jej spokój.

\- Wątpię, że to zrobi - powiedziała teraz po raz pierwszy Lottie. Miała szesnaście lat tak jak Harry i chodziła na jego zajęcia. Była w porządku, jedna z popularnych dzieciaków z wielką ilością znajomych i każdy chciał być widziany z jej kliką dziewczyn. Nigdy nie zrobiła czegokolwiek złego Harry’emu, więc nie miał nic przeciwko.

Gdzieś w domu ktoś trzasnął drzwiami, a Harry zauważalnie się wzdrygnął.

\- Usiądź, Harry - powiedziała Lottie, ale jej głos brzmiał na zdystansowany, tak jak zawsze mówiła do tej kujonki w klasie, żeby zrobiła jej zadanie domowe. - Nie wróci i cię nie zabije.

Nie, Louis najprawdopodobniej by go nie zabił, pomyślał Harry, kiedy niepewnie usiadł pomiędzy Fizz a jedną z bliźniaczek. Ale krzyczałby na niego, póki nie byłby głuchy, a następnie biłby go, póki nie byłby galaretką. Szczerze był przerażony. Wiedział, że Louis będzie wściekły, że Harry teraz tutaj był. Ale nigdy by nie pomyślał, że będzie tak wariował. Ale co mógł zrobić? Nie mógł tego zmienić. Więc po prostu usiadł i próbował być niepozorny w ledwie jedzeniu czegokolwiek. Nie miał innej szansy, aby robić to, co mu powiedziano, bez słów.


	8. Rozdział 8

Harry wciąż pamiętał ten dzień, który na zawsze będzie jego najszczęśliwszym wspomnieniem. Pamiętał wszystko, każdy mały detal jakby właśnie przeżywał to w tej chwili ponownie lub jakby było to zaledwie wczoraj.

Louis i on byli przy basenie w starym domu Harry’ego, leżąc jedynie na swoich pniach w słońcu, ciesząc się pierwszym weekendem wakacji, nim Louis miał zacząć szkołę średnią. Leżeli na swoich plecach do słońca z zamkniętymi oczami i opaloną skórą. Obydwoje mieli wtedy ten sam rozmiar, obydwoje byli szczupli i tyczkowaci, troszeczkę wyglądali jak bracia.

\- Hazza? - Powiedział Louis, jego głos ledwo był wystarczająco głośno, aby było go słychać, a uśmiech Harry’ego stał się nieco szerszy.

\- Tak Lou? - Odpowiedział, nawet nie kłopocząc się otworzeniem oczu.

Louis zamarł na chwilę, nim zapytał o to, co chciał. - Będziemy wiecznością?

Harry z drugiej strony się nie zawahał. Nawet na milisekundę. - Oczywiście.

\- Skąd możesz być pewny? - Zastanawiał się Louis.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Po prostu, wiem. Zawsze będziesz moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- Ciężko jest w to nie wierzyć, kiedy tak mówisz - powiedział Louis.

\- Mam to na myśli. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ja też. Partnerzy w zbrodni na zawsze, tak? - Harry mógł usłyszeć, jak Louis się uśmiechał.

\- Tak, na zawsze - zgodził się Harry.

\- Obiecujesz na mały palec?

I złączyli swoje małe palce, wciąż mając zamknięte oczy. Żaden z nich nie wiedział, że niedługo wszystko się zmieni, że wieczność nie będzie trwała o wiele dłużej. Wynosiła dwanaście dni, a wtedy nadeszła wiadomość o śmierci taty Harry’ego i zniszczyła wszystko. I zaledwie miesiąc później Louis odszedł i wieczność się skończyła.

Harry przejechał opuszkami swoich palców po rozmazanych i ledwo widocznych literach na pościeli. Jego oczy były przepełnione łzami. Te pochodziło z nocy poprzedzającej, kiedy Harry spał później u Louisa. Napisali to razem, każdy z nich napisał swój inicjał, a Louis zrobił ‘eva’, podczas gdy Harry zrobił ‘+’, ‘=’ i ‘4’. Ledwo dało się zauważyć różnicę. Po prostu byli tak bardzo tacy sami.

Nie możecie sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo boli patrzenie na to. To prawie tak samo dobre, jak cięcie się. Harry dużo patrzył na te litery, przypominając sobie. Płacząc. Boże, tak wiele płakał w ostatnich dniach. Nie dokładnie z powodu swojej mamy. Ale ze względu na samego siebie. Płakał, ponieważ był słaby i żałosny oraz był intruzem i kłopotem. Najprawdopodobniej nie zachowywali się tak w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni, dwóch dni odkąd był w domostwie Tomlinosnów, ale mógł to powiedzieć po ich oczach, przebłyskach i spojrzeniach. Nie chciał być. Ale nie miał innej opcji, prawda? Wyrzucił swoją szansę, był głupim tchórzem.

Tomlinsonowie wciąż starali się jak najlepiej, by Harry czuł się dobrze w ich rodzinie. Jay starała się sprawić, by jak najbardziej tu pasował, opiekowała się nim lepiej, niż jego mama to robiła w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. Była miła, zbyt miła, Harry odczuwał to prawie sarkastycznie. Fizz była po prostu Fizz, radosna, inteligentna i wspaniała oraz właściwie była jedyną, przy której Harry czuł się całkowicie komfortowo. Bliźniaczki były naprawdę słodkie, były takie żywe i nierozerwalne, ale zbyt bardzo mu przypominały jego i Louis w tym wieku i były lekko przerażone tym do się stało pierwszego dnia Harry’ego tutaj, więc głównie trzymały się na dystans. Lottie wydawała się być tutaj po stronie Louisa, nawet jeśli się powstrzymywała. Zachowała się przy nim miło, zbyt miło, w pewien sposób chłodno i była zdystansowana, taka zdystansowana. Ale przynajmniej nie próbowała go znieważać przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.

A to dokładnie robił Louis. Ignorował Harry, kiedykolwiek byli w domu ze względu na jego matkę i dziewczynki, ale szkoła była całkowicie inną bajką. Tam wypuszczał całą swoją złość, całą swoją nienawiść. To było gwałtowne. Harry był popychany na szafki, przewracany albo „przypadkiem” kopnięty w jaja i było przy tym wiele przezwisk. Było gorzej tak jakby z każdą minutą lub coś, a Louis nie wydawał się mieć dość.

Nie, żeby Harry go winił. Mógł to zrozumieć. Był ciężarem i był bezużyteczny oraz wtargnął zbyt daleko w przestrzeń osobistą Louisa i po prostu życie z Harrym ssało, więc dlaczego Louis nie powinien być wściekły? Tak, Harry całkowicie go rozumiał. I oczywiście, nie walczył.

A teraz była sobota. Był weekend. Czas szkoły się skończył. I Louis nie miał szansy na danie upustu swojej agresji. Louis musiał się dobrze zachowywać przed swoją rodziną. Chociaż rzucał mu spojrzenia, co każdą chwilę i już sprawił, że obawiał się poniedziałku. To zdecydowanie nie skończy się dobrze.

Harry został wyrwany ze swoich myśli, poprzez puknięcie w drzwi. - Mogę wejść? - To była oczywiście, Fizz. Harry nie dokładnie odpowiedział słowami, ale wstał i otworzył drzwi. Nie powiedział ani słowa odkąd pielęgniarka spytała się go o imię i gdzie chciał iść.

Fizz szeroko się do niego uśmiechała i wydawała się być podenerwowana, kiedy wchodziła do środka, a on zamknął za nią drzwi. - Słuchaj, wiem, że nie mówisz i w ogóle, ale jak tak i muszę wyciągnąć parę rzeczy na wierzch. Myśli, które mam. Rzeczy, które mogą coś zmienić.

Harry ostrożnie oglądał młodszą dziewczynę, alarm w jego głowie dzwonił. O czym ona mówiła? Dlaczego mówiła w ten sposób? Co to oznaczało? To sprawiało, że chłopak się denerwował. Alenajprawdopodobniej ona po prostu go porzuci, da mu spaść jak gorącemu ziemniakowi, tak jak robili wszyscy przed nią. Nie będzie jej winił. Nie mógł. Właściwie był zaskoczony, że robiła to tak długo.

Usiedli, Harry na parapecie, co było w pewien sposób jego najbardziej ulubionym miejscem w całym domu, a Fizz na łóżku. Była podenerwowana, jej dłonie spoczywały pod jej udami, ale jej kolana podrygiwały w górę i w dół, w typowym ruchu podenerwowania. A Harry siedział tam z dłońmi na swoim podołku, nie będąc w stanie wyprostować swojego kręgosłupa. Obydwoje nie do końca na siebie patrzyli, ale bardziej jak gdziekolwiek indziej.

\- Widzisz, pamiętam, jak blisko byliście z Lou. Ale wciąż nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego pozwolił ci tak upaść. Byłeś jego wszystkim, wiesz? Kochał cię tak bardzo, że to było realnie nieprawdopodobne. A potem tak bardzo się zmienił. Jego zachowanie w twoim kierunku przypomniało mi o czymś, co słyszałam kilka lat temu, nim zaczął cię tak gównianie traktować. To było z tym chłopakiem, Stanem. Louis tak strasznie chciał grać w piłkę nożną. Wiesz, co zrobił Stan, kiedy Louis zapytał go czy mógłby dołączyć do drużyny? Powiedział, że nie ma żadnych pedałów w rodzinie i że Lou musi najpierw udowodnić, że nim nie jest. On sprawił, że cię odrzucił. Nie sądzę, że zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, zanim nie było już za późno. Najprawdopodobniej wciąż nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, co wyprawia. I teraz jest tak przyzwyczajony do bycia dupkiem i do ukrywania swoich uczuć, że wydaje się to być naturalne. Ponieważ ja sądzę, że on wciąż cię kocha, ale nie może tego pokazać, zbyt bardzo boi się tego, jak zareagowaliby ludzie.

Harry musiał objąć to swoimi myślami. Louis i kochanie go? Nie ma mowy, już nie. Fizz nigdy nie widziała tych oczu, takich zimnych i takich pełnych nienawiści. Louis wcale nie był gejem. Miał dziewczynę na litość boską. I była piękna z falowanymi włosami i długimi nogami oraz perfekcyjnym ciałem i wyglądem. Nie był gejem. Nie czuł już tego samego co przez te wszystkie lata wcześniej. I zadecydował pozwolić upaść Harry’emu, nie był do tego zmuszony. Louis by tego nie zrobił.

Wciąż, Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale czuł maleńką iskrę nadziei, takie małe światełko, które Fizz rozpaliła w jego klatce piersiowej swoimi słowami. Czy ona w ogóle wiedziała, co tu robiła? To mogłoby tak bardzo boleć, gdyby się myliła. Ale co jeśli miała rację? Co, jeśli była część Louisa, która nie była całkowitym dupkiem i diabłem z piekła rodem? Co, jeśli Harry i Louis mogli się stać ponownie HarrymiLouisem? Co, jeśli?

Ponieważ Harry wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że odzyskałby go z powrotem. Jeśli chłopak, który był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, by wrócił i mógłby zobaczyć Boo Bear w oczach Louisa, wpadłby ponownie do niego bez dwukrotnego zastanawiania się. Ponieważ Louis, który nadawał mu przezwiska i prześladował go, nie był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, to jakby były dwie różne osoby, dwie całkowicie inne dusze lub coś takiego. A Harry potrzebował chłopaka, który był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. I kiedy ten Louis wróci, Harry byłby stracony.

Wiedział, że to niebezpieczne. Boże, jak bardzo to wiedział. Louis nie zasługiwał na prawdę i jeśliby to wykorzystał w zły sposób, Harry rozbiłby się na kawałki, które byłyby tak maleńkie, że nie mógłby z powrotem działać. Harry powinien być ostrożny z jego zaufaniem i kogo do siebie dopuszcza. Ale Louis nigdy nie opuścił jego środka, a on nigdy nie chciał, aby on odszedł. Ponieważ jeśli dobry Louis odszedł, dobre wspomnienia odeszłyby wraz z nim. A to one były tym, co utrzymywało go przy życiu.

\- Harry? - Wyszeptała Fizz, a kiedy Harry wyrwał się ze swoich myśli, młodsza dziewczyna naprawdę wyglądała na zaniepokojoną. To, co dawała, było dziwne. Traktowała go jak przyjaciela i traktowało go tak kurewsko miło, nawet jeśli on tak naprawdę nie za bardzo ją do siebie dopuszczał, uśmiechał się do niej wewnątrz. Sprawiała, że wierzył, iż mógł gdzieś należeć i była najmilszą osobą, którą spotkał od długiego czasu.

\- Poszłam za daleko, prawda? Nie powinnam tego mówić, przepraszam. - Mamrotała brązowowłosa dziewczyna, brzmiąc prawie na niespokojna i z pewnością na zatroskaną. Była jedyną, która naprawdę niepokoiła się tym, że może go zranić. I jakimś cudem to było naprawdę komfortowe.

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową, aby jej odpowiedzieć. To było w porządku, jego oczy mówiłby, kiedy nie był zdolny do uformowania słów. Faktycznie, był prawie wdzięczny za to, co powiedziała. Ponieważ każdy potrzebuje nadziei, prawda? Nawet takie niewarte gówno jak on potrzebował czegokolwiek, co mogłoby w nim zaiskrzyć. Po prostu wiedział, chociaż nie był dokładnie szczęśliwy, że to Louis dał mu tę iskrę. Ale Fizz zrobiła dobrą rzecz.

Przez kilka chwil po prostu siedzieli tutaj i patrzyli na siebie i po raz pierwszy Harry pozwolił komuś naprawdę spojrzeć w jego oczy. Fizz były szczere, a on wiedział, że jego były po prostu puste i może smutne, kiedy patrzyła dokładnie w te nudne, zielone kule. Ale Harry oddawał spojrzenie. Próbował zdać sobie sprawę z tego, dlaczego Fizz jest taka miła dla niego. Fizz ze wszystkich ludzi. Była za miła, nic, na co by zasługiwał.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś naprawdę potrzebował przytulenia - zauważyła Fizz, a jej głos był ledwie głośniejszy od szeptu, kiedy to powiedziała. Najprawdopodobniej bała się o to, jak Harry zareaguje.

A on przynajmniej był tym zaskoczony. Jak mogła to powiedzieć? Faktycznie była to jedna z rzeczy, której Harry zawsze pragnął. Silnej pary ramion, w których mógłby się skulić, klatki piersiowej, w której mógłby schować swoją twarz, aby ukryła go przed wszystkim. To było tym, czego potrzebował, ale nikt mu tego nie oferował, po prostu dlatego, że nie był tego wart. Nie był wart tego typu uwagi. Ale nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, więc skinął głową, jedynie delikatnie.

Nigdy by nie zapytał o przytulenie, Fizz wydawała się to wiedzieć. Po prostu wstała i zaoferowała swoją małą dłoń z długimi kościstymi palcami oraz delikatny, prawie czuł uśmiech grający na jej wargach. Wpatrywał się najpierw w jej twarz, następnie pozwolił swojemu wzrokowi upaść na wystawioną dłoń. Był podenerwowany. Co, jeżeli nie miała tego na myśli w taki sposób, co jeżeli chciała jedynie go oszukać? A potem była mała część niego, która wiedziała, że zrobiłby to źle. Zawsze robił wszystko źle i chociaż tutaj nie było wiele do spieprzenia ze zwykłym uściskiem. Harry czuł się, jakby mógł spieprzyć nawet to.

Wciąż, wstał i delikatnie, nawet bardzo delikatnie, złączył swoje palce z jej. Fizz ścisnęła jego rękę i przyciągnęła go bliżej, obejmują go swoimi ramionami. Była tak bardzo niższa od niego, taka mniejsza, ale Harry po prostu zgiął swoje tyczkowate ciało wokół niego. Trzymała go ciasno i kiedy on przytulał się do niej, nigdy nie czuł się blisko ‘w porządku’ od długiego czasu. Nie było w tym nic romantycznego, to było po prostu trzymanie się nawzajem z Fizz cicho mówiącą. - Jest w porządku, jestem tutaj, nie jesteś sam.

I tak łatwo było w to uwierzyć, zbyt łatwo. Część Harry’ego wiedziała, że nie powinien być taki naiwny, ale większa część niego po prostu pragnęła czegoś takiego. Sprawiała, że czuł się ciepło w środku, coś, czego nie czuł od jakiegoś czasu. To było tak, jakby zyskał w tym momencie siostrę. I to było miłe oraz to było w porządku, ponieważ już jej ufał.

W końcu Harry się od niej oderwał, ale jego ruchy nie były porywiste. Nie odepchnął jej ani nie sam nie wrzeszczał, nie odbiegł od niej i jej dotyku. Ta dziewczyna, ta młoda dziewczyna, była jego jedyną przyjaciółką. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Fizz będzie tu dla niego, naprawdę będzie i ta myśl była przerażająca, ale i uspokajająca w tym samym momencie. Więc spojrzał na nią, mówiąc, jej bezgłośne dziękuję, ponieważ, cóż, Harry nie mówił.

Ale Fizz zrozumiała. - Proszę bardzo - powiedziała powoli, wciąż miała na swoich wargach delikatny uśmiech, kiedy miękko na niego patrzyła.

A Harry oddawał uśmiech najmniejszym ze swoich uśmiechów, smutnym, ale szczery oraz dał to, ponieważ chciał, nie gdyż musiał. Było to nieznajome, nawet obce, ale nie całkowicie złe. Było trochę lepiej. Już wiedział, że dzisiaj wieczorem potnie się mniej. Nie bardzo, ale prawdopodobnie dwa lub trzy cięcia. Lub zrobi je mniej głębokie, więc jutro będą mniej bolały. Kolejna uspokajająca myśl.

Następnie komfortowo cisz pomiędzy ich dwójką została przerwana przez dzwonek do drzwi.

Oczy Fizz się rozszerzyły, kiedy w szoku wpatrywała się w drzwi. - Cholera - wysyczała. - Zayn, Stan i Liam tu są.


	9. Rozdział 9

Harry zamarł w miejscu, cała krew odpłynęła z jego twarzy, kolory całkowicie opuściły jego policzki. To nie było dobre. Wcale nie. Stan, Liam oraz Zayn oznaczali złość. Kiedykolwiek byli tutaj, to nie skończyło się dobrze. Szkoła była tego najlepszym przykładem. Nie mógł tego znieść tutaj, gdzie przyzwyczaił się czuć trochę komfortowo w tym domu.

Palce Fizz musnęły ramię Harry’ego. Wciąż była ostrożna z dotykaniem go. I lepiej, żeby była, ponieważ jeśli się pogorszy, nie pozwoli jej już tego robić. - Będzie w porządku, uspokój się. Jeśli zostaniesz tutaj, nie będą wiedzieli - powiedział. - Bliźniaczki są u taty i jest spokojnie. Mama pozwoli im grać w gry video w salonie, a my zostaniemy tutaj, a oni nic nie wspomną.

Harry skinął głową, ale nie był dokładnie myślami w swoim pokoju. Musiał powstrzymać swoje palce od trzęsienia się. Obraz bycia samemu z tymi facetami - z jego prześladowcami, na litość boską, to nie było to, co w szkole, trzęsący się i podenerwowany. To było żałosne. Ponownie usiadł, koncentrując się na swoich oddechu, tym razem kuląc swoje nogi pod sobą.

\- Powinnam zostać tutaj troszeczkę dłużej? - Zastanawiała się Fizz.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, a następnie skinął głową. Bycie samym nie byłoby teraz najlepszym pomysłem. Lub tak jakby, to w ogóle nie było dobrym pomysłem. Nie chciał być sam, nawet jeśli to było zaskakujące po całym tym czasie. Cisza tego pokoju była czasami ogłuszająca. Sprawiała, że za wiele myślał.

Więc ich dwójka spędziła razem całe popołudnie. Niewiele rozmawiali, ale czasami, nawet obecność innej osoby była wystarczająca, aby uspokoić pędzące myśli. Fizz wzięła swoje szkolne rzeczy i naprawdę coś zrobiła, nim przyniosła swoją książkę i czytała, siedząc będąc pochyloną o ścianę naprzeciwko stóp Harry’ego. W międzyczasie Harry siedział na swoich zwyczajowym miejscu po boku okna, patrząc na zewnątrz i myśląc. W końcu zaczął rysować, po prostu bazgrać swoim zeszycie, wypełniając stronę za stroną nieuporządkowanymi liniami ołówka.

Fizz nie wspomniała tego, była zbyt bardzo pochłonięta swoją książką, mały uśmiech błąkał się po jej wargach. Delikatny uśmiech wylądował na jej twarzy, a słońce delikatnie głaskało jej skórę, oświetlając ją. Była taka piękna jakby była tym czymś, co po prostu musiał namalować. 

Przypatrywał się jej przez chwilę, urzekając się jej wyglądem, światłem w jej włosach i sposobem, w jakim jej palce delikatnie przerzucały strony. Wypełnił całą stronę po prostu nią, ale kiedy spojrzał na skończony obrazek, to nie była całkowicie Fizz. To było coś więcej. To była jego siostra.

Teraz wiedział, dlaczego lubił Fizz tak bardzo.

Fizz była miła i ładna oraz delikatna i miała wszystkie dobre rzeczy, które osoba powinna mieć. Cieszył się, że ją miał, była pierwszą osobą, do której myślał, że może się zbliżyć. Była inna, a on miał mniejsze problemy z zaufaniem jej. I teraz kiedy wpatrywał się w obrazek, który narysował, wiedział dlaczego. Była jak Gemma. Samotne myślenie o tym imieniu bolało. Fizz była tak bardzo, jak jego siostra i to sprawiało, że jego serce zaciskało się z gorąca. To było dobre uczucie, naprawdę dobre. Jakby samotność była teraz mniej niebezpieczna.

\- Ludzie, obiad gotowy!

Krzyk zaskoczył ich obydwu, nakłaniający dźwięk sprawił, że głowa Fizz podskoczyła do góry. Jay nie była przed drzwiami tak, jak myśleli, krzyk pochodził z domu.

\- Idę! - Odkrzyknęła Fizz, kładąc książkę na podłodze z otwartymi stronami do dołu, więc nie zgubi strony, którą czytała, nim wstała. Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego, zamiast natychmiastowo wyjść.

\- Idziesz? Czy powinnam cię usprawiedliwić? Całkowicie to zrozumiem, jeżeli nie będziesz chciał…

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową, również odkładając swój zeszyt na bok. Już ominął dzisiaj lunch i nie chciał sprawiać, aby inni czule podejrzenia. Nie chciał ich martwić, nie był tego wart. Więc podążał na dół za tą dziewczyną, która powoli stawała się jego przyjaciółką. Słaba iskierka nadziei, którą poczuł wcześniej, wciąż pozostawała i najwidoczniej to sprawiało go odważnym, nie byłyby w stanie stanąć twarzą w twarz z grupą jedynego syna Tomlinsonów, jeśli nie byłoby tej małej iskierki. Byli tutaj, a on wciąż ośmielił się zejść na dół. Tak długo, jak miał Fizz, nie był całkowicie sam i wiedział, że będą się zachowywać wokół Jay.

Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

Fizz uśmiechnęła się do niego swoim uspokajającym uśmiechem, wchodząc do kuchni. Zerknęła na niego przez ramię, kiedy na chwilę zamarł. Jego serce biło zbyt szybko i przez krótki moment był jak ‘co on tutaj do cholery robił?’, ale po prostu wziął głęboki wdech i po prostu z całych sił starał się zachowywać, jakby nic nie było złego w jego obecności tutaj. Nawet jeśli było. To było, mniej lub bardziej samobójstwo. Nie właściwie. Ale  
to był głupi pomysł.

 

Tylko że nie mógł się już cofnąć.

\- Spójrzcie, kto tu jest! - Wykrzyczał Zayn, był pierwszym, który wspomniał Harry’ego w korytarzu i oczywiście każdy odwrócił głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć. Zayn nie brzmiał na szczęśliwego. Brzmiał bardziej jak sarkastyczna suka, która chce rozedrzeć jego gardło. I z tego, co Harry wiedział, był przekonany, że ten piękny mulat dokładnie taki był.

W pomieszczeniu było cicho, zbyt cicho i wszystkie oczy były skupione na Harrym. O cholera, jasna cholera. Dlaczego on to ponownie robił? Już żałował zejścia na dół. Chciał po prostu zniknąć. Tak żeby ci idioci byli w stanie się zachowywać. To będzie katastrofa. To będzie katastrofa, a on skończy nędznie znowu płacząc na górze, kiedy ci chłopcy będą się głośno z niego śmiać. Nie było nikogo, kto by się nim zainteresował.Oczywiście, że nie.

Ale wtedy spotkał wzrok Fizz i coś się w nim ustawiło, nawet jeśli słowa Stana nie były miłe. Wypuścił oddech, który wstrzymywał i usiadł pomiędzy Fizz a pustym miejsce dla Jay.

\- Co ten pedał tutaj robi? - Zapytał Stan. Jego głos był niskim warknięciem, więc matka Louisa nie mogła go usłyszeć. Znał już Jay i był wystarczająco inteligentny, aby unikać jej wkurwienia. Harry zastanawiał się, skąd Stan wiedział, że przezywanie Harry’ego sprawiłoby, że Jay by wściekła. To nie było nawet prawdą. Nie troszczyła się bardziej o kręconowłosego chłopca bardziej niż to konieczne. Dlaczego powinna? Nie był częścią tej rodziny. Był gościem. Intruzem.

\- Mówiłem ci, że ten głupek teraz tutaj mieszka - splunął Louis. Dosłownie splunął albo warknąć, albo mieszanka ich obu. Wydawał się być taki wściekły, że to prawie raniło Harry’ego. Szczerze mówiąc, to go raniło, ale był przyzwyczajony do ciągłego bólu. I powinien być już do tego przyzwyczajony. Louis nienawidził go od lat, dlaczego teraz powinien przestać? Ta myśl była po prostu żałosna. Wciąż, te słowa sprawiły, że przełknął głęboko, a jego dłonie ukryte pod stołem, uformowały się w pięści, więc paznokcie mu się wbijały w wewnętrzną część dłoni. Zrobił to troszeczkę później. Tak samo, jak wpatrywał się w swój własny podołek, z twarzą ukrytą za jego długimi, niesfornymi, ciemnobrązowymi włosami.

Nadzieja całkowicie zniknęła, Harry ponownie pozostał sam i w ciemności, a to bolało. Nie mówił, że na to nie zasługiwał, nie, naprawdę tak było, zasługiwał na samotność i ból, ale po znalezieniu tego, że może być w tym coś innego, jeśli bardziej chciałby to uwidocznić. Oczywiście. Na pierwszym miejscu nie powinien pozwolić, aby mu się to zdarzyło.

\- Po prostu go ignoruj - powiedział Louis ściszonym głosem. - Jeśli coś powiemy, mama zabije nas wszystkich razem. - Brzmiał z tym poważnie, a chłopcy mu wierzyli. Oczywiście, że tak. Był ich liderem, nawet jeśli Stan był tam, kiedy po raz pierwszy przystąpili do grupy. Louis był urodzony liderem, taki był.

Więc Liam jedynie prychnął, ale wtedy temat został zamknięty i nawet nie posłali spojrzenia w stronę Harry’ego tak szybko Jay weszła z ciepłą tacką lasagne. Chłopcy rozmawiali, wygłupiali się i żartowali, a wszystko to podczas jedzenia. Rozmawiali na temat treningów piłki nożnej oraz o szkole, zwyczajne rzeczy, a Harry w pewien sposób im zazdrościł. Również chciałby taki być, zrelaksowany i szczęśliwy, żartujący wokół i śmiejący się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Jeśli miałby przyjaciół. Ale żadnych nie ma. Z oczywistych powodów na nich nie zasługiwał.

Więc po prostu obserwował ich ostrożnie, kiedy jadł tak mało, jak to możliwe, jego głód odszedł w momencie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak głupi to był pomysł. Podążał za rozmową bez bycia jej właściwą częścią, a pod koniec, kiedy chłopcy wyszli, wymawiając się kontynuacją w gry video, Harry był ochotnikiem, aby pomóc Jay w zmywaniu naczyń.

Pracował bez słów obok niej i tak prosta praca, jak wycieranie talerzy i sztućców uspokajała go. Było ciężko, po prostu siedzieć tam i oglądać tych chłopaków, nie jako jego prześladowców, ale jak normalnych chłopaków. Nigdy ich takich nie widział, nigdy ich nie oglądał w ich naturalnym środowisku. Najśmieszniejszą rzeczą jak wspominał rzeczy, które taki obserwator powinien robić. Patrzył jak Zayn uśmiecha się do Liama trochę zbyt długo i jak wzrok Liama zawsze jest skupiony na Zaynie. Byli dobrzy w ukrywaniu tego, a Stan nie wydawał się tego wspomnieć, ale to było po prostu zbyt oczywiste dla takiego obserwatora, że tam było coś więcej. To było ironiczne, jak niepomny Stan potrafił być z rzeczami przed jego głupim nosem, ale wypominał rzeczy, które nie były jego sprawą ani nie były jego interesem.

Cóż, nieważne. To nie był jego interes. Powinien trzymać się od tego z daleka. To by sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej by się tym zniszczył, myśląc o tym. Westchnął.

Harry potem poszedł na górę. Fizz zabrała swoja rzeczy z jego pokoju, kiedy pomagał w kuchni, więc pokój był teraz pusty i w pewien sposób zbyt cichy. Oni również siedzieli w ciszy, ale tym razem nie było tu innej osoby, która mogła wypełnić tę pustkę. To było w pewien sposób smutne. Obecność Fizz tutaj go uspokajała.Ale teraz był sam i to było smutne, ponieważ na końcu zawsze skończy sam.

Uderzyło w niego wyczerpanie. Nie spał dużo, odkąd jego mama umarła i teraz czuł się bardziej niż gotowy na dobry, mocny sen. Więc Harry po prostu przebrał się w piżamy i wczołgał się do łóżka, które wciąż wydawało się być dla niego zbyt komfortowe. Był w mocnym śnie o 21 i w jakiś sposób naprawdę się z tego cieszył.


	10. Rozdział 10

Harry nie wiedział, o czym śnił, ale kiedy się obudził kilka godzin później, oddychał ciężko, a jego usta były suche jak kamień. Była jedynie dwudziesta trzecia trzydzieści, a on był spragniony. Jasna cholera, to było gównem. Dlaczego nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, o czym śnił? Zazwyczaj jego koszmary były żywe i zjadały go żywego, ale ten jeden znikł, nim Harry nawet mógł zdać sobie sprawę z tego, co się działo.

Był spragniony jak cholera i nie oczekiwał, że ktoś będzie jeszcze na nogach, więc zszedł na dół po coś do picia. Jedynie butelka wody i ponownie poszedłby spać, najprawdopodobniej bez koszmarów. Albo wcale by nie spał, ponieważ już by nie mógł. Wślizgnął na siebie starą parę skarpetek i przeszedł wzdłuż holu oraz po schodach. Ledwie wydał jakikolwiek dźwięk, był przyzwyczajony do chodzenia tak cicho, jak to możliwe, aby nie obudzić swojej mamy, kiedy ponownie była pijana.

Ale w połowie schodów, Harry usłyszał głosy.

\- … słyszałam cię dzisiaj, Louis. - To była Jay, jej głos był delikatny, ale i surowy. Harry zamarł, jego palce zbyt ciasno złapały się poręczy. Whoa, nie powinien tego słyszeć.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Zapytał Louis. Mógł powiedzieć, że byli w kuchni. Powinien po prostu wrócić na górę i najprawdopodobniej napić się czegoś z kranu. Ale był zamrożony, nie mógł się ruszyć.

\- Sposób, w jakim mówiłeś o Harrym - powiedział Jay i nie brzmiała zbyt przyjemnie. Cóż, teraz Harry naprawdę nie mógł się poruszyć. To było o nim. Najprawdopodobniej mogą mu dać kilka odpowiedzi, których tak strasznie potrzebuje.

\- Nic nie było? - Powiedział Louis i prawie brzmiał na wkurzonego. Jego ton był ostry, ale nie tak jak wtedy, gdy mówił do Harry’ego. - Nic nie zrobiliśmy.

\- Po prostu się zastanawiam, dlaczego jesteś taki wściekły na niego. - Jay westchnęła. Harry powinien iść na górę. Powinien. Ale nie zrobił tego. Wciąż. Już czuł winę spływającą po jego kręgosłupie, ale to niczego nie zmieniało. - On był twoim najlepszym…

\- Tak, mamo o to chodzi. - Louis przerwał swojej mamie. - Był.

Jay ponownie westchnęła i brzmiała teraz, jakby zatopiła się w blacie. - Louis - wymamrotała i brzmiała na wyczerpaną. - Nie załapałeś tego, co chcę powiedzieć. Czy nie rozumiesz, co mu się stało? - Zapytała. - Nikt z rodziny mu nie pozostał, jest samotny i nie mówi. Potrzebuje przyjaciela.

\- Fizz wydaje się nim opiekować - burknął Louis.

\- Jeśli miałbyś szansę, raczej przyjaźniłbyś się z chłopakiem, a nie dziewczyną? On też by chciał chłopaka. Potrzebuje chłopaka. Potrzebuje ciebie. - Wow, to była niezła przemowa. Jakim cudem Jay już znała go tak dobrze? Był tutaj jedynie dwa dni. Jedynie. Dwa. Dni. To naprawdę było dziwne.

Louis prychnął, a Harry’emu zacieśniła się klatka piersiowa, ponieważ znał to prychnięcie, słyszał je zbyt często. - Taa, jasne.

\- Wciąż patrzy na ciebie w ten sam sposób - powiedziała teraz kobieta swojemu synowi i wow, to była kolejna rzecz. Nie wiedział, że wpatrywał się bezwzględnie w Louisa. Myślał, że nie. Myślał, że jego maska działała i że nikt nie zauważył, o czym myśli. - Wyobraź sobie, że to ty straciłbyś wszystko. Nie chciałbyś, aby on…

\- W porządku, mamo. - Louis ponownie przerwał swojej matce. Brzmiał na wkurzonego. Warknął. Cholera. - Nie będę go już ignorował, dobra?

Jay westchnęła. Wydawała się wiele wzdychać, kiedy była wokół swojego syna. - Proszę bądź dla niego miły.

Była cisza, a Harry otrząsnął się ze swojego oszołomienia i był gotowy, aby się wycofać, ponieważ szczerze, jeśli jedno z nich znajdzie go tutaj podsłuchującego, będzie martwy. Będzie taki martwy. A on nie planował bycia złapanym. Ale, kiedy zrobił wa kroki do góry, głos Louisa ponownie przeciął ciszę.

Brzmiał inaczej, niż Harry go słyszał od długiego czasu.

\- Nie chciałem tego - jego głos jej mały, złamany. - Odepchnięcia go.

Były kroki i najprawdopodobniej jedno z nich zbliżyło się do drugiego. Serce Harry’ego biło zbyt głośno, ale wciąż nie opuścił schodów.

\- Na pierwszym miejscu nigdy nie zrozumiałam, dlaczego to zrobiłeś - dodała delikatnie Jay.

Harry mógł usłyszeć głęboki, ciężki oddech Louisa nawet ze swojego miejsca na schodach. - Musiałem wybrać albo on, albo moje marzenia.

\- I twoje marzenia są ważniejsze od twojego najlepszego przyjaciela? - Brzmiała na złą albo zirytowaną, była to po prostu słaba podpowiedź rozczarowania, ale głównie jej głos był spokojny i stabilny. To był plus bycia matką, zawsze wiedziała co powiedzieć. - To nie chłopak, którego wychowałam. Nie okłamuj mnie Louis.

To był moment, w którym Harry powinien był odejść. Powinien to wiedzieć. To było prywatne, intymne. Ale zawsze zastanawiał się, dlaczego Louis zostawił go samego, kiedy najbardziej go potrzebował i teraz mógł dostać swoje odpowiedzi. A potrzebował ich. Więc stał, podenerwowany z pocącymi się dłońmi i mocno bijącym sercem.

\- Ja… - zaczął Louis, ponownie się zatrzymując. Brzmiał na tak malutkiego i złamanego. Zaskakująco bardzo jak Harry. - W niczym nie byłem tak naprawdę dobry oprócz piłki nożnej. Po prostu chciałem grać i być w tym dobry oraz aby ludzie mnie lubili. Ale oni mnie przezywali, używali przezwisk, nazywali mnie pedałem. Prześladowali mnie. Nigdy wtedy, kiedy Harry był w pobliżu. A ja nie chciałem, aby mnie prześladowali. To była jedyna szansa, by uciec przed Stanem i by stać się jednym z nich.

Teraz głos Jay był stłumiony, najprawdopodobniej przytulała Louisa, dając mu siłę, której potrzebował. Siłę, której Harry też potrzebował, ale Anne nigdy mu jej nie dawała. - I nazywasz tego chłopaka swoim przyjacielem? - Zastanawiała się.

\- Zayn i Liam są moim przyjaciółmi - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Stan ich nie prześladuje - wskazała Jay. Harry zapytał siebie, dlaczego powinien. Było tam coś, czego wcześniej nie zauważył?

\- Stan nie wie - odpowiedział Louis. - Pozwólmy im mieć ich mały kawałek szczęścia.

Jay westchnęła (ponownie). - Dlaczego nie pozwolisz sobie na bycie szczęśliwym?

\- Jestem szczęśliwy - odpowiedział Louis. Harry mógł powiedzieć po tonie jego głosu, że było to kłamstwo. Zaskoczyło go to, że po tym czasie wciąż mógł to stwierdzić. Jak mało Louis się zmienił na końcu, nawet jeśli wydawał się być całkowicie inną osobą.

\- Nie jesteś - powiedziała miękko Jay. Najprawdopodobniej mierzwiła jego włosy lub robiła coś innego matczynego. Była dobra w swojej roli.

Louis ponownie wziął ciężki oddech. - Łatwiej jest udawać, że go nienawidzę, niż…

\- Boisz się - powiedziała Jay, jakby była zaskoczona. - To w porządku. Ale nie powinieneś udawać kogoś, kim nie jesteś. - Miała rację, pomyślał Harry. Tak wielką rację. Byłoby o wiele łatwiej, gdyby każdy był tym, kim jest. Ale tak nie było łatwo w nowoczesnym społeczeństwie. Z tego, co Harry się nauczył, nigdy nie było łatwo. Więc najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie będzie.

\- Nie mogę zaryzykować mojego miejsca w drużynie piłki nożnej. Zwiadowcy talentów przychodzą jedynie teraz i potrzebuję przypisania na studia. Obydwoje to wiemy mamo - powiedział, brzmiąc na bardziej zmęczonego, niż pokonanego. Niespodzianka, niespodzianka.

\- Myślałam, że jesteś dumny z tego, kim jesteś.

\- … też tak myślałem.

Harry usłyszał wystarczająco. Poruszył się teraz, ale nie dokładnie zgodnie ze swoją własną umową. Nie poszedł z powrotem na górę, tam gdzie powinien iść. Jego stopy same znalazły drogę na dół, bez jego woli pójścia tam. Nie wiedział, co to było, ale się nie zatrzymał. Poszedł do kuchni, wchodząc, jedynie będąc w połowie zakrytym przez drzwi, więc mógł zobaczyć Louisa i Jay. Jego włosy były przyklepane od snu, miał na sobie jeden ze starych, szarych t-shirtów swojego taty i spodnie od piżamy, które były o wiele za duże na jego tyczkowatą figurę. Jego oczy były duże i okrągłe oraz zielone i był podenerwowany, bardzo podenerwowany.

To nie był dobry pomysł. Zostanie pod koniec zraniony. Zawsze wszystko go raniło, a to był Louis. Ale chłopak, który mówił, nie był tym kimś, kto go prześladował od kilku lat. Z tego co słyszał, to był jego Louis, on wrócił. I nie mógł pozwolić mu po prostu odejść. Musiał chociaż raz o coś zawalczyć, musiał przestać być tchórzem i zrobić ruch. Najprawdopodobniej rzeczy by się zmieniły.

Jay jako pierwsza go zauważyła. Jej oczy się rozszerzyły, a szczęka opadła. Była zaskoczona, zszokowana, nawet kiedy go widziała. Również wiedziała, że nie powinno go tutaj być. Wpatrywała się w niego przez długi moment, oglądała go stojącego tam bez słów, zamarła.

\- Harry - tchnęła wtedy. Naprawdę to nie był dech, ale malutkie szepnięcie.

Do tego Louis zamarł, a potem się odwrócił. Poruszał się okropnie wolno, a jego wzrok wpatrzony był w podłogę. Jedynie wtedy, kiedy był całkowicie odwrócony, podniósł go i po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu, te niebieskie oczy spotkały Harry’ego i nie były wypełnione nienawiścią. Zamiast tego były dziecięco niebieskie tak jak Harry je pamiętał, ciepłe i otwarte, wrażliwe oraz delikatne. Takiego Harry go znał.

\- H-Harry.

Jego imię na wargach Louisa brzmiało jak modlitwa lub coś, ale było wypowiedziane niepewnie, jakby nie był już do niego przyzwyczajony. Jego głos się złamał, a sposób, w jaki to zrobił, poruszył Harry’ego. Pociągnął go do zrobienia czegoś naprawdę, naprawdę głupiego. To, co zamierzał teraz zrobić, było z pewnością niewiarygodnie naiwne. Przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy nimi, zarówno właściwie, jak i metaforycznie i przytulił Louisa.

Zakopał swoją twarz gdzieś pomiędzy ramieniem Louisa, a jego szyją, składając się wokół mniejszego chłopaka. Louis zamarł na chwilę, jakby nie mógł zbytnio podążyć za rozwojem wydarzeń, ale następnie przylgnął do Harry’ego, jego ręce wślizgnęły się ciasno wokół ramion Harry’ego, trzymając go blisko.

Czuł się jak w domu.

\- Przepraszam - wymamrotał Louis w szyję Harry’ego, a Harry wiedział, co to oznaczało. Mógł to powiedzieć po sposobie, w jakim głos Louisa zadrżał, kiedy to mówił, wtedy kiedy jedynie wtulił się bardziej.

Kręconowłosy zacieśnił swój uścisk na talii Louisa, to była jedyna odpowiedź, jaką dał Louisowi, chociaż wiedział, że chłopak go zrozumiał. Następnie, odsunął się. Czuł, jakby uścisk nie trwał wystarczająco długo, ale musieli robić to małymi krokami. Więc chłopcy się rozdzielili, patrząc na siebie nawzajem. Harry spotkał głębokie, niebieskie oczy Louisa i coś wpadło do ich przestrzeni. Harry nie mógł powiedzieć, co to było, ale to było dobre, lepsze.

Tak, to było to. Czuł, jakby teraz wszystko miało się polepszyć. Cóż, był realistą, wiedział, że nie będzie motyli i nie będzie tak tęczowo. Jeszcze nie było dobrze, długo droga do tego. Ale wiedział albo przynajmniej musiał wierzyć, że mogą to zrobić. Nadejdzie czas, kiedy nie będzie stracony, gdzie nie będzie sam. I wiedział to, ponieważ wygrał Louisa z powrotem. Nie do końca, jeszcze nie. Ale teraz chłopak stojący naprzeciwko niego był chłopakiem, który był jego najlepszym przyjacielem przez całe jego dzieciństwo, nie chłopakiem, którego się bał przez tak długi czas.

Może myślenie w ten sposób było niebezpieczne. Może to nie był dobry pomysł. Najprawdopodobniej Harry ponownie zostanie zraniony, najprawdopodobniej jego rany ponownie się otworzą. Ale teraz wiedział, że było coś, co pod koniec może być warte tego całego bólu. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie był jeszcze całkowicie stracony. Mógł mieć go z powrotem, kiedy obydwoje będą walczyć wystarczająco długo i uda im się zbudować prawdę, która ponownie ich ciasno zawiąże.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam Harry - wymamrotał Louis i teraz kiedy ponownie powiedział imię Harry’ego, wydawał się czuć ulgę. Harry również to czuł. Było tak, jakby ciężar z jego klatki piersiowej opadł. - Słyszałeś wszystko czy…

Harry skinął głową. Oczywiście, ominął część początku. Ale wiedział, o co Louis pytał, a on słyszał wszystkie najważniejsze rzeczy, więc to nie było nawet kłamstwem.

Była cisza pomiędzy nimi w pustym pomieszczeniu (Jay się po cichu wycofała, kiedy Harry przytulił Louisa, ponieważ była o wiele inteligentniejsza niż Harry wiedział, kiedy się wycofać i pozwolić ludziom na prywatność) i to nie było do końca komfortowe. Obydwoje bawili się bezczynie, nie bardzo wiedząc co zrobić jako następne.

\- Zayn i Liam zabiją mnie, kiedy się dowiedzą, że wiesz - zażartował niezręcznie pod koniec Louis i to zerwało pewną część napięcia, kiedy Harry uniósł kąciki swoich ust. Louis lekko oddał uśmiech, prawie nieśmiało. - Tak, łapię, nie powiesz nikomu - powiedział, jakby Harry dał mu prawidłową odpowiedź. Czuł się dobrze. Harry skinął głową, nie był w stanie komukolwiek powiedzieć, nawet jeśliby obecnie z kimkolwiek rozmawiał. Nie, że to robił. Po prostu nie był gotowy.

Louis pozwolił swoim palcom zmierzwić swoje włosy oraz przez chwilę podniósł swój wzrok na sufit, jego palce ścisnęły jego szyję. Był podenerwowany. - Widzisz, nie mogę ci powiedzieć, że to się natychmiast zatrzyma. Naprawdę potrzebuję stypendium sportowego. Nie jestem wystarczająco inteligentny, aby dostać się do dobrej uczelni inną drogą.

Był po prostu zbyt leniwy, pomyślał Harry, ale to nie było dokładnie tym, co powinno być teraz powiedziane.

\- Dlatego potrzebuję Stana i jego kumpli. Ale zostało tylko kilka miesięcy, a wtedy wszystko się polepszy, w porządku? - Powiedział ponownie Louis. Jego oczy wróciły ponownie na Harry’ego. - Obiecuję.

Harry patrzył na niego przez długą chwilę. Jakkolwiek mógł powiedzieć, że Louis nie kłamał, kiedy składał obietnicę. Prawdopodobnie to będzie trudne dla ich dwójki, kiedy Louis wciąż musiał być nie-Louisem. Ale Harry rozumiał, że Louis nie mógł się zmienić. Nie winił go za cokolwiek. Więc powoli skinął głową. Następnie podszedł do lodówki i wziął butelkę wody. Prawie o tym zapomniał, ale teraz kiedy napięcie migotało w powietrzu, grube i niezręczne i sprawiało, że był bardzo świadomy swojego ciała, a suszyło go w gardle.

\- Tak - tchnął Louis. - W porządku. - Obydwoje nie wiedzieli co zrobić. - Myślę, że po prostu… - Louis wskazał na drzwi, dając znać, że pójdzie teraz na górę. Harry skinął głową, kiedy pił, wciąż oglądając starszego chłopaka. Kąciki ust Louisa podniosły się. - Dobranoc, Harry.

Harry również uniósł kąciki swoich ust, nigdy nie robił więcej niż to, więc praktycznie to oznaczało uśmiech. Louis wyszedł z kuchni i kiedy Harry słyszał, jak ten wchodzi po schodach, oparł się ponownie o ladę, wypuszczając głęboki oddech, nawet nie wiedział, że go wstrzymywał.


	11. Rozdział 11

Harry nie ciął się tej nocy, co było w pewien sposób zaskakujące, ale również łatwe do zrozumienia. Było już późno i cokolwiek się stało na dole w kuchni, rozbudziło go i pozwoliło mu na wiele myśli. Jeśli do tego również by się teraz pociął, wcale nie byłby w stanie spać tej nocy.

Ale potrzebował tego. Ponieważ następny dzień, ta głupia niedziela, była dniem pogrzebu Anne. Zmusił się do zaśnięcia, rzeczy z Louisem musiały poczekać, postanawia się nad tym, kiedy będzie miał więcej czasu. Dzisiejszy dzień był ważny. Dzisiaj był dzień, w którym pożegna się z mamą. To będzie ostatni raz, kiedy musi to zrobić. Potem powinna być zakopana dziesięć stóp pod ziemią, a wspomnienia o niej wyblakną, kiedy życie bez niej będzie się toczyło dalej.

Nie jego wspomnienia, ale wspomnienia tych kilku ludzi, którzy o niej pamiętali.

Harry wiedział, że nie będzie dużej ilości osób na pogrzebie. Wracając do jego dzieciństwa, Anne miała wielu przyjaciół. Wciąż pamiętał, jak raz w tygodniu jego mama chodziła się spotkać z grupką swoich przyjaciół, wszystkie kobiety, matki, które wiedział gdzie stały i że były tym, kim chciały być. Ale kiedy Anne się zmieniła, jej przyjaciółki odwróciły się do niej plecami. Cóż, bardziej Anne je wyganiała. Jaybyła najlepszą przyjaciółką jego mamy. A Anne ją odepchnęła, w pewien sposób tak jak Louis zrobił to z Harrym, po prostu gruntownie to poszło w złym kierunku.

Wciąż, ona tutaj była.

Jay nie przybyła jedynie na pogrzeb, również zadbała o jedyne dziecko Anne, które do tej pory ocalało. Zaopiekowała się nim. Na sam pogrzeb Jay pożyczyła Harry’emu jeden z garniturów swojego byłego męża, który wciąż trzymała w domu. Był na niego troszeczkę obwisły, odkąd pan Tomlinson nie był wyższy, ale szerszy niż on, ale to było lepsze od jakieś nędznej koszulki i jeansów. A Harry nawet nie musiał zaczynać, ile dla niego znaczy to, że pozwolili mu z nimi zostać. To było po prostu o wiele więcej, niż to o co mógł prosić.

Cóż, tego poranka, Harry próbował wyglądać jak najbardziej formalnie. Włożył ten głupi garnitur i uczesał swoje włosy, nawet jeśli wszystkie jego starania skontrolowania jego niesfornych loków się nie powiodły. Wiedział, że jego mama chciałaby, aby wyglądał dobrze. I starał się jak najlepiej, ponieważ zawsze robił dla niej wszystko. Była jego matką, a on ją kochał. Nawet po całym tym czasie, po tym całym przeżytym gównie. To było w pewien sposób dziwne, prawda? Nie, to była po prostu miłość dziecka w kierunku swojej matki.

Sam pogrzeb będzie miał miejsce po kościele, około jedenastej. Spotkają się potem czcigodnie na cmentarzu, tam odbędzie się ceremonia i wrócą do domu. Zwyczajne rzeczy. Zadecydowali, że nie pójdą do samego kościoła, ponieważ Jay była pewna, że Harry by tego nie chciał. Miała rację. Nigdy nie był tym wierzącym w Boga. Gdyby był Bóg, nie byłoby wojen, smutku, depresji ani samobójstw. Nie byłoby nienawiści i prześladowania. Życie wciąż byłoby coś warte.

Ale nie było. Więc również nie było Boga.

Kiedy nadszedł czas, by iść, Harry zszedł na dół - chował się w pokoju dla gości przez ostatnią godzinę - i stanął twarzą w twarz z Jay i Fizz stojących tam w ciemnych, formalnych strojach. Ale nie tylko one. Niespodzianką było to, że Louis również do nich dołączył, mając na sobie dopasowany ciemnoszary garnitur i wyraz twarzy nie do odczytania. Harry był zaskoczony widokiem Louisa. Jak co do kurwy, co on tutaj robił? Było tak wiele niewypowiedzianych rzeczy między nimi, ale najwidoczniej po ostatniej nocy, coś między nimi się zmieniło.

Harry patrzył na Louisa, a starszy chłopak po prostu patrzył na niego. Jego oczy były ponownie delikatne. To był jego Louis, przynajmniej częściowo. I teraz mały rumieniec rozprzestrzeniał się po jego delikatnej twarzy, nim spuścił swój wzrok na ziemię. Szczerze mówiąc, Harry nie wiedział, czy był szczęśliwy z tego, że Louis tam był. To byłoby ciężkie, bardziej niż troszeczkę. Harry był bliski załamaniu, a Louis nie był osobą, która mogłaby go uspokoić. Również nie był dokładną osobą, którą Harry chciał przy swoim boku na pogrzebie Anne. Cóż, w pewien sposób był. Ale nie ten Louis, którym chłopak się stał. Chciał tego dziesięciolatka przy swoim boku, z tym głupawym uśmiechem i tą ciepłą dłonią, którą mógł trzymać, kiedy był zbyt przerażony.

Chłopaka, który nigdy do niego nie wróci.

Fizz była, jakby to powiedzieć co najmniej zmieszana, kiedy Louis podążył za nimi do samochodu. Patrzyła pomiędzy Louisem i Harrym i z powrotem, dopóki w końcu nie skupiła się na Harrym, jej brwi uniosły się w zaskoczonym ruchu. - Przegapiłam coś czy…? - Zostawiła pytanie nieskończonym.

Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami. To nie był czas na to, aby wyjaśniać to, co się stało poprzedniej nocy. Również nie był to czas, aby o tym myśleć. To byłoby rozproszeniem, owszem. Ale on go nie chciał. Jego mama zasługiwała na niepodzielną uwagę. Przynajmniej dzisiaj.

Fizz uniosła swoje ręce w obronie. - Dobra, w porządku, łapię. Nie chcesz o tym mówić.

\- Felicite - skarcił ją Louis i szczerze mówiąc, brzmiał na zirytowanego przez swoją młodszą siostrę. - On nie mówi. - Harry nie przegapił sposobu, w jakim Louis wciąż nie użył jego imienia. Wciąż tęsknił za brzmieniem swojego własnego imienia z tych głupich ust. Nie ważne w jakim kontekście.

\- Błąd, Louis - odpyskowała Fizz, bez mrugnięcia rzęsami. Wygląda na starszą niż jedynie piętnaście lat w zwykłej czarnej sukience, włosach upiętych w koka i z tą perfekcyjną twarzą. - On po prostu nie używa słów.

Niebieskie oczy Louisa spojrzały przez chwilę na Harry’ego i dało się zobaczyć jak złagodniały, kiedy patrzyły na wyższego, ale młodszego chłopaka. Odrobinkę, bardzo delikatnie. Ale obydwoje Fizz i Harry to zauważyli. Następnie odwrócił się i wślizgnął się na siedzenie pasażera w stary, niemieckim, rodzinnym samochodzie Jay. - Po prostu wsiądźcie do środka.

Louis nigdy nie lubił przegrywać.

Po raz pierwszy obydwoje zrobili to, co Louis im powiedział, a Jay która w ciszy oglądała swoje dzieci, włączyła silnik i zaczęła jechać.

Harry był niespokojny i nerwowy, czuł, jak mu to dokucza z tyłu jego głowy i kręci jego kośćmi. Część niego nie chciała brać udziału w tym pieprzonym pogrzebie. To było zbyt końcowe oraz działo się to za szybko. Nie, żeby mógł zadecydować czy iść, czy nie. To nigdy nie było pytaniem. Po tym wszystkim to była jego mama. I było zbyt wcześnie, aby ją stracił, zbyt wcześnie, aby nigdy jej z powrotem nie odzyskać.

Oczywiście, rzeczy były złamane podczas ostatnich miesięcy. Nawet lat. Oczywiście w pewien sposób zapomniała o wszystkim prócz alkoholu. Oczywiście życie z nią ssało. Oczywiście, życzył sobie, aby teraz był jej lepiej. Ale wciąż była jego mamą, wciąż była jego ostatnią częścią domu oraz rodziny, którą miał.

Teraz było to jeszcze bardziej oczywiste, że był sam na tym świecie. Jedyny żywy Styles. Był sam. Całkowicie i niezaprzeczalnie sam. I nie był na to gotowy. Nigdy nie będzie na to gotowy. Nie chciał być sam. Chciał z powrotem swoją mamę. I swoją siostrę. Oraz swojego ojca. I swoją całą cholerną rodzinę i ich dom oraz swoje dzieciństwo, które zostało mu zabrane w momencie, kiedy jego siostra się zabiła.

Harry był tak bardzo zagłębiony we wnętrzu swojej głowy, w swoim niepokoju, że nawet nie zauważył, iż przyjechali już na cmentarz. Po prostu siedział tam i próbował powstrzymać śliskie palce od trzęsienia się, formując je w pięści, jedną ręką gniotąc papier ze słowami, które tak ostrożnie wybrał. Po prostu wyłączył dźwięki wokół, tak samo, jak swoje myśli. Oddychaj, powiedział sam sobie. Będzie w porządku. Musiał pozostać spokojnym. Potrzebował tego, by być spokojnym. Nie mógł tego zrobić w inny sposób, musiał w taki. Zawdzięczał jej.

Pod koniec to ten papier trzymał go przy górze i wyprostował go, kiedy wreszcie jego tyczkowate ciało wydostało się z samochodu. Jego niezdarne palce przylgnęły do niej, kiedy dołączył do Tomlinsonów na zewnątrz, jego głowa zawisła w dół, sprawiając, że jego czekoladowe loki wpadały mu do oczu. Nie mógł się zmusić do spojrzenia w górę, wpatrywał się we wszystko inne w ziemię pod sobą.

Czuł się chory.

\- No dalej Harry - wymamrotała Fizz, jego dłoń spoczęła na jego plecach, ciepły, uspokajający nacisk. - Możesz to zrobić - poprowadziła go, a Harry cieszył się, że to zrobiła. Cieszył się, ponieważ był stracony, stracił swoją drogę bardzo dawno temu i nie wiedział gdzie iść, co zrobić.

Powoli, mała grupka ubrana na czarna zaczęła się kierować do prostego, szarego nagrobka i wielkich drzew, które sięgały do nieba z długimi, kościstymi, czarnymi palcami, ich gałęziami, które prawie stracił większość swoich liści. Te z drugiej strony były porozrzucane na ziemi, zbyt ciężkie od deszczu z ostatniego tygodnia, aby zostały przesunięte przez wiatr goszczący na cmentarzu, ale nie wystarczająco ciężkie, by nie szeleścić pod ludzkimi krokami.

Obraz był w pewien sposób zimny i zgubiony z umierającą trawą, z pniami czarnych drzew i ciężkim, zimnym niebem. Ale Harry znalazł spokój w tym widoku, znalazł w nim siebie. To było dla niego takie znajome. Jego myśli były tak bardzo podobne do tego miejsca. Zimne, puste, zapomniane wspomnienia, ciche łzy.

Ksiądz nie pasował do tego obrazu. Był wysokim, smukłym mężczyzną około pięćdziesiątki, mającym na sobie czarną szatę i ściskał biblię w swoich bladych palcach. Jego oczy były zbyt jasne jak na to miejsce, a kiedy przemówił jego głos, nie był również wystarczająco niski.

\- Pani Tomlinson, witam! Felicite, Louis miło was widzieć - powiedział. Przywitał się najpierw z nimi, ponieważ szli przed Harrym, Jay i Louis w pewien sposób kryli kręconowłosego przed wzrokiem mężczyzny, aby go chronić, kiedy Fiz wciąż trzymała go w pionie poprzez swoją małą dłoń na jego plecach, rozkładającą się na jego kręgosłupie. Następnie, spojrzał na Harry’ego. Właśnie wtedy jego uśmiech się załamał, ale wciąż wydawał się nie rozumieć, że to sprawa smutku, tęsknoty albo poważności.

\- Panie Styles, tak bardzo mi przykro z powodu twojej straty. Bóg błogosławi twoją matkę, ostrożnie biorąc ją w swoje ramiona. Może pobłogosławi również ciebie, zasługujesz na coś lepszego. Obydwoje zasługujecie. - Harry nie potrząsnął dłonią tego mężczyzny, również nie za bardzo go słuchał. Po prostu koncentrował się na tym, aby uspokoić bicie swojego serca oraz swój oddech, a obydwa były tak nierówne jakby przed chwilą przebiegł maraton. Przewróciłby się, gdyby stał w ten sposób.

\- Więc, powinniśmy?

Więc poszli do nagrobka rodziny Stylesów. Harry nie był tam od kilku miesięcy. Nie był tym, który często odwiedzał to miejsce. Nie, żeby nie miał czasu. Ale myślał już wystarczająco o swoim tacie, o Gemmie. Nie potrzebował widoku ich imion wyrytych na kamieniu, aby przypomnieć mu, że odeszli i że nie wrócą.

Z drugiej strony, kiedy teraz nad tym myślał, to wypełniało go winą. Powinien tutaj przychodzić częściej, zapalać znicze i przynosić kwiaty co tydzień jakby to było tradycją, tak jak ludzie przyzwyczaili się do utrzymywania pamięci o tych, których kochali, jakby byli żywi. Ale on tego nigdy nie robił i dwa nagrobki, dwóch osób, które znaczył dla niego najwięcej, wyglądały na puste i smutne. I pusta dziura, do której już opuścili trumnę jego mamy, wcale tego nie polepszała.

Dłoń Fizz się ześlizgnęła, zamiast trzymać jego plecy, jej mała dłoń wślizgnęła się w jego własną. Nie złączył razem ich palców, ale ona trzymała jego dłoń, ściskając ją lekko, dając mu coś, czego mógł się trzymać. Wydawało się, jakby wiedziała. Jakby wiedziała, że chciał iść i to był jej sposób na zatrzymanie go, na powiedzeniu mu, że chciałaby, aby został. To było dobre uczucie, ale Harry najprawdopodobniej tylko je sobie wyobraził. Nawet jeśli, nie za bardzo je zarejestrował. Po prostu wiedział, że to pomogło mu w utrzymaniu łez. Na teraz.

Kapłan mówił przez jakiś czas. Mówił o tym, jak Anne straciła wszystko i że żaden człowiek na to nie zasługuje. Mówił, że była kochana, że będą za nią tęsknić. Ponownie wskazał to, że zasługiwała na więcej. Harry chciał się na to zaśmiać. Nie było nic lepszego dla jego mamy niż posiadanie jej rodziny z powrotem. Nie, żeby aż tak bardzo słuchał. Nie robił tego. Jedynie myślał o tym, że nie może płakać, po prostu nie mógł. Nie poniżyłby się aż tak bardzo, nie przed kimkolwiek. Musiał być silny.

Na koniec kapłan zapytał, czy ktokolwiek z nich chciałby coś powiedzieć, a Harry przypomniał sobie ten zmielony papier, który wciąż się znajdował w jego wolnej ręce. Nie mógł tego przeczytać, nawet jeżeli wszyscy na niego patrzyli, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję, chcąc coś usłyszeć. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie mówił. Nawet jeśli by to robił. Gdyby przeczytał tę kartkę, te słowa, płakałby jak dziecko i nikt nie zrozumiałby ani słowa.

W tym momencie Harry poczuł ciężką dłoń na swoim ramieniu, sprawiając, że podskoczył i się odwrócił. - No dalej, wiem, że coś napisałeś. Mogę to przeczytać, jeśli chcesz.

Harry spojrzał na wysokiego mężczyznę z tym nieuporządkowanym, brązowym quiffem i tą ostrą twarzą razem z tymi firmowymi, brązowymi oczami. Rozpoznał go, nawet jeśli pamiętał go jako chłopaka z większą ilością dziecięcego tłuszczyku na tych policzkach. Chociaż uśmiech był ten sam, nawet jeśli to było kilka lat temu.

\- Witaj kuzynie - powiedział Nick Grimmshaw. - Przepraszam, że nie mogłem przybyć wcześniej. Głupie korki.

A Harry, Harry po prostu się wpatrywał w szoku. Nick pochodził z Londynu, był synem brata męża siostry jego taty. Więc właściwie mąż jego cioci miał brata, a jego synem był Nick. Technicznie nie byli powiązani, ale ich były ze sobą bardzo blisko, nim ojciec Harry’ego zmarł i rodzina Nicka ponownie przeniosła się do Londynu, tęskniąc za dźwiękiem stolicy. Za grosz nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego mężczyzna, którybył od niego jedynie pięć lat starszy, był tutaj, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Znaczenie miało to, że był.

Nie wiedział również, dlaczego dał mu kartkę. Ale zrobił to i to się liczyło. Jakimś cudem cieszył się z tego, że Nick tutaj był, nawet jeśli był sam. Był tutaj, słyszał o śmierci Anne i przyjechał, pamiętając swoją w jakiś sposób ciocię, nawet jeśli nie mieli żadnego kontaktu od lat. To było naprawdę miłe. Oczywiście Jay, Louis i Fizz byli tutaj, ale to byłoby smutniejsze, aby przynajmniej kogoś kojarzonego z ich rodziną tu nie było.

Nick poszedł, aby stanąć na miejscu kapłana. Wszyscy wymienili spojrzenia, jedynie Harry po prostu oglądał swojego kuzyna.

\- To jest Harry’ego, a więc… - pozostawił to nieskończonym, wyprostowując papier oraz zaczynając czytać. - Wszyscy wiemy, że mama nie zawsze była najlepszą osobą. Miała… miała poważne problemy, tonęła w nich. Ale nie chcę pamiętać jej takiej, jaka była w ostatnim czasie. Moja mama była… piękną kobietą, z niesamowitym poczuciem humoru i śmiechem, który mógł, który mógł rozjaśnić cały pokój, jaki i sprawić, że każdy co najmniej się uśmiechnął. Ja nie... nie winię jej za załamanie się. Ponieważ gdybym to robił, winiłbym ją… winiłbym ją za zakochanie się… za zakochanie się w moim tacie. A… a ich miłość była…

Nick drżał od samego początku, ale teraz się rozpadł. Jego głos się załamał, łzy wypłynęły z jego oczu, a on opuścił papier. - O Boże, nie mogę tego zrobić - pociągnął nosem.

To nie powinno nikogo zaskoczyć, gdyby Jay albo Fizz wzięły papier od płaczącego mężczyzny, ale zrobił to Louis. Wciąż, nawet Harry czuł nić zaskoczenia. Nie sądził, że Louis to zrobi. Ale zrobił, wziął kartkę i poszedł, jego firmowy, spokojny już wypełniony tymi wszystkimi emocjami głos, które mógł wpakować w słowa, a nie w akcję. I to sprawiło, że Harry uronił pierwszą łzę, ponieważ ci ludzie nie robili tego dla niego, robili to dla jego matki.

\- A ich miłość była najczystsza i nieśmiertelna z tych wszystkich, jakie widziałem. Mogę sobie jedynie wyobrazić, co straciła, kiedy mój tata umarł. Straciła część siebie razem z jego śmiercią i pewien sposób umarła z Gemmą, kiedy ta to zrobiła kilka lat później. Tak bardzo ich kochała i ich straciła. Rozumiem, że była załamana, rozumiem, że próbowała odsunąć się od tego gówna, które spadło na jej ramiona. Nie winię tej kobiety, jaką była pod koniec, to nie była moja mama. Mama była jasną kobietą, pozytywną, troszczącą się, inteligentną, perfekcyjną. Straciłem ją już dawno temu i tęsknię za nią z każdym dniem coraz bardziej. Ale wiem, że gdziekolwiek teraz jest, ma się lepiej. Mama i tata są teraz razem, są połączeni i razem opiekują się Gemmą. Mogą być teraz szczęśliwi, cała trójka, a ja się z tego cieszę.

Dłonie Louisa powędrowały w dół do jego boków, bezużyteczne, wyprostowane. Jego niebieskie oczy znalazły te Harry’ego, tępe, jeszcze wypełnione łzami. Louis był jedynie na skraju, kiedy łzy spływały po bladych policzkach Harry’ego. Ale w tym momencie nie dało się powiedzieć, który z nich był w większym bólu.

\- Boże, jestem takim dupkiem.


	12. Rozdział 12

Nick usiadł pomiędzy Harrym a Louisem. Dwójka chłopaków siedziała twarzą do siebie, oczy Harry’ego były skupione na stole, oczy Louisa były skupione na nim. A Nick, Nick po prostu tam usiadł, próbując wszystko przetworzyć. Był zmieszany. Dziesięcioletnia wersja jego młodszego kuzyna, którą pamiętał, nie zamykała się, mówiąc o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, o jego Boo Bear. Pamiętał, jak ten głęboki zielony błyszczał i jak zawsze delikatnie wymawiał imię Louisa, jakby to była najbardziej cenna rzecz, jaką znał. Boże, tak bardzo go kochał.

Ale teraz, teraz Harry był taki smutny i nieciekawy, a ta dwójka chłopców, ci młodzi mężczyźni, którzy wydawali się znaczyć coś dla siebie w oczach londyńczyka, byli całkowicie rozdarci. Słowa z przemowy Harry’ego oraz Louisa reakcja na nie wciąż wisiały w powietrzu, ciężkie i ciemne, nawet kiedy byli z powrotem w domu Tomlinsonów ponad godzinę później.

Harry sam nie wiedział jak sobie z tym radzić. Louis miał rację. Był dupkiem. Był przez większość czasu w ostatnich latach. Wszyscy to wiedzieli, ale szczególnie Harry to odczuł. Ale dlaczego tutaj? Dlaczego wtedy? Dlaczego Louis to powiedział w tym specjalnym momencie? Harry tego nie rozumiał. Ten cały dzień był taki dezorientujący. Nie tylko Louis. Ale też na przykład obecność Nicka. Dlaczego przebył całą drogę z Londynu, aby pogrzebać kobietę, z którą nie rozmawiał, nie dbał od lat?

Wszystko wokół niego się zawaliło. Chciał pójść na górę, skulić się w sobie na materacu w pokoju gościnnym i płakać. Płakać, płakać i płakać, dopóki łzy nie będą już wypływać i będzie zbyt wyczerpany, aby pozostać przytomnym i zdrzemnie się trochę. I kiedy by się obudził, postrzępiłby trochę bardziej swoją skórę, a potem popłakałby trochę więcej, a następnie byłyby czas spania i mógłby pozwolić sobie na wpadnięcie w ciemność i koszmary bez twarzy. To brzmiało, jak coś, co mógł dzisiaj zrobić.

Nie tą całą rodzinno-socjalizacyjną się rzecz.

\- Harry, dlaczego nawet nie zadzwoniłeś? Byłbym tu wtedy, wiesz - powiedział Nick.

Harry spojrzał na brązowowłosego i wzruszył ramionami. Wciąż nic nie powiedział. Tak jak zawsze. Co powinien powiedzieć? Że chciał to wszystko zrobić sam? To byłoby kłamstwo. Że nie chciał, aby wiedział. To również byłoby kłamstwem. Że myślał, iż nikt nie będzie się przejmował, jeśli, tak czy inaczej, będzie próbował? To byłaby prawda, ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć.

\- Wiesz, że on tak właściwie nie mówi, prawda? - Zapytał Louis. Wpatrywał się teraz krótko w Nicka, aby posłać mu jedną z wielu twarzy-jak-suka w wykonaniu Tomlinsona. Chociaż to nie było o Harrym. Z tego, co poczuł jakby po raz pierwszy, Harry nie był odbiorcą ostrych komentarzy Louisa. Chociaż raz był to Nick. A Louis nawet poszedł tak daleko, by bronić Harry’ego. Rzecz, której nigdy wcześniej nie robił.

Nick był zaskoczony. Oczywiście, że tak. Znał jedynie kręconowłosego chłopaka jako wesołego, nawet głośnego. Kiedy Harry był młodszy, był denerwującym dzieckiem, który gadał i zadawał tak wiele, zbyt wiele pytań. - Co? Dlaczego przestałeś?

Harry ponownie wzruszył ramionami. Nie mówił, ponieważ nikt go nie chciał. Ludzie nie byli zainteresowani tym, co miał do powiedzenia.Ale nie miał zamiaru tego komukolwiek powiedzieć. Jak to brzmiało? Tak, nie mówię, ponieważ nie sądzę, że chcesz to słyszeć. Wcześniej się tym nie przejmował. Wszyscy ludzie mówili. Ale teraz to robił, a jego powody były zaskakująco żałosne. Cóż, nie zaskakująco. Odkąd wszystko wokół niego było żałosne. Ale wciąż.

\- No dalej Harry, nie bądź nieśmiały. Wiesz, że gryzę tylko wtedy, kiedy mój partner mnie o to poprosi - powiedział Nick. Nikt nie załapał żartu, ale się tym nie przejmował. Był jednym z tych facetów. Najprawdopodobniej nie mógłby tego zrobić w inny sposób. Tak samo, jak nie mógł przestać dotykać ludzi. Teraz, ponownie się wyciągnął, aby chwycić ramię Harry’ego i je ścisnąć. A Harry był z siebie naprawdę dumny, kiedy nie był nieśmiały pod wpływem dotyku, ale jedynie wzdrygnął się pod nim. Był z Tomlinsonami jedynie przez cztery dni, ale już zdążył zrobić tak wielki postęp. To była rzecz, z której mógł być dumny.

\- Jestem twoim ulubiony kuzynem i to wiesz. Możesz ze mną rozmawiać.

Harry wziął głęboki, trzęsący się wdech. Z całych swoich sił musiał się powstrzymać od trzęsienia się. Czy Nick zauważył, co to znaczyło?Czy Nick zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co to oznacza, że Harry nie mówił i że w najbliższym czasie nie zamierza tego zmienić? Najwidoczniej nie, ponieważ patrzył na chłopaka z taka ilością oczekiwania w swoich brązowych oczach, że Harry po prostu nie mógł pomóc.

Chociaż naprawdę nie wiedział gdzie znaleźć siłę, aby naprawdę użyć swojego języka, ale ku jego zaskoczenia, znalazł samego siebie, szukając jej w oczach Louisa. Spojrzał na niego, aby zobaczyć, że szatyn już się w niego wpatruje. Wyglądał na smutnego, w ten sposób, który jest dobrze ukrywany, ale również taki oczywisty dla kogoś, kto czuje to samo. Był w pewien sposób tępy w tym momencie i Harry to wiedział ze względu na niego. Było tak, ponieważ Louis ściągnął swoją maskę i zaczął być sobą wokół Harry’ego. To definitywnie dało mu siłę.

Więc wziął głęboki wdech, taki który wstrzymywał przez długą chwilę, a następnie wychrypiał. - To nie ma znaczenia. - Jego głos był głęboki, zbyt głęboki jak na chłopaka, który miał jedynie szesnaście lat oraz był niski i chropowaty. Dało się usłyszeć, że jest trochę zużyty, ponieważ był zbyt cichy, ledwo słyszalny i brzmiał, jakby każdy dźwięk kosztował chłopaka wiele energii. Co szczerze mówiąc było prawdą. To wyczerpujące.

Było to również zaskakujące. Nie tylko dlatego, że ponownie go użył. Ale również jak brzmiał, jak się zmienił. Nie jedynie dla Harry’ego, chociaż był bardzo zaskoczony swoim brzmieniem. Ale jeśli spojrzałoby się teraz na Louisa, dało się zobaczyć całkowity szok wypisany na jego twarzy. Był zszokowany głosem Harry’ego, ale to nie wyglądało aż tak źle. Harry myślał, że mógł również poczuć gdzieś dobrze skrywaną ulgę. Nie wiedział. Miał po prostu nadzieję, że to była prawda.

\- Co? - Jęknął Nick. Brzmiał jakby nie zrozumiał prawidłowo tego, co Harry powiedział, niż jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co Harry powiedział. Oczywiście.

Harry spuścił wzrok z Louisa, aby spojrzeć na swojego kuzyna. Ostrożnie ponownie ułożył słowa w swojej głowie. Nie chciał czegokolwiek ryzykować. I nie chciał pozwolić na to, aby to stało się w pewien sposób rutyną. Nie chciał na nowo zaczynać mówić. Odkąd to wszystko się stało. Wiecie, ludzie wciąż nie chcieli słuchać. Nick był oczekującym. I lepiej, że nie dostał więcej dźwięków Harry’ego.

\- Dlaczego nie mówię. To nie ma znaczenia. - I naprawdę nie miało. Nie miało znaczenia to, co powiedział, jeśli mówił, ludzi to nie obchodziło. Nie miało znaczenia to czy przemawiał, ludzie się tym nie przejmowali. I nie miało znaczenia to, że Nick tego nie wiedział, niczego by nie zmienił. Tym razem nie mówił tak cicho, jak wcześniej, ale wciąż nie znacznie głośniej. Dobre było to, że w pokoju było cicho. W ten sposób dwójka chłopców mogła go zrozumieć z jego podniesionym głosem.

Nick wyglądał, jakby chciał coś odpowiedzieć. Powiedzieć mu, że był głupi, że nie powinien mówić takich gówien. Ale w tym momencie Jay weszła do środka salonu, gdzie chłopcy i młody mężczyzna siedzieli. Zmieniła już sukienkę, w której była na jeansy i jasnoniebieską bluzkę, ale jej włosy wciąż były w tym nieuporządkowanym koku, który nie mógł pomieścić wszystkich jej włosów.

\- Nick? Nie chcę cię pospieszać, ale wspomniałeś, że masz show o szóstej. Jeśli chcesz być z powrotem na czas, powinieneś niedługo się zbierać - powiedziała uprzejmie. Nick był prezenterem radiowym w stacji BBC, zarabiał dobre pieniądze i już był trochę znany z tego, co powiedział Harry’emu. Ta mała część, która wciąż się troszczyła o jego kuzyna czuła się dumna, ale głównie się nie przejmował. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Właściwie nie martwił się już o nikogo. Lub przynajmniej lubił tak sobie wmawiać.

Nick uśmiechnął się do starszej kobiety. - W porządku, dziękuję pani Tomlinson. - A następnie spojrzał na Harry’ego, wstając. - Dobrze, lepiej będę już jechał. Nie chcę odchodzić, ale pozostaniemy w kontakcie, tak? Masz tutaj moją wizytówkę, zadzwoń do mnie, kiedy będziesz chciał porozmawiać lub jeśli będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebował. Zrobisz to, prawda?

Harry jedynie skinął głową, a następnie został przyciągnięty do krótkiego, zbyt ciasnego uścisku. Nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo w środku tego, ponieważ szczerze mówiąc Nick nie był najlepszy w przytulaniu. Lub przynajmniej nie był najlepszy w przytulaniu Harry’ego. Alemężczyzna szybko go wypuścił, więc Harry się nie skarżył.

\- Louis, miej oko na mojego małego kuzyna, w porządku?

Louis teraz również wstał, potrząsając dłonią Nicka. - Będę. Dzięki za wpadnięcie, Nick.

Nick skinął głową i uśmiechnął się, kiedy odprowadzili go do drzwi. Tak, Harry i Louis zrobili to razem. On chwycił swój płaszcz i wzruszył na to swoimi ramionami. - Myślę, że było warto. A ona zasługiwała na to. Naprawdę. - I wtedy z końcowym, głośnym. - Do widzenia, pani Tomlinson! - Hałaśliwy, londyński prezenter radiowy poszedł w wir przyjęć, tak szybko, jak zniknął, pozostawiając jeszcze raz Harry’ego, niemego. Nie właściwie, niemówiącego.

Nick był po prostu niedorzeczny.

\- U-usiądźmy? - Zaproponował słabo Louis. Nagle było niezręcznie, będąc samym bez trzeciej osoby w pokoju razem z nimi. Harry spojrzał w dół na mniejszego chłopaka oraz w te głębokie, niebieskie oczy. Wciąż nie był przyzwyczajony, by ponownie patrzyły one na niego delikatnie. Czekał, aż wróci w nich szorstkość. Ale tak nie było. Nie wróciła, zamiast tego były wypełnione wchłoniętą wrażliwością, która wstrząsnęła aż kośćmi Harry’ego.

Jedynie skinął głową. Usiedli ponownie na swoich miejscach, a kręconowłosy chłopak po prostu czuł napięcie, które przychodziło z każdą sekundą. Teraz pragnął samotności swojej matki oraz swojego mieszkania, jak i samotności, która towarzyszyła mu na co dzień. Przynajmniej nie musiał się chować, nie musiał się powstrzymywać. Teraz nie mógł po prostu iść na górę i się ciąć, ciąć, ciąć, a potem płakać, płakać, płakać i zawsze tylko więcej, więcej, więcej.

Ale nie mógł też tak po prostu być obok Louisa. Było łatwo przebywać w obecności i towarzystwie Fizz. Lubił ją jako osobę wokół siebie. Była wspaniała. Z Louisem chodziło o to, że było zbyt wiele niewypowiedzianych rzeczy pomiędzy nimi. Było tutaj zbyt wiele bólu, zbyt wiele niedopowiedzeń. To sprawiało, że chciał płakać, ale również w pewnym momencie chciał to odepchnąć. Tak jak żałośnie tobrzmiało, chciał Louisa z powrotem. Po prostu chciał znów swojego Louisa.

\- Hej, chłopcy. Muszę iść odebrać bliźniaczki od dziadków. Fizz jest w swoim pokoju i nie obchodzi mnie chłopcy, co robicie tylko proszę,nie rozwalcie siebie ani domu, dobrze? - Jay ponownie wpadła do pokoju. Była jak trąba powietrzna, zawsze wokół, aby uspokoić to, co się dzieje. Podeszła teraz do chłopców, pochylając się, by pogłaskać włosy Louisa, a następnie złożyła buziaka na czubku jego głowy. Louis uśmiechnął się do niej z ciepłym wyrazem twarzy, mamrocząc pożegnanie.

Ku niespodziance Harry’ego, Jay powtórzyła tę procedurę z nim. To była dziwna sensacja. Jej palce były delikatne w jego włosach, kiedy jej oddech zionął za nim, a jego wargi firmowo spoczęły w jego włosach, wstrzymał oddech, ponieważ czuł się dobrze. Nie czuł tego delikatnego, ciepłego uczucia od długiego czasu. To było inne od tych rzeczy, które czuł wcześniej. To było inne. Czuł się, jakby był ponownie młody, a jego mama wychodziła do warzywniaka albo kiedy podwoziła go do szkoły.

Czuł się jakby ponownie miał mamę.

\- Do zobaczenia później chłopcy. - Jay uśmiechnęła się i wybiegła z domu. Każdy wychodził, ale to nie rozrywało Harry’ego. Jay wróci, a Nick… cóż, nawet za bardzo nie zarejestrował, że tutaj był. Więc nie mógł za bardzo zrozumieć, tego, że już wyszedł. To było... wporządku, co najmniej mówiąc. Nie czuł bólu, właściwie to nie czuł niczego.

Odrętwienie, witaj z powrotem.

Ale tu nawet nie chodziło o to. Rzecz w tym, że Harry nie czuł się, jakby był został pozostawiony, ponieważ wiedział, że ci ludzie wrócą. Nie odeszli i nie wrócą. Będą tutaj prędzej lub później. Czy ktokolwiek inny mógł zrozumieć to uczucie? Najprawdopodobniej nie. Ponieważ czucie się w ten sposób było po prostu obce, a Harry nawet tego nie rozumiał.

Boże, musiał pozbyć się tego odrętwienia.

To już dokuczało jego myślom.

\- Więęęc - powiedział po chwili Louis, aby przerwać napięcie, niezręczną ciszę, której tak naprawdę żadnemu z nich nie pasowała. - W takim razie to był twój kuzyn Nick, tak?

Harry mocno wzruszył ramionami i skinął głową w tym samym czasie. Nie czuł potrzeby odpowiadania. Nie mógł nawet kontrolować swoich własnych myśli, więc jak do kurwy mógł kontrolować swoje usta?

Louis opadł na to na swoim siedzeniu i wyglądał na strasznie zgubionego tu i tam. Widok ten sprawił, że serce Harry’ego zacisnęło się, Louis nie powinien się czuć zgubionym albo złamanym lub załamanym ani cokolwiek to, co Harry czuł. Nikt nie powinien tego robić. A Louis nie powinien tak wyglądać z powodu Harry’ego. Nie był tego warty, wcale.

\- Nie będziesz teraz do mnie mówił, prawda? - Zapytał Louis, a kiedy Harry delikatnie pokręcił głową, zmarszczył się, osadzając swoje brwi na dole. - Naprawdę spieprzyłem szmat czasu.

Serce Harry’ego zacisnęło się jeszcze bardziej. Chciałby mu powiedzieć. Chciałby mu powiedzieć, że było w porządku, że nie był zły, że z powrotem mogłoby być między nimi dobrze. Chciał powiedzieć Louisowi, że wciąż w niego wierzył, że rozumiał, dlaczego robił to wszystko w przeszłości, że za nic go nie winił. Chciałby móc powiedzieć Louisowi, że mu wybaczył, że jest w stanie zacząć to wszystko od początku.

Ale teraz był zły moment. Nie mógł tego zrobić, nie tak szybko po pogrzebie swojej matki. Właściwie, po prostu nie był gotowy. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie będzie kiedykolwiek w przyszłości. Ale teraz po prostu nie był i nie mógł tego zmienić. Więc spojrzał gdzie indziej, zamiast wpatrywać się w swoje dłonie, kręcące się na jego podołki. Jego serce biło mocno w jego klatce piersiowej.

Następnie ponownie spojrzał w górę. To było warte próby.

Louis zrobił to samo w tej samej sekundzie, byli odbiciem lustrzanym swoich własnych poczynań, a Harry’emu jeszcze bardziej chciało się płakać. Kiedy byli młodsi, często byli perfekcyjnie zsynchronizowani, poruszając się razem jak mężczyzna i jego cień. Było wiele takich momentów jak ten, kiedy zerkali na siebie dokładnie w tej samej sekundzie. Wspomnienia tych wszystkich innych razów i zdanie sobie sprawy, że to tylko szczęście, że zrobili to samo w tym samym czasie, uderzyło w niego mocno, sprawiając, że chciał krzyczeć.

To zdecydowanie było warte próby.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, jego dłonie przebiegły przez jego włosy, kiedy wpatrywał się prosto w głęboko niebieskie oczy Louisa. - Chciałbym móc. - To był jedynie szept, złamany i ledwo nawet słyszalny, ale Louis go załapał. I to z pewnością wyprowadziło Louisa z równowagi. Po prostu się wpatrywał, dysząc w powietrzu z rozdziawionymi ustami. Jego oczy były takie szerokie, przypominając Harry’emu letnie niebo z malutkimi, puszystymi chmurkami oraz promieniami słońca przebijającymi się przez niebieski.

\- Będę tam - odpowiedział Louis równie cicho. To był obietnica, jedna z tych ciężkich. Harry wiedział, że w momencie, kiedy Louis wypowiadał te słowa naprawdę miał to na myśli, że nie złamie obietnic, którą właśnie dał. Harry wiedział i to częściowa uspokoiło część jego bólu, ale jedynie odrobinę. Cóż, nie, nie uspokoiło tego. Ale sprawiło to bardziej znośnym.

Wtedy, chwila została złamana. Harry nie wiedział, co to było, ale coś pstryknęło i obydwoje odsunęli się od tego z prawie przerażającą intensywnością. Również, nie mogli po prostu siedzieć w ciszy. To było dziwne, ponieważ był czas, kiedy nie nie musieli zamieniać ani jednego słowa ze sobą, kiedy wystarczyło, że po prostu na siebie spojrzeli i wiedzieli, co chcieli powiedzieć. Chciał, aby te czasy wróciły.

\- Jezu, muszę się wydostać z tego garnituru - krzyknął Louis, dłońmi pocierał swoje uda w nerwowym ruchu, nim klapnął w swoje kolana, a następnie wstał. - Co powiesz na to, że ja i Fizz przygotujemy dla nas lunch?

Harry zgodził się w ciszy, również wstając z kanapy. Szli do schodów ramię w ramię, ich stopy wchodziły po schodach w tym samym rytmie. Kolejna rzecz, za którą Harry tęsknił, kolejna rzecz, którą chciał z powrotem, ale nigdy jej nie dostanie.

Na górze schodów rozdzieli się, ale ten nieśmiały, delikatny uśmiech, który Louis posłał Harry’emu, nim to zrobili, był wystarczający dla Harry’ego, aby nie próbować się zabić tej nocy.


	13. Rozdział 13

Od wtedy, było lepiej. Cóż, nie do końca lepiej, ale było teraz łatwiej. Harry nauczył się to akceptować. Zaakceptował fakt, że należał teraz do Tomlinsonów. Stopniowo coraz bardziej zagłębiał się w ich rodzinę, kiedy poznawał ich wszystkich coraz bardziej. Nauczył się, że Daisy i Phoebe lubiły się bawić jego włosami, kiedy oglądały bajki. Nauczył się, że nie chodziło o to, iż Lottie go nie lubi, ale po prosto nie wiedziała jak go traktować i jak się zachowywać wokół niego. Nauczył się, że on i Fizz dobrze razem współpracowali, robiąc zadania domowe i spędzając razem czas w ciszy. Nauczył się, że Jay lubiła widzieć go jako własnego syna i cieszyła się, traktując go jakby nim był, nawet jeśli naprawdę tak nie było.

Chociaż kompletnie się nie odciął od swojego starego życia. Na przykład nie przestał pracować w piekarni. Brał rower Jay o czwartej rano każdego poranka i jechał tam, a za pierwszym razem, gdy dostał pieniądze, żyjąc w domostwie Tomlinsonów, chciał dać to wszystko Jay, by zapłacić za te wszystkie przysługi. Ale kobieta upuściła pieniądze ze srogim spokojem matki. Powiedziała mu, że powinien je zatrzymać, może kupując świąteczne prezenty dla innych. Zrobił to, co powiedział, bo właściwie, ta myśl brzmiała wspaniale. Nie kupował prezentów przez kilka długich, bolesnych lat.

Chociaż same święta nadeszły szybko. W pierwszą sobotę grudnia wszyscy razem udekorowali dom. Zaczęło pachnieć jak cynamon i zima oraz jak świeczki i igły. Wypełnili pokoje lampkami i małymi figurkami aniołków, bałwanków i mikołajów. Było pięknie, domowo i tak miło. To przypominało mu o jego dzieciństwie, kiedy jego rodzina robiła dokładnie to samo, ale nie był wypełniony smutkiem, ale niepewnym ciepłem, które mogłoby wprawić cię w uśmiech, gdybyś na to pozwolił.

I kiedy znalazł małego czekoladowego mikołaja i torbę własnoręcznych ciasteczek w swoich butach 6 grudnia, mógł lub nie mógł trochę płakać.

Szczerze mówiąc, to wszystko było zbyt dobre. Oprócz tego, że było całkowicie prawdziwe.

Również, Harry znowu zaczął mówić. Najpierw jego odpowiedzi były rzadko spotykane, powolne i niepewne, ale niedługo zaczął odpowiadać głośniej, trochę żartował. Nie był już do tego przyzwyczajony, więc kiedy ponownie zaczął, to były jedynie odpowiedzi, które wymagały czegoś więcej niż skinienia lub pokręcenia głową. Ale wtedy zauważył jak szczęśliwa była Jay z tego rozwoju i jak dumnie, wyglądała, gdy coś powiedział, więc zaczął robić to częściej, właściwie rozmawiając i mówiąc samemu do siebie. Nigdy nie widział Fizz takiej szczęśliwej. Jakby, te osoby lubiły, kiedy mówił. To sprawiało, że czuł się mniej gównianie z samym sobą.

I kiedy bliźniaczki poprosiły go o przeczytanie bajki na dobranoc, to był po prostu bonus, który sprawił to wszystko lepszym.

Życie w ten sposób stało się lepsze, a Harry powoli czuł się komfortowo tam, gdzie był. Najlepszą rzeczą w tym wszystkim było to, że Louis nie miał na to negatywnego wpływu. W domu był uprzejmy dla Harry’ego, jeśli nie trochę nieśmiały. Był taki spokojny oraz miły wokół niego i Harry w pewien sposób zapomniał, jak bardzo się go bał. Czasami rozmawiali, a Harry to lubił, ponieważ Louis był wciąż Louisem, a Harry tęsknił za tym chłopakiem. To nie było to samo, Harry nawet nie rozważał ich przyjaźni, ale nie byli już wrogami i to był kolejny pozytywny postęp w jego życiu.

Szkoła była zupełnie inną historią, ale definitywnie również się polepszyło.

Harry wciąż był sam, Louis wciąż był z Liamem, Zaynem i Stanem, ale Louis przestał niepokoić go na korytarzach lub w salach. Harry nigdy nie spotkał jego oczu, ale czuł wzrok Louisa na sobie i wiedział, że nie musi się bać Louisa, już nie. To nie oznacza, że inni również przestali. Stan wciąż był takim samym dupkiem, jakim zawsze był i kiedy zauważył zmianę w zachowaniu Louisa, skonfrontował się z nim. Louis powiedział, że to dlatego, iż gdyby jego mama się o tym dowiedziała to, by go zabiła.

Rzecz w tym, że Stan mu wierzył, ponieważ Louis nigdy nie dał mu powodu, by tego nie robić.

Więc tutaj również troszeczkę lepiej, ponieważ teraz pozostała trójka z grupy Louisa również coraz mniej i mniej go prześladowała. Teraz, Harry był o wiele częściej niezauważalny niż zauważalny. To było dobre uczucie. W porządku, wciąż był sam, ale strach dokuczający mu w żołądku zniknął i, tak czy inaczej, nie był już taki samotny, ponieważ teraz miał rodzinę, do której mógł pójść.

Święta nadeszły razem z urodzinami Louisa, a Harry to kochał.

Najpierw kupił prezenty dla nich wszystkich i w Wigilię, nie mógł się doczekać, aż rozpakują swoje rzeczy. Kupił Fizz nowy album OneRepublic, ponieważ wiedział, że go pokocha i ponieważ był wspaniały. Lottie dostała naszyjnik ze słodką sową, ponieważ to pasowała do jej oczu i stylu, w jaki się ubierała. A bliźniaczki grubą, z drugiej ręki książkę wypełnioną bajkami i krótkimi opowiadaniami, razem z obietnicą, że im je przeczyta. Dla Jay kupił nową palmę do salonu, ponieważ jej stara umarła z nadmiaru wody. Doinformował sam siebie i znalazł to, że ta, którą kupił na końcu, potrzebuje dużej ilości wody. Więc Jay nie będzie w stanie tym razem zatopić swojej roślinki.

A Louis, Louis dostał najprostszy prezent z nich wszystkich, ten, który był najbliższy jego sercu. Harry dał mu jedną ze swoich starych bluz zespołu, który wiedział, że obydwoje uwielbiali, trochę klasycznego punku, The Ramones. Zwykł ją nosić, nawet jeżeli była trochę za duża na niego i jego tyczkowatą postawę i miał nadzieję, że Louis to polubi, nawet jeśli niebieski kolor był już trochę wyblakły. I zrobił mu teczkę. Po prostu kupił z tych czarnych-brzydkich-rzeczy-za-złotówkę, które możesz kupić na każdym rogu, a następnie zadrukował zdjęciami Ramones, który przykleił specjalnym klejem do transparentów. A na środku po drugiej stronie, Harry umieścił specjalne zdjęcie, zdjęcie Harry’ego i Louisa, około dziesięcioletnich, obejmujących się ramieniami i z głupkowatymi uśmiechami na swoich twarzach. Harry bez przerwy dźgał Louisa w bok, a mniejszy chłopak patrzył czule na Harry’ego.

Patrzył, jak Louis odpakowywał to z zaciekawieniem, z większego bliska, niż oglądał kogokolwiek innego i zobaczył, jak te głęboko niebieskie oczy się rozszerzają, a następnie delikatnieją, kiedy odnajdują zdjęcie. Louis zerknął na niego z miejsca, w którym siedział na podłodze obok choinki i uśmiechnął się jasno. Następnie wstał i podciągnął Harry’ego, aby wstał i wpadł w jego ramiona. Przytulił go ciasno, zakładając zbyt dużą bluzę, wyglądał w niej przepięknie i wyszeptał do ucha Harry’ego - Dzięki Haz, to wspaniałe. Kocham to.

To sprawiło to wszystko tak wiele wartym.

Harry za to dostał nowy telefon, musiał sprzedać swój jakiś rok temu, miłą, komfortową, niebieską bluzę z żółtymi napisami, laptop oraz zestaw do rysowania z nowymi ołówkami i węglami. Cóż, Lottie dała mu swojego starego Samsunga, kiedy dostała nowego, a kiedy Jay ogłosiła Fizz, że dostanie na święta nowego laptopa, zadecydowała dać Harry’emu swój stary. I dała mu ołówki i to wszystko, ponieważ ‘kochała to, co on robił’. To sprawiło, że się zarumienił, ale był wdzięczny za wszystko, to było o tak wiele więcej, niż na to zasługiwał.

Natychmiast wykorzystał szansę, by rysować bliźniaczki pod choinką, bawiąc się swoją nową stadniną Barbie, a Jay uznała to za wspaniałe, więc natychmiastowo to wzięła i przypięła na lodówkę. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie był bardziej dumny z tego, co zrobił.

Nowy Rok nastał niewiele po tym, tak samo, jak śnieg. Podczas przerwy zimowej głównie spędzał czas na zewnątrz z Fizz i bliźniaczkami, lepiąc bałwany, rzucając się śnieżkami oraz jeżdżąc na sankach. Spał długo, jadł zdrowiej i cieszył się. Ponownie się śmiał i mniej się ciął, więc uznawał, że jest dobrze. W Nowy Rok Jay i dziewczynki pojechały do ich dziadków, podczas gdy Louis miał małą imprezę ze Stanem, Zaynem i Liamem oraz jakimiś dziewczynami, które nazywały się Perrie, Eleanor i Danielle. Fizz zapytała, czy chciałby pojechać z nimi do Leeds, ale on nie chciał. Spędził tę noc samemu w swoich cichym pokoju, tylko dlatego bo mógł. Czasami tęsknił za ciszą i spokojem bycia samemu. Więc po prostu siedział tu przez całą noc, czytając jedną z książek, którą pożyczyła mu Fizz i rysował niebieskie niebo oraz słońce, pomiędzy długimi, ciemnymi rzęsami.

Pokój swoją drogą również się zmienił przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. Na początku to był jedynie pokój dla gości, w pewien sposób domowy, ale nie osobisty, po prostu pokój, w którym każdy mógł spać. Teraz kiedy Harry siedział tu krótko przed północą, to był jego pokój. Były tu jego obrazki porozwieszane na ścianach, gdzie przypiął je razem z Fizz oraz jego osobie rzeczy rozsiane po pokoju. Był tu jego telefon, jego laptop i książki, które dostał od rodziny, jaki i te, które były jego, kiedy miał pozostawione pieniądze, aby kupić nowe. Nie zmieniał pościel, ale lubił tą jedną. W nocy mógł teraz patrzyć na ich inicjały i uśmiechać się, ponieważ może gdzieś tam była druga szansa.

Wracając do imprezy. Kiedy ludzie na dole w ogrodzie zaczęli odliczać, Harry usiadł na swoim miejscu, na parapecie. Oglądał ich, w scenie, w jakiej byli. Byli szczęśliwi, lekko nabuzowani i imprezowali. Wciąż, za nic nie chciał być tam na dole. Więc kiedy zegar wybił północ, Harry spojrzał na Louisa ze swojego okna, a Louis, kiedy ta dziewczyna Eleanor objęła go wokół szyi, zerknął na Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się.

Po tych wszystkich ciemnych latach rok Harry’ego zaczął się z ciepłym uśmiechem i czuł się dobrze, wypełniony tym ciepłem, do którego wciąż musiał się przyzwyczaić. To sprawiło, że jeszcze raz zatliła się w nim iskierka nadziei. Może w tym roku życie nie będzie taki złe. Przy najmniej jest czysty od tygodnia i jest tutaj chłopak, który uśmiechnął się do niego, nawet jeśli najpiękniejsza dziewczyna w szkole była w jego ramionach.

Może również nie będzie tak źle w szkole w połowie stycznia. Może wszystko naprawdę się polepszy.


	14. Rozdział 14

Szkolne poranki zaczęły się na nowo. Harry był zaskoczony, kiedy znalazł Louisa czekającego na niego, gdy przygotowywał się do powrotu do miejsca, które uważał za swoje osobiste piekło. Louis dostał samochód od dziadków na swoje osiemnaste urodziny, ciemnoniebieskiego mini coopera i teraz Harry myślał, że drugi chłopak już pojechał, kiedy on wychodził. Ale Louis tam był, mając na sobie beanie i szalik oraz bluzę Harry’ego pod grubą zimową kurtką.

Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Harry’ego, kiedy to zobaczył. - Wciąż tutaj? - Zapytał.

\- Tak. - Louis również się uśmiechnął do Harry’ego, uśmiechem, który wydawał się utrzymywać wyłącznie dla Harry’ego. - Będziesz miał coś przeciwko przejażdżce? - Powiedział wtedy i właściwie lekki rumieniec przyozdobił jego policzki. Harry chciał wierzyć, że to od śniegu lub zimnego wiatru uderzającego o jego skórę.

\- Ja… zrobisz to? - Harry był zaskoczony, co najmniej mówiąc. Louis, z którym myślał, że będzie musiał stanąć z nim dzisiaj stanąć twarzą w twarz, nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Byli z powrotem w szkole. Tutaj zasady były inne. Publicznie nie byli czymś w rodzaju przyjaciół.

Louis właściwie zachichotał. - Jezu, po prostu wsiadaj.

Harry zobowiązał się. Samochód był dobrze utrzymany oraz pachniał jak cynamon i wanilia. Pachniał jak Louis i kiedy Louis ruszył i piosenka Nirvany natychmiastowo wypełniła powietrze, Harry musiał dla siebie utrzymać kolejny uśmiech. Ten samochód był z pewnością Louisa. Nie mogłoby być żadnej innej opcji.

Nie zamienili ze sobą żadnego słowa, kiedy jechali do szkoły, było to po prostu ciut niezręczne, ale głównie jedynie niecodzienne. Nie często zostawali sami. Bardziej jak jedna z dziewczyn również była obok, ponieważ tak naprawdę nikt nie chciał dać dwójce chłopcom dać trochę czasu sam na sam. Nie, żeby Harry miał coś przeciwko, gdyż nie miał. Nie lubił delikatnego napięcia w powietrzu. Ale nie wiedział jak temu zaradzić.

Więc Harry pozostał bezsłowny w jak również wielu innych sytuacjach i przemówił jedynie, kiedy Louis zaparkował samochód przed szkołą. Po prostu siedzieli tam, nieśmiało się w siebie wpatrując. - Dziękuję - wymamrotał Harry.

\- Żaden problem. - Louis wyjął swój plecak z bagażnika i uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego, nawet jeśli bardzo delikatnie. Ich spojrzenia nie chciały pozwolić sobie nawzajem odejść, więc po prostu wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę. Harry ponownie tonął w głębokoniebieskich morzach pomiędzy rzęsami Louisa i kiedy planował dzisiaj w nocy znowu się w nich zatopić, to był jego biznes i tylko jego.

Louis był tym, który przerwał kontakt wzrokowy, odwracając się, by zamknąć bagażnik. - Bądź dzisiaj ostrożny, dobra? - Był malutki w zbyt długich rękawach bluzy, wychodzących spoza jego kurtki i ukrywając swoje palce przed zimnem.

Harry był odrobinkę zmieszany. Tak właściwie Louis nigdy go nie ostrzegał. Obydwoje nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym, co działo się w szkole, po prostu cicha zgoda na to, że teraz było lepiej niż wcześniej i że powinni być wdzięczni. I dlaczego powinien? To nie było tak, że Stan nigdy niczego nie robił. Cóż, nikt nie wiedział. Ale to nigdy nie było nic silnego, więc dlaczego teraz powinni zacząć?

Wciąż, Harry skinął głową, unosząc kąciki swoich ust w uśmiechu po raz ostatni, nim wycofał się, pozostawiając Louisa samego. Cóż, było bardziej tak, że on pozostał sam, a Louis mógł znaleźć swoich przyjaciół, którzy już gdzieś odpoczywali na kampusie. Jeszcze raz, Harry życzył sobie, aby Fizz już chodziła do ich szkoły, a nie wciąż do gimnazjum. Nie chciał być już samotny. Nie, że kiedykolwiek tak naprawdę tego chciał. Ale teraz właściwie miał kogoś, kogo mógł nazwać przyjacielem i cieszyłby się, mając ją wokół, ale nie mogła tu być, ponieważ nie była w jego szkole, gdzie szczerze mówiąc, potrzebował jej najbardziej. Więc w pewien sposób to totalnie ssało.

Oczy Harry’ego zaczęły wpatrywać się w ziemię tak szybko, jak wszedł do budynku szkoły. To był najlepszy sposób, aby wejść niespostrzeżonym, rozglądał się gdzie idzie, więc na nikogo nie wpadał ani nic z tych rzeczy, ale nigdy nie patrzył wystarczająco daleko, by znaleźć czyjś wzrok. Nauczył się, że kiedy nawiązujesz z kimś kontakt wzrokowy, ludzie cię wspominają. Więc robił wszystko, aby tego nie robić. W ten sposób spieszył się do swojej szafki, a następnie wziął rzeczy, które potrzebował na lekcję matematyki i poszedł do klasy matematycznej. Był na czas, dokładnie równo z dzwonkiem i udało mu się tu dostać bez spotkania Louisa i jego grupy.

Oczywiście matma była niesamowicie nudna. Kto był zainteresowany wzrastającym i zmniejszającym się zachowaniem krzywych? Cóż, przynajmniej nie on. Więc jak zwykle Harry pozwolił swoim myślom wędrować. Myślał o swoim domu. Kilka miesięcy temu te myśli wprawiłyby go w smutek, ponieważ to oznaczało alkohol, brud oraz pijaną matkę, która już go nie rozpoznawała. Ale teraz było to miejsce, do którego lubił wracać. Oczywiście stał się sierotą w procesie dostania nowego domu. Cóż, bardziej jak najpierw został sierotą, a następnie dostał ten nowy dom, którego na początku nie chciał.

Ale wygrał kolejny dom i kolejną rodzinę, rodzinę, która go akceptowała. Wygrał siostry, które lubiły mieć go wokoło lub nawet go podziwiały w przypadku bliźniaczek oraz matkę, która na niego uważała i upewniała się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Oraz również w pewien sposób zyskał brata, nawet, chociaż Harry wiedział, że nigdy nie będą ze sobą tak blisko, jak bracia, a nawet jeśli się do siebie zbliżą, nie będzie to w braterski sposób. Zawsze byli czymś innym.

Więc teraz Harry miał dom, do którego warto było wracać oraz rodzinę, z którą warto było spędzać czas. Miał pokój, który naprawdę mógł nazywać swoim własnym i w którym lubił być, miał ludzi, którzy lubili słuchać co miał do powiedzenia i którzy byli tu, kiedy ich potrzebował. Również miał więcej czystych okresów, a jeśli się ciął, jego rany nie były już tak głębokie i niebezpieczne. Nie ciął się na swoich ramionach już od miesiąca, najświeższe cięcia i rany znajdywały się teraz jedynie na jego biodrach i brzuchu. Nie ciął swoich ud z powodu braku nienaznaczonej skóry, ale nie było tam nic, na co mógłby zwrócić uwagę.

Również jego sen nie był przerywany przez koszmary albo płacz i obowiązki. Spał teraz wystarczająco długo i zdrowo jaki i głęboko, że czuł się świeży i rozbudzony, kiedy rano wstawał do pracy. Jedynie dwa miesiące temu, byłby smutny, zmęczony, samotny i załamany. Teraz nadal był załamany, ale w procesie bycie ponownie składanym i może był sam w tym momencie, ale nie był już dłużej samotny, ponieważ kiedy wróci do domu później tego dnia, będą tam ludzie czekający na niego, będzie tam ciepły dom i własnej roboty jedzenie czekające na niego.

Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że śmierć jego matki będzie najlepszą rzeczą, jaka go spotkała. Właściwie to brzmiało okrutnie. Tęsknił za swoją mamą, naprawdę. Ale tęsknił za osobą, którą była, kiedy jego tata i siostra wciąż żyli, kiedy byli szczęśliwi i byli rodziną. A stracił tę osobę już dawno temu, która została zastąpiona przez tę szaloną alkoholiczkę, którą musiał nazywać swoją mamą przez ostatnie kilka lat. Za tą nie tęsknił ani trochę. Więc tak, był smutny z powodu straty mamy, ale cieszył się, że ciemne czasy już się dla niego skończyły.

Po wystarczająco długo rozciągającej się matmie dzwonek zadzwonił, a Harry miał krótką przerwę, nim musiał się udać na etykę. Oczywiście nie był wystarczającym szczęściarzem, aby mieć dwie lekcje, których sale są obok siebie. Oczywiście etyka była na drugim końcu budynku i oczywiście musiał pokonał tę drogę sam. Czasami po prostu nie był szczęśliwcem. Tak jak dzisiaj, mógł to poczuć od razu, kiedy opuścił salę od matematyki. Rzeczy mogły się polepszyć w domu, ale szkoła wciąż była żyjącym piekłem. Nawet czyśćcem.

\- Och, spójrzcie, kto tutaj jest!

Oczywiście nie mógł przejść niezauważonym. Nie był takim szczęśliwcem. Harry bardziej zniżył swoją głowę, czekoladowe loki wpadły mu do oczu oraz bardziej zgarbił swoje ramiona. Wiedział, że posiadanie nadziei nie pomoże i nigdy nie stanie się prawdą, ale wciąż miał nadzieję, że go zostawią. Tylko dzisiaj, ponieważ to był pierwszy dzień w szkole po przerwie. Lub może, krótko się zastanawiał, może Louis wyjdzie, przetrzyma ich i go ochroni. Ale od razu zapomniał o tym, ponieważ jeśli spojrzałby teraz w górę, nie zauważyłby tam Louisa, Louisa z którym czuł się komfortowo przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. To był Louis - gwiazda piłki nożnej. Louis - popularne dziecko.Louis - dupek.

\- Mówię do ciebie! - Krzyknął Stan.

\- Hej, pedale! - Tym razem to był Zayn. - Ignorujesz nas?

Nie, tak właściwie ich nie ignorował, myślał gorzko. On po prostu uciekał. Uciekał przed byciem upokorzonym przez tych facetów, ponieważ to by obudziło jego niepewności, jego demony, jego ból. A on nie był na to gotowy, nie był jeszcze wystarczająco silny. Więc tak, może ich ignorował. Nie miał również szczęścia.

\- Nie słyszymy cię wzdłuż twojej całej dziwaczności - zażartował Liam. Problem był w tym, że Stan nie skończył dzisiaj jedynie na żartowaniu i drażnieniu. Najwidoczniej, chłopak chciał dzisiaj czegoś dobrego. Czegoś prawdziwego. Najprawdopodobniej nie był zbyt wielu okazji podczas przerwy zimowej.

Wciąż, niezbyt miło. Wcale nie. Przynajmniej nie dla Harry’ego, ponieważ mógł chociażby pomyśleć nad kolejnym słowem, został pchnięty na najbliższą szafkę. Ooops, to akurat bolało. A teraz mógł również pokazać koordynację swojego ciała, ponieważ oczywiście zachwiał się, potykając się i spadając na podłogę razem ze wszystkimi swoimi rzeczami. I ooops, to akurat bardzo bolało. Tak, naprawdę bardzo. Stało się jeszcze gorzej, kiedy Stan go kopnął. Chłopak syknął, zwijając się, próbując ochronić swoją głowę oraz brzuch, aby nie zostać poważnie zranionym.

Był przygotowany na ciosy, kopnięcia, obraźliwe rzeczy rzucane w jego stronę.

Ale nie oczekiwał rzeczy, które się teraz stały. Najpierw, po prostu nie było żadnej akcji, co go zaskoczyło. A następnie pojawił się głos.

\- Nie możesz tego robić! Tak jakby, szczerze mówiąc, to wcale nie jest fajne. Prześladowanie wcale nie jest fajne, panowie. I nie znam go, ale jestem pewny jak cholera, że on na to nie zasługuje. Nawet nie wiecie, czy jest homoseksualistą, prawda? A teraz lepiej sięodpierdolicie albo zrównam was z ziemią.

Harry wyprostował się i wpatrywał się dużymi, zielonymi oczami w swojego wybawcę. Chłopak był tyczkowatym blondynem z bladą piegowatą twarzą oraz jasnymi niebieskimi oczami, które były tak inne od tych Louisa. Miał słodką twarz, ale jego usta były ułożone w firmową linię, kiedy warczał na Stana i resztę chłopców. To wydawało się w pewien sposób niedorzeczne, ten kościsty chłopak obronił Harry’ego przed czwórką najlepszych graczy w tej szkole.

Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale lubił tego chłopaka. To nie było tylko dlatego, ponieważ był odrobinę zbyt odważny, że to graniczyło z głupotą i mógł mówić bez kropek i przecinków. Ale dlatego że był pierwszym, który stanął w obronie Harry’ego w szkole. To było wspaniałe, jak mała pogawędka mogła to zmienić.

I najwidoczniej, chłopcy nie myśleli zbytnio inaczej. Cofnęli się, wyglądając na zaskoczonych, nm w końcu całkiem się wycofali i poszli na zajęcia. - Pożałujesz tego. - Zawarczał złowrogo Stan, sprawiając, że Harry zadrżał.

\- Nie wątpię - odpowiedział blond włosy chłopak z uśmiechem. Upewnił się, że naprawdę odeszli, nie wracając, ponieważ rzucił głupi komentarz, odwrócił się i zaoferował Harry’emu bladą rękę z długimi palcami. - Są idiotami. Robią to o wiele częściej?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, zawahał się, a następnie chwycił zaoferowaną dłoń i ponownie stanął na swoich stopach z jego pomocą, nim zebrał swoje rzeczy z podłogi. - Dzięki - wymamrotał, rumieniec pojawił się na jego policzkach.

\- Żaden problem, kolego - powiedział blondwłosy. - Swoją drogą jestem Niall, Niall Horan. Nowy w mieście.

A Harry zadecydował, że tak, lubił go. Chłopak miał jasny, otwarty uśmiech i był dla niego miły, akceptował go, chronił. Więc tak, dlaczego by się nie socjalizować, pokazując nowego Harry’ego komuś kto nie nazywał się Tomlinson? - Harry. Styles. Miło cię poznać.

\- Mi również, mi również. - Niall ponownie się uśmiechnął, nim spojrzał na niego bardziej ostrożnie, jakby czegoś szukał. - Wszystko w porządku? Po prostu nie rozumiem takich ludzi. Są cholernie wkurzający. Założę się, że sami ssą sobie kutasy.

Właściwe to sprawiło, że Harry się zaśmiał.  
\- Tak, najprawdopodobniej masz rację. I dzięki, jest w porządku. - Nie powiedział Niallowi, że był na sto procent pewny. Obiecał Louisowi, że nikomu nie powie o tym co wiedział na temat Liama i Zayna. Cóż, Louis nie poniósłby szkody, gdyby ktoś się o tym dowiedział. Alenawet Zayn i Liam nie zasługiwali na to, aby być traktowani jak zazwyczaj byli traktowani geje w tej szkole. A gdyby się dowiedzieli, że to Harrym był tym, który powiedział… cóż to uboga próba samobójcza, naprawdę.

\- Jaką lekcję masz następną? - Zapytał Niall Harry’ego. Wydawał się raczej zainteresowany Harrym i był zdolny wlec się razem z nim. To nie było zaskakująco, odkąd był nowy i nie znalazł przyjaciół, którzy powiedzieliby mu, aby trzymał się z daleka od dziwnego dzieciaka Harry’ego Stylesa, jeśli nie chciałby być wkręcony.

\- Etykę. - I nawet po całym tym czasie, kręconowłosy wiedział jak utrzymać rozmowę. - Aty?

\- Uch, chemię. A po lunchu mam plastykę.

\- Szczerze?! - Krzyknął Harry, nim mógł się powstrzymać. Dobrze się rozmawiało z Niallem. - Ja też. W takim razie pójdziemy razem? - Wow. To coś naprawdę całkowicie nowego w nim.

\- Brzmi świetnie. Och i hej, możemy również zjeść razem lunch? Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz. Mógłbym po prostu usiąść z tobą i twoimi przyjaciółmi. Odkąd jestem nowy i wszystko… - zasugerował Niall, jego oczy rozświetliły się nadzieją. Miał teraz wiele wspólnego z leprechaunem.

Harry nie powiedział mu, że nie było żadnych przyjaciół, z którymi mógłby siedzieć. - Jasne, brzmi dobrze. Do zobaczenia wtedy.

\- Pa, Harry!

Harry wpatrywał się z zastanowieniem w blondwłosego chłopaka.

Czy on właśnie…? Tak, właśnie to zrobił.


	15. Rozdział 15

Harry wciąż pamiętał dni, w których Louis obroniłby go w szkole. Harry nigdy nie był najpopularniejszym dzieckiem i zawsze byli ludzie, którzy uważali naśmiewanie się z tyczkowatego, kręconowłosego chłopca za zabawne. I wracając do szkoły podstawowej, był tyczkowaty, niezdarny, dużo się rumienił i inni uczniowie nie bardzo go lubili.

Właściwie lubili go przezywać. Przezwiska nie były najgorsze, dzieciaki z podstawówki mówiły na niego "pomidor" albo "Harry-Styles-less". Rzecz w tym, że dla siedmiolatka to bolało tak jak "dziwak" lub "pedał" w jego obecnym wieku. A wtedy te dzieciaki były nawet bardziej kreatywne. Skandowały cały czas "Harry kocha Louisa". To bolało najbardziej, ponieważ Harry nie rozumiał. Tak, kochał Louisa, ten chłopak był jego najlepszym przyjacielem i byli nierozłączni. Oczywiście, że go kochał! Więc co było z tym nie tak? Co było w tym złego?

A jeden dzień był szczególnie gorszy. Otoczyli go, stali wokół niego, popychali go. I powiedzieli, że Harry kochał Louisa, krzyczeli, skandowali cały czas, dopóki Harry nie mógł słyszeć tylko jednej rzeczy. A oni sprawiali, że to brzmiało jak zła rzecz, jak coś dziwnego i nienaturalnego, nawet jeśli był to po prostu inny sposób. Więc tego dnia, Harry przepchał się przez nich i wpadł do toalet we łzach, które utrudniały mu widzenie. Skulił się na podłodze po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu i czuł, jak ból zaczyna go przerastać.

Różnica była w tym, że Louis znalazł go kilka minut później i sprawił, że Harry wyszedł z nim, a potem trzymał go oraz wytarł jego łzy jak bohater i powiedział Harry’emu, aby ich nie słuchał. Będzie w porządku, powiedział Louis i że byli po prostu głupi i nie rozumieli, czym była prawdziwa przyjaźń. Harry uwierzył mu, uwierzył, że to oni byli problemem, a nie on.

Kiedy inni chłopcy wrócili, Louis stanął przed Harrym, zastraszając ich, ponieważ był dwa lata starszy.  
\- Zostawcie go - powiedział. - Nie ma w nim nic złego, nie jest inny. Również nie spodobałoby się wam czepianie. Więc odpuście. - I odpuścili, ponieważ Louis miał rację, nikt nie lubił, kiedy ktoś inny się go czepiał.

Teraz Harry wiedział lepiej. Wiedział, że to on był tym, który miał problem. A Louis ze wszystkich ludzi był tym, który pomógł mu w to uwierzyć. I również był tym, który dokuczał Harry’emu, nawet jeśli wcześniej mówił innym ludziom, że to niegrzeczne i złe, oraz że nie powinni krzywdzić innych ludzi w jakimś celu. Wiedział lepiej, jeszcze wciąż to robił. Robił to w pewnym celu, aby ukryć swoje intencje i aby się samemu ukryć przed innymi. Aby chronić samego siebie od bólu, zamiast tego przelewając go na Harry’ego.

Harry rozumiał. Raczej także chroniłby Louisa.  
Dodatkowo może teraz zyskał nowego obrońcę. Niall zrobił to raz i teraz przybliżali się do siebie z każdą minutą. Więc, cholera, dlaczego nie mieć trochę wiary w tę blondwłosą kulkę energii? Ten Irlandczyk sprawił, że Harry go polubił, ponieważ wstawił się za osobę, której nie znał i z tego, co widział, wydawał się być naprawdę lojalny, jakby mógł to zrobić o każdej porze. Harry miał nadzieję, że może mogliby być przyjaciółmi.

I wierzył w tę teorię trochę bardziej, kiedy wszedł na główny korytarz swojej szkoły, tylko aby znaleźć czekającego Nialla, machającego do niego tak szybko, jak go zobaczył w tłumie.

\- Harry, tutaj! - krzyknął szczęśliwie Niall, nawet lekko podskakując, przez co Harry lekko się uśmiechnął na jego niedorzecznie słodkie zachowanie.

Uśmieszek wzrósł do szerokiego uśmiechu, kiedy się przybliżył. To było uczucie, do którego wciąż musiał się przyzwyczaić - uśmiechanie. Szczególnie nie przywykł do tego sposobu uśmiechania, który był zazwyczaj zarezerwowany dla Daisy i Phoebe, ponieważ kochał je i one go uszczęśliwiały oraz były po prostu urocze. Ale teraz posłał go Niallowi i to wcale nie było złe. Cóż, to nigdy nie było złe.

\- I jak tam etyka? - Zapytał Niall, a zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek pojawił się na jego wargach, kiedy uniósł kąciki swoich ust.

\- Świetnie - powiedział Harry radośnie, ale sarkazm wypływał z jego głosu jak woda z gąbki. - Robiliśmy tę nową rzecz… - Niall spojrzał na Harry’ego całkowicie niedowierzająco, jakby naprawdę rozważał to czy Harry postradał zmysły, a kręconowłosy chłopak się przełamał i wypuścił z siebie mały chichot. - Właściwie, nawet nie wiem, o czym rozmawialiśmy.

Niall zaśmiał się, a jego oczy pięknie się zmarszczyły.  
\- Jesteś niezłym chłopcem, Hazza. Jezu.  
Harry wzdrygnął się delikatnie na przezwisko. Nikt, oprócz jego rodziny, nie nadawał mu żadnych przydomków. Ale pomyślał, że to była po prostu kolejna rzecz, do której musiał się zwyczajnie przyzwyczaić, to nie było nic złego - nic, przez co powinien być nieszczęśliwy. I wydawało mu się, że polubił brzmienie tego przydomku z ust Nialla z ciężkim, irlandzkim akcentem. To brzmiało trochę jak kumple, a Harry poczuł, jak dobre jest uczucie, nie będąc już sam. Jego szeroki uśmiech zmalał do uśmieszku, ale wciąż widać było go w kącikach jego ust, a zieleń emanowała w jego oczach.   
\- Chcesz iść na stołówkę czy wziąłeś lunch ze sobą? - zapytał Harry.

Niall wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc wolę stołówkę - powiedział. - Czy to w porządku?

\- Jest okej. Chodźmy.

Harry nie szedł tymi korytarzami z kimś u swojego boku od długiego czasu. Właściwie to nie mógł sobie przypomnieć czy kiedykolwiek szedł tędy z kimś. Zawsze był sam w szkole średniej. Z Niallem przy swoim boku, czuł się lepiej niż wcześniej. Niall był przynajmniej o trzy centymetry niższy o niego, ale Harry wciąż wyglądał na mniejszego, ponieważ blondyn może i był tyczkowaty, ale również chodził z wyprostowanymi plecami, a swój podbródek trzymał wysoko. W tym samym czasie Harry garbił się przy jego boku, dłonie miał głęboko zakopane w kieszeniach, ramiona zgarbione, a głowę spuszczoną.

Nie, żeby Niall miał coś przeciwko.

\- Więc... żyjesz w tym mieście długo? - Zastanawiał się Niall.

\- Tak, mieszkam tutaj całe swoje życie - powiedział Harry, wzruszając bardzo delikatnie ramionami.

Niall posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
\- Nie jest tutaj niesamowicie nudno?

Sapnięcie opuściło Harry’ego, nim mógł je powstrzymać.  
\- Bardziej niż możesz sobie wyobrazić. - Właściwie Doncaster nie było takie nudne. Przynajmniej nie wydawało się takie, kiedy wciąż żył, a nie jedynie egzystował. Wracając do czasów, kiedy on i Louis poznawali każdy zakątek ich miasta razem, nie wydawało się to nudne. To było ekscytujące, fascynujące i fajne. Teraz dla nastolatków było to najprawdopodobniej nudne. Ale Harry nadal nie wiedział ani nie miał nic przeciwko.

Doszli do stołówki. Ludzie czekali na swoje jedzenie w kolejce lub siedzieli przy swoich stolikach. Powietrze było zapełnione zapachem jedzenia i rozmowami uczniów. Harry’ego nie było tutaj od długiego czasu, ponieważ siedzenie samemu ssało, ale nie pamiętał, aby było tutaj aż tak głośno.

\- Masz jakieś specjalne miejsce do siedzenia? - Zapytał teraz Niall.

Tak, chciał odpowiedzieć Harry. Ciemne schody do piwnicy, o których nikt nie wiedział albo nikt ich nie używał. Zwykł się ukrywać w tamtym miejscu przez większość przerw. Nie, żeby podzielił się tym z Niallem.

\- Nie - po prostu powiedział.

\- Kogokolwiek do siedzenia?

\- Nie.

\- Serio?

\- Tak.

\- Wow.

Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi. Dołączyli do kolejki po stołówkowe jedzenie, po kolei dobierali poszczególne produkty, a potem znaleźli pusty stolik. Usiedli, a Niall zaczął jeść, kiedy mówił o swoim mieście rodzinnym, Mullingar. Porównywał je do Doncaster,mówił, jak prawie wszystko było tutaj chłodniejsze. Wydawał się być naprawdę podekscytowany byciem w Wielkiej Brytanii, ale to było tak bardzo oczywiste, że już tęsknił za swoimi irlandzkim pochodzeniem. A mówiąc o tym, był taki radosny i głośny, że Harry nie mógł robić cokolwiek innego oprócz uśmiechania się, ponieważ to było naprawdę wspaniałe.

Niall cały czas mówił o wiele za szybko, zazębiając słowa i zawsze połykając to, co chciał powiedzieć, ponieważ najwyraźniej jego myśli biegły zbyt szybko a jego usta nie mogły nadążyć, więc zawsze zapominał części wypowiedzi, co było zabawne dla Harry'ego, gdy na niego patrzył.

Jak szybko ten dzieciak mógł myśleć?

\- Więc, teraz sztuka, huh? - powiedział pod koniec Niall, pomiędzy dwoma gryzami hamburgera, którego sobie wziął. - Nad czym teraz pracujecie?

\- Właśnie skończyliśmy jakieś badania ruchu i myślę, że teraz zaczniemy portrety - odpowiedział chętnie Harry. Zajęcia artystyczne były właściwie jedynymi zajęciami, które lubił i na które zwracał uwagę, był dobry w tym. I nigdy nie robili czegoś zbyt trudnego, zawsze dostawał co najmniej B+. Myślał, że te zajęcia są właściwie łatwe, jakim cudem ktoś mógł mieć z tym problem?

\- Cholera, jestem w tym taki gówniany! - Przeklął Niall. Harry już się natknął na to, że Niall dużo przeklinał. - Naprawdę. Nie mogę sobie nawet przypomnieć, dlaczego wybrałem te cholerne zajęcia. Jestem o wiele lepszy w muzyce.

\- Możesz zapytać, czy możesz zamienić zajęcia - zasugerował Harry.

Kiedy Niall przeżuwał swojego hamburgera, kręconowłosy chłopak również rozważał zjedzenie czegoś, ponieważ Jay zrobiła mu dzisiaj kilka przepysznie wyglądających kanapek. Wciąż nie jadł za dużo, po prostu nie był już do tego przyzwyczajony. Zyskał już na wadze jakieś cztery kilo, ponieważ teraz kiedy był z Tomlinsonami, zaczął jeść więcej zdrowej ilości. To nie zmieniło tego, że czuł się chory po dobrym posiłku, ponieważ nie był już dłużej przyzwyczajony do czucia wypełnionego żołądka.

\- Nie, zbyt wiele roboty. - Niall zaśmiał się, jego oczy świeciły. Również wiele się śmiał, zawsze głośno i beztrosko, wystarczająco silnie, by nawet wywołać uśmiech u Harry’ego, który pokazywał najmniejszy kawałek jego zębów.

\- Wiem, okej.

\- Jesteś dobry w sztuce? - Zapytał Niall.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie jestem taki zły. - Nie był tym, który przyznaje się do swojej własnej siły. Fizz zawsze mu mówiła, że był wspaniałym artystą. Sprawiła, że znowu tworzył z kolorami, nie tylko szare cienie, które tworzył swoim ołówkiem. I nauczył się je ponownie kochać, nawet jeśli wciąż był absolutnie przeciwny pracowaniu z akwarelami lub akrylami albo z pędzlami. Mógł to zrobić, ale po prostu tego nie lubił.

\- Dobrze, całkowicie mi pomożesz, kolego. Muszę się nauczyć tego gówna - zadeklarował teraz Niall. Zrobił nawet tę rzecz ze swoimi rękami, aby to podkreślić.

\- Zobaczę co da się zrobić - obiecał Harry. Czuł się dobrze z wiedzą, że może być w pewien sposób pomocny. To sprawiło, że się uśmiechnął, nieśmiało, ale szczerze.

Niall patrzył z ciekawością na drugiego chłopaka, jego głowa była delikatnie przechylona. Prawie zjadł już swój lunch. Jadł jak niecodzienny śmietnik. - Nie jesteś głodny, kolego?

Harry pokręcił głową, spuścił wzrok, rumieniec pojawił się na jego policzkach. Tu go miał.

\- Więc niczego nie zjesz?

Harry ponownie pokręcił głową. To było takie żenujące.

\- Dlaczego?! - Krzyknął Niall i wydawał się być zszokowany, prawie obrażony. - Jedzenie jest przepyszne i wspaniałe i to kurwa niebo!

Teraz po prostu wzruszył ramionami. Potrzebował jedzenia, aby przeżyć, więc jego ciało się nie zamknie. Nie lubił jedzenia. Nie miał zamiaru krzyczeć tego z dachu, ani nawet nie zamierzał mówić o tym Niallowi. Nie mógł tego komukolwiek powiedzieć, ponieważ to było żenujące i dziwne, a to sprawiało, że wyglądał jeszcze bardziej jak całkowity dziwak. A nie chciał straszyć Nialla tak szybko.

\- Nie jesteś miłośnikiem jedzenia - zażartował Niall jednak było w tym coś poważnego. - Jestem zszokowany. Jestem szczerze zszokowany. Jedzenie jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. - Przypominał troszkę Harry’emu taką małą, puszystą, lekko wściekłą wiewiórkę przy tym, jak się teraz zachowywał.

To było w pewien sposób urocze i definitywnie zabawne.

\- Chciałbym przeprosić, ale…

\- Wiem. Nie chcesz mnie okłamywać. Miło z twojej strony. - Niall ponownie się śmiał. Harry naprawdę nie rozumiał tego chłopaka. Był zbyt… był tym, czym on nie był. Głośny i jasny oraz szampański i taki beztroski. Właściwie miał wszystko to, czego Harry nie miał. W dobry sposób. Niall był o wiele lepszą osobą niż Harry i nawet lepszą, niż za jaką Harry go miał w pierwszym momencie.

Lunch minął o wiele szybciej niż zazwyczaj. Było miło spędzić czas z Niallem. Miło było mieć kogoś do rozmowy. Niall po prostu mówił tak dużo, że nawet nie było takich niezręcznych przerw jak zazwyczaj w rozmowach z ludźmi, których nie znasz za dobrze. Niezręczność dla Irlandczyka wydawała się być obcym słowem albo uczuciem. Był po prostu wesoły w najlepszym tego słowa znaczeniu i to było wspaniałe. Naprawdę rozpraszające od tej ciemności w umyśle Harry’ego.

I zajęcia ze sztuki również tak były. Niall nie był nawet taki zły, po prostu potrzebował lepszej techniki, większej wiedzy jak używać ołówka. A Harry cieszył się, kiedy mu to pokazywał, ponieważ, bądźmy szczerzy, mógł skończyć to zadanie, które dał im nauczyciel w mniej niż godzinę, więc mógł spędzić trochę czasu ucząc Nialla jak pracować. W dodatku Niall robił niezły strzał z tego i Harry myślał, że to dość świetne, słysząc jak wywoływał on swoje irlandzkie przekleństwa, kiedy tylko coś poszło źle.

W skrócie, tak, bardzo podobało mu się towarzystwo chłopaka. I kiedy wymienili się numerami na końcu lekcji, a Niall obiecał, że zaprosi Harry’ego na video gry w piątek, Harry czuł się tak dobrze, jak nie czuł się od lat z ludźmi innymi niż Tomlinsonowie. Uśmiech, który pojawił się w tym momencie na twarzy Harry’ego, był taki jasny i szczery, że pokazywał jego dołeczki z całą siłą. Nie ustąpił całkowicie przez cały dzień.


	16. Rozdział 16

Ludzie patrzyli, kiedy Harry wsiadał do samochodu wraz z Louisem dokładnie przed samą szkołą. Harry myślał, że Louis odjedzie blok lub dwa dalej, nim go odbierze, ale nie. Czekał aż kręconowłosy wyjdzie ze szkoły, a kiedy spojrzał w jego kierunku, wskazał mu, aby wsiadł. Harry był zaskoczony i prawie potknął się o swoje własne stopy, gdy się tam dostał, ale wsiadł.

\- Wyglądaj jakbyś nienawidził bycia tutaj ze mną - wymamrotał Louis przez zaciśnięte zęby, pokazując swoją najbardziej wkurzoną, sukowatą twarz. Utrzymali więc swoją grę przed resztą świata jeszcze chwilę dłużej. Louis wyglądał tak, jakby chciał nacisnąć hamulec i wypchnąć Harry’ego, a Harry wyglądał, jakby był chory i jakby czuł się tak niekomfortowo, tak że chciałby po prostu stopić się z drzwiami samochodu, zamiast bycia zatrzaśniętym w tej maszynie.

Napięcie spłynęło z ich dwójki, kiedy byli dwa bloki dalej. Nikt ich tam nie widział. Harry wiedział, jak wiele to znaczyło dla Louisa i to rozumiał. Nie przejmował się tym tak długo, jak nie będzie musiał wrócić do podróżowania autobusem. Teraz Louis również patrzył na niego z łagodnymi niebieskimi oczami i prywatnym uśmiechem przyklejonym do jego warg, a Harry uważał, że to było tego warte.

\- Przepraszam za to, co się dzisiaj stało - powiedział Louis niskim głosem, jakby to było tylko zarezerwowane dla uszu Harry’ego, co sprawiło, że trochę się zarumienił.  
\- Jest w porządku - wymamrotał. - Nie byłeś w to zaangażowany.

Louis wzdrygnął się, jakby Harry właśnie go uderzył i jakby nie bardzo to wszystko rozumiał. Czy powiedział coś źle?  
\- Och, ale jestem. To tylko się nasiliło z mojego powodu - westchnął, a Harry ponownie znalazł smutek w jego niebieskich oczach. To sprawiło, że jego serce zabiło trochę mocniej. Po prostu chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego tak było, żeby mógł to rozwiązać. Louis nie zasługiwał na smutek.

\- Louis - powiedział Harry. Wymówił ostrożnie imię drugiego chłopaka jak modlitwę, jak coś świętego. Czuł, jakby go dotykał, czuł jego ciepło, czuł, że było w porządku, że żył. Czuł, jakby go przytulał, trzymał go, był w jego ramionach. Nie było tak. Nie mógł. - Jest w porządku. Odpuść.

Przez ułamek sekundy wyglądało na to, że Louis chciał coś na to odpowiedzieć, powiedzieć więcej, kłócić się z Harrym, aby zrozumiał punkt widzenia, którego zdawał się nie mieć. Ale wtedy zamknął ponownie te swoje różowe wargi i wziął głęboki oddech przez nos. Zamiast używać swojego własnego głosu, pozwolił Kings Of Leon wypełnić powietrze pomiędzy nimi, pogłaśniając dźwięk w radiu, dopóki nie było odrobinę za głośno, niż to było konieczne.

Chłopcy dojechali do domu w kilka minut i po raz pierwszy w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy cisza między nimi stała się bardziej komfortowa. Harry myślał, że było z nimi o wiele lepiej. Nie bał się już Louisa i prawidłowo ze sobą rozmawiali. Oczywiście, wciąż było wiele nierozwiązanych problemów, wiele rzeczy, o których musieli porozmawiać. Ale byli bliżej i coś tworzyło się między nimi coś, co mógłby nazwać prawie przyjaźnią, a tak długo, jak byli sami, Harry czuł się komfortowo wokół drugiego chłopaka.

Louis wyłączył silnik i odwrócił się, by chwycić swój plecak z tylnego siedzenia, kiedy Harry zadecydował, że nie musi bać się mówienia. - Ta bluza - powiedział Harry, jego głos był ochrypły i brzmiał na podenerwowanego. Louis patrzył na niego z łagodnym zaskoczeniem w oczach, kiedy go słuchał. - Pasuje ci - wymamrotał Harry. Jego policzki zaróżowiły się i spojrzał w dół na swoje dłonie, które spoczywały bezczynnie na jego podołku.

Louis również był zarumieniony, ale jego uśmiech był jasny i szczery. - Dziękuję - wyszeptał, prywatnie, jedynie dla Harry’ego. Ponownie. - Chociaż wolałbym ją bardziej, gdyby wciąż pachniała tobą - dodał po sekundzie i było to trudniejsze do usłyszenia, niż wcześniejsze dziękuję. Harry nie był pewny czy naprawdę to usłyszał, czy tylko to sobie wyobraził, ale wciąż rumienił się nawet bardziej i nie odważył się już nic więcej powiedzieć.

Louis odblokował drzwi, a Harry po prostu wyszedł za nim i nim drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, zostali przywitani przez dwie małe dziewczynki z długimi blond włosami. Phoebe rzuciła się w ramiona Harry’ego, a smukły chłopak cofnął się, aby się nie przewrócić pod siłą mniejszego ciała na sobie.

\- Harry! - Krzyknęła szczęśliwie Phoebe. - Mamusia powiedziała, że ty i Louis zaopiekujecie się nami dzisiaj wieczorem!

\- Powiedziała, że poczytasz nam historyjki! - Krzyknęła rozpromieniona Daisy. Wspięła się na tors swojego brata i wtuliła się w jego szyję.

Louis spotkał niezdecydowany wzrok pomiędzy dwoma dziewczynkami. Uśmiech, który mógł konkurować ze słońcem był przyklejony do jego twarzy. Harry lubił widzieć takiego Louisa, całego jasnego i otwartego. To było smutne, że był taki jedynie pośród swoich dwóch najmłodszych sióstr. - Co o tym myślisz, Harry? - Zapytał, poprawiając Daisy, aby móc ją lepiej trzymać.

Rzecz w tym, że Harry czuł się naprawdę komfortowo wokół tych dwóch małych dziewczynek, więc zyskał trochę pewności siebie. Co spowodowało, że uśmiech, który Niall magicznie wniósł na jego twarz, znów się pojawił i tym razem odpowiedział bez zawahania. - Myślę, że możemy to zrobić, jeśli będą dzisiaj grzecznymi dziewczynkami. - Drażnił się, ale również był zaskakująco szczęśliwy, kiedy zmierzwił włosy Phoebe.

\- Możemy być grzeczne! - Powiedziała Daisy.

\- Zawsze jesteśmy grzeczne! - Zgodziła się Phoebe.

\- Cóż, zobaczymy. - Louis odłożył swoją siostrę na ziemię, a Harry również pozwolił odejść Phoebe. Te dwie zaadoptowały go jak brata. Nigdy nie miał młodszego rodzeństwa, zawsze sam był tym najmłodszym, a teraz miał trzy z nich (odkąd Lottie była w jego wieku). To było trochę przerażające, ale z drugiej strony uwielbiał się opiekować tymi dwoma małymi, szalonymi króliczkami, a Fizz była teraz jego najbliższą przyjaciółką, więc wszystkie problemy, których się obawiał, były bezpodstawne.

Oprócz jednego: lustrowały go.

I z pewnością by je rozczarował.

\- Chodźcie, lunch gotowy! - Krzyknęła Jay z kuchni. Daisy i Phoebe natychmiastowo tam pobiegły, ale Louis i Harry wciąż byli w zimowych ubraniach. Pozbyli się grubych butów, grubych zimowych płaszczy, szalików, rękawiczek i czapek oraz podążyli do kuchni za smakowitym zapachem jedynego w swoim rodzaju pomidorowego Tommo-sosu.

Reszta Tomlinsonów już siedziała przy stole, a Jay właśnie stawiała na nim ostatnią miskę. Sceneria była dziwnie znajoma, jak i również dziwnie domowa. To, co oznaczało rodzinę: siedzenie razem i jedzenie, podczas rozmawiania. Rzecz w tym, że zostało tylko jedno puste siedzenie i nie należało ono do nieobecnego ojca czy brakującego dziecka. Należało do niego. On, Harry Styles miał ponownie rodzinę. Miejsce, w którym mógł być.

Opadł na swoje miejsce, tak jak zawsze obok Fizz i posłał jej ciepły uśmiech, kiedy ta wręczyła mu makaron. Oddała uśmiech tak jasno, jak zawsze, a on był wdzięczny za to, że ponownie znalazł w niej przyjaciela.

\- Więc, powiedz curly, jak minął ci pierwszy dzień? - Zapytała ze swoją zwyczajną wesołością. Naprawdę mogłaby porównywać się doNialla. To było zadziwiające jak bardzo ta dwójka była do siebie podobna. Nie wspomniał tego wcześniej. Ne byli podobni co do wyglądu, ale w sposobie, w jakim się zachowywali, mówili, uśmiechali. W sposobie, w jakim się nim opiekowali.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, ale nie chciał tego robić, by ominąć odpowiedzi. Te czasy już dawno temu minęły przy tym stole. - Sądzę, że w porządku. Poznałem chłopaka.

\- Och, poznał chłopaka! - Lottie natychmiastowo zażartowała, a jej brwi poruszyły się sugestywnie. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do niego, a on wiedział, że ona jedynie żartowała. Rumieniec wciąż było obecny na jego twarzy, a on schylił swoją głowę.

\- To nie tak.

Jay uśmiechnęła się matczynie, a Fizz dźgnęła go zabawnie łokciem. - W takim razie kto to jest? - zapytała.

\- Nowy chłopak w mieście - powiedział Harry. - Jest z Irlandii…

\- To ten Niall? - Lottie przerwała chłopakowi. - Jest niedorzeczny. Głośny i…

\- Zabawny. - Harry uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem. - Lubię go. Och i Jay, jeśli to dla ciebie w porządku, chciałbym spotkać się z nim w piątek - ogłosił, następnie zaczynając jeść swój makaron. Rzecz w tym, że czuł się dzisiaj nawet trochę głodny. Nie czuł się głodnym już od długiego czasu.

Harry nie był przygotowany na jasny, szczęśliwy uśmiech, który mama Tomlinson mu posłała. - Och, oczywiście, że możesz! - Powiedziała i szczerze mówiąc Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego była z tego powodu taka szczęśliwa. - Cieszę się, słysząc, że zaznajamiasz się z kimś. Przyjdzie do nas czy ty idziesz do niego?

\- Nie rozmawialiśmy za bardzo o tym, ale Niall zasugerował, że moglibyśmy pójść do niego po szkole i wróciłbym do domu po kolacji - powiedział Harry.

\- Dla mnie to w porządku. - Jay skinęła głową. Patrzyła na Harry’ego chwilę dłużej, a on zarumienił się i ponownie spuścił wzrok.

Wciąż się uśmiechał i wymamrotał. - Dziękuję. - Nie był przyzwyczajony do dostawania tego, czego chce.

\- Mamusiu zaczęliśmy dzisiaj nowy projekt na plastyce! - Oznajmiła wtedy Daisy, a Harry cieszył się, że cała uwaga została od niego zabrana.

Będąc szczerym, nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale w takich chwilach czuł się szczęśliwy. Dla każdego innego była to po prostu zwykła rzecz, którą robisz w ciągu każdego dnia: siedzenie razem z całą rodziną, szczęśliwe rozmawianie o tym, co się stało w szkole i jakie są ich plany. Nie doceniali tego w taki sposób jak Harry i nie byli w stanie, jedynie ludzie, którzy nie byli przyzwyczajeni do posiadania tego, mogli to docenić.

I Harry to robił, Boże, jak bardzo to robił. Czuł się bardzo komfortowo, jedynie tam siedząc i słuchając ich przyjacielskiego przekomarzania się, ich drażnienia i ich rozmów. Czuł się jak w rodzinie, czuł, że gdzieś należał, że był bezpieczny. Jak w domu. To główny powód, dla którego otworzył się przed tą rodziną, zaprosili go z otwartymi ramionami, traktując go jako jednego z nich od samego początku. Kiedy byli wokół siebie, ufali sobie, szanowali się i czuli się komfortowo. Nikt siebie nie ignorował. Nikt nie próbował zranić kogoś innego.

To było takie spokojne i całkowicie perfekcyjne.

Posiłek prawie się skończył, kiedy Jay zaczęła temat, o którym wspomniały wcześniej bliźniaczki. - Mam dzisiaj nocną zmianę. Louis, Harry, wasza kolej, aby popilnować dziewczynek - powiedziała.

\- Nie wszystkimi! - Przerwał jej Louis.

Jego matka zachichotała czule. - Tak, jedynie bliźniaczkami. Wiesz, co mam na myśli. Czy to dla was w porządku? - Zapytała. Zauważyła, że chłopcy zbliżyli się do siebie w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, ale nie wiedział, czy szkoła czegoś nie zmieniła. Była jedyną, która zauważyła, że Louis wyglądał, jakby połknął naprawdę kwaśną cytrynę, odkąd Harry wspomniał o Niallu.

\- Oczywiście. - Louis uśmiechnął się. - Nic dzisiaj nie mam w planach.

Harry skinął głową. - Zrobimy to.

Bliźniaczki rozpromieniły się. - Pobawicie się z nami Barbie?

Harry i Louis wymienili się spojrzeniami, a Louis uśmiechnął się. - Nie, ale jeżeli chcecie, możecie związać Harry’ego, by zrobić coś z jego włosami.

\- Och, nie odważycie się! - Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Och, ale ja tak! - Drażnił się dalej Louis.

\- Czy to dla ciebie w porządku, Harry? - Zapytała Phoebe.

\- Chcemy zrobić ci fryzurę! - Powiedziała Daisy.

Harry westchnął. Po prostu nie mógł powiedzieć nie, tym małym, uroczym dziewczynkom.  
\- Louis - powiedział powoli, trochę zbyt poważnie.

\- Tak? - Miał jedną brew uniesioną i obydwoje wiedzieli, że jedynie się wygłupiają, jedynie poprzez patrzenie na siebie. Harry wciąż był zaskoczony tym, jak mało Louis się zmienił i jak wciąż mógł z niego czytać.

\- Zapłacisz za to. I będzie to straszne - powiedział Harry, poruszając palcem przed twarzą Louisa.

Chłopcy wpatrywali się w siebie chwilę dłużej, a w kuchni zapadła śmiertelna cisza.

Następnie wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Właśnie takie rzeczy robiła rodzina.


	17. Rozdział 17

Na koniec Harry pozwolił bliźniaczkom zrobić mu fryzurę. Siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami w pokoju dwóch dziewczynek, kiedy Phoebe i Daisy ochoczo biegały wokół niego. Czesały jego włosy małymi, różowymi szczotkami i robiły z nich kilka małych warkoczy oraz kucyków ich różowymi i fioletowymi gumkami od Barbie.

To było okropne, ale rzecz w tym, że Harry zrobiłby wszystko, aby dogodzić tym dziewczynkom. To było wspaniałe, gdy widział, jak się śmiały i uśmiechały oraz kochał wiedzieć, że był jedynym, który w tym momencie sprawiał uśmiech na ich twarzach, a nie ktoś inny. Były największym powodem, dzięki któremu było z nim lepiej, po prostu ponownie pozwoliły zobaczyć mu życie w nieco lepszym świecie.

A co robił Louis, kiedy jego młodsze siostry były zajęte Harrym?

Cóż, Louis po prostu siedział na łóżku Phoebe, opierając się o ścianę, jego długie nogi zwisały z materaca i oglądał ich z ogłupionym wyrazem. Był zrelaksowany i delikatny uśmiech błąkał się na jego twarzy. Harry nie widział go takiego od długiego czasu, ale to nie oznaczało, że było to choć trochę mniej urocze.

\- Louis! - Jęknął Harry pod wpływem chwili. Kiedy wokół były Daisy i Phoebe, zawsze byli w dobrych nastrojach. - Pomóż mi!

Louis zaśmiał się. - Dlaczego? Wyglądasz świetnie? - Drażnił się z młodszym chłopakiem.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego, ale nie był właściwie zły. To było po prostu przekomarzanie się. - Och, nienawidzę cię! - Wykrzyknął. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział od razu, kiedy słowa opuściły jego usta i nie dało się ich tam wpakować z powrotem. Zamarł, a wszystkie mięśnie w jego ciele zesztywniały i wpatrywał się w Louisa z przerażeniem.

\- Wcale nie - odpowiedział łatwo Louis, jakby wcale nie wspomniał, że Harry był przez to wszystko trochę zasmucony. Wciąż uśmiechał się głupawo z jedną brwią napiętą.

\- Nie - powiedział miękko Harry. - Nie nienawidzę cię. - Był zaskoczony, zdając sobie sprawę, że naprawdę tak było. Nie nienawidził Louisa. Był taki czas, w którym życzył sobie, aby tak było. Louis również wydawał się go nienawidzić i tak bardzo go krzywdził przez cały ten czas. Więc dlaczego Harry nie mógł go po prostu nienawidzić? Nie wiedział dlaczego, wciąż do tego nie dotarło, ale to było dla niego niemożliwe, aby nienawidzić Louisa, bez względu na to, co się zdarzyło między nimi.

Ich bezmyślne drażnienie się zniknęło i teraz patrzyli na siebie w zupełnie inny sposób. Było dość poważnie w powietrzu, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, niezdecydowanie i w pewien sposób tak, jakby patrzyły na siebie po raz pierwszy. Bliźniaczki zostały zapomniane i w tym momencie świat zamknął się wokół nich i był jedynie Harry i Louis.

To było tak bardzo podobne do tego, co wcześniej, że serce Harry’ego zacieśniło się, ale zrelaksował się, kiedy Louis uśmiechnął, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co oznaczały słowa Harry’ego. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale oddał uśmiech.

\- Lou-bear - powiedziała w tym momencie Daisy i oderwali się od tego zbyt nagle. - Możemy się również pobawić twoimi włosami? - Wspięła się na podołek swojego brata i magia, którą dzielili między sobą Louis i Harry zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła.

Louis zaśmiał się do niej, zamykając ją w swoich ramionach. - Absolutnie się zgadzam, ale jestem pewny, że dziewczynki muszą iść o tej godzinie do łóżka, bo jest już późno - powiedział i przycisnął swoje palce do boków dziewczynki, dopóki się nie trzęsła i nie odbiegła od niego.

\- Ale nie my! - Krzyknęła Phoebe.

\- Och, szczególnie wy - powiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Nie chcę! - Phoebe skrzyżowała swoje ramiona przed swoją klatką piersiową i wydęła wargi. - Wy również możecie zostać dłużej!

\- Tak, to całkowicie, totalnie niesprawiedliwe! - Skarżyła się Daisy, dołączając do swojej siostry na środku pokoju.

\- Jesteśmy starsi - wyjaśnił spokojnie Harry. - Kiedy będziecie tak stare, jak my, będziecie mogły iść spać późnej. - Wstał i wyprostował swoje ciało, bo zdecydowanie siedział tutaj zbyt długo.

\- Ale my…

\- Nie obiecałyście być grzecznymi dziewczynkami, aby Harry wam poczytał bajkę na dobranoc? - Przypomniał im Louis z uśmiechem.

Bliźniaczki popatrzyły na siebie w szoku, a potem ochoczo skinęły głową, ściągając swoje piżamy z łóżek. - Już się przebieramy!

Harry zachichotał. Louis był wspaniały ze swoimi siostrami.

\- Hej Lou? - Zapytała niewinnie Phoebe, kiedy się przebierała. - Zaśpiewasz nam też kołysankę?

Louis uśmiechnął się do niej. - Oczywiście. - Następnie skupił swoją uwagę na Harrym. Uśmiech ani trochę się nie zmienił, a Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak jasne były jego oczy. - No dalej, daj mi powyjmować te rzeczy z twoich włosów - powiedział, lekko się śmiejąc.

\- Mogę to zrobić - wymamrotał nieśmiało Harry, a rumieniec pojawił się na jego policzkach.

\- Po prostu mi pozwól, okej? - Zapytał Louis i oczywiście Harry nie mógł powiedzieć mu nie. Więc usiadł przy jego boku, kiedy dziewczynki pobiegły do łazienki, aby umyć swoje zęby, włosy i przygotować się do łóżka. Wciąż obcym uczuciem było bycie sam na sam z Louisem, ale również było ono w pewien sposób dobre. Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że czuł się coraz bardziej komfortowo wokół niego.

Louis delikatnie zaczął wyciągać różowe gumki z włosów Harry’ego. - Naprawdę dobrze w nich wyglądasz - powiedział i brzmiało to trochę jak nagroda, komplement.

Rumieniec Harry’ego powiększył się. - Zawsze chciałem mieć młodsze rodzeństwo - przyznał cicho Harry. Było dziwnie mieć Louisa tak blisko siebie, ich ciała się dotykały, palce Louisa były w jego włosach. Rzecz w tym, że to nie było złe. To było tak, jakby jego kości pamiętały, jakby ktoś jemu ciało powiedział, aby się zrelaksowało, ponieważ to tylko Louis, a Harry nie musiał się bać. Łatwo się zrelaksował pod palcami Louisa przechodzącymi przez wszystkie pasma jego włosów, kiedy zostawał uwalniany od wpływu dziewczynek.

\- Cóż, teraz masz w pewnym sensie - powiedział Louis i uśmiechnął się, kiedy to robił. - Uwielbiają cię. Powinienem być zazdrosny, że lubią cię tak bardzo, ale… - Wyciągnął ostatnią gumkę i pozwolił swoim palcom ostatni raz przebiec przez loki Harry’ego, nim położył je obok siebie, dłonie spoczywały mu na podołku. - Zgaduję, że się po prostu cieszę, widząc, jak wciąż doskonale pasujesz do mojej rodziny.

Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, patrząc na Harry’ego zza swoich długich rzęs, jego policzki pokryły się słabym, różowym rumieńcem, a Harry nie wiedział co zrobić, wyraz ja jego twarzy, wygodne uczucie pomiędzy nimi lub ‘wciąż’, które jakoś wkradło się do tamtego zdania, ale wszystko w jego ciele krzyczało ‘jego Louis’ na to. Był z powrotem.

Harry nie był pewien czy wolał się roześmiać, czy płakać, więc jeszcze bardziej się zarumienił. Wiele się rumienił, gdy Louis był w pobliżu. - Dziękuję - wymamrotał cicho, oferując mały, prywatny uśmiech.

Louis delikatnie trącił ramię Harry’ego swoim własnym. - Mam to na myśli. Cieszę się, że tutaj jesteś.

Popadają w całkowitą ciszę i po raz pierwszy jest ona komfortowa. Harry znienacka odkrył to stare poczucie bezpieczeństwa wokół Louisa. To zaskoczyło go, jak wiele z tego chłopaka, którego znał, wciąż tu było. Byłoby trudno, jeśli nie niemożliwym, aby powrócić do ich starego schematu, Harry to wiedział. Ale był również gotowy, aby spróbować. Każdy zasługiwał na drugą szansę, a Louis szczególnie. Harry nie wiedział, czy to możliwe, ale cholera, zrobiły wszystko, aby ponownie zaufać Louisowi.

To było niebezpieczne, ale Harry był gotowy, by podjąć ryzyko.

\- Skończyłyśmy! - Daisy ponownie wparowała do pokoju z Phoebe za swoimi plecami.

\- Dobrze. - Louis wstał z łóżka, a Harry podążył za nim, podchodząc do szafki, aby wziąć kopię baśni Grimm. Louis ostrożne owijał dziewczynki, kiedy Harry ponownie usiadł na podłodze, wybierając jedną historię do przeczytania.

Zadecydował się im poczytać Królewnę Śnieżkę. Wiedział, że to jedna z ich ulubionych, a on również ją kochał. Cóż, zasadniczo miał coś do bajek, ale nikomu by tego nie powiedział. Zaczął czytać, kiedy wszyscy byli na swoich miejscach, gotowi, aby zasnąć pod spokojem jego głosu.

Harry zawsze był utalentowany, kiedy przychodziło do czytania. Koncentrował się i ostrożnie się upewniał, że wykonywał poprawnie wszystkie inne głosy i intonacje w innych akapitach. Dziewczynki leżały po swoich stronach, oglądając Harry’ego, ich powieki coraz bardziej opadały, a Louis stał przy drzwiach z oczami również skupionymi na Harrym. Cała ich trójka uważnie słuchała.

\- Przeczytasz nam kolejną? - Zapytała Phoebe po ‘i żyli długo i szczęśliwie’ Harry’ego. Już brzmiał na wpół śpiącą.

Harry zamknął grubą książkę i uśmiechnął się jasno do niej. - Louis chciał wam zaśpiewać kołysankę, pamiętasz? - Powiedział cicho.

\- Tak - westchnęła śpiąco, bardziej wtulając się w swoją poduszkę. - To też jest dobre.

Louis spojrzał przez chwilę na Harry’ego. - Tak, racja. - Przeczyścił niezręcznie swoje gardło. - Okej - zaczął śpiewać po momencie ciszy.

Hush now my baby,

be still love don't cry.

Sleep like you’re rocked by the stream.

Harry był zadziwiony. Nigdy nie rozpoznałby piosenki ani głosu, który ją śpiewał. Louis zawsze był dobrym piosenkarzem. Ale cholera, dojrzewanie wyszło mu na dobre. Jego głos był trochę wysoki jak na chłopaka, ale to nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ uderzał w dźwięki czysto jak w szkło, nawet jeśli brzmiał cicho i pozornie bez wysiłku.

Sleep and remember my lullaby,

and I'll be with you when you dream.

Drift on a river that flows through my arms.

Drift as I'm singing to you.

I see you smiling so peaceful and calm,

and holding you I'm smiling too.

Harry oglądał, jak Louis przechodził po pokoju cichymi krokami, głaszcząc włosy obydwóch blondwłosych dziewczynek i składał pocałunki na ich czołach. Harry wstał, kiedy Louis spojrzał na niego z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach, odłożył książkę, skąd ją wziął.

Here in my arms, safe from all harm.

Holding you, I'm smiling too.

Hush now my baby still love don't cry

sleep like you're rocked by the stream.

Dołączył do Louisa przy drzwiach, widząc, jak oczy Phoebe się zamykały z uśmiechem na jej twarzy. Daisy już oddychała powoli i głęboko, utulona do snu. Louis zgasił światło i powoli zamknął drzwi, upewniając się, że nie zrobi hałasu.

Sleep and remember this river lullaby,

and I'll be with you when you dream.

Drzwi zamknęły się z ostatnią nutą i w ciszy Harry wciąż mógł usłyszeć śpiew Louisa. To było anielskie. Przez sekundę, obydwoje w ciszy wpatrywali się w siebie, następnie Harry odnalazł wystarczającą kontrolę w swoimi ciele, aby powiedzieć. - Louis, to było… - Nie mógł odnaleźć prawidłowego słowa, aby to opisać.

\- Okropne? - Zasugerował słabo Louis.

\- Powiedziałbym, że wspaniałe - przyznał Harry.

Właściwie to Louis się na to zarumienił. Nie trochę, ale w taki sposób, w jaki Harry to zazwyczaj robił. - Nie.

Harry miał ton, którym mógłby teraz przemówić do Louisa. Mógł powiedzieć mu o tym, jak myślał jak bardzo był utalentowany. Mógł mu również powiedzieć, że była to również inna szansa, aby dostać pełne stypendium na studiach, nie potrzebował Stana i jego głupiej piłki nożnej, ponieważ śpiew Louisa był tak dobry, jak tego talent w piłce. Mógł nagrodzić go, jak myślał, że Louis na to zasługuje, ale tego nie zrobił.

Nie zrobił, ponieważ wciąż był Harrym i wciąż było o wiele łatwiej nic nie mówić, kiedy przychodziło o uczucia i to wszystko komplikowało. Więc jedynie pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się jasno. - Dobranoc Louis - wymamrotał, oddalając się w kierunku swojego pokoju. Nie widział, jak Louis wpatrywał się w niego z zastanowieniem.

\- Dobranoc Harry.


	18. Rozdział 18

Powiedzenie, że Louis i Harry byli teraz najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, byłoby całkowitą przesadą. Ale ponownie się do siebie zbliżali. Każdego ranka Harry wstawał wcześniej, by wyrobić swoje godziny na tyłach piekarni, w której pracował od paru lat, następnie szedł do domu, mył się, zmieniał ubranie na odpowiednie do szkoły, a następnie Louis i on jechali do niej samochodem starszego z nich. Rozmowy i cisza przepływały łatwo pomiędzy nimi tak długo, jak byli sami lub wokół innych Tomlinsonów. Było miło, ciepło i znajomo, a Harry zaczął się cieszyć ich czasem sam na sam, bo nie bał się już dłużej drugiego chłopaka.

W szkole Harry spędzał każdą wolną minutę z Niallem. Ta dwójka z pewnością mogła uważać się za najlepszych kumpli. Niall powiedział Harry’emu o swoim bracie, o tym, jak bardzo się teraz o niego bał, gdy ten dołączył do armii i wyleciał do Syrii. A Harry powiedział Niallowi o swojej rodzinie, po pierwsze, dlaczego żył z Tomlinsonami. Niall w takich momentach był cichy i wszystko rozumiał, a następnie starał się jak najbardziej rozśmieszyć Harry’ego i pozwalał sobie żyć tej chwili, ponieważ było wspaniale mieć ponownie takiego przyjaciela, kogoś, komu mógł ufać.

W piątek razem opuścili szkołę. Niall mieszkał jedynie kilka bloków dalej, więc zawsze szedł pieszo, dlatego też nie musieli łapać autobusu ani niczego w tym stylu. Przechodzili ramię w ramię przez parking, ich ramiona się ocierały, Niall nie wiedział co to przestrzeń osobista lub przynajmniej się tym nie martwił, więc byli blisko i wiele się dotykali. Nie, żeby Harry zbytnio się tym martwił, kiedy chodziło o Nialla.

\- Ten Tomlinson się w nas wpatruje - powiedział Niall, kiwając głową w kierunku mini coopera, gdzie Louis się kręcił zaledwie kilka metrów dalej.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa i wtedy, kiedy był pewny, że Louis go złapie, posłał mu mały prywatny uśmiech, który zawsze był skierowany jedynie do niego. Nie odważył się zrobić czegokolwiek więcej, ale oczywiście to było wystarczające, ponieważ zmarszczenie na twarzy Louisa złagodniało, kiedy szybko spojrzał gdzie indziej.

\- Tak, wiem - powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie sądzę, że jest bardzo szczęśliwy, widząc, że spędzamy czas razem.

Niall zachichotał, stykając razem ich ramiona.

\- Jest po prostu zazdrosny o naszą głęboką więź.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Nie porównuj nas do Castiela i Deana, nigdy nie bylibyśmy takimi gejami! - Drażnił się dalej. To było takie łatwe zNiallem.

Na to Irlandczyk roześmiał się głośno tak jak miał to w zwyczaju, a Harry czuł się wspaniale, bo wiedział, że jego słowa to spowodowały.

\- Masz rację. Ale wciąż jesteś wspaniałym Castielem, kolego.

\- Masz na myśli to, że jestem anielski? - Zażartował Harry, trzepocząc swoimi rzęsami do Nialla ze śmiechem.

\- Nie, raczej cichszy i antyspołeczny.

Rzecz w tym, że gdy Niall mówił coś takiego, Harry nie miał nic przeciwko. Wiedział, że on jedynie sobie żartował, a Niall bardzo dobrze znał granicę między drażnieniem a zranieniem kogoś. Czuli się komfortowo ze swoim przekomarzaniem się oraz ze sobą, a wpływ Niallana Harry’ego był wielki. Złagodził go, wprawiał go w uśmiech i śmiech oraz dał mu ogólnie lepszą perspektywę na życie. To było wspaniałe.

\- Och dziękuję - powiedział sarkastycznie Harry.

\- Proszę bardzo. - Niall pchnął ramię Harry’ego swoim łokciem, jego oczy błyszczały. - Więc, pizza na lunch tak jak powiedzieliśmy, tak? Mama już pracuje, więc będziemy musieli zrobić wszystko sami.

\- Brzmi fajnie. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie przejmował się tym tak długo, jak spędzali razem czas, co brzmiało tak jakby Harry miał wielkiego crusha na punkcie Nialla, ale tak nie było, naprawdę.

\- Pizza nie brzmi po prostu fajnie! - Skarżył się Niall, po czym zarzucił na Harry'ego swoje ramię i wpatrywał się w niego. - Pizza brzmi fantastycznie, niebiańsko, wspaniale! Nie fajnie!

\- Skoro tak mówisz - powiedział Harry, chichocząc na zirytowany wyraz Nialla, bo jego pasja do jedzenia była po prostu niedorzeczna. - Okej, pizza brzmi wspaniale - powiedział w końcu, ale tylko dlatego, że wiedział, że Niall by nie przestał.

Niall klepnął Harry’ego po plecach. - Bardzo dobrze, kolego. Całkowicie się zgadzam. A potem skopię twoją kościstą dupę w Fifie!

\- Nie skopiesz! - Powiedział Harry blondynowi, nawet chociaż wiedział, że nie było dla niego innej opcji niż przegrana.

\- A dlaczego nie powinienem? - Zapytał Niall.

\- Ponieważ absolutnie jestem od ciebie lepszy! - Powiedział Harry, sprawiając, że obydwoje się zaśmiali.

Doszli do bloku, w którym Niall mieszkał razem ze swoją mamą, który był znajomy dla kręconowłosego, bo on sam mieszkał w takim przez dłuższy czas. Wiele tanich mieszkań w Londynie znajduje się w budynkach, które zbytnio się nie różnią, a dzięki urbanizacji i industrializacji było tu dużo potrzebnej przestrzeni i szybkości. Harry był tym dość zainteresowany, kiedy rozmawiali na historii o dwudziestym wieku.

\- Wmawiaj to sobie, jeśli przez to poczujesz się lepiej. - Niall zaśmiał się.

Musieli się wspiąć przez cztery kondygnacje schodów i to było po prostu tak okropne, jak Harry miał to w swojej pamięci. Kiedy dotarli do mieszkania Nialla, oddychał ciężko, tak samo jak jego przyjaciel. - Jeszcze się do tego nie przyzwyczaiłem. Muszę cię ostrzec, to nicspecjalnego - powiedział Irlandczyk i lekko się na to zarumienił, grzebiąc kluczami.

\- Jest w porządku - powiedział Harry i zamarł jedynie na chwilę, nim położył swoją dłoń na ramieniu Nialla. - Również żyłem w takim mieszkaniu.

\- Tak racja. - Niall wpuścił ich do środka. Drzwi otworzyły się do małego salonu z otwartą kuchnią. Było wygodnie, domowo i jasno głównie przez duże okno i szklane drzwi prowadzące na mały balkon z ciepłymi kolorami beżu i brązu, które Harry polubił.

\- Chcesz pić? - Zapytał Niall. - Tylko wstawię czajnik, a potem cię oprowadzę. - Harry skinął głową, kładąc swój plecak ostrożnie tam, gdzie Niall położył swój. Szybko pozbyli się swoich płaszczy, szalików oraz butów, a następnie Niall poszedł do kuchni, a Harry powoli podążył za nim.

\- Jest naprawdę miło - powiedział Harry tylko dlatego, że nie wiedział co innego zrobić.

Niall uśmiechnął się do niego. - Dzięki. Jest naprawdę małe, ale wystarczające dla mnie i dla mamy.

Harry jedynie skinął głową. Wiedział, jak to jest żyć w małym mieszkaniu z jedną osobą, ponieważ przyzwyczaił się, że była ich czwórka, a teraz jest tylko dwójka i każda przestrzeń, która byłaby większa, wydawałaby się za duża, ponieważ byłoby tak wiele wolnego miejsca i to po prostu nie byłoby prawidłowe. Rozumiał, dlaczego Niall i jego mama żyli tutaj, a nie gdzie indziej.

Po chwili ciszy, które nie była wcale niezręczna, Niall przeczyścił swoje gardło. - Uch, tak. Chodź… pokażę ci mój pokój.

Pokój Nialla był taki jak pokój Harry’ego w starym mieszkaniu, ale całkowicie inny. Pokój Nialla był po prostu tak samo mały, jak ten Harry’ego, ale ściany były białe z zielonymi pyłkami i wzorkami, a podłoga była ze złotego dębu i wszędzie były obrazki oraz osobiste rzeczy i to po prostu świeciło, ponieważ można odczuć życie w tym pokoju. Był wykorzystywany, był kochany. I oczywiście Niall spędzał tutaj wiele czasu.

\- Jest naprawdę o wiele fajniejszy niż mój pokój - powiedział Harry, przeskakując wzrokiem po zdjęciach różnych ludzi i miejsc, które były przypięte nad biurkiem Nialla.

\- Dzięki - powiedział Niall. - Sam z mamą malowałem ściany. Było wiele zabawy, naprawdę. - Uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie, jeśli nie trochę nieśmiało. Harry spojrzał na niego i nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Niall był uroczy tak jak mały szczeniaczek.

\- W takim razie nie chcę widzieć ubrań, które wtedy na sobie miałeś - przedrzeźniał go Harry.

Niall zaśmiał się. - Już je spaliliśmy.

\- Cieszę się - powiedział Harry, a Niall pchnął go zabawnie.

\- Idiota.

\- Kretyn. - Harry miał dziwne uczucie na końcu swojego języka i wiedział, że z Niallem, to nie miało zbytniego znaczenia, jak się zachowywał. Więc to zrobił.

Niall jedynie bardziej się zaśmiał. - No dalej, czas na pizzę.

Więc zjedli pizzę i pili herbatę, a Niall śmiał się tak bardzo, ponieważ ‘ta kombinacja może być jedynie brytyjska’. To było niedorzeczne. Rozmawiali przez cały ten czas, o szkole, ludziach, o wszystkim, co przyszło im do głowy. Harry był przekonany, że wszystkie mięśnie jego brzucha będą jutro boleć, ponieważ tak bardzo się śmiał z głupich żartów i zabawnych historii Nialla.

W końcu przenieśli się ze stołu na kanapę w salonie i zaczęli grać na PlayStation. Zaskakująco Harry nie był taki okropny, jak sądził.Nigdy tak naprawdę w to nie grał, ale szybko się połapał i po kilku grach udało mu się nawet nie dać wygrać Niallowi do zera, przynajmniej strzelił jednego gola w jednej grze.

Czas mijał szybko, kiedy grali, siedząc blisko siebie na kanapie, ich kolana i uda się ocierały, ramiona były w pewien sposób zaplątane, kiedy próbowali rozproszyć drugiego od gry. W pewnym momencie Harry przyszpilił Nialla do poduszek, więc mógł strzelić tego cholernego gola. To skończyło się wojną na łaskotki i musieli wstrzymać grę, ponieważ obydwoje byli teraz zbyt zdekoncentrowani.

Harry zapomniał o wszystkim oprócz Nialla i Fify oraz chipsach i stoliczku do kawy. Było wspaniale i zabawnie, naprawdę się cieszył. Zjadł zbyt dużo i śmiał się za dużo i nie mógł się pozbyć tego uśmiechu ze swojej twarzy. Niall wydawał się to zauważyć, ponieważ czasami jego oczy zatrzymywały się na chwilę na Harrym, a jego uśmiech łagodniał. W tym momencie zmierzwił włosy Harry’ego, rzucając się w połowie na drugiego chłopaka.

\- Jesteś naprawdę fajny, wiesz? - Przyznał Niall.

\- Niby dlaczego, kolego - odpowiedział Harry. - Po prostu nie znasz nikogo innego.

\- Cokolwiek. - Niall pociągnął ostatni raz za loczek swojego kumpla. - Po prostu, mówię, że się cieszę, iż ci pomogłem tamtego dnia.

Harry uśmiechnął się, wpadając na bok Nialla, kiedy patrzyli z powrotem na ekran, zaczynając nową grę. - Tak, ja też.

I kontynuowali swoją grę, jakby całkowicie normalnym było mówienie pierdół swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Harry nie mógł się mniej przejmować. Cieszył się każdą minutą tutaj i jeśli to by od niego zależało, nie wychodziłby wcale.

Ale zbyt szybko wybiła godzina dwudziesta i rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi.

\- Nie mówiłeś, że ktoś po ciebie przyjedzie - powiedział Niall i zerwał się ciężko z kanapy, by otworzyć drzwi.

\- Również nie wiedziałem, aż do tego poranka - odpowiedział Harry, wślizgując swoje zużyte conversy. Przypomniał sobie, gdy Louis pytał go rano w samochodzie o to, jak wróci do domu. Pieszo, odpowiedział Harry. Louis uznał, że to było za daleko i zaoferował, że po niego przyjedzie.

Kiedy Louis skakał teraz na schodach, Niall patrzył się na niego bezmyślnie, wciąż był na niego zły za to, co się stało w poniedziałek, w przeciwieństwie do Harry’ego. - Co tutaj robisz?

\- Mama wysłała mnie, abym odebrał Harry’ego - skłamał gładko Louis.

Harry wślizgnął na siebie swój płaszcz i założył na ramię swój plecak. - Dzięki za wszystko Nialler. To było wspaniałe.

Niall uśmiechnął się jasno do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. - Przyjemność po mojej stronie. Będziemy w kontakcie, tak?

I nim Harry mógł wyślizgnąć się z mieszkania, został przyciśnięty do ciasnego uścisku. Było to obce, bycie trzymanym przez kogoś w ten sposób. Harry zamarł na parę sekund, nim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to był Niall i że jest bezpieczny, cóż, właściwie było to ciepłe i wspaniałe uczucie. Na chwilę przyciągnął małego kolegę bliżej, nim powoli się odsunął.

\- Będziemy - obiecał Harry z uśmiechem, wydostając się z przestrzeni osobistej Nialla.

\- Pa Hazza.

\- Na razie.

Drzwi zamknęły się z kliknięciem, a Louis i Harry szli na dół. Obydwoje mieli swoje dłonie w kieszeniach, w pewien sposób niezręcznie, a Louis wciąż posyłał Harry’emu dziwne spojrzenia. Kiedy byli już w samochodzie, odważył się przemówić.

\- Więc co to było? - Louis chciał wiedzieć.

Harry nie wiedział, jak powinien to odebrać, Louis się z nim drażnił czy był poważny? Przez chwilę był cicho. Następnie zdecydował się na wzruszenie ramionami.  
\- Nic. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

\- Ta, jasne - burknął Louis.

Cisza pomiędzy nimi od jakiegoś czasu nie była aż tak niezręczna, a Harry zastanawiał się, co się teraz stało z drugim chłopakiem. Coś było dziwnego w sposobie, w jakim Louis się zachowywał, a Harry nie mógł tego zdefiniować.

Więc pozostał cicho, dopóki Louis ponownie nie przemówił, znowu delikatnie z namiastką uśmiechu w swoim głosie i na swoich wargach. - Więc, dobrze się bawiłeś?

To wydawało się przebić lód, a Harry uśmiechnął się i opowiadał mu przez następne pięć minut o tym, jak wiele zabawy miał, grając w Fifę z Niallem.

\- Też powinniśmy to zrobić, jeśli chcesz - zasugerował Louis, kiedy wjechał na parking ich domu.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Tak, chciałbym.


	19. Rozdział 19

Harry wciąż kochał Louisa w pewien sposób. Zawsze tak było, nawet jeśli przez chwilę myślał o nim jako najlepszym przyjacielu. A teraz... teraz mógł go kochać ponownie za to, co znał. Louis dawał mu więcej powodów, aby zacząć mu ponownie ufać. Najprawdopodobniej to było szalone, odkąd chłopak złamał jego serce więcej razy, niż mógł policzyć. Ale Louis w pewien sposób wciąż był taki sam, a Harry wciąż miał go w swoim sercu, chociaż tym razem było to inne, nie mógł tego nazwać. Po prostu tak było.

Chociaż z Niallem wszystko było inne. Z Niallem... Harry wiedział, na czym stoi, byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i byli bliżej niż kiedykolwiek z kimkolwiek. Mieli dużo zabawy, a Harry nie śmiał się tak dużo, jak z Niallem przez całe ostatnie cztery lata. Zaczęli się spotykać niemal każdego popołudnia albo u Nialla, albo u Tomlinsonów lub na ogół razem poznając Doncaster.

Tygodnie wydawały się być jak lata, a Harry w końcu czuł się ponownie normalnie. Miał rodzinę, najlepszego przyjaciela i czuł się wspaniale.

Kolejną rzeczą było to, jak znów był wypełniony ciepłem, zwyczajnym uczuciem, które masz, gdy ktoś ci się podoba. Na początku, zaskoczyło go to, że w pewien sposób zakochał się w Niallu. To nie było dlatego, ponieważ Niall był chłopakiem, Harry nigdy ani przez sekundę nie miał wątpliwości, że jest gejem. Ale to było zaskakujące, ponieważ to był Niall, a Niall był jego najlepszym przyjacielem.Lecz Harry również wiedział dlaczego.

Tak jakby Niall zawsze się śmiał, a Harry czasem nic nie mógł na to poradzić i się wpatrywał. Jego cała twarz się rozświetlała, oczy się świeciły, jego zęby lśniły, a zmarszczki tańczyły. To było przepiękne. W dodatku miał takie pozytywne nastawienie do wszystkiego. Cokolwiek robił Niall, robił to z uśmiechem i z całego swojego serca. To był wspaniały widok oraz było to radosne. Blondyn miał dobry wpływ na Harry’ego. Największą rzeczą było to, że Niall był nadmiernie czuły. Ignorował każdy rodzaj przestrzeni osobistej, a Harry myślał o nim coraz częściej. Zawsze jakoś się dotykali i to było ciepłe, umacniające i wspaniałe.

Więc oczywiście w Harrym rosło największe zauroczenie w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu i nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale zastanawiał się, czy było to odwzajemnione. Dużo rzeczy w zachowaniu Nialla mówiło mu, że tak, było. Całkowicie. A czasami nie był zbytnio pewien czy powinien w to wierzyć, głównie dlatego, ponieważ nie chciał czegokolwiek ryzykować, przynajmniej miał Nialla jako swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i to było wystarczające, to było bardziej niż wystarczające i nie chciał go ponownie stracić, tylko dlatego, że czasami Harry ma ochotę całować tego chłopaka do utraty tchu.

I wszystko to nie miało aż tak wielkiego znaczenia. To tylko zauroczenie i może było wielkie i najprawdopodobniej odwzajemnione, ale to wciąż tylko zauroczenie. To była po prostu rzecz, która sprawiała, że łatwiej było wstać rano, a trudniej zasnąć w nocy. A tą rzeczą był właściwie po prostu Niall, dla Harry’ego był z czy bez zauroczenia powodem, dla którego wstawał z łóżka oraz powodem, przez który uśmiech ponownie dosięgał mu do oczu.

Więc oczywiście, kiedy życie toczyło się dalej i nie zatrzymywało się, gdy ludzie się nim cieszyli, to nie zostało po prostu takim, jak było.Śnieg roztopił się do obrzydliwego błota na ulicach oraz łąk i teraz było przeraźliwie zimno, kiedy nadszedł luty razem z urodzinami Harry’ego.

Harry nie lubił swoich urodzin. Dla niego mógłby to być dzień jak każdy inny. Nie lubił uwagi, nieważne jak wspaniale się czuł, kiedy Niall poświęcał mu swoją uwagę, nie lubił być w centrum świętowania lub rozmowy albo generalnie rodziny. Nie lubił tego, że to świętowali, nie był tego wart. Nie zrobił niczego, aby być wartym uwagi podczas obchodzenia urodzin.

Tak powiedziała mu jego mama. Zapominała o jego urodzinach w swoim smutku. Harry wciąż pamiętał pierwszy rok po śmierci swojego taty i swojej siostry, wyszedł z pokoju z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Mamo wiesz, jaki jest dzisiaj dzień? - Zapytał.  
Ona tylko wymamrotała coś w stylu: - Dzisiaj znowu dostajemy pieniądze. - Zapomniała o nim. Nauczyła go, że jego urodziny naprawdę nie są czymś ważnym pamiętania.

Więc to dlatego Harry nie był dokładnie podekscytowany, kiedy Niall przyciągnął go pierwszego lutego rano do uścisku tak szybko, jak pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku, krzycząc - WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO HAZZA! - na cały głos.

Wciąż, zaskoczony śmiech opuścił jego gardło. W końcu to był Niall. - Uspokój się, tygrysie - wymamrotał Harry i poklepał niezręcznie plecy Nialla, nie chcąc oddawać uścisku z tego powodu.

\- Dzisiaj są twoje urodziny, dlaczego się nie uśmiechasz, dlaczego nie jesteś szczęśliwy. UŚMIECH, Harry! - Powiedział Niall, szczypiąc policzki Harry’ego, gdzie wiedział, że powinny pojawić się dołeczki, gdyby się uśmiechał. Właściwie Harry’emu udało się lekko na to uśmiechnąć. - O wiele lepiej - powiedział Niall, uśmiechając się do samego siebie. - A teraz powiedz mi, dlaczego musiałem się dowiedzieć o twoich urodzinach od drogiej pani Tomlinson dzwoniącej do mnie, aby mnie na nie zaprosić?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, wkładając swoje dłonie do kieszeni. - Dlaczego powinienem ci powiedzieć? - Zastanawiał się. Miał to na myśli, kim był, żeby chwalić się swoimi urodzinami. Nawet jeśli to był Niall, nikt nie musiał znać dnia, w którym Harry się urodził. To nie było tego warte.

\- Ponieważ twoje urodziny powinny być najwspanialszym dniem w całym roku? - Zasugerował Niall. - Boże, Harry, nie mów mi, że swoich urodzin też nie lubisz. Jakie uroczystości ty w ogóle lubisz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Lubił Nialla. Lubił, kiedy Louis śpiewał. Lubił ciszę w pustym domu, jedynie wypełnioną przez ruchy ołówka na papierze. Ale nie lubił uroczystości. Ani świąt. Czegokolwiek co było związane z rodziną i przypominało mu o jego mamie.

Teraz Niall musiał zauważyć swój błąd, a Harry mógł to powiedzieć po sposobie, w jakim jego uśmiech opadł. - Ja… przepraszam. Zgaduję, że to w porządku, aby tego nie lubić.

Harry potarł swoim ramieniem o Nialla. Nie lubił, kiedy Niall przestawał się uśmiechać z jego powodu. - Jest dobrze. Może zacznę je ponownie lubić - powiedział tylko dlatego, że mógł. Mógł ponownie polubić obchodzenie swoich urodzin.

Ten poranek pokazał mu, że tak, to mogło być tego warte. Został obudzony przez bliźniaczki wczołgujące mu się do łóżka, każda po innej stronie, śpiewające mu chicho Happy Birthday do ucha. Wstał i zszedł na dół, a tam cała rodzina czekała na niego, każdy z nich z prezentem. Fizz dała mu kolekcję wszystkich książek Johna Greena, ponieważ wiedziała, że podziwiał tego autora, jednak niewiele z tego przeczytał, z limitowanej, próbnej kolekcji. Lottie dała mu podobną kolekcję z klasycznymi sztukami Szekspira i wręczyła mu je z rumieńcem. - Uznałam, że to lubisz, kiedy przerabialiśmy to na lekcjach. - A on po prostu musiał ją przytulić w podziękowaniu. Bliźniaczki dały mu kolejny szkicownik, ponieważ jego stary były już cały wypełniony przeróżnymi szkicami i rysunkami. A Jay dała Harry’emu stos wypranych bluzek zespołów i bluz, wyglądały tak, jakby już były noszone, ale były z jego ulubionymi zespołami i pasowały, a on już je kochał. Louis jeszcze niczego mu nie dał, ale miał na sobie bluzę Harry’ego i ten w pewien sposób nieśmiały uśmiech, który odpychał z daleka sekrety bez odkrywania ich.

To było miłe, a Harry nie czuł się tak bardzo nie na miejscu, nawet jeśli jest kilka czerwonych linii na jego przedramieniu z poprzedniej nocy, które mogłyby mówić co innego. A teraz był w szkole i Niall jak zwykle szedł trochę za blisko niego, ich ramiona się ocierały oraz było troszeczkę niezręcznie, ale Harry uznał, że nie, może po tym wszystkim nie było to takie złe. Może mógłby przeżyć dzień jak ten raz do roku.

\- Wierzę, że tak - powiedział Niall. - Mam dla ciebie wspaniały prezent, założę się, że ci się spodoba. Dam ci go później, kiedy do ciebie przyjdę, dobra? - Teraz był ponownie jasny i radosny jak zawsze. Harry uwielbiał widzieć go takim, zawsze tak szybko mu się polepszało. W tym momencie ponownie chciałby go pocałować. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek mógł, ale wydawało się to dobrym pomysłem, kiedy w jego żołądku trzepało w ten sposób.

\- Brzmi fantastycznie - odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem. Cisza pomiędzy nimi była jedynie przerwana przez dzwoniący dzwonek, aby zebrać ich do klas.

~*~

Poszczególne lekcje mijały łatwo i szybko, chociaż wydawały się teraz coraz dłuższe, odkąd Harry nie spędzał już przerw w samotności. Ne mógł sobie tego wyobrazić, bo zaledwie miesiąc temu, był samotny oprócz posiadania Fizz. A jedynie trzy miesiące temu, nie było nikogo w jego świecie i byłby teraz w cholernie ciemnym miejscu, patrząc na to obecnie, nawet nie był już żywy, jedynie jak ciało, które wciąż oddychało.

Tak bardzo się zmienił w tak krótkim czasie.

Ale tak cokolwiek, szkoła minęła szybko i nim Harry się obejrzał, żegnał się z Niallem i wślizgiwał się do samochodu Louisa. Drugi chłopak był już w środku i tak jak zawsze przez pierwsze czterdzieści pięć sekund ich jazdy, nie posłał Harry’emu drugiego spojrzenia. Chociaż tak szybko, jak byli poza widokiem ze szkoły, Louis posłał mniejszemu chłopakowi jeden ze swoich rzadko spotykanych, nieśmiałych uśmiechów.

\- Nie rozmawiałem z tobą za bardzo dzisiejszego poranka - stwierdził Louis, posyłając Harry’emu kolejne spojrzenie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Tak, byłeś dzisiaj bardzo cichy.

\- Nie zapomniałem o tobie, gdybyś chciał wiedzieć. Może… mm dla ciebie niespodziankę w domu - przyznał szatyn, nieśmiało bawiąc się kierownicą.

Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale się uśmiechnął. - To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Dziękuję.

\- Nawet jeszcze nie wiesz co to jest - wypomniał mu Louis, jego usta ułożyły się w łatwy uśmiech.

\- Tak, w porządku, ale to prezent i jest od ciebie, więc dlaczego nie powinienem go lubić? - Harry odbił pytanie, opadając bardziej w tą trochę bardziej pewną siebie stronę, którą był głównie wokół Nialla, nawet nie przy Fizz, ponieważ jego przyjaźń z Fizz po prostu taka nie była.

Louis niezręcznie wzruszył ramionami. - Tak po prostu? - Zasugerował.

Harry zachichotał i delikatnie pokręcił głową. - Nie martw się o to.

Przez chwilę są cicho. Mieli wiele cichych momentów w swojej rozmowie, nawet po tym całym czasie, który ostatnio spędzili razem. Następnie po chwili, Louis patrzył na Harry’ego z czułością, ale wciąż jego wyraz był nie do rozczytania.

\- Jesteś naprawdę czymś innym, Harry - powiedział powoli.

Harry nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć, ale nie miał zamiaru nic nie mówić, już nie. Stawał się coraz lepszy w mówieniu, komunikowaniu i innym takim. - Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, ale dziękuję.

Louis posłał Harry’emu mały uśmiech, jeden z tych, który wydawał się być dla Harry’ego najbardziej prawdziwym. - To nic - powiedział, machając ręką, ale uśmiech wciąż pozostał. Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale na niego patrzył, Louis wciąż był dla niego zagadką, musiał go przejrzeć, jak działał, co było prawdziwe, a co było kłamstwem. Jeszcze nie mógł tego powiedzieć, nie bardzo. Zawsze było coś nowego do nauczenia, coś, co go zaskakiwało. Był tak bardzo złożony, jak Harry myślał, że Louis jest i to było takie irytujące, ale nie w zły sposób.

Tym razem Harry nie udzielił żadnej odpowiedzi, więc siedzieli w ciszy, póki nie dojechali do domu. - Wchodź, chcę ci coś pokazać - powiedział Louis i wyglądał na głupio szczęśliwego z tego powodu, jakby był dumny z tego, co chce pokazać Harry’emu.

Oczywiście to przykuło uwagę Harry’ego. Więc oczywiście pozwolił Louisowi zaciągnąć się do domu, ignorując wesołe dźwięki z kuchni, gdzie reszta Tomlinsonów już na nich czekała, dopóki nie byli na górze, w pokoju Harry’ego. Harry był zmieszany. Kiedy ostatnim razem nic się nie zmieniło w pokoju Harry’ego. Były ubrania przerzucone przez krzesło, papiery porozrzucane na biurku, książki wypełniały szafkę, a jego łóżko było niezrobione. Z tego co wiedział, za tymi drzwiami był jedynie jego pokój, więc co Louis chciał mu pokazać?

\- Zamknij oczy - zarządził Louis, a Harry zrobił to, co mu powiedziano. Usłyszał, jak jego drzwi się otworzyły, a następnie ciepła dłoń wprowadziła go na środek pokoju. Wiedział, że był dokładnie pośrodku, ponieważ znał ten pokój, mieszkał tu już od jakiś trzech miesięcy i to był wystarczający czas, aby przebyć każdy dystans wewnątrz.

\- Teraz możesz je otworzyć - powiedział delikatnie Louis, blisko ucha Harry’ego, a kiedy Harry to zrobił, jego oddech utknął mu w gardle. Ten pokój wciąż był jego pokojem. Nad jego łóżkiem wciąż wisiały światełka oraz były obrazki na ścianach, wciąż było pełno poduszek na parapecie oraz wciąż był bałagan, który pozostawił rano.

Oprócz tego, że na ścianie ponad jego biurkiem, była wielka mapa świata, w jasnych kolorach, z tymi małymi komiksami, które używali jako dziecięcych map. Rozpoznał mapę, jaki i również notki przyczepione w różnych miejscach na niej. Uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy i nie mógł się powstrzymać od cieszenia się jak idiota, kiedy czytał słowa, które były napisane grubym, czarnym markerem tym znajomym pismem, które rozpoznałby wszędzie.

Pewnego dnia, zwiedzimy razem świat.

Harry wciąż wiedział, wciąż to pamiętał. Spędzili tygodnie, miesiące, całe wakacje planując, rozmawiając, marząc. Kiedy obydwoje dorastali, powiedzieli, że gdy zdadzą swoje egzaminy i nim pójdą na uniwersytet, spędzą rok na podróżowaniu. Chcieli zobaczyć świat, chcieli odkryć nieznane. A Louis... Louis wciąż pamiętał.

Harry owinął się wokół szyi Louisa, przytulając ciasno drugiego chłopaka. Nigdy nie robił czegoś aż tak intymnego, szczególnie w stronę Louisa. Ledwie się w ogóle dotykali, a nawet rozmowa była ryzykowną kwestią. Ale teraz wszystko zostało zapomniane, ponieważ Louis pamiętał, wciąż pamiętał, a to było wspaniałe.

Louis oddał uścisk tak samo mocno oraz zaśmiał się delikatnie do ucha Harry’ego. - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry.


	20. Rozdział 20

Niall przyszedł ich odwiedzić godzinę później, dając Harry’emu wystarczającą ilość czasu, aby zjadł obiad z Tomlinsonami. Miał na sobie te same ubrania, ten sam uśmiech oraz niósł wielką paczkę w swoich rękach. Harry był zaskoczonym takim widokiem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, był tutaj parę razy, ale najwidoczniej blondyn nigdy nie czuł się tu tak komfortowo, jak w swoim własnym mieszkaniu. Harry myślał, że to z powodu Louisa, dwójka najważniejszych chłopaków w jego życiu miało ze sobą napięte relacje, obydwoje otwarcie siebie nie lubili. To był żałosne. Ale dzisiaj zdawało się, że Niall zapomniał, że to był Louisa świat, a nie jego.

 

Może to dlatego, ponieważ Louisa nigdzie nie było widać, musieli utrzymać swoje zachowanie, a wyglądało ono tak, że Louis nie lubił Harry’ego ani bycia w pobliżu. Harry tego nie lubił, nie lubił utrzymywania takiego zachowywania przed Niallem, bo był on jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Ale wiedział, że byłoby to zbyt niebezpieczne i musieli ostrożnie wybierać ludzi, którzy wiedzieli, a powiedzenie Niallowi najprawdopodobniej nie byłoby najlepszym pomysłem.

 

Nie, żeby Harry w tym momencie się tym tak bardzo przejmował. Niall zamknął go w uścisku tak samo ciasno, jak wcześniej. Z łatwością wtopił się w klatkę piersiową Nialla, zamykając na sekundę swoje oczy. Nie chciał teraz myśleć o czymkolwiek, po prostu chciał cieszyć czasem ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, przecież w końcu były to jego urodziny.

 

\- Siemanko urodzinowy chłopcze! - Niall uśmiechnął się jasno. - Przyniosłem ci coś! - Włożył pakunek w ramiona Harry’ego, który spojrzał na Nialla podejrzliwie.

 

\- Dałeś mi pudełko?

 

\- Tak. Wiem, że od dawna o takim marzyłeś! - Niall drażnił się z nim, jasno się uśmiechając. - Nie, oczywiście, że nie. No dalej, musisz to otworzyć, chcę zobaczyć wyraz twojej twarzy!

 

Harry zaśmiał się. - W porządku, w porządku! Chodźmy na górę, okej?

 

Rodzina była głównie na dole, oglądając jakiś serial w telewizji, którego on miał już serdecznie dosyć, Jay siedziała na środku wielkiej sofy z bliźniaczkami po swoich bokach, Lottie i Fizz były na kanapie po prawej stronie. Harry uśmiechnął się do nich, kiedy zerknął na nie podczas swojej drogi na górę. To była rodzina.

 

\- Dzień Dobry Pani T! - Niall przywitał się radośniej, zatrzymując się na chwilę w drzwiach, a Harry czekał na niego w połowie schodów.

 

\- Witaj Niall! - Odpowiedziała Jay. - Wspaniale, że przyszedłeś. Chcesz wejść i do nas dołączyć? - Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego poczuł nieco gorzkie uczucie w swoim żołądku. To nie było tak, że nie chciał dzielić tych rodzinnych momentów z Niallem, wręcz był pewien, że z pewnością również zmieszczą się na sofie albo na podłodze przed nią oraz nie zniszczyliby obrazka. Ale jakoś teraz nie chciał się dzielić uwagą Nialla.

 

\- Nie, Hazza i ja idziemy na górę… - odpowiedział Niall, a Harry wypuścił westchnięcie ulgi, nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że wstrzymywał oddech. - Chociaż dziękuję.

 

\- Jak będziecie czegoś potrzebować, to po prostu mnie zawołajcie, dobra? - Zaoferowała Jay, a Niall ponownie podziękował, nim podążył za Harrym na górę. Harry nie musiał go już prowadzić. Niall już wiedział, gdzie jest pokój Harry’ego, był tam wystarczająco często. JednakNiall wyślizgnął się jedynie do przodu, aby przytrzymać drzwi dla Harry’ego, który wciąż trzymał wielką paczkę.

 

\- Wow, to jest nowe. - Niall bez pośpiechu podszedł do biurka, sprawdzając najnowszy dodatek do obrazów na ścianach Harry’ego.

 

\- Tak - odpowiedział Harry, kiedy kopnął drzwi, by się za nim zamknęły. - Dostałem to na urodziny. - Wciąż był tam mały uśmiech, którego nie mógł powstrzymać, patrząc na plakat. To była kolejna rzecz jego i Louisa, którą dostał z powrotem. Czuł ciepło rozpływające się w nim, kiedy na to patrzył. To było wspaniałe.

 

Usiedli twarzą do siebie na łóżku Harry’ego, ich kolana się ocierały, a prezent znajdował się na podołku Harry’ego. I oczywiście Niall był blisko Harry’ego oraz oczywiście Harry miał ochotę jeszcze bardziej się do niego przybliżyć. Właśnie tym byli, najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, czuli się ze sobą komfortowo, zawsze obok drugiego, tak jakby potrzebował go, by przetrwać. To był wystarczający prezent dla Harry’ego: prawdziwy przyjaciel, ktoś, komu bez wątpienia mógł naprawdę zaufać. Niall był tym, czego potrzebował. Niall był łatwy i szczerze wspaniały.

 

\- No dalej, otwórz to! - Popędzał go Niall, podskakując lekko w swoim miejscu, ale wciąż niesamowicie jasno się uśmiechając.

 

Harry zachichotał i trącił kolano swojego kolegi. - W porządku, w porządku. Robię to, uspokój się! - Odpowiedział, ze śmiechem w swoim głosie. Odwracał przez chwilę prezent w swoich dłoniach, biorąc świecący, czerwony papier, który z pewnością był pozostałością po świętach i udało mu się uniknąć rozerwania go w tym procesie.

 

Kiedy Harry w końcu rozerwał papier, ujawnił proste pudełko, duże i brązowe oraz niedające żadnej wskazówki co do tego, co jest w środku.

 

\- Wow, zawsze chciałem mieć pudełko tego rozmiaru!- Zażartował, sprawiając, że Niall głośno się zaśmiał. Uniósł pudełko tak, że otwarcie było u góry, a następnie je otworzył.

 

Harry przeklął, jego serce w tym momencie się zatrzymało. Patrzył w dół na prostą, piękną, perfekcyjną, prawdziwą gitarę. Korpus był błyszczący i czarny, ujawniając to, że była używana, ale wciąż bliska perfekcyjnemu kształtowi. Szyja była długa i smukła, a struny nowe i błyszczące. To była gitara. To była cholerna, kurewska gitara. Niall, ten pojeb, dał mu gitarę.

 

\- Ty… mam, mam na myśli… dałeś mi gitarę! - Krzyknął Harry.

 

\- Owszem. - Niall uśmiechnął się w pewien sposób głupkowato, rumieniec uroczo rozprzestrzenił się na jego policzkach.

 

Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć. - Nie mogę tego przyjąć - powiedział. Prezent był zbyt drogi. Nie był tego wart. W porządku, kochał grę na gitarze, przyzwyczaił się do robienia tego dość często. Ale wiedział, że Niall nie miał aż tak dużej ilości pieniędzy, a ta gitara była cholernie droga i nie mógł tego zaakceptować, nie od Nialla.

 

\- Możesz! - Odpowiedział Niall. - Widzisz, dostałem to za dziesięć dolców od przyjaciela, który musiał się tego pozbyć. Wiem, że kochasz grać, sam mi to powiedziałeś. Więc nie biorę tego z powrotem, mam swoją własną, nie potrzebuję drugiej.

 

Harry powoli wyciągnął ją z pudełka, a Niall zabrał papier z łóżka. Harry w międzyczasie uniósł gitarę, lustrując ją oraz dotykając. Nie wyglądała tylko na dobrą, również taka była w odczuciu. Była wspaniała. Kochał obcą znajomość instrumentu, kochał to, jak jego palce natychmiastowo wiedziały co zrobić, nawet jeśli musiał sprzedać swoją ostatnią gitarę lata temu. Jego ciało wciąż pamiętało, a kiedy pozwolił pierwszemu, niskiemu akordowi przeciąć powietrze, poczuł, jak jego serce trochę przyspieszyło.

 

To był z całą pewnością najlepszy prezent.

 

\- Niall - tchnął Harry, wkładając ostrożnie gitarę do pudełka z boku łóżka. Tak szybko, jak instrument był bezpiecznie odłożony, rzucił się na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i ciasno go przytulił. Niall wypuścił z siebie zaskoczony śmiech, rozwierając ręce, by przyciągnąć Harry’ego do siebie.

 

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał Harry, przyciągając swoją twarz do szyi drugiego chłopaka. Niall pozwolił swoim palcom przebiec po włosach Harry’ego.

 

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie. Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

 

Harry lekko się na to odsunął, wpatrując się w te wspaniałe, niebieskie jak niebo oczy.

 

\- Nie jest tak, że ja to po prostu lubię… kocham to!

 

Niall uśmiechnął się do niego i nagle stało się całkowicie cicho pomiędzy nimi, powietrze się zmieniło, czas płynął wolniej, jeśli nie zatrzymał się kompletnie. Harry był świadomy tego, jak blisko byli, jak Niall praktycznie był na jego podołku i tego, jak ich twarze były zaledwie kilka centymetrów od siebie, oddech Nialla łaskotał jego twarz, jego usta. Ta ich bliskość była w pewien sposób przytłaczająca. I było to również całkowicie i niezaprzeczalnie wspaniałe oraz chciał więcej.

 

Oczy Irlandczyka zatrzepotały na chwilę w dół na usta Harry’ego, jego własne wypuściły trzęsący się oddech.

 

\- Chcę cię właśnie pocałować.

 

Harry’emu ledwie się udało skinąć głową. Nie mógł oddychać, ale w ten dobry sposób. Był podenerwowany, a jego serce mocno waliło w jego klatce piersiowej oraz nie mógł za bardzo ogarnąć tego, co się działo, tego, że to się działo naprawdę.

 

I wtedy Niall pochylił się do przodu i zamknął przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi, dając Harry’emu pierwszego całusa. Wargi Nialla były spierzchnięte i stanowcze na jego własnych, pocałunek był niedoświadczony, po prostu prawidłowy sposób niezręczności. To było to, o czym Harry marzył w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, coś, czego oboje chcieli.

 

Rzecz w tym, że niczego nie czuł. Kiedy ich wargi się dotknęły, świat ponownie zaczął się poruszać, a on mrugał na Nialla w lekkim zaskoczeniu, kiedy drugi chłopak się odciągnął, a następnie po prostu się przez chwilę w siebie wpatrywali. Więc właśnie się pocałowali. Więc właśnie byli najbliżej siebie niż kiedykolwiek. Harry chciał tego. Marzył o tym.

 

Ale teraz, po prostu niczego nie czuł.

 

\- Cóż to było… - Zaczął Harry, próbując wypełnić ciszę, która budowała się pomiędzy ich przyjaźnią.

 

\- Właściwie to nie to, czego oczekiwałem. - Niall wypuścił z siebie niezręczny śmiech. Harry uśmiechnął się na to krzywo.

 

\- Tak.

 

\- Czułeś cokolwiek? - Zapytał Niall.

 

\- Nie.

 

\- Ja też nie. - Niall zaśmiał się i opadł z łoskotem na łóżko. - Jesteśmy cholernymi idiotami!

 

Harry również nie mógł się na to utrzymać w ryzach. Równie opadł przy boku Nialla i obydwoje wpatrywali się w sufit jego pokoju.

 

\- Tak, cholernymi głupkami - zgodził się. Rzecz w tym, że nic pomiędzy nimi się nie zmieniło. Harry nie czuł żadnej niezręczności pomiędzy nimi. To po prostu pocałunek poszedł źle. Zauroczenie rozpłynęło się w powietrzu, po tym, jak stało się prawdą. Niall trącił ramię Harry’ego swoim własnym.

 

\- Zauroczyłeś się mną.

 

Harry zachichotał. - Oczywiście, że tak, jesteś wspaniałym mężczyzną.

 

Niall po raz kolejny się zaśmiał. - Ale to było takie…

 

\- To zdecydowanie nie pasowało, wcale - zgodził się Harry, wciąż się uśmiechając.

 

Niall skinął głową. - Wiem, dobra.

 

Leżeli tam chwilę dłużej, po prostu łapiąc oddechy pomiędzy śmianiem się. Śmieli się z powodu całowania się. Harry zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Zawsze myślał, że pocałunek zmieniłby relacje, bez względu jakie one były. Wiedział, że dzielili ten moment i wiedział, że niczego nie czuł, że jego całe jego zauroczenie wyleciało przez okno, martwił się raczej o to, że mógł stracić Nialla.

 

Ale byli tutaj oraz śmiali się i to było po prostu takie jak zawsze. Okej, właściwie to coś zmieniło, pokazało im, że byli po prostu naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi, a zauroczenia, które mieli przez ostatnie kilka dni były po prostu w pewien sposób niedorzeczne. Harry czuł się tak samo komfortowo wokół Nialla, jak wcześniej i wciąż chciał być blisko niego oraz chciał go w swoim życiu, jak i nadal nie chciał sięNiallem dzielić czy niedługo się podać. Ale wszystkie uczucia, które były chociaż trochę romantyczne, zniknęły i to było dobre, teraz mogli się właściwie skupić na byciu przyjaciółmi.

 

\- Więc - powiedział Niall po chwili. - Zagrasz coś dla mnie?

 

Harry na sekundę zamarł. Wszyscy ludzie, którzy kiedykolwiek słyszeli jego grę byli martwi… lub piętro pod nimi. Właściwie, Louis był ostatnią osobą, która kiedykolwiek słyszała jego grę. Harry nigdy nie był z tym otwarty, raczej trzymał swój tak zwany talent w prywatności. Preferował samotną grę w swoim pokoju, gdzie mógł delikatnie śpiewać do akordów bez kogokolwiek, kto by słyszał jego głos.

 

\- Nie wiem… - wymamrotał Harry, rumieniąc się.

 

\- No dalej, wiem, że jesteś dobry - powiedział Niall i usiadł, by chwycić gitarę Harry’ego. - Nie możesz mi powiedzieć, że wszystkiego zapomniałeś.

 

Tym razem Harry wziął gitarę, siadając i kładąc ją w swoich ramionach, obracając nią. Jego serce znowu biło szybciej, ale tym razem był negatywnie podenerwowany.

 

\- Ja… - zatrzymał się. - Zaśpiewasz?

 

Niall uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. - Cóż, tak długo, jak będę znał piosenkę.

 

Harry wiedział, że znał. Więc zaczął delikatnie pociągać za strony, wczuwając się w to tak, jakby nigdy nie przestał grać, a potem nim nawet zdał sobie z tego, co się działo, Niall zaczął śpiewać.

 

_ Summer has come and passed _

 

_ The innocent can never last _

 

_ Wake me up when September ends _

 

Harry wiedział, że Niall miał wspaniały głos, kiedy dochodziło do śpiewania, cały zaakcentowany oraz szorstki na brzegach, lecz wciąż czysty i… i po prostu wspaniały. Kochał słuchać jego śpiewu, a szczególnie kochał, gdy śpiewał dokładnie tę piosenkę.

 

_ Like my father’s come to pass _

 

_ Seven years have gone so fast _

 

_ Wake me up when September ends _

 

Nie zdał sobie na początku z tego sprawy, ale następnie poczuł, jak jego własne usta się poruszały, formułując słowa, powoli dopasowują się do głosu Nialla, perfekcyjnie do niego pasując. Na sekundę się zatrzymał, zmartwiony, bo tylko Louis kiedykolwiek słyszał, jak śpiewa.Ale Niall posłał mu uśmiech, mały i zachęcający, więc Harry nie przestał. Śpiewali razem piosenkę, powoli i smutno, tak jak piosenka powinna być zaśpiewana według opinii Harry’ego.

 

_ Here comes the rain again _

 

_ Falling from the stars _

 

_ Drenched in my pain again _

 

_ Becoming who we are _

 

_ As my memory rests _

 

_ But never forgets what I’ve lost _

 

_ Wake me up when September ends… _


	21. Rozdział 21

Harry był tym, który wiedział najlepiej, że życie nie było łatwe. Nie polegało na skakaniu wokół świecących gwiazd i tęcz, fioletowych jednorożców oraz nadpobudliwych motyli. To było okropne i przerażająco niesprawiedliwe, najgorzej, ale znośnie, wciąż jednak na szaro. Teraz musiał przyznać, że jego własne życie było dość w porządku. Ale wiedział również, że kiedy życie było dość w porządku, zawsze pozostawało jedynie czekanie na kolejne złe niespodzianki, aby przynieść nowe rzeczy, które ponownie mogłyby go załamać.

To dlatego Harry był ostrożny, czekał na sztorm, który spadnie na niego. Mógł powiedzieć, że jego życie było łatwe od zbyt długiego już czasu. Ale nie wiedział, co nadejdzie. Nie wiedział, co się stanie jako następne, a to sprawiało, że był ostrożny, a nawet niespokojny.

Kiedy nadeszło, nie oczekiwał tego. Po prostu nie czegoś takiego. W nocy, kiedy pozwolił sobie o tym pomyśleć, wyobraził sobie, że Louis został pozostawiony przez swoich kolegów, ponieważ pomyśleli, że stał się zbyt przytulny z nim lub że koledzy Louisa ponownie zaczęli się nad nim znęcać, najprawdopodobniej łącznie z Niallem. Wyobrażał sobie, że został zabrany Jay, ponieważ ta nie miała już praw, by się nim opiekować i został wpakowany do rodziny, której członkowie go nie lubili. Wyobrażał sobie, że ktoś zauważył jego cięcia iodkrył jak zniszczony był aż tak, że umieścili go w jakimś szpitalu psychiatrycznym.

Ale to wszystko wcale się nie zdarzyło. Wszystkie te rzeczy miały się zaskakująco dobrze, cóż, paczka Louisa odpuściła, wciąż znajdował się u Jay oraz utrzymywał swoje sekrety. I patrząc teraz wstecz, również powinien tego oczekiwać, ponieważ życie wybiera tak, że otaczał się jedynie dobrymi ludźmi, tymi, co nie zasługiwali na zło. Oczywiście oprócz niego. On zasługiwał na niepowodzenia, ale najwidoczniej los był dla niego łaskawy w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, ponieważ wszystko w tydzień po jego urodzinach było w porządku.

Tak było, dopóki wszystko nie stało się piekłem.

Pierwsza rzecz wydarzyła się około walentynek, więc jedynie dwa tygodnie po urodzinach Harry’ego. Do tej pory wszystko było normalne, kilkoro głupków miało pomysł, aby ponownie obkleić szkołę w serduszkach i różowych dekoracjach oraz była organizacja, gdzie można było wysłać walentynkę do swojej sympatii. Każdy mówił jedynie o balu walentynkowym, który miał być w weekend tak jak zawsze każdego roku.

I wtedy zdarzyło się coś, co zmieniło dosłownie wszystko. Chodzi o to, że… Harry nawet nie wiedział, jaki dzień to był. Ale to był normalny dzień, nie poniedziałek czy piątek ani nie same walentynki. Niall i Harry siedzieli w swoim miejscu w rogu na stołówce, która była wypełniona większością uczniów z ich szkoły. Było głośno tak jak zawsze, powietrze było wypełnione rozmowami nastolatków, obijaniem się sztućców oraz zapachem stołówkowego jedzenia. Było normalnie, wszystko tak, jak powinno być według Harry’ego. Rozmawiał ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, a Niall wprawiał go w śmiech tak jak zawsze.

Krzyki, które nadeszły były o wiele głośniejsze, niż reszta głosów na stołówce. Głowa Harry’ego natychmiastowo się uniosła. Tak szybko, jak skoncentrował się na głosie, mógł skupić się na słowach, jasnych i głośnych. Na całej stołówce zapadła cisza na kilka chwil i każdy się odwrócił, by patrzeć na źródło krzyku.

\- … masz na myśli, mówiąc, że nie idziesz na bal ze mną?!

Oczywiście Harry rozpoznał źródło zamieszania, jak mógłby tego nie zrobić? Każdy znał głos głównej cheerleaderki Eleanor Calder. Tak, jak każdy wiedział, że powinna być dziewczyną Louisa. Harry natychmiastowo wiedział, o co było to całe zamieszanie. Mógł powiedzieć, że to będzie piekłem.

\- To oznacza - odkrzyknął Louis; nigdy nie był dobry w utrzymywaniu swoich emocji, ale wciąż był cichszy niż jego… czy ona w ogóle była jego dziewczyną? - że nie idę z tobą na tą głupią szkolną potańcówkę!

\- Ale jesteś moim chłopakiem! - Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, jak w ogóle ludzie pozwalali jej mówić. Jej głos był okropnie wysoki oraz głośny i, Boże, jak ktokolwiek mógł przeżyć jej gadanie przez godziny?

Oczy Louisa były zimne jak lód, kiedy na nią patrzył z jedną uniesioną brwią.

\- Cóż, głównie nim nie jestem - odpowiedział, jego śmiałość była wielka tak samo jak jego brytyjski akcent. Harry przełknął, nieco ciaśniej chwytając koniec swojego krzesła. To się nie skończy dobrze.

Eleanor sapnęła na Louisa i tak jakby połowa szkoły syknęła w ciszy na te słowa, łącznie z Niallem. Każdy oglądał i był cicho, więc mogłeś zrozumieć kłótnię dwóch najbardziej popularnych osób w szkole. Obydwoje byli świadomi uwagi i to prawdopodobnie dlatego Eleanor wyprostowała ramiona i uniosła swój podbródek.

\- Och, racja, zapomniałam. Podobają ci się teraz kutasy - warknęła, a Harry stracił ostrość widzenia. Nie mógł opuścić wzroku, nie mógł oddychać, a bicie jego serca było przerywane. Proszę bardzo, od teraz wszystko zaczęło się pieprzyć. - Naprzód w takim razie, idź i pieprz swojego małego, kurewskiego chłopaka. Albo może już się zabił, głupi samookaleczający się naiwniak?

Od tego czasu dźwięk w jego uszach pochodzący od jego własnej krwi był głośniejszy niż cokolwiek innego. Wciąż nie był zdolny do odwrócenia wzroku, do skupienia się na czymś innym. I oczywiście wiedział, o czym ona mówiła. Wszyscy słyszeli plotki. Gadali o tym, że Louis żył teraz z Harrym i oczywiście każdy wiedział, że Harry wyalienowany, nie miał przyjaciół i był całkowicie zdesperowany. To nie było sekretem.

Ale nigdy nie myślał, że wiedzieli o… albo Eleanor jedynie zgadywała, próbując zranić Louisa? Jak mogła w ogóle wierzyć w to, że Harry był słabym punktem Louisa, czymś, czym mogła go uderzyć? Harry nie wiedział, ale również nie mógł myśleć prosto. Louis był teraz z wielkim gównie i to była jego wina, to wszystko to była jego wina.

Strach wkradł się do jego kręgosłupa, ciepło i zimno przysłoniło biel. To nie tak miało być. Nie powinna mówić takich rzeczy. Nie powinna wiedzieć o takich rzeczach. Myśli Harry’ego zataczały kółka, jego wzrok był zamglony i kręciło mu się w głowie, ale wciąż było jasne to gdzie stali Louis i Eleanor, a Harry nie mógł przestać się wpatrywać. Nie mógł przestać wspominać.

Louis trząsł się ze złości. Nawet z tak daleka Harry wiedział, że Louis musiał się powstrzymywać, aby nie uderzyć tej głupiej dziewczyny. Znał to spojrzenie, widział je tysiące razy, ciężkie ustawienie szczęki Louisa, mordercze spojrzenie w jego ostrych-jak-skała niebieskich oczach, zaciśnięte pięści oraz napięte ramiona, sposób, w jakim jego nozdrza się trzęsły. Zawsze wyglądał w ten sposób, kiedy ludzi napadali na Harry’ego, wracając do szkoły podstawowej, gdy wciąż byli przyjaciółmi.

Wtedy nie powstrzymywałby latających nozdrzy. Louis zawsze był mały, ale nigdy nie był słaby i ludzie nigdy nie chcieli z nim walczyć. To niczego nie zmieniało, ale sytuacja była inna. Ponieważ bez względu na to, jak wściekły był Louis, otrzymał prawidłową edukację, był dżentelmenem. Dżentelmeni nie biją dziewczyn po twarzy, nie zważając na to, jak bardzo są sukowate.

Poza tym Louis nie był wściekły, ponieważ zrobiła coś Harry’emu. Louis wyglądałby dokładnie w ten sam sposób, gdyby to było o Liamielub Zaynie, ponieważ był wściekły, że pozwoliła sobie nazwać go gejem. Harry wiedział, że to było tutaj prawdziwym problemem. Louis zmagał się z brakiem szacunku przez cały czas, nie był gejem, ale ludzie wciąż go tak nazywali. Wtedy było tak, ponieważ Louis był tak blisko Harry’ego. Wtedy żaden z nich nie wydawał się tym przejmować, dopóki nagle nie miało to wpływu na piłkę nożną. Dzisiaj chodziło o niewychodzenie z dziewczyną i to było po prostu niedorzeczne.

Harry prawie przegapił to, jak Louis przybliżył się do Eleanor, ale nagle był dokładnie w jej przestrzeni osobistej, wpatrując się w nią, sycząc coś. Dało się zobaczyć, jak jego wargi się poruszały, ale Harry wątpił nawet w to, ze stojący najbliżej rozumieli to, co chłopak mówił. A następnie odwrócił się wściekły, podniósł swój plecak i wyszedł ze stołówki.

Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale jego oczy powędrowały za nim. Było coś w jego posturze, co po prostu nie było prawidłowe. Chciał również podążyć za nim, nie chciał jedynie podążać oczami za jego ruchami. Chciał go znaleźć, zaoferować mu komfort, powiedzieć mu, żeby wszyscy poszli do diabła, tak długo, jak oni dwoje w to wierzyli. Chociaż nie mógł. Jakby to wyglądało, gdyby Harry po prostu teraz wstał i wybiegł? Tak, racja, dokładnie tak. Nie mógł tego zrobić Louisowi, to tylko wszystko by pogorszyło.

Harry napomknął, że Zayn wstawał, próbując podążyć za Louisem. Nie powinien tak wiele wspominać ani czuć się wciąż oszołomionym, ale tak było. Zauważył jak pochylona, ciemna sylwetka jednego z najbliższych przyjaciół Louisa rozwijała się, wstając, robiąc ruch, by iść, ale Stan coś powiedział, wyciągając dłoń, pokazując Zaynowi, aby ponownie usiadł. Harry nie mógł wyłapać, co mówili, ale po krótkiej kłótni Zayn usiadł.

Harry chciałby, żeby tak nie było.

Po kolejnej chwili chłopak ponownie się odwrócił i był twarzą z bardzo zmartwionym i bardzo zmieszanym Niallem.

\- O co chodziło? - Zastanawiał się Irlandczyk. Nie całkiem odbierał nienawiść w górnej części szkolnej hierarchii. Nie wiedział, że w tym wszystkim chodziło o władze, a nie o przyjaźń. Niall miał zbyt bardzo pozytywne myśli, aby to wiedzieć.

Harry wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi. Nie zamierzał mu powiedzieć tak jakby, nigdy. Również nie wiedział, jak miałby to powiedzieć, jedynie wszystkiego nie pogarszając. Nie mógł powiedzieć Niallowi dwóch rzeczy: historii Louisa i historii Harry’ego. Cóż, Harry mógł mu powiedzieć wszystko. Oprócz tego, dlaczego nie może ubrać bluzki z krótkim rękawkiem przez najbliższe kilka lat. Harry również obawiał się tego, że jeśli powiedziałby Niallowi, o czym była ta scena, jego mury ponownie zawaliłyby się wokół Harry’ego.

\- Nie, szczerze, o kim ona mówiła? - Niall chciał wiedzieć.

To wtedy Harry spojrzał do góry. Patrzył swojemu przyjacielowi prosto w oczy i wiedział, że zarówno jego twarz, jak i jego oczy były całkowicie puste, ponieważ ponownie miał na sobie swoją maskę, upewniając się, że nikt nie widział, jak blisko był załamania w środku.Musiał przetrwać tę przerwę, nie mógł martwić Nialla.

\- O mnie - powiedział w końcu. Było to ciche, jedynie surowy szept, jego głos był szorstki i złamany. Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale czuł, jakby to wszystko go obmywało. Czuł się winny za to, co się tutaj stało. To wszystko było jego winą. To przez niego Louis był w takiej rozpaczy. Gdyby to nie było dla niego, Louis byłby teraz szczęśliwy, nie byłby sam gdzieś na korytarzu, próbując zapanować nad swoimi emocjami. Byłby spokojny, nikt by nie wątpił w niego ani w jego pozycję czy seksualność lub ogólnie we wszystko o nim.

Harry wiedział z pewnością, że bez niego wszystko byłoby w porządku w życiu Louisa. Ale dzięki Harry’emu i plotkom, które spowodował, to wszystko powoli opadało. Pozycja Louisa w drużynie była objęta ryzykiem, a Harry wiedział, jak ważne to było. Louis nie mógł tego stracić. Potrzebował sportowego stypendium, aby dostać się na uniwersytet, aby zrobić coś ze swoim życiem. Z pewnością nie był najjaśniejszą świeczką na choince. Więc jeżeli Louis zostałby wyrzucony z drużyny, to nie oznaczałoby jedynie chwilowej pogardy. To całkowicie zniszczyłoby życie Louisa.

Jakoś Harry’emu udało trzymać się w kupie podczas całej przerwy na lunch. Niall się martwił, ponieważ Harry był nadzwyczajnie cicho, tak jak był jedynie na początku ich przyjaźni i nie odpowiedział na żadne jego pytanie. Ale Harry nie mógł się zmusić do tego, aby zbytnio się tym przejmować. Jego myśli szalały, były zbyt szybkie do złapania, oprócz jednej ze zbyt znajomym popędem. Już ponownie widział kropelki spływającej ciemniej czerwieni, nawet jeśli wiedział, że nie mógł. Był czysty już od kilku tygodni, nie mógł tak po prostu tego zniszczyć. Musiał być silny.

Faktem jednak jest to, że po prostu nie był. Więc kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, powiedział ciche pożegnanie do zaskoczonego Nialla i wyszedł. Dokładnie wiedział gdzie iść. Nie mógł skupić się na czymkolwiek innym, kiedy biegł wzdłuż korytarza. Była toaleta obok sali od biologii, której nikt nigdy nie używał. Tak jakby, naprawdę nigdy, ponieważ jakiś chłopak się tam powiesił kilka lat temu i cóż, to trzymało uczniów z daleka.

Więc Harry pobiegł tam i wślizgnął się do środka oraz ledwie napomknął o figurze w pomieszczeniu, kiedy już pozwolił swojemu plecakowi opaść i szukał jednej żyletki, która powinna gdzieś tam być.

\- Co do kurwy?

To był Louis. Oczywiście, że to był Louis. Oczywiście, że kurwa Louis był tutaj. Harry wzdrygnął się, nie ośmielając się spojrzeć na Louisa. Mógł powiedzieć jedynie po tonie jego głosu, że ponownie spieprzył. Nie mógł zrobić czegokolwiek dobrze, więc to nie powinno być niespodzianką.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - Louis żądał odpowiedzi, był wściekły.

Harry ponownie się wzdrygnął. Nie bał się Louisa już od długiego czasu, ale teraz się to nie zmieniło. - Ja…

Ale Louis nie chciał odpowiedzi, nie słuchał go.

\- Chcesz teraz wszystko całkowicie zrujnować? Naprawdę chcesz zniszczyć mi życie? Prawie to zrobiłeś! Wiem, że to widziałeś! Mogłem zostać wyrzucony z drużyny za to, co powiedziała, a to wszystko przez ciebie!

Harry wiedział, że nigdy nie zapomni tego, jak Louis na niego patrzył w tym momencie. Chłopak był wściekły, był zły, był taki rozczarowany. A jego słowa, jego słowa spływały jak trucizna po całym ciele Harry’ego. Objął się ramionami, wzdrygając się z każdym słowem, odsuwając się, kiedy Louis przepchnął się obok niego do drzwi.

Tak szybko jak drzwi się zamknęły, Harry upadł na kolana, a łzy zaczęły spływać i to wszystko to było po prostu za dużo.

\- Chcę jedynie wiedzieć, że jesteś szczęśliwy - wyszeptał, ale nikt nie mógł go usłyszeć.


	22. Rozdział 22

Jakoś Harry’emu udało się pozbierać na tyle, by nie ściągnąć się na same dno, kiedy był w domu. Nie wiedział jak, ale to zrobił. To nie zmieniło faktu, że cisza, która panowała pomiędzy Louisem i Harrym, napełniała Harry'ego wewnątrz, powoli go wypełniając i dokuczając mu. Starszy chłopak ponownie go ignorował, a ta mała przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi była napięta, wypełniona wszystkimi niewypowiedzianymi słowami.

Harry chciał go po prostu przeprosić. Chciał powiedzieć Louisowi, jak bardzo mu było przykro, że nie miał na myśli zrobienia tego wszystkiego. Zrobiłby wszystko tak długo, jak przyniosłoby to jego Louisa z powrotem. Ale wiedział, że powiedzenie mu tego było niemożliwe. Louis był taki zły, taki rozczarowany, więc obecnie Harry nie mógł tego zmienić.

Tego dnia słowa utknęły w gardle Harry’ego tak samo, jak dnia następnego i następnego, ponieważ złość Louisa nie wydawała się blaknąć, a Harry był przerażony, był taki zgubiony bez niego w swoim życiu. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mógł tego zmienić, że to było pracą Louisa, aby się uspokoić, więc Harry mógł z nim rozmawiać, ale najwidoczniej to nie miało się stać. 

Więc oczywiście Harry był nieszczęśliwy. Ponownie był cichszy, nawet wokół Nialla i oba słowa, jak i uśmiech zaczęły się rzadziej pojawiać. To było takie smutne, patrzeć jak ponownie zaczynał się chować, przerażony tym światem, który dopiero niedawno zaczął akceptować razem z najlepszym przyjacielem przy swoim boku. Niall nawet to wspomniał, zmartwiony, ale Harry nie mógł mu powiedzieć, nie powiedział mu. To była rzecz między Louisem a Harrym.

Rzecz ta doprowadziła do większej ilości problemów, po każdej ciężkiej ciszy, podczas jazdy samochodem Harry dodawał nową kolekcję ran do swojego ciała. Każde palące spojrzenie od Louisa, kiedy Harry tak bardzo próbował z nim porozmawiać, sprawiało, że ponownie się w sobie kurczył. I kiedy tylko z Harrym robiło się lepiej i zaczął akceptować to, że nie odzyska Louisa w ciągu następnych kilku tygodni, następna rzecz się wydarzyła.

Coś jeszcze gorszego.

~*~

Przez wszystkie te tygodnie, kiedy Niall i Harry byli przyjaciółmi, Niall nigdy nie przegapił żadnego dnia w szkole. Zawsze był tutaj po stronie Harry’ego podczas dnia, nawet wtedy, kiedy miał chore gardło i ledwo, co mógł mówić. Kiedy Harry zapytał go, dlaczego, odpowiedział, że nie chciał niczego przegapić, chciał być dobry w szkole, aby mama była z niego dumna.

To właśnie było głównym powodem, przez który Harry się martwił, kiedy Niall nie przyszedł do szkoły pewnego piątkowego poranka jakieś dwa tygodnie po incydencie z Louisem i Eleanor. Mieli razem plastykę na pierwszej lekcji, ale Niall nie przyszedł, nawet podczas jej trwania (czasami zasypiał i wtedy przybiegał trochę później, cały zarumieniony i przepraszał, ponieważ żenującym było posiadanie podsłuchowego alarmu).

Harry napisał do Nialla w pierwszej wolnej chwili, ale nie dostał odpowiedzi. To była kolejna niefajna rzecz, Niall był smartfonowym zombie, na sto procent uzależnionym od swojego telefonu. Więc kiedy nie odpisywał na Whatsapp przez godziny, po prostu co chwilę sprawdzał, nawet wtedy, kiedy Harry był w domu od długiego czasu, siedząc w swoim pokoju w towarzystwie Fizz. Harry naprawdę źle się z tym czuł.

To nie tak, że Harry bał się, że Niall próbował się od niego odciąć, znajdując lepszych przyjaciół. Niall tak nie robił i byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi, w przeciwieństwie do popularnych, z którymi Harry nie mógł się przyjaźnić. Nie, Niall po prostu nie mógł zachowywać się tak, jak Louis i nie opuścił Harry’ego bez powodu.

To oznaczało, że stało się coś złego. Coś naprawdę strasznie złego. Harry nie wiedział, co to było, ale z obawą czegoś gorzkiego, zimnego i głęboko przerażonego osiadło to w jego jelitach. To go zaburzyło, ponieważ czuł się, jakby ominął ważny element układanki i nie wiedział, czym to było. Chciał po prostu wiedzieć, co jest, chciał wiedzieć, że z Niallem wszystko w porządku, więc zdecydował, że w sobotę do niego pójdzie. 

Najpierw musiał przebrnąć przez swoją zmianę w piekarni. W soboty i niedziele zawsze pracował od czwartej do dziesiątej, zamiast do siódmej tak jak w dni szkolne. Po tym nie poszedł nawet do domu, by się przebrać czy aby wziąć prysznic, na swoim rowerze pojechał prosto do kompleksu Nialla. Kiedy zostawił go przy wejściu i przeszedł kilka schodów do domofonu, jego serce nie przestawało łomotać. Był podenerwowany. Co, jeśli nikt mu nie otworzy?

Kiedy po tym, jak zadzwonił, drzwi otworzyły się z brzękiem, Harry poczuł ulgę. Najprawdopodobniej Niall po prostu miał grypę, a jego Internet nie działał, więc nie wiedział, że Harry próbował się z nim skontaktować. Tak, to musiało być to. Harry skakał szybko, po teraz już, znajomych schodach, a następnie zwolnił, kiedy zauważył, kto stał w drzwiach.

\- Witaj Harry - powiedział pani Horan i brzmiała na zaskoczoną. - Co ty tutaj robisz?

Wtedy naprawdę nie mógł przestać się martwić. Nie, żeby ta mała blond irlandzka kobieta nie była nigdy w domu w soboty przed późnym popołudniem, ale wyglądała również na smutną i zmęczoną, jakby nie spała za długo i dużo płakała. To było najgorszym znakiem z tych wszystkich. Harry nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Co, jeśli coś się stało? Co, jeśli Harry’ego by tutaj nie było? Jego serce ponownie waliło, a krew przebiegała w jego żyłach tak głośno, że ledwie mógł się skupić na czymkolwiek innym.

\- Szu-szukam Nialla - powiedział w końcu, jego głos był mały i szorstki, ale wciąż zbyt głośny w jego własnych uszach. Nie mógł się skoncentrować się na czymkolwiek innym, niż jak na martwieniu się, formułowała się w nim wina.

\- Nie powiedział ci? - Zapytała kobieta i brzmiała na tak samo smutną i zmęczoną, na jaką wyglądała. Pozwoliła mu wejść do środka, a Harry mógł powiedzieć, że była sama, Niall zawsze wydawał jakiegoś typu dźwięki, a tego w mieszkaniu brakowało. Wydawało się dziwnie puste bez niego.

Harry odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na panią Horan i pokręcił głową.

Ona w odpowiedzi westchnęła głęboko i delikatnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

\- Niall jest ponownie w szpitalu… potrzebuje nowej chemioterapii.

W tym momencie świat Harry’ego zatrzymał się i zawalił na niego. Niall potrzebował chemioterapii. Jego Niall, jego szampański, głośny, nadaktywny, irlandzki Niall potrzebował chemioterapii.

\- Co? - Tchnął, nim mógł się powstrzymać. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Oczywiście to się przydarza jedynie dobrym ludziom.

\- Napijmy się czegoś. Opowiem ci wszystko - powiedziała delikatnie pani Horan, a nawet lekko się uśmiechnęła, nawet jeśli to było naprawdę smutne i nie dosięgło jej oczu.

Takim sposobem usadowili się w kuchni i przy jakieś dobrej, starej herbacie Earl Grey, pani Horan powiedziała Harry’emu wszystko o sytuacji swojego syna. Niall miał raka płuc. Rozpoznali go we wczesnym stadium, to dlatego jego leczenie na początku szło tak dobrze. Ale na ostatniej kontroli, zaraz po świętach, zauważyli, że jego rak ponownie się rozprzestrzenia. Obecna klinika w Doncaster miała jedno z najlepszych centrów onkologicznych w całej Wielkiej Brytanii, dlatego pani Horan i Niall przeprowadzili się tutaj, daleko od domu Nialla, ale blisko, by mu pomóc. Podczas pierwszych miesięcy robili jedynie rutynowe testy, więc nie zajmowało to zbyt wiele czasu i mógł to skończyć w jedno popołudnie czy jakoś tak. Ale teraz nadszedł czas na cięższe leczenie i na ponowną walkę z rakiem, więc Niall musiał zostać przetransportowany do kliniki.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ci nie powiedział - powiedziała pod koniec pani Horan.

Ale Harry rozumiał. Rozumiał, dlaczego ludzie zostawiali takie sekrety dla siebie, kiedy chcieli mieć po prostu normalne życie. To był ten sam powód, dlaczego Harry nie powiedział Niallowi o swoich cięciach oraz o całkowitym braku szacunku do samego siebie, z którym walczył każdego dnia. Jeśli ludzie by się dowiedzieli, zaczęliby go inaczej traktować. Ale głównie nie chciał, aby ludzie traktowali cię inaczej. Chciał być normalną osobą, nie chciał, aby było im cię żal lub coś podobnego. Więc zatrzymywał sekrety dla siebie, nie chcąc ich ponownie stracić.

To dlatego wzruszył ramionami i wymamrotał. - Nie winię go.

Przez chwilę obydwoje siedzieli cicho, a następnie pani Horan zapytała. - Chcesz go zobaczyć?

Harry był zaskoczony tym, że mu to zaoferowała. Nie był członkiem rodziny, a wszystkie te rzeczy związane z rakiem były bardzo prywatne. Ale nie mógł po prostu powiedzieć nie, nie mógł nie zobaczyć Nialla. Chciał jedynie wiedzieć, że wszystko będzie z nim ponownie w porządku. Nie zniósłby również utraty Nialla. To byłby ostatni krok, który by zrobił.

\- Jeśli to dla pani w porządku - odpowiedział, jego głos był cichy, pełen tych uczuć, których zazwyczaj nie pozwalał zobaczyć innym.

Więc pani Horan zabrała go do szpitala. Pojechali jej małym, czerwonym volkswagenem, a muzyka BBC leciała w tle, nie za bardzo pasując do atmosfery między nimi. Harry’emu trudno było oddychać, a jego palce się trzęsły i pociły oraz nie mógł myśleć. Wciąż odtwarzał w swojej głowie wszystkie momenty, które spędził z Niallem, ale nie mógł znaleźć żadnych wskazówek, czegokolwiek, co mogłoby być momentem, w którym Harry powinien coś zauważyć. Cholera, Niall był naprawdę bardzo dobry w ukrywaniu tego.

Kiedy dojechali, pani Horan wskazała Harry’emu kierunek sali Nialla. - Po prostu pojadę po jakieś jedzenie czy coś dla niego, będę za jakieś pół godziny.

Harry skinął bezsłownie głową i posłał kobiecie krótki, dziękczynny uśmiech. Był wdzięczny, że dała mu trochę czasu sam na sam z Niallem. Tego teraz potrzebował. Więc odjechała, a on spacerował po korytarzach szpitala, próbując odnaleźć salę. Przypominało mu to pewien dzień sprzed czterech miesięcy, kiedy w tych korytarzach szukał kolejnej śmiertelnie chorej osoby. To wcale tego nie ułatwiało. Co, jeśli Niall również nigdy nie wyjdzie stąd żywy?

Rzecz w tym, że Harry naprawdę nie lubił bycia w szpitalu. To przypominało mu o zbyt wielu złych rzeczach, które mu się przydarzyły przy tych ścianach. Nie chciał tutaj być, ochota, by się odwrócić i uciec wręcz paliła pod jego skórą. Droga do sali chłopaka była długa i stawał się coraz bardziej podenerwowany z każdym kolejnym krokiem. Ale zmusił się do pójścia dalej, bez względu na to, jak bardzo to było ciężkie i przerażające. Tutaj chodziło o Nialla, a on dla niego zrobiłby wszystko.

To nie ma znaczenia, że jego ojciec i jego matka umarli tutaj, że zabrali go tutaj po tym, jak jego siostra zabiła się po kilku sesjach terapii. To nie miało znaczenia, że otoczenie tak źle wpływało na Harry’ego. To był Niall, jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Niall był silniejszy niż jego rodzina. Wyjdzie z tego i będzie jeszcze lepszy niż wcześniej, a co najważniejsze, nawet nie pomyśli o pozostawieniu tutaj Harry’ego.

W końcu Harry podszedł do sali. Ta część pachniała jak sterylność i śmierć oraz było tu cicho, zbyt cicho. Nie było tutaj grającego telewizora, żadnych pacjentów włóczących się po korytarzach, a pielęgniarki szybko go mijające były poważne i ciche. Niall tutaj nie należał, nie żeby blondyn przywykł do tej wiedzy. To nie było miejscem, do jakiego włożyłby go. Ale kiedy Harry sprawdzał po numerach sali, może źle skręcił? Stał przed drzwiami, których szukał przez kilka minut.

Stał przed białym wejściem, nie będąc w stanie się poruszyć lub zrobić cokolwiek innego, niż oddychanie. Wiedział, że to uczucie niepokoju osiadło głęboko w jego kościach. To było to samo uczucie, które czuł, kiedy widział swoją mamę po raz ostatni. To było ostateczne i wiedział, że cokolwiek się stanie, kiedy otworzy te drzwi, na zawsze zmieni to przyjaźń jego i Nialla, zakłóci coś, co może oznaczać koniec. W kolejnej sekundzie zamarł.

Następnie uniósł swoją dłoń i ostrożnie zapukał do drzwi.


	23. Rozdział 23

\- Proszę!

Dłoń Harry’ego trzęsła się, kiedy otwierał drzwi. Panika wypełniała go jak nigdy w ciągu wielu długich tygodni. Nie wiedział czego oczekiwać, co się stanie jako następne. Co powie Niall? Jak będzie wyglądał? Czy coś się pomiędzy nimi zmieni? Nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale słyszał wszystkie te pytanie przepływające przez jego umysł. Nie zniósłby tego, aby go zostawić, nie teraz, ani nigdy i bez względu na wszystko to było jasne.

\- Harry!

Niall leżał na łóżku w szarych dresach oraz koszulce dawno już zapomnianego zespołu z wypranym logo. Wyglądał trochę blado, bardziej krucho niż zazwyczaj, ale może tak mu się tylko wydawało, ponieważ byli w pieprzonym szpitalu i teraz Harry wiedział o chorobie Nialla. Prawdą było to, że znajomość poznania czyichś sekretów zmieniała pogląd na tę osobę. Chociaż Harry zmusił się do tego, by stanąć za tym, Niall wciąż wyglądał całkowicie zdrowo, więc to było zdecydowaną ulgą.

\- Hej - wymamrotał Harry, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Czuł się trochę nie na miejscu, niezręcznie, niespokojnie i pro prostu stał w tej sali, szurając swoimi stopami, jego ramiona były opuszczone. Mógł poczuć rumieniec tworzący się na jego policzkach. To nie było tym, kim był przez ostatnie tygodnie, przynajmniej nie wokół Nialla.

Niall spojrzał na Harry’ego z zaskoczeniem, najwidoczniej jego pojawienie się było trochę niespodziewane. - Co tutaj robisz? - Zapytał. Ale rzecz w tym, że nie brzmiał na złego czy zdenerwowanego ani nic w tym stylu, a Harry po prostu za bardzo wybiegł do przodu ze swoimi myślami. Niall oczywiście zdawał się być poza ochroną, ale również nie wydawał się mieć coś przeciwko.

\- Ja… - Harry wziął głęboki wdech. Nie miał prawa być tak zażenowanym. To był tylko Niall, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, na miłość boską. Lepiej żeby się szybko uspokoił. - Martwiłem się. Twoja mama mnie tutaj przywiozła.

Niall uśmiechnął się. To nie był dokładnie tak jasny czy radosny uśmiech jak zazwyczaj, ale to było czymś więcej, ze względu na sytuację, w której się znajdowali, ze względu na jego chorobę. Z każdą częścią jego Nialla, którą Harry odkrył, czuł się troszeczkę bardziej spokojnie. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że martwił się bardziej, niż wcześniej się do tego przyznał.

\- Więc ci powiedziała, huh? - Harry jedynie bezsłownie skinął głową, kolejny rumieniec przeciął jego twarz. Horan westchnął. - Naprawdę przepraszam za to, że sam ci nie powiedziałem. Ja po prostu…

\- Jest w porządku, rozumiem - przerwał mu delikatnie Harry. Odzyskał teraz wystarczająco swojej spokojności, by przybliżyć się o kilka kroków, dopóki nie mógł usiąść na krześle obok łóżka chłopaka. Siedzenie było zdecydowanie dobrym pomysłem, nie był dokładnie słaby w swoich kolanach, ale jeśli miał być szczery, czuł jak się trochę trzęsły. Z tak wieloma rzeczami musiał się dzisiaj zmierzyć, a dzień wciąż był młody. - Jak się czujesz? - Zapytał. 

Niall wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zgaduję, że dobrze. Tak jakby mogłoby być gorzej, więc się cieszę. - Harry również się cieszył, cieszył się, że z Niallem było w porządku, cieszył się, że Niall był z nim szczery. To było jednym z głównych powodów, dzięki któremu doceniał go tak bardzo, kiedy Harry odkrywał w nim coś nowego, nagle zapominał, aby być tego pewnym i był po prostu szczery ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Harry mógł uwierzyć Niallowi ze wszystkim, co wychodziło z jego ust było prawdą i niczym innym.

Wtedy Niall wyprostował swoją dłoń, a Harry splótł razem ich palce, nawet bez zbytniego myślenia o tym. Zawsze byli czuli względem siebie, szczególnie po pocałunku na urodzinach Harry’ego. Po jasnym wstępnie, nie musieli być wokół siebie nieśmiali. A Harry był szczęśliwy, znajdując w Niallu fizyczny komfort tak samo jak psychiczny. Więc tak, trzymanie się za ręce nie było dla nich niczym specjalnym w takim czasie, to było naturalne, nawet niewinne.

\- Naprawdę, naprawdę chciałem ci powiedzieć - zapewnił go ponownie Niall. - Ale po, po prostu nie mogłem. M-mogłeś mnie opuścić, wiesz? A ja naprawdę nie chciałem ryzykować - Harry nigdy nie słyszał Nialla mówiącego takie rzeczy, ten chłopak nawet się jąkał, ponownie rumienił, jego dłoń wydawała się lekko lepka w tej Harry’ego. To sprawiło, że jego serce troszeczkę się zacieśniło, Niall nie powinien być w czymkolwiek niepewny, nie powinien być w taki sposób zakłopotany. Więc pokręcił jedynie głową. 

\- Nigdy. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. - Również jedynym. Harry miał tylko Nialla, a Niall z pewnością to wiedział, więc nie wspominał tego dodatkowo. To było domniemaniem, ale Harry miał to na myśli, nie mógłby go zostawić, nawet gdyby próbował. Za bardzo oparł się na tym głupim irlandzkim gównie, aby pozwolić mu się wyślizgnąć.

Mały uśmiech zagościć na twarzy Nialla, ale nie dosięgnął on jego oczu. - Tak samo myślałem o Joshu.

Harry uniósł głowę. Słyszał wcześniej to imię, ale nigdy wypowiedziane takim tonem w głosie Nialla. Spojrzał na Nialla z zastanowieniem, a blondwłosy chłopak nie zawahał się, aby opowiedzieć Harry’emu historię faceta, którego kochał w Irlandii.

\- Byliśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi przez całe życie. Był głośny, zabawny, głównie taki jak ja lub co najmniej taki, jak zazwyczaj jestem. Zakochaliśmy się w sobie jak mieliśmy jakieś 13 lat czy coś takiego. Tak jakby wiem, że byliśmy tylko dziećmi, ale Bóg wie, że go kochałem. Był moim pierwszym przyjacielem, pierwszym pocałunkiem, pierwszym chłopakiem. A potem dowiedzieli się, że mam raka. Byłem taki przerażony. Tak jakby miałem całe życie przed sobą, a oni mi powiedzieli, że jestem śmiertelnie chory. W porządku, powiedzieli mi, że na jakieś 80% przeżyję, ale nowotwór jest cholernie okropną rzeczą, naprawdę. On był pierwszym, któremu powiedziałem. Mam na myśli, moja rodzina wiedziała, oczywiście, że tak, po prostu wszystko spadło jak lawina. A-a on mnie potem zostawił. Powiedział mi, że mnie kochał, ale że nie mógł tego zrobić. Zbyt wiele nie słyszałem o nim od tego czasu.

Harry słuchał Nialla, jak jego głos trząsł się w poszczególnych momentach oraz mógł to poczuć. Mógł poczuć ból, który czuł teraz blondyn, wracając do tego. Mógł to poczuć, ponieważ w pewnym stopniu to był również jego ból. Teraz Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie byli tak bardzo od siebie różni jak myślał, że są. Obydwoje żyli ze złym przeznaczeniem, musieli żyć w chaosie, który inni nazywają życiem i obydwoje przeszli przez poważne zmiany, które zabrały ludzi, których kochali najbardziej.

Jedyną różnicą jest to jak radzili sobie z tym w swoim życiu. Niall był wojownikiem, zwycięzcą, nie pozwolił sobie opaść na dno, nawet jeśli był chory na coś, co mogło go zabić w ciągu kilku tygodni. Po prostu przez to przeszedł, trzymał swoją głowę wysoko, a Harry nawet przez chwilę nie miał wątpliwości, że Niall wygra swoją walkę z rakiem. Za to Harry był inną historią. On poszedł na dno, trafił do ciemności i był zbyt słaby, aby samemu się stamtąd wyciągnąć.

I rzecz, że Harry’emu w pewien sposób było przykro przez to jak sobie z tym radził. Niall miał o wiele gorzej, jego sytuacja była bardziej popieprzona, jednak to Harry był tym, który się poddał, jedynie użalał się nad sobą i nie był w stanie utrzymać się w pionie. Niall miał pełne prawo do bycia zdesperowanym czy czegokolwiek blisko stanu Harry’ego. Ale nie był. A Harry był zdesperowany i to było po prostu nie w porządku.

Nawet jeśli Harry w tym momencie to wszystko czuł, nie powiedział, że mu przykro. Nie lubił tego wyrażenia w kontekście ludzi znajdujących niekomfortowe detale w życiu kogoś innego. To jedynie pokazywało, że było im żal drugiej osoby, nawet jeśli był powód, aby było ich żal. Poza tym większość ‘przykro mi to słyszeć’ wyrażenia było tak prawdziwe jak cycki Pameli Anderson. Po prostu nieodpowiednim było powiedzenie tego Niallowi.

Więc Harry skończył jedynie ściskając dłoń Nialla, uspokajająco, oferując mu tak wiele komfortu jaki mógł mu dać. Wiedział, że jeszcze nie był gotowy na to, aby mu wszystko powiedzieć. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć Niallowi, że również miał swojego Josha i że ten Josh zostawił go bez żadnego pożegnania. Po prostu nie mógł tego zrobić, nie był na to gotowy, nie zważając na to jak bardzo ufał Horanowi. Ale to była rzecz pomiędzy nim, a Louisem, tak samo jak Louis nawet by nie wiedział o samopoczuciu Nialla, gdyby wciąż ze sobą rozmawiali…

\- Jest w porządku Nialler. Rozumiem. Tak jakby… - zamarł. Może powinien pokazać, że jest wdzięczny za informację, jaką Niall mu przekazał oraz przynajmniej zaoferować malutki kawałek swojej historii. Po tym wszystkim zasługuje, by wiedzieć. - Louis i ja byliśmy dość podobnie - przyznał cicho, nie patrząc na Nialla, gdy się przyznawał.

Niall był zaskoczony i posłał Harry’emu zaskoczone spojrzenie. - Chcę wiedzieć? - Zapytał.

Harry wypuścił niski chichot, który ani trochę nie brzmiał jak rozbawienie. - Nie bardzo. Może innym razem. - Harry ponownie spuścił swoją głowę i przez kilka chwil obydwoje byli po prostu obok siebie. - Jak długo masz tutaj zostać? - Zapytał w końcu Harry, jego głos wciąż był cichy, niepewny.

\- Nie tak długo, naprawdę - odpowiedział Niall. - Dwa tygodnie, góra trzy. - Pozwolił swojej głowie ponownie opaść na poduszki, wpatrując się w sufit. Wystarczająco zabawne, wydawał się być taki jak zazwyczaj. Może nie taki głośny i radosny, ale Harry odkrył już jakiś czas temu, że Niall potrafi być również spokojny. - Wiesz, że zawsze jesteś tu mile widziany?

Harry uśmiechnął się i tym razem był to prawdziwy uśmiech. Był mały, ale prawdziwy. - Jakbyś mógł się mnie pozbyć - powiedział, tylko dlatego, ponieważ miał to na myśli. Nie zostawiłby Nialla, nie pozwoliłby mu upaść.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się na to do Harry’ego, następnie odsunął się trochę od niego i puścił jego dłoń, aby poklepać miejsce na łóżku obok siebie.

\- Chodź tutaj i przytul swojego Niallera, kolego. On potrzebuje teraz dużo miłości - powiedział z chytrym uśmieszkiem, a Harry oddał ten uśmiech, kiedy nawet się nie zawahał, wspinając się obok niego, przyciągając go do swojej klatki piersiowej. Harry nie mógł wyjaśnić słowami tego jak wielką ulgę poczuł, kiedy wszystko znowu między nimi się ułożyło. Niall skulił się przy boku bruneta i to wszystko było po prostu normalne i prawidłowe.

Cóż, oprócz faktu, że Niall leżał na ranach Harry’ego i, auć, to naprawdę nie było zamierzone. Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale lekko się napiął, próbując trochę się z tego wykręcić, ostrożnie, aby nie przestraszyć Nialla. Zaskoczyło go to bardziej niż trochę, kiedy Niall natychmiastowo się podniósł, stamtąd gdzie musiał czuć nazbyt wrażliwe, złamane ciało.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Niall, a Harry wpatrywał się w niego trochę bardziej niż zaskoczony. - Nie chciałem cię zranić.

\- Nie zraniłeś - odpowiedział szybko Harry, za szybko. Wiedział, że Niall to podchwyci, jednak wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć to utrzymanie swojego sekretu w ukryciu. Jeszcze nie powiedział Niallowi i naprawdę nie planował zrobienia tego w najbliższej przyszłości. Najprawdopodobniej nie było to zbytnio uczciwe względem Nialla, odkąd Harry znał teraz jego największy sekret i w ogóle. Ale Styles był przyzwyczajony do ukrywania tego wszystkiego, był przyzwyczajony do nie pokazywania tego, kim naprawdę jest, ponieważ ludzie uważali to za nienormalne, a on nie mógł tak po prostu pozbyć się tych ran.

\- Nie myślisz przecież, że tego nie zauważyłem, prawda? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem Niall, patrząc na niego swoimi dużymi, niebieskimi oczami. Harry ponownie się spiął, a Niall westchnął, kładąc swoją głowę ponownie na klatce piersiowej chłopaka. - Kilka lat temu Greg również miał problem z cięciem się. Chociaż wydostał się z tego, kiedy poznał swoją narzeczoną - powiedział Harry’emu. - Więc tak, rozpoznaję znaki.

\- Och. - Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. To było niezręczne, szokujące oraz przerażające i… dlaczego Niall wciąż się przyjaźnił z takim żałosnym idiotą, skoro wiedział? To po prostu nie miało sensu.

\- Hej, uspokój się, Haz. Nie obchodzi mnie to tak długo jak nie zajdziesz z tym zbyt daleko - powiedział Niall, a Harry natychmiastowo wiedział, o czym on mówił. - Nie zrobisz tego, prawda?

Niepewność oraz troska w słowach Nialla pozwoliły Harry’emu lekko unieść wzrok. Dzięki temu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że naprawdę coś znaczył dla blondyna, przynajmniej na tyle wystarczająco, aby nie chcieć, by Harry zakończył swoje życie. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie przestał myśleć o sobie, jak o kimś bezwartościowym, po prostu w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni myślał o tym mniej. A teraz widział, że może taki nie był, przynajmniej nie dla wszystkich i nie czuł czegoś takiego, odkąd… cóż, nawet tego nie wie. To było inne od wszystkiego, co wcześniej czuł.

\- Nie - odpowiedział cicho Harry. Teraz wiedział, że naprawdę miał to na myśli. - Przecież mam ciebie, prawda?

Dzięki temu na twarzy Nialla ponownie pojawił się uśmiech. - Dobrze - wymamrotał. Potem po prostu tak zostali, przytulając się blisko, myśląc o swoich wyznaniach sprzed kilku ostatnich minut. Było tak naprawdę dużo rzeczy, które musieli przetrawić, więc oboje byli cicho, znajdując nową siłę w obecności swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Było cicho, spokojnie i całkowicie uspokajająco dla nich obu.

W końcu Harry był tym, który przerwał tę ciszę. - Co się stanie w ciągu kilku następnych tygodni? - Zapytał, jego głos był cichy, pokazywał jego zdenerwowanie.

\- Będę głównie rzygał i najprawdopodobniej stracę trochę włosów. Przez jakiś czas będziesz musiał sam sobie radzić w szkole - powiedział Niall, delikatnie wzruszając ramionami. Następnie odwrócił swoją głowę i spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy. - Myślisz, że będzie w porządku?

To był taki typowy Niall, zawsze martwił się o innych, nawet jeśli sam był w gorszym położeniu. Harry uśmiechnął się i zmierzwił jego włosy. - Przetrwałem w samotności, zanim przyszedłeś, wiesz?

\- Tak, rzecz w tym jak to przetrwałeś.

\- Będzie dobrze, nie martw się o mnie. Przecież to ty jesteś w szpitalu!

\- Powiedziałbym, że szkoła jest gorsza.

\- Och, zamknij się, Niall. Mam to na myśli.

\- Ja też.


	24. Rozdział 24

Harry spędził w szpitalu jeszcze jakieś dwie godziny. Niedługo potem ponownie wyczołgał się z łóżka, rychło w czas, więc pani Horan nie widziała ich w takiej pozycji, kiedy przyniosła lunch, dla Harry’ego to było bardziej śniadanie, ale to nieistotny szczegół. Po prostu siedzieli i rozmawiali, ale Harry nie mógł do końca się osiedlić. Głęboko w kościach czuł niepokój, ponownie czuł się podenerwowany. Zaczął powątpiewać w spokój, który zbudował w swojej głowie.

Następnie trochę po pierwszej pani Horan skierowała się do domu i zabrała Harry’ego do siebie, ponieważ jego rower wciąż był w ich mieszkaniu. Więc tak, pojechał razem z nią, dziękując jej zarówno za lunch jak i za podwózkę i za odwiezienie. Jego umysł wciąż był wypełniony myślami, ale były one niewyraźne oraz związane i nie mógł ich odszyfrować. Wiedział jedynie, co czuł. Chłód na swojej skórze, który jest odzwierciedleniem jego myśli. Mógł poczuć jak ciepło, które osiadło w jego sercu, wyślizguje się.

Wiedział, że wirował w dół, wirował od tego incydentu, który miał miejsce krótko po jego urodzinach, ale teraz leciał na dno z ogromną prędkością i mógł poczuć, mógł poczuć ciemność rozrywającą jego kończyny, rozdzierając ponownie jego rany. Wydarzyło się tak wiele rzeczy, jak miałby nie zacząć ponownie spadać, powoli, ale stale? Najpierw ta rzecz z Louisem, myślał, że wciąż mogli być w pewien sposób przyjaciółmi, że mogliby się ponownie nimi stać. Louis powiedział, że go ponownie nie opuści, prawda? A teraz odszedł i Boże, jak to bolało.

A teraz Niall. Harry nie rozumiał, jak ktoś taki jak Niall mógł na to zasługiwać? Niall tak bardzo się troszczył, był tak otwarty i piękny na swój własny sposób, po prostu był dobrą osobą, dlaczego coś takiego musiało się przydarzyć akurat jemu? Harry mógł zobaczyć już tam Nialla, leżącego bez ruchu, zbyt bladego. Mógł zobaczyć jak pani Horan płakała, jak on płakał, jak Jay, Fizz i bliźniaczki, które również kochały Nialla. Mógł poczuć ból rozrywający jego serce i wiedział, po prostu wiedział, nie mógł znieść utraty również Nialla.

Wszystkie te myśli uderzyły go tam, gdzie myślał, że już nigdy nic go nie uderzy. To sprawiło, że zabrało mu dech w drodze do domu, w jego klatce piersiowej zrobiło się ciasno, a w głowie czuł odurzenie. Ale było jeszcze gorzej, to sprawiało, że jego skóra ponownie swędziała. Nie był całkowicie czysty w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, zawsze miał jakieś gojące się rany na swojej skórze. Ale to, to było gorsze, a on zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Wiedział, że tym razem to nie skończy się dobrze. Czuł, jak to go rozdziera i wiedział, że tym razem nie może z tym walczyć.

Po prostu nie mógł. Czuł całkowitą, przerażającą samotność i na ten moment nie miał żadnego wsparcia. Niall nie potrzebował większej ilości główna, a Louis cóż, Louis był Louisem. A Fizz nawet o niczym nie wiedziała, a on nie zamierzał jej w najbliższym czasie uświadamiać. Po prostu nie mógł do niej iść, musiał być czymś więcej, czymś silniejszym. Nie był wystarczająco silny. Ponownie był spychany na dno i wiedział, że opadnie tak szybko jak będzie w domu, ponieważ był słaby i żałosny.

Jeśli ktoś byłby w domu, Harry najprawdopodobniej byłby w stanie złożyć się do kupy i może by to opóźnił, może całkowicie zatrzymałby to, co miało się stać. Ale Jay pracowała do późnego popołudnia, a Lottie i Fizz zabrały bliźniaczki na jakiś szkolny projekt, które młodsze dziewczynki muszą zrobić i również nie wrócą w ciągu kilku najbliższych godzin. A Louisa nigdy nie było w domu w soboty, zawsze miał mecz lub spotykał się z kolegami. Był samotny, a brak kurtek w szafie i butów na podłodze tylko to potwierdził.

Naprawdę był całkowicie sam. Harry wypuścił ciężki oddech, jego ramiona opadły, a fałszywy uśmiech przylegający do jego twarzy opadł. Czuł jak załamanie zbliżało się do niego, zabierało od niego powietrze, którym chciał oddychać, to przychodziło w pewien sposób znikąd, nawet jeśli wiedział lepiej. Wiedział, że to przychodziło już od jakiegoś czasu, po prostu za każdym innym razem był wystarczająco silny, aby z tym walczyć. Ale teraz nie był. Teraz był słabszy niż wcześniej. A teraz to nadchodziło i zamierzało go rozwalić. Harry mógł to powiedzieć, po tym jak jego kości się trzęsły, po drżeniu palców, po guli w jego gardle i po tym, jak jego skóra się zaciskała. Znał te znaki, żył z nimi zbyt długo, aby ich nie rozpoznawać.

Ledwo udało mu się dojść do swojego pokoju, nim pierwsze łzy wypłynęły. Jego buty oraz płaszcz zostały na dole tam gdzie powinny, więc łatwiej mu było podciągnąć rękawy, wyjmując małe, szare pudełeczko z żyletkami w środku. Dobrze były tam schowane i chciałby je tam utrzymać. Wciąż nie był w stanie ich wyrzucić i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie. Wciąż ich potrzebował. Wciąż potrzebował tego, co mu ofiarowały.

Usiadł na łóżku, jego chude ciało trzęsło się od zduszonego szlochu, bez względu na to jak samotny był, nie mógł być głośno, to by było zbyt słabe nawet jak na niego. Wyciągnął żyletkę, odwrócił swoje ramię i nie zawahał się.

Cięcie, cięcie, cięcie.

Niski jęk wydostał się z gardła Harry’ego. To była całkowicie jego wina. Zniszczył to, co miał z Louisem, nie był wystarczająco silny, by być tu dla Nialla. Był takim słabym, rozczarowującym gównem. Nie zasługiwał na to, co dawał mu Niall i Tomlinsonowie.

Cięcie, cięcie, cięcie.

Wszystko bolało, każdy mięsień, każdy nerw, a nawet każda komórka jego ciała. Chciałby móc zamienić się z Niallem. Niall nie zasługiwał na raka, na śmierć, która się z nim wiązała. Niall zasługiwał na normalne życie, na życie, jakie miał Harry. Wiedział, że nie wahał się, aby zająć miejsce Nialla tak długo jak drugi chłopak, by przeżył. Harry zasługiwał na ciemność i ból.

Kap, kap, kap.

Harry złapał krople krwi spływające po swoim nadgarstku, przełamana biel jego skóry, widok tkanek na jego ramieniu. Na to zasługiwał: krew, ból, destrukcja. Ale to nie było wystarczające, kilka blizn na jego skórze nie było tym. Potrzebował więcej.

Więcej, Więcej, więcej.

Zatrzymał się, kiedy całe jego przedramię było pokryte ranami, krew spływała z rozerwanych żył. Głęboko czerwona krew była teraz jedynym kolorem w jego życiu, a to sprawiało, że się uspokajał. To było czymś, czego mógł się trzymać, kiedy wszystko inne upadało. Wciąż był żywy.

Ból, ból, ból.

Teraz, kiedy poddał się agonii, mógł ponownie oddychać. Jego nawrót przyciągnął go z powrotem do realności i nie czuł się już tak winny, nie bardzo. Nie mógł czuć się winny, kiedy mógł ponownie oddychać, kiedy drżenie się zatrzymało, a szloch ustąpił. Ta metoda zawsze działała, mógł na niej polegać. Było dobrze. Więc dlaczego powinien czuć się winny?

Teraz, kiedy się uspokoił, zaczął wycierać krew ze swojego ramienia. Pierwsza chusteczka szybko była przemoknięta, tak samo jak druga i trzecia. Kiedy tylko biały papier zabarwił się na czerwono, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że będzie musiał się jeszcze raz zabandażować. Wciąż miał tę apteczkę w swojej komodzie, której najbardziej potrzebował w listopadzie. Była dobrze ułożona, więc nie było problemem, aby wyłożyć bandaż i by owinąć go umiejętnie wokół swojego ramienia.

Wtedy wina została przejęta. To był po prostu przykład na to ‘jak Harry Styles potrafi wszystko spieprzyć’. Nie mógł przestać nawet wtedy, kiedy robiło się niebezpiecznie. Nie chciał umierać, wiedział, że nie mógł tego zrobić Niallowi. Zrobił to, by czuć się ponownie żywym, ale i tak pociął się za dużo, za głęboko i zbyt szybko. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Był takim niepowodzeniem. Przez to łzy ponownie pojawiły się w jego oczach, pozwolił niektórym spłynąć, przepłynęły przez jego policzki, podbródek na sweter lub jeansy.

A Harry po prostu tak siedział bez ruchu, jakby był w transie. Okrwawione chusteczki wciąż były rozłożone wokół niego, a on nie kłopotał się z podciągnięciem swojego rękawa, bandaż był czysto biały przy czarnym materiale. Jego żyletka nie była jeszcze odłożona. Tak łatwo byłoby zrobić jeszcze kilka cięć, tak po prostu. I oczywiście Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Podniósł żyletkę, podciągnął drugi rękaw i przeciął swoją skórę. Tym razem rany nie były głębokie, po prostu wystarczające, by krew spływała pięknymi, małymi kropelkami. Na to zasługiwał, powiedział sobie. Krew i ból. Śmierć, szybciej niż później.

Siedział tu, patrząc jak krew spływała, łzy spadały, mieszając się z krwią na jego skórze, kłując w rany. I oczywiście właśnie wtedy drzwi się otworzyły. 

W tym momencie czas dla Harry’ego zatrzymał się. Jego głowa uniosła się do góry, jego wzrok skupił się na osobie w progu, ale nawet nie próbował tego ukryć. Było za późno, znaleźli go. Oczywiście, mógł próbować zabrać wszystkie chusteczki i żyletkę z widoku, zaciągnąć rękawy, by to ukryć. Ale nawet, gdyby próbował, nie mógł tego zakryć. Było za późno. Również w pewnym sensie całkowicie zastygł w szoku, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, kto był w pokoju.

Louis.

Harry wpatrywał się w chłopaka z całkowitym oniemieniem. Dlaczego tutaj był? Na dole nie było jego płaszcza ani butów. Harry był sam. W ogóle, dlaczego on był w jego pokoju? Harry nie obchodził Louisa, już nie. Nie miał żadnego powodu, aby tu być, absolutnie żadnego, kurwa, powodu. Ale wciąż tutaj był i wyglądał na zszokowanego tym, co zobaczył, a nawet więcej, coś, czego Harry nie mógł zidentyfikować. Louis wyglądał na małego i naprawdę zastraszonego w swoich szarych dresach i za dużej bluzie Harry’ego, jego włosy również nie były ułożone, a jego skarpetki były troszeczkę wywrócone do wewnątrz.

Harry chciał być wściekły, chciał na niego krzyczeć i chciał wykopać go z pokoju, zamknąć drzwi za starszym chłopakiem, ale naprawdę nie mógł znaleźć siły, aby to zrobić. Głównie chodziło o to, że Louis będzie go oceniał. Użyje tego przeciwko Harry’emu, będzie go przezywał, przez co jeszcze bardziej go załamie. Ale Harry nie mógł być wściekły na Louisa. Wciąż za bardzo go kochał, nawet po tym wszystkim, co zrobił, a zdanie sobie z tego sprawy zabrało mu oddech.

\- Harry - powiedział Louis, brzmiąc na tak małego i załamanego. Harry oczekiwał, że wyjdzie, ucieknie, że będzie go jeszcze bardziej nienawidził. Ale Louis tego nie zrobił. Zamiast tego wszedł całkowicie do pokoju i delikatnie zamknął drzwi. Poruszał się powoli, ostrożnie, za ostrożnie, jakby nie chciał zdenerwować Harry’ego ani sprawić, że ucieknie, chociażby do łóżka. Harry oglądał go jak się poruszał, ale sam nic nie mógł zrobić. Pozwolił swojemu wzrokowi bez słów podążać za Louisem, kiedy starszy chłopak delikatnie zbierał chusteczki i wyrzucił je oraz kiedy owinął ponownie żyletkę i włożył ją z powrotem do pudełka.

A Harry wciąż nie mógł oddychać, nie mógł się poruszyć, nie mógł przetrawić tego, co się działo. Louis się nim opiekował, troszczył się o niego. To sprawiło, że się zatrzymał i sprawiło, że został złapany na czymś, czego nie pozwalał sobie robić, ale oglądał, trochę ze strachem, ale też z pewnego rodzaju zastanowieniem. Kiedy materac zagiął się pod wagą Louisa, a Harry zauważył dłonie wyciągające się w kierunku jego rękawów, jakby chciały je dotknąć, uniknął drugiego chłopaka. Wyglądał jak jeleń złapany na środku drogi w światła reflektorów.

\- Harry - powiedział ponownie Louis. Jego oczy były szerokie i otwarte oraz tak niewiarygodnie niebieskie, kiedy na niego patrzył. - Proszę. 

Harry nie wiedział, o co on prosił. Czego Louis od niego chciał? Nie mógł powiedzieć, nie wiedział. Czasy, kiedy rozumiał Louisa bez słów minęły już dawno temu. Więc Harry po prostu wpatrywał się, ani jedno słowo nie opuściło jego ust.

\- Nie zasługujesz na to - wymamrotał delikatnie Louis i naprawdę brzmiał jakby się nagle, kurwa, troszczył. - Nie powinieneś sobie tego robić.

I to sprawiło, że Harry się złamał. Jak śmiał? Louis nie wiedział o nim nic, oprócz tego jak bez ustanku łamać jego serce i nie obchodziło go to, co się przytrafiło Harry’emu. Nigdy go to nie obchodziło, więc dlaczego ma czelność tak mówić? Złość przyszła i przejęła Harry’ego tak samo jak załamanie, pół godziny wcześniej. - Nie masz pojęcia, na co zasługuję, a na co nie! - Warknął Harry, wpatrując się teraz w Louisa. Louis nie wiedział, o czym mówił. Nie znał ani jednej rzeczy o Harrym.

\- Ale znam ciebie.

I wtedy, ten dzień całkowicie poszedł się jebać.


	25. Rozdział 25

\- Znam cię, Harry. Wiem, co kochasz i co sprawia, że się uśmiechasz. Wciąż jesteś taki sam, wiesz? Wciąż uśmiechasz się na te same rzeczy, tak jak wtedy, gdy widzisz pierwszą kroplę deszczu za oknem lub kiedy podgłośnię muzykę, gdy wiem, że piosenka, która leci jest jedną z twoich ulubionych. Wciąż śmiejesz się z tych samych rzeczy, na przykład, jak Fizz udawała swoich nauczycieli lub kiedy bliźniaczki robią ci przez cały dzień kucyki. To się w tobie nie zmieniło.

\- Również nie zmieniły się rzeczy, które cię ranią. Nie masz pojęcia Harry jak bardzo to jest niebezpieczne. Wiem jak cię zranić i to robi się takie proste. Tak cholernie łatwo jest cię odepchnąć z tą wiedzą, szczególnie, kiedy potrzebuję cię najbardziej. Naprawdę. Potrzebuję cię. Wiedziałeś to? Tak bardzo cię potrzebuję. Potrzebuję tego byś się do mnie uśmiechał, abyś śmiał się ze mną, byś był zrelaksowany, kiedy jestem w pobliżu. Byś patrzył na mnie tym spojrzeniem, które sprawia, że myślę, iż jestem coś wart.

\- Potrzebuję cię, ale nie mogę cię mieć. Nie mogę mieć jedynej osoby, której potrzebuję, aby oddychać, a wiesz, dlaczego? Muszę cię odrzucić, aby mieć chociaż najmniejszą szansę na przyszłość poza tym miejscem. Nie mam wielu opcji i jedyna, która nie kończy się całkowitym spieprzeniem jest tą, w której w zamian musiałem cię odrzucić.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam, Harry. Jesteś taki… taki nieskazitelny i wspaniały, a ja jedynie nieustannie cię ranię. Zostawiłem cię samego, kiedy mnie potrzebowałeś, ponieważ jestem samolubnym kutasem i wszystkim, co robię to jedynie spychanie cię na dno, nawet jeśli powinienem cię wspierać, pomagać ci, abyś z powrotem stanął na nogi.

\- Więc nie waż się mówić, że to nie jest moją cholerną winą, że zrobiłeś to wszystko. Jeśli choć raz bym tutaj był to wszystko by się nie zdarzyło. Gdybym był tu dla ciebie, byłoby z tobą w porządku. Mógłbym się tobą zaopiekować. Nie, powinienem się tobą zaopiekować. Potrzebowałeś mnie, a ja cię odrzuciłem, ponieważ tak cholernie się bałem, byłem tak przerażony tym, co się stanie, jeśli raz przyznam się do tego, co czułem. 

\- Mogę to jedynie powtarzać w kółko. Tak cholernie przepraszam. Nie zasługujesz na to. Aby być traktowanym tak jak ja cię traktuję, w porządku? Chciałem abyś to wiedział. Musisz zrozumieć, kiedy mówię, że zasługujesz na coś lepszego. Zasługujesz na cały pieprzony świat. Ale nie zasługujesz na to, co robisz samemu sobie.

\- Nie wiem, co sprawiło, że to robisz. Najprawdopodobniej śmierć twojej siostry, prawda? I wiem, że to nałóg i nie możesz się tak łatwo z tego wydostać. Naprawdę, nie jestem głupi. Ale… nie masz innej opcji? Nie jesteś już sam. Masz Nialla albo Fizz, możesz z nimi porozmawiać. Mam na myśli to, że właściwie nie mam żadnego pojęcia o cięciu się i całym samookaleczeniu, ale wiem, że są alternatywy, które nie pozostawią mnie bojącego się o to czy nie stracę cię całkowicie.

\- Nie zniósłbym tego, wiesz? Nie zniósłbym patrzenia na to jak umierasz. Mam na myśli, nie mogę nawet zdzierżyć nie bycia twoim przyjacielem, ale… przynajmniej wciąż tu jesteś, wiesz? Wciąż mogę cię widywać i upewniać się, że jesteś prawdziwy. Bez ciebie ja… kurwa Harry, bez ciebie właściwie nic już ze mnie nie zostanie. - Harry czuł się, jakby nie mógł oddychać. Jego żebra były zbyt ciasne, jego płuca nie miały wystarczającej ilości miejsca, aby prawidłowo pracować. I żadne powietrze nie przepływało przez jego gardło, dla niego też nie było miejsca. Czuł, jakby się krztusił.

Najgorszą rzeczą było to, że wiedział, o czym Louis mówił. Czuł to samo, chociaż nie, Harry w ogóle nie czuł się tak jak Louis. Ale wiedział, co Louis próbował mu powiedzieć lub przynajmniej myślał, że rozumie. Po prostu nie był w stanie tego ogarnąć. Nie, szczerze mówiąc nie mógł uwierzyć, że Louis cokolwiek w związku z tym czuł. Spojrzał na starszego chłopaka szerokimi oczami, przerażony, zamrożony w miejscu. Wpatrywał się bez zawahania i nie mógł odwrócić wzroku.

Kiedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił Louis, zalała go złość. Gotowało się w nim i było to tak silne, zbyt silne, by dłużej to tłumić. Przez wiele lat Harry był w stanie to ignorować, walczył z tym za każdym razem, kiedy bulgotało. Louis zostawił go samego. Zadecydował tak, a to było nawet gorsze. Nie musiał odchodzić. To był jego wybór. To on podjął decyzję, aby zostawić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela kurewsko samego, kiedy potrzebował Louisa najbardziej, po to, aby obronić swój własny tyłek.

I ta złość spowodowała, że się poruszył, spowodowała, iż wstał i zaczął krzyczeć na chłopaka przed sobą. - I dlaczego odszedłeś? Dlaczego kurwa mnie zostawiłeś, skoro tak bardzo mnie potrzebowałeś? Kochałem cię, w porządku? Kurewsko cię kochałem, tak bardzo polegałem na tobie, a ty cholerny idioto po prostu się odwróciłeś i odszedłeś bez żadnego pierdolonego słowa! A potem wracasz, a ja ci zaufałem, kurewsko zaufałem, ale ty wciąż to robisz. To nie było moją winą, że ta suka Eleanor zrobiła kurewsko wielką scenę, ale wciąż winisz mnie za to wszystko! I jak myślisz byłbym ci w stanie kiedyś ci to wybaczyć? Nie jestem pieprzoną zabawką, którą możesz brać i odrzucać zależnie od tego jaki masz moment! 

Harry nie mógł spuścić wzroku z Louisa, nawet jeśli próbował. Wyglądał na małego i smutnego, jego ramiona były zgarbione, a głowa nisko wisiała. Skurczył się bardziej w sobie i chociaż raz nie był w stanie spojrzeć Harry’emu w twarz.

\- Więc kurwa nie waż się mówić, że się o mnie troszczysz. Nie robisz tego i nigdy tego nie robiłeś, obydwoje to wiemy! A ja tego nie potrzebuję. Jedyna pieprzona rzecz, z którą miałeś rację. Nie potrzebuję tych wszystkich kłamstw, którymi mnie obrzucasz za każdym cholernym razem. Więc wiesz, co? Wyjdź. Wypierdalaj z mojego pokoju kurwa teraz, jeśli nie planujesz prawidłowo zostać i nie odrzucaj mnie tak jak ostatnim razem, wziąłem cię z powrotem jak żałosnego kutasa bez podpory, jaką jestem.

Teraz Harry oddychał ciężko od tego całego krzyczenia oraz od mieszanki emocji przepływających przez jego żyły, cała adrenalina ze złości. W końcu odwrócił wzrok od Louisa i zamiast tego opadł na parapet, jego oczy wpatrywały się w podłogę, tak naprawdę niczego nie widząc. Teraz, kiedy jego rozsądek do niego powracał, czuł jak jego ramiona tępo pulsują. Poczuł ból promieniujący w powolnym, słodkim uczuciu i przycisnął delikatnie trzęsące się palce do zakrytych, ostrożnie schowanych ran. Ból sprawiał z ciebie człowieka, powiedział mądry człowiek.

Następnie ponownie spojrzał na Louisa. Patrzył w podłogę, jego głowa zwisała nisko, a włosy wpadały mu do oczu, jego palce trzęsły się i wykręcały na jego podołku. Wciąż siedział w miejscu, gdzie osiadł na początku. Louis nie robił niczego innego oprócz oddychania i Harry nie był pewny czy to naprawdę łza zabłąkała się na jego policzku czy to tylko jego oczy się z nim bawiły. To zajęło kilka sekund, ale w końcu głębokie westchnięcie przeszło przez całe ciało Louisa i wstał, jego oczy znalazły Harry’ego.

\- Mogę jedynie powtarzać jak bardzo jest mi przykro Harry. Jestem tchórzem, jednym z tych wielkich i zawsze nim będę. Ale wiem, że rzeczy się zmieniają. Nie pozwolę ci już więcej odejść i nawet jeśli bym próbował, wiem, że nie byłbym w stanie. Nie chcę cię zranić bardziej niż już to zrobiłem, naprawdę. Ja- ja chcę ci coś obiecać, jeśli weźmiesz mnie z powrotem, jeśli mi wybaczysz, już cię nie opuszczę. Będę tutaj dla ciebie. Ale nie zasługuję na to. Nie zasługuję na twoje wybaczenie i nie zasługuję na ciebie. Więc zrozumiem, jeśli tego nie zrobisz. Nie będę cię winił. Sam nie sądzę, żebym siebie przyjął.

I Louis stał tam na środku pokoju, patrząc na Harry’ego i wcale się w niego nie wpatrując. Wyglądał na zagubionego, przerażonego oraz tak samotnego. Harry go nie rozpoznawał. Ten chłopak, ten chłopak nie był Louisem Tomlinsonem, którego widział w szkole każdego dnia. Również nie był tym Louisem Tomlinsonem, jakiego widział wokół swojej rodziny. To był mały chłopiec Louis, którego Harry musiał uspokajać, ponieważ musieli wziąć jego psa do weterynarza, gdyż ten został zaatakowany przez innego psa i teraz kuśtykał. To jest Louis, który czołgał się razem z nim do łóżka w nocy, ponieważ burza była na zewnątrz, a on się bał. 

To było najbardziej wrażliwą rzeczą, jaką Harry w nim kiedykolwiek widział i ten widok sprawiał, że ciężko było nie podejść do niego i by nie zrobić czegoś głupiego jak przytulenie go, trzymanie go blisko, pocałowanie go, błaganie go, by został, ponownie mu pozwolić, by zaszedł mu za skórę. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić, więc jedynie oddychał i powoli, ale pewnie zatopił się w tych smutnych niebieskich oczach, w które się wpatrywał, nie będąc w stanie odwrócić wzroku, również nie bardzo chcąc to zrobić.

A wtedy Louis odwrócił się i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Miało to w sobie coś całkowicie finałowego i kiedy wyszedł, zabrał ze sobą serce Harry’ego.


	26. Rozdział 26

Podczas następnych tygodni, życie Harry’ego ponownie się zawaliło. 

Louis i Harry wciąż ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Cisza pomiędzy nimi była napięta i niekomfortowa, ponieważ było tak wiele rzeczy, które powinny zostać wypowiedziane, jednak żaden z nich nie potrafił ubrać tego w słowa. Nie, nie rozmawiali o tym, co zostało powiedziane, po prostu zabliźnili swoje rany i w ogóle na siebie nie patrzyli. Chociaż to wszystko nie trzymało ich od bycia w swoim towarzystwie. Rano Louis czekał na Harry’ego i zabierał go do szkoły, a po szkole podwoził go do szpitala, zamiast pozostawiać go ze spacerem. A potem odbierał go cóż, dwie lub trzy godziny później i czekał aż Harry wsiądzie do samochodu, by zabrać go do domu.

Może to był sposób Louisa na to, aby przeprosić? Harry tego nie wiedział. Chociaż nie mógł powiedzieć, że to wszystko zbytnio lubił. Oczywiście fajnie, że go odbierał, jeździł z nim wokół i w ogóle, droga ze szkoły do szpitala i ze szpitala do domu była długim spacerem, a transport publiczny był tutaj gówniany. Ale wolałby żeby ponownie ze sobą rozmawiali. Był wdzięczny, ale nienawidził być twarzą twarz z tą w pewien sposób dziwną ciszą, która budowała wysokie mury i kopała głębokie doły pomiędzy nimi, więc nie mogli się już dłużej dosięgnąć. 

Chciał Louisa z powrotem, naprawdę. Tęsknił za tym, co mieli przed incydentem z Eleanor, w pewien sposób znowu zaczynali być przyjaciółmi lub przynajmniej wiedzieli o czym ze sobą rozmawiać. Ale Harry nie był w stanie wybaczyć Louisowi tego, co zrobił jakiś miesiąc temu. Nie mógł po prostu o tym wszystkim zapomnieć i przyczołgać się do niego. Chciał, naprawdę, ale musiał być pewny, że jego serce nie zostanie ponownie złamane. Nie mógł tego zrobić po raz kolejny, ze złamanym sercem.

Niall również nie pomagał. Harry spędzał wszystkie swoje popołudnia w szpitalu. Nie lubił widoku swojego najlepszego przyjaciela w takiej formie w jakiej był. Kiedy próbował grać na swojej gitarze, jego palce trzęsły się, a uścisk na strunach był za lekki, prawie niedoświadczony, więc brzmiało to nudno albo przenikliwie. Lekarze mówili, że dobrze sobie radzi, przede wszystkim wciąż utrzymywał swoje jedzenie. Czasami wymiotował, ale z tego co Maura powiedziała Harry’emu, miało to miejsce jedynie kilka razy. Lecz Niall był blady i zmęczony przez większość czasu, czasami gorączkował. Również chemioterapii nie zajęło dużo czasu, aby zabrać jego włosy. Piękne i miękkie blond pasma, które Harry tak bardzo w nim kochał robiły się coraz cieńsze i szybko zostały zastąpione przez snapback. Kiedy Harry powiedział, że ogoli swoją głowę, aby on i Niall byli równi, chłopak się wściekł. Nie chciał takiego współczucia.

Niall często robił się wtedy wściekły. Był bardzo emocjonalny. Kiedy oglądali film, najprawdopodobniej płakał przy najdziwniejszych scenach, a gdy próbowali odrabiać lekcje, aby Niall był na bieżąco i nie mógł natychmiastowo czegoś załapać, robił się wściekły, krzyczał na Harry’ego, nawet jeśli to nie było jego winą. Harry przeczekiwał to z pochyloną głową i uspokajał Nialla najlepiej jak potrafił. Oczywiście to go raniło. To nie był Niall, którego znał. Ale czasami w dobre dni Niall wracał. Był cały uśmiechnięty i żartował razem z nim, dopóki obydwoje nie płakali ze śmiechu. Dla tych dni Harry żył, te dni go utrzymywały.

Ponieważ zazwyczaj nienawidził ich tutaj w szpitalu. Korytarze wciąż przypominały mu o jego mamie, tacie oraz siostrze i tak kurewsko bardzo za nimi tęsknił w tych dniach. Gemma wiedziałaby jak się zachowywać wokół Louisa, co robić z Niallem. A kiedy on był w sali ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem często czuł bezradność i przytłoczenie. Nienawidził patrzeć na to jak Niall stawał się coraz słabszy od leczenia do leczenia, ponieważ to wszystko zabierało jego Nialla od niego. Ale nie mógł odejść. Nie, nie odszedłby, nie mógłby zostawić Horana. Ponieważ nawet jeśli Niall przez większość czasu zachowywał się jak dureń, Harry po prostu nie mógłby od niego odejść. Miał obietnicę do utrzymania, obietnicę, którą złożył Niallowi, mamie Nialla oraz samemu osobie. Nie był byłym Nialla. Zostanie i będzie tu dla Irlandczyka oraz pomoże mu przez to przejść, nawet jeśli będzie go to miało zabić. Niall zrobiłby to samo. Sam Niall był również o wiele ważniejszy niż sam Harry.

Jedyną rzeczą, która była naprawdę w porządku, naprawdę kurewsko w porządku był dom. Ponieważ Harry miał dom, miał teraz rodzinę. Więc w porządku może jego biologiczna rodzina była martwa i tak, naprawdę za nimi tęsknił, szczególnie teraz, gdy nadchodziła wiosna, ponieważ jego mama kochała wiosnę i to była duża rzecz dla ich rodziny. Ale znalazł sobie teraz rodzinę. Naprawdę dobrze dogadywał się z Jay, a ona traktowała go jak własnego syna. Opiekowała się nim i upewniała się, że wszystko z nim w porządku, a czasami przytulała go bez słowa, kiedy było szczególnie źle w szpitalu, ponieważ była mamą i potrafiła bez wysiłku czytać ze swoich dzieci.

Również jego siostry w pewien sposób go kochały, a on kochał je. Małe bliźniaczki, Daisy i Phoebe, wolały teraz, aby to on się nimi opiekował, a nie Louis. Nakłaniały go, by grał dla nich na gitarze i spędzali godziny śpiewając niesamowicie słodkie piosenki Disneya. Był ojcem, kiedy bawili się w dom, a nawet pozwolił im bawić się swoimi włosami, chociaż głównie kończyło się to katastrofą. Każdej nocy zanosił je do łóżka, całując je na dobranoc po przeczytaniu bajki. Teraz to było tradycją.

Wystarczająco zabawne jest to, że Lottie wydawała się zaczynać go lubić. Zawsze podchodziła do niego z pewną rezerwą, nawet była dla niego chłodna. Byli na tym samym roku i trudno było jej zapomnieć o rzeczach, które były powiedziane w szkole, a potem go widzieć. Ale kiedy bliźniaczki wybrały go jako najlepszego kompana do zabawy w domu, miała na niego oko i wydawała zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry nie był taki zły jak większość z nich sądziła. Oczywiście nie byli dokładnie najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Ale szli naprzód. Nawet zaczęła się do niego uśmiechać na korytarzach, chociaż nie rozmawiali w szkole. To było miłe.

Jednak zdecydowanie najbardziej ulubioną siostrą dla Harry’ego wciąż była Fizz. Ona była z nim najbliżej. Spędzali razem dużo czasu, czytając oraz rysując jak i tworząc muzykę, grała na pianinie lepiej niż ktokolwiek, kogo znał Harry. W pewien sposób byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale również bardzo jak rodzeństwo. Także wiele się przytulali. Harry nie sądził, że mógłby to lubi, ponieważ wcale nie był fanem dotykania i bycia dotykanym, ale kiedy pewnej nocy wczołgała mu się do łóżka, twierdząc, że nie może spać, było w porządku. Była trzy lata młodsza, ale wydawało się, jakby była jedynie dzieckiem, gdy przyszła szukać w nim komfortu. 

A on znalazł komfort w tym, ponieważ mógł chronić Fizz. Mógł dawać jej rady, mógł ją trzymać, kiedy była smutna, mógł się nią opiekować i upewniać, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Była kimś dla kogo mógł być silny, a to było najważniejszą rzeczą. Wierzyła w niego, nawet jeśli w tej chwili znała już większość jego małych, brudnych sekretów. Każdy potrzebował kogoś, kto kochał go w bezwarunkowy sposób tak jak rodzina. Znalazł w niej młodszą wersję Gemmy, nawet jeśli porównywanie ich nie było tym, co robił.

Były od siebie różne na tak wiele sposobów, ale to nigdy nie powstrzymywało Harry’ego od bezwarunkowego kochania Felicite. Podziwiał ją, ponieważ była spokojna i kochana oraz po prostu tutaj była, nawet jeśli głównie chciał być sam, ponieważ nie pamiętał jak to było być wśród ludzi. Była wspaniała, naprawdę. Zawsze chciał mieć młodszą siostrę, która przede wszystkim widziałaby w nim swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Jednej nocy wyciągnęła się obok niego, kładąc sobie głowę na rękach i wpatrywała się w sufit w ciemności.

\- Myślisz, że ty i Louis będziecie jeszcze kiedyś przyjaciółmi? - Zapytała.

To jest kolejna rzecz, którą zazwyczaj w niej lubił, jej bezpośredniość. Nie bała się w sumie niczego.

A Harry nie bał się bycia z nią szczerym. Ufał jej wszystkim, co miał.

\- Nie wiem - powiedział cicho. - Ja… on naprawdę nieźle spierdolił, ale ja też. Potrzebujemy trochę czasu.

\- Będziesz musiał go dzielić u babci w Leeds. - Przypomniała mu Fizz, a Harry chciał zakopać swoją twarz w poduszce. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że wiosenna przerwa i wakacje u rodziców Jay były już za miesiąc.

\- Wiem - powiedział. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, co może się tam stać. Tylko raz był tam z nimi, kiedy wszystko było dobrze. Mieli jakieś dziesięć lat czy coś takiego i spędzili cały dzień z kucykami, które wtedy mieli. Jeździli całkiem dużo, mimo że Louis twierdził, że to nie jest czymś, co robią chłopcy. Wtedy nie za bardzo się tym martwili, szczególnie nie tam. Żyli wiejskim życiem, a krajobraz był naprawdę piękny i Harry cieszył się z każdej minuty tam spędzonej.

Problem: pokój, w którym spał Louis miał jedynie podwójne łóżko. To oznaczało, że Harry będzie musiał dzielić pierdolone łóżko z Louisem. A to było ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciał teraz zrobić. Nie chciał Louisa tak blisko, w porządku, może tak naprawdę, szczerze chciał. Ale nie mógł tego przyznać, prawda? To by było troszeczkę nienormalne.

Fizz dźgnęła go w brzuch, a Harry cieszył się, że obecnie ciął się głównie na udach. - Znowu rozmyślasz.

\- Nie rozmyślam.

\- Jak Derek pieprzony Hale, Haz. Co jest w twojej głowie?

Rzecz w tym, że ta dziewczyna potrafiła również czytać z niego jak z książki. - Nie bardzo chcę jechać do Leeds - przyznał cicho.

\- Dlaczego? Myślę, że ty i Louis możecie sobie tam wszystko wyjaśnić. Zawsze to było specjalne, prawda? - Spojrzała na niego z tymi jasnymi niebieskimi oczami, które były tak bardzo podobne do tych jej brata, jak i jednocześnie tak bardzo inne, Harry nie mógł znieść jej wzroku.

Westchnął, pozwolił swoim palcom przebiec po swoich włosach. - Tak. Wciąż… nie chcę zostawiać Nialla.

\- Będzie z nim w porządku, wiesz to - powiedziała Fizz, a Harry wiedział, że miała rację. Niall miał się lepiej, ponieważ jego ciało najprawdopodobniej było słabsze, ale również robiło postępy w walce z rakiem. Będzie wypisany ze szpitala za jakieś trzy tygodnie. Ale Harry wciąż chciał być tu dla niego, chciał spędzać z nim czas. Widzieć czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Był mu to winien.

\- Tak, ale wolałbym zobaczyć go w dobrym stanie, nim wyjadę - powiedział.

\- To tylko dwa tygodnie.

Dwa tygodnie to długi okres czasu dla kogoś z rakiem i obydwoje to wiedzieli. Dwa tygodnie mogły ożywić Nialla, ale mogły również go zabić. Harry zadecydował przeciwko myśleniu o tym. Zamiast tego, zmienił temat.

\- Czy twoi dziadkowie wciąż mają farmę? - Zapytał.

\- Tak. - Fizz uśmiechnęła się. - Mają teraz trzy psy, kurczaki, kilka kotów, króliki i to wszystko. A, mają jeszcze trzy konie. - Dało się zobaczyć serduszka w jej oczach, kiedy o tym mówiła. - I trzy kucyki, wierzę nawet że są tymi, na których jeździłeś z Louisem.

Harry kochał zwierzęta, naprawdę. Ale wciąż czuł się niespokojny, kiedy jedynie myślał o powrocie do tego miejsca. Oczywiście dziadkowie Louisa są naprawdę wspaniali, tak jak cała jego rodzina. Ale to oznaczało spędzanie czasu z Louisem, stawanie twarzą do ich problemów, a to oznaczało nieposiadanie nikogo do pomocy. Ale wiedział również, że Jay nie pozwoli mu zostać w domu. Upewniła się, by wiedział, że jest teraz członkiem rodziny, a to oznaczało, że musiał uczestniczyć w rodzinnych wakacjach. Był całkowicie pewny, że Louis również nie był z tego powodu szczególnie szczęśliwy, ale starszy chłopak także był zmuszony.

\- Tak jak powiedziałam, przestań za dużo myśleć. 

\- Fizz.

\- Co?

\- Zamknij się.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Dlatego.

\- Nie, podaj mi dobry powód.

Boję się, pomyślał Harry. Boję się, ponieważ kiedy byłem tam ostatnim razem kochałem się i jeśli tam teraz wrócę, wiem że pokocham go ponownie, ale w inny sposób i będę miał złamane serce, a nie mogę, dopiero z ledwością udało mi się je poskładać. Nie powiedział tego.

\- Ponieważ jesteś denerwująca i jest późno, a jutro mamy szkołę i powinnaś iść już spać.

\- Jesteś do bani - powiedział Fizz, kiedy wychodziła z jego łóżka. Ale uśmiechała się, a on wiedział, że nie miała tego na myśli. 

\- Nie miałaś tego na myśli.

\- Nie, nie miałam. - Fizz wyprostowała się i poklepała swój kręgosłup, a następnie skierowała się do drzwi.

\- Jeśli ty i Louis nie rozwiążecie tam swoich spraw, to zamknę was kurwa razem w pokoju, dopóki nie porozmawiacie o tym wszystkim, co się stało i dam ci wyjść tylko wtedy, kiedy będziesz z powrotem pełen tęczy, motyli i jednorożców.

\- Czytasz zbyt wiele fanfiction - powiedział jej poważnie Harry.

Fizz otworzyła drzwi, ale odwróciła się, by jeszcze raz na niego spojrzeć.

\- Cóż, fiki są bardziej interesujące niż klasyczne lektury, które ty czytasz.

Harry zachichotał. Może miała rację. - Dobranoc Fizzie.

\- Dobranoc Hazza.

Drzwi cicho zamknęły się za dziewczyną, a Harry zastanawiał się jak czternastolatka mogła być tak cholernie mądra.


	27. Rozdział 27

\- Harry, widziałeś ‘Zabić drozda’? - Fizz wetknęła swoją głowę do pokoju Harry’ego. Mówiąc, że był on bałaganem to za dużo powiedziane, ale tylko odrobinę. Harry był w połowie pakowania swojej walizki do Leeds i był tylko odrobinkę przytłoczony. Będą wyjeżdżali już za dwie godziny, a on nawet nie zaczął się wcześniej pakować, ponieważ nie poświęcał ostatnio temu zbyt wielu myśli.

\- Tak, cóż, moja kopia jest na mojej półce tam, gdzie powinna, nie wiedziałem, że też masz swoją kopię? - odpowiedział Harry. Ten poziom sarkastyczności był zazwyczaj zarezerwowany jedynie do rozmów z Louisem, ale Harry nie czuł się dzisiaj tak źle, a w dobre dni jego bezczelność mogła osiągnąć poziom, którego nawet Louis nie mógł dotknąć.

Ostatni miesiąc minął Harry’emu pomiędzy szkołą, uczeniem się, egzaminami, pracą i Niallem. Były egzaminy semestralne, a Niall wyszedł do domu, więc nie miał zbyt wiele czasu w ciągu ostatnich dni. To dlatego jego walizka była bałaganem, ale wciąż była głównie pusta i był pewien, że zapomniał o czymś ważnym.

\- Cóż, pieprz się, Styles - powiedziała prosto Fizz. Nie kłopotała się pytaniem Harry’ego o pozwolenie, po prostu tańczyła poprzez bałagan na podłodze, okazjonalnie znajdując małe, niezajęte miejsca, na których mogła położyć swoje stopy i zaczęła skanować kolekcję książek Harry’ego, aby znaleźć tytuł, którego szukała.

\- Pozwoliłem ci to wziąć? - Zapytał Harry, kiedy ją wyciągnęła. Chociaż oczywiście nie był zły, mogła zabrać tę książkę, wiedział, że będzie się dobrze z nią obchodziła i odda mu ją z powrotem. Ale uwielbiał się z nią drażnić, więc to robił.

\- Nie, ale mnie nie powstrzymasz! - Fizz uśmiechnęła się do niego i kiedy ta dziewczyna stała się cholerną kopią swojego brata? - Nie zapomnij spakować swojej koronkowej bielizny, na ten czas, kiedy ty i Louis w końcu będziecie się pieprzyć! - Powiedziała mu, niedbale i niewinnie, rzucając to przez ramię, kiedy wychodziła z pokoju tak, jak weszła chwilę wcześniej. Harry pozostał z otwartą buzią. Jego rodzina oszalała.

Po sekundzie albo dwóch szoku, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, czego mu brakowało.

Bokserki!

~*~

\- Więc teraz mi powiedz… jak zamierzasz to wszystko zmieścić do samochodu? - Zapytał Lottie Jay jakieś trzy godziny temu. Cała rodzina, łącznie z bliźniaczkami stała przed rodzinnym vanem, który był całkowicie wypełniony różnymi wielkościami walizek. Jay podrapała się po karku i pokręciła głową.

\- Właściwie to nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedziała swojej córce. Wtedy odwróciła się do Louisa. - Miałbyś coś przeciwko jak też byś prowadził?

Louis zaskoczony patrzył na swoją mamę. - Powiedziałaś, że nie mogę wziąć Oscara! - Jego samochód nazywał się Oscar. Tylko Louis mógł nazwać swój samochód Oscar. To wciąż sprawiało, że Harry przygryzał swój uśmiech, kiedykolwiek słyszał jak Louis nazywa tego niebieskiego rupiecia ‘Oscar’. Ale z drugiej strony, Oscar był tym, który w ulicy Sezamkowej mieszkał w śmietniku, więc może to nie było takie złe?

Lottie nawet nie ukryła prychnięcia, a Fizz również zachichotała. Jay jedynie przewróciła oczami na antyka swojego syna.

\- Cóż, teraz możesz to zrobić. Ja wezmę bliźniaczki i Fizz, a ty weźmiesz Harry’ego i Lottie.

\- Ale mamo!

\- Nie, Felicite, nie będziesz w samochodzie ze swoim bratem. - Powiedziała kobieta swoim pełnym, matczynym głosem. - Wszyscy z nas wiedzą, że to nie skończyłoby się dobrze.

\- Dlaczego nie mogę wziąć bliźniaczek? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Tak, chcemy jechać z Lou! - Zaćwierkała Daisy.

Harry stał z tyłu i oglądał. Jego rodzina była w pewien sposób szalona. Kochał to.

\- Nie, Louis. Obydwoje wiemy, że sobie z tym nie poradzisz.

\- Mamusiu! - Skarżyła się Phoebe.

Jay pokręciła głową. - Nie, żadnych dyskusji. Musimy teraz spakować samochód Louisa.

\- On nazywa się Oscar - poprawił ją chłopak.

\- Tak, cokolwiek. - Szczerze mówiąc Jay to nie obchodziło. - Połóż kilka rzeczy tutaj, Harry. A wy panienki, pójdziecie teraz ponownie do toalety, abym nie musiała się zatrzymywać za dwadzieścia minut. Jesteśmy spóźnieni.

~*~

\- Louis wiesz, że cię kocham, ale twoja muzyka jest do kitu - poskarżyła się Lottie z tylnego siedzenia, kiedy w końcu byli w połowie drogi do Leeds.

Harry uśmiechnął się, odwrócił troszeczkę bardziej swoją twarz i wyjrzał przez okno.

\- Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś The Offspring nie jest do kitu! - Powiedział Louis swojej siostrze.

Lottie jedynie wpatrywała się w niego, pokazując swoją twarz suki numer siedem. – Do kitu.

\- Twój brat ma rację - powiedział Harry, wykręcając teraz swoją szyję, by spojrzeć na blondynkę. Louis i on nie rozmawiali, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie mieli tych samych opinii i czasami walczyli o to samo ze swoimi siostrami.

Teraz Lottie patrzyła na niego z uniesioną brwią, jakby w to wątpiła. - Na teraz? To jest takie wczorajsze?

\- A co wolisz? The xx? - Zapytał Louis. Kiedy Lottie skinęła głową, prychnął. - Pierdolone gówno z tego, co słyszałem. A ta laska, Lorde, nie zamierzamy słuchać twojego gówna. Kierowca wybiera muzykę, psy zamykają mordę.

\- Cóż, dziękuję - burknął Harry. Teraz zapomniał, że nie rozmawiał z Louisem. To był impuls, Fizz sprawiła, że jednak czuł się podekscytowany tymi wakacjami.

\- Dobra, w porządku, psy z tyłu zamykają swoje mordy - poprawił się Louis. Kiedy Harry spojrzał w górę, zauważył, że drugi chłopak wpatrywał się w niego, uśmiechając się bardzo delikatnie. Harry oddał uśmiech. To nie miało sensu, a Fizz miała z tym wszystkim rację, musieli rozwiązać swoje problemy.

Lottie wyrzuciła swoje dłonie w powietrze. - Oczy-kurwa-wiście! - Następnie wskazała na swojego brata. - Żebyś tylko wiedział… gardzę tobą.

\- Nie, nie robisz tego - powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się.

\- Och, ale gardzę.

\- Wcale nie - powiedział tym razem Harry.

Lottie odrzuciła swoją głowę do tyłu i jęknęła w rozdrażnieniu. - Przysięgam na Boga, czy wasza dwójka może przestać być taka, taka… och cokolwiek, ale przestańcie.

Louis zachichotał, a Harry był zmieszany, ponieważ on i Louis byli teraz niczym.

Prawda?

~*~

Harry uznał, że babcia i dziadek z Leeds się nie zmienili, mimo że nie było go tutaj od jakichś siedmiu lat. W momencie, kiedy dwa samochody przyjechały na farmę, ich dwójka już była na zewnątrz i witali się ze wszystkimi. Przytulili się z bliźniaczkami, Fizz, Lottie i Louisem z wszystkimi jednakowo, a pod koniec Harry sam został przyciśnięty do seniorów.

\- Tak dobrze jest cię widzieć ponownie! - Powiedziała kobieta. Była wspaniałym obrazem super, fajnej babci. - Urosłeś, nie rozpoznałabym cię, gdyby Jay nie powiedziała mi, że to ty!

\- Dziękuję, proszę pani. - Harry rumienił się pod całą tą uwagą.

\- Proszę, mów mi babciu, skarbeńku, jesteś teraz częścią rodziny! - Zaprosiła go, jej palce zabrały zabłąkanego loczka z jego oczu. Od jakiegoś czasu nie czuł tego ciepła i przywitania. Z panem domu było tak samo, przyciągnął go blisko, jakby również był wnuczkiem.

\- Wspaniale jest mieć cię tutaj.

\- To przyjemność - powiedział Harry, a w momencie, gdy to powiedział, wiedział że było to prawdą. Oczywiście wahał się z zostawieniem Nialla, ale teraz był tutaj i nie było już żadnych więcej pytań. W pewien sposób to było naprawdę perfekcyjne.

\- Haz, ty leniwa dupo, chodź tu i pomóż mi z walizką! - Krzyknęła Lottie z samochodu. Zobligowany Harry uśmiechnął się po raz ostatni do dziadków, nim pobiegł, aby pomóc swojej rodzinie wnieść rzeczy do wiejskiego domu, używanego przez wszystkich ludzi z kraju, obecnie zarezerwowanego dla nich.

~*~

Harry wziął swoją walizkę jako ostatnią i chciał podążyć drogą, którą dążył z rzeczami bliźniaczek i Jay, ale głos Louisa z góry go zatrzymał.

\- Chodź tu do góry - powiedział. Rzecz w tym, że ponieważ było ich tak dużo, Louis dostał małe mieszkanie w całości dla siebie, jedynie salon z małą kanapą i wbudowaną kuchnią, łazienka oraz sypialnia, nic wielkiego. Ale wystarczające dla dwójki ludzi. - Albo będziesz mnie ignorował i będziesz w końcu spał na kanapie na dole?

Harry wpatrywał się w Louisa przez długą chwilę. Jego policzki były co najmniej trochę zarumienione, a jego włosy były roztrzepane. Pozwolił sobie na kolejny nieśmiały uśmiech, czuł się dzisiaj na szczególnie odważnego, ponieważ mimo wszystko był to wspaniały dzień.

Louis oddał uśmiech. Zszedł na bok, by pozwolić Harry’emu wejść i wprowadził go do sypialni, gdzie młodszy chłopak zamarł.

\- Powiedziałem mamie, że my razem to nie najlepszy pomysł, ale nie załapała tego.

\- Naprawdę mi to nie przeszkadza - przyznał w końcu Harry. To już nie miało sensu. Był ignorowany i nie rozmawiał z Louisem od ponad miesiąca, a to niczego nie zmieniło. Odłożył swoją walizkę przy nogach łóżka i pozwolił gitarze opaść na materac. Wtedy ponownie spojrzał na drugiego chłopaka.

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć - rzekł.

Louis skinął głową, opierając się o framugę drzwi.

\- Rzecz w tym, że nie jestem pewien czy mogę zapomnieć o tym, co się stało w ostatnich latach. Ale próbujesz, wiem, i… w pewien sposób za tobą tęsknię? Więc moja propozycja jest taka: spróbuję, ale tylko wtedy, jeśli jesteś tego pewny. Myślisz, że możemy to uporządkować?

Louis uśmiechnął się, a Harry znał odpowiedź, nim Louis wydał z siebie. - Tak. - Szczerze mówiąc, ten dzień nie mógł być lepszy. Sprawiał, że Harry chciał tańczyć wokół pokoju i śpiewać z całych swoich sił lub robić coś podobnie żenującego. Chociaż jedynie oddał uśmiech. Nie byli jeszcze tak daleko.

\- Chcesz odwiedzić konie? - Zapytał Louis, a tym razem Harry nie zawahał się, by za nim podążyć.

~*~

Rodzice Jay mieli trzy kucyki i trzy konie stojące na łące stojące pod schronem/ziemianką/czymkolwiek to jest blisko głównego domu. Były dwa wykastrowane kucyki szetlandzkie, kasztanowy nazywał się Paul, a kasztanowy w kropki Snoopy. Potem był walijski kuc górski, który był śliczną, gniadoszarą klaczą o nazwie Vinnie oraz klacz rasy Haflinger zwana Emmą, a Emma była już zaliczana do koni, ponieważ była ze starszej, cięższej rasy Haflinger, kiedy Vinnie była wciąż kucykiem, nawet jeśli była prawie tak wysoka jak Emma.

Oraz dwa inne konie, które były bardziej jak najbardziej kolorowa mieszanka do znalezienia w Wielkiej Brytanii. Obydwa były wysokie i w jakiś sposób tyczkowate, ale zarówno wcale nie, brązowa klacz tobiano zwana Shairą i graniasty gelding Don. Louis powiedział Harry’emu wszystko co o niech wiedział i tylko po sposobie, w jaki na nie patrzył było można powiedzieć, że je kochał. Harry zatrzymał się na sekundę by oglądać Louisa i uśmiechnął się, ponieważ takiego Louisa chciał pamiętać. Takim był chłopakiem. 

\- Więc, chcesz się przejechać? - Zapytał w końcu Louis Harry’ego, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

Harry zatrzymał się. - Uch… nie wiem czy umiem. - Przyznał. Ostatni raz, kiedy siedział na koniu, cóż na kucyku - Snoopym, szczerze mówiąc to było lata temu.

Louis zaśmiał się. - No dalej, wszystkie są naprawdę spokojne i miłe, nie masz się czego bać. Możesz wziąć Dona, jest jak wielki, kościsty, pluszowy miś!

Chociaż nie powiedział, że jego tył był tak wysoko jak czoło Harry’ego.

\- To nie skończy się dobrze - powiedział Harry Louisowi, Lottie i Fizz dołączyły do nich pięć minut później, kiedy oni wzięli Emmę oraz Dona i zaczęli ich czesać, wzięły Vinnie i Shairę jakby to było najnormalniejszą rzeczą do zrobienia. Po prostu osiodłali je, a Louisowi jakoś udało znaleźć się kask dla każdego z nich i teraz powinni wsiadać. Harry jedynie wpatrywał się w wysokiego konia, stojącego przed nim całkowicie spokojnie.

Lottie zaśmiała się z niego, wskakując na plecy Shairy.

\- Jest wysoki, ale jest również najspokojniejszym konie w tej stodole. Więc wsiadaj, kurwa, na niego, nie mamy całego dnia! - Powiedziała, utrzymując wysoką klacz w miejscu.

Louis westchnął i puścił wodze Emmy, klacz została tam gdzie była z zainteresowaniem oglądając scenę przed sobą. Jej jeździec podszedł do Harry’ego i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Jeśli się boisz, możemy tutaj zostać - powiedział powoli, aby Fizz nie mogła ich usłyszeć.

Chociaż Harry zauważył jak bardzo tego chciał, mógł zobaczyć iskierki w tych niebieskich oczach. Wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Zrobimy to powoli. I przytrzymasz mnie, kiedy będę próbował się wspiąć na górę tego konia - powiedział.

Louis uśmiechnął się i przytrzymał lejce. Harry położył jedną stopę do strzemiona, przygotowując się, a potem wskoczył na Dona.

To było o wiele za wysoko. Chociaż musiał to teraz zrobić, nie mógł się wycofać. Więc wziął lejce w prawidłowy sposób, a kiedy posłał Fizz podenerwowane spojrzenie, ta uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową, bez słów mówiąc mu, że robił to dobrze.

Louis bez problemu wsiadł na Emmę. - W porządku, jedźmy.


	28. Rozdział 28

\- Zabiję cię - poinformował Harry Louisa jakieś dwadzieścia minut po tym jak ruszyli. Siedział na Donie i nie mógł się zbytnio zrelaksować w siodle. - Zabiję cię we śnie i nic nie będziesz mógł z tym zrobić.

Louis jedynie zaśmiał się z niego. - Dobrze sobie radzisz, nie wiem, w czym jest twój problem. - Jechał na Emmie z wiszącymi lejcami, całkowicie zrelaksowany na jej grzbiecie. Harry mógł to zrozumieć. Emma była słodka i spokojna oraz nie potykała się tak idiotycznie jak Don. To nie tak, że nie lubił konia, nie bardzo, był wspaniały.

\- Mój problem jest w tym, że on nie wie jak kłaść swoje kopyta. Cholera! - Harry przeklnął, kiedy Don prawie po raz kolejny potknął się o korzeń. Dziewczyny pojechały dalej kilka minut temu, ponieważ ich zdolności jeździeckie są o wiele lepsze, zarówno od Louisa jak i Harry’ego i chciały po prostu się pospieszyć, a teraz ich tor w lesie blisko farmy jest po prostu perfekcyjny do takich małych przejażdżek i w ogóle.

\- Możemy się zamienić końmi - zaoferował Louis.

\- Nie, zrobię to. - Harry wziął głęboki wdech i posłał Louisowi szybki uśmiech. - Możemy spróbować kłus? Mam na myśli, możesz iść przede mną i wtedy…

\- Tak w porządku. - Louis oddał uśmiech, mierzwiąc kolejny raz grzywę Emmy, a następnie chwycił za lejce. Klacz natychmiastowo mu na to odpowiedziała i zaczęła iść troszeczkę szybciej, przed wyższym geldingiem. - Po prostu pochyl się trochę i spróbuj iść z pływem… potem możesz pomyśleć o podniesieniu się.

Harry skinął głową. - W porządku, w takim razie jedźmy.

Louis pospieszył Emmę, sprawiając, że jechała kłusem. Harry uderzał w boki Dona, dopóki również nie jechał kłusem. A wtedy wszystko szło naturalnie, ponieważ gelding ledwo kłusował i był powolny, komfortowy oraz już więcej się nie trząsł. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. To było trochę jak latanie. Zaczął się unosić z krokami Dona i zachęcał go jeszcze troszeczkę więcej, więc szedł w tempie Emmy, nie tak wolno jak wcześniej.

Louis zerknął przez ramię. - Szybciej? 

\- Szybciej - odpowiedział bez zawahania Harry. Teraz jego ciało przypomniało sobie jak to było. I ten koń pod nim, który był taki niekomfortowy z każdym krokiem, był w tym momencie najlepszym, pieprzonym zwierzęciem na świecie. I kiedy haflinger przeszedł do galopu, Harry również pozwolił Donowi galopować i dali koniom biegać przy swoim boku, śmiejąc się razem z wiatrem na ich twarzach i słońcem świecącym pomiędzy drzewami. W tym momencie, to było szczęście.

To trochę jak latanie. Nawet nie jechali tak szybko, ale wciąż tak to odczuwał. Najprawdopodobniej trochę niebezpiecznym było pozwolić Harry’emu tak szybko jechać z taką prędkością, ale w tym momencie żaden z nich się nie przejmował, dobrze im się tak jechało. Harry miał to uczucie, odkąd przerwa wiosenna zaczęła się i uciekł od rzeczywistości w Doncaster, jedynie wtedy, nie wcześniej nim przyjechali na farmę. To jakby ciężar, który nie wiedział, że ma, spadł mu z ramion. 

Pozwolili koniom biegnąć, dopóki ścieżka nie zrobiła się zbyt wąska, by dwa konie były obok siebie ramię w ramię i jedynie wtedy zwolnili do stepu. Konie, jak i chłopcy byli bez tchu, tyle, że Emma i Don się pocili, a Harry i Louis zaczęli chichotać. Ich oczy spotkały się, śmiejąc się szczęśliwie.

Louis po raz kolejny objął prowadzenie. Lejce Emmy ślizgały się na jego palcach, więc klacz mogła wyprostować szyję i pozwolić swojej głowie opaść. Obydwoje byli całkowicie spokojni i zrelaksowani.

\- Boże, tęskniłem za tym.

Harry nie był pewien, co Louis miał na myśli. Oczywiście mógł mieć jedynie na myśli jazdę. Jedną rzeczą była jazda samochodem lub rowerem, ale konno to całkowicie, co innego. Posiadanie konia pomiędzy swoimi nogami było wspaniałym uczuciem jak i to, gdy czuł jak się poruszał. Louis nie robił tego w domu, z tego, co Harry wiedział, jeździł konno jedynie u swoich dziadków. Więc mógł mieć to na myśli.

Ale mógł mieć również na myśli Harry’ego i Louisa, prawda? Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd spędzali czas w ten sposób, Oczywiście przed tą rzeczą z Eleanor, mieli się już lepiej, ale to było inne. Byli ostrożni wokół siebie i były między nimi niewypowiedziane rzeczy, które tworzyły ścianę, na którą nie mogli się wspiąć. Ale teraz, to jest tym, co mieli te wszystkie lata temu. To było tym, czym zawsze byli. Czym powinni być. A Harry to kochał, kochał to nawet bardziej, niż za tym tęsknił.

A Boże, tęsknił za tym. Tęsknił za śmianiem się z Louisem i za żartowaniem z nim. Tęsknił za byciem z nim i za wiedzą tego, co chce powiedzieć, tylko przy pomocy spojrzenia. To było komfortowe, to był dom, to tutaj należał. Więc tak, tęsknił za tym.

\- Za mną też? - Zapytał pod koniec Harry, jego oczy skanowały krajobraz wokół nich. Mieli zaraz wyjść z lasu i dało się przed nimi zobaczyć kilometry pól i farm.

Louis był cicho przez długi moment. Kiedy tylko minęli cień lasu i byli skąpani w wiosennym słońcu, powiedział:

\- Nie miałem na myśli tylko jeżdżenia w ogóle - przyznał cicho Louis. Harry mógł zauważyć jak się zarumienił. - Miałem na myśli też ciebie i mnie, nas. To.

Teraz pola były za nim, a oni skręcili w brudną ścieżkę, gdzie konie ponownie szły przy swoim boku. Harry pozwolił Donowi lekko przyspieszyć, więc mógł się wpasować w tempo Emmy. Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, posłał mu mały i podenerwowany uśmiech.

\- Zgaduję, że… że muszę ci powiedzieć pewne rzeczy. Jestem ci winien kilka wyjaśnień.

Harry skinął głową. - Tak, jesteś. - Ponieważ mimo tego, że nie czuł, iż są pomiędzy nimi niewypowiedziane rzeczy, Harry wiedział, że one wciąż tam były. Mieli długą drogę do przejścia, a to był pierwszy krok, jaki musieli zrobić. Nie będzie już powstrzymywał swoich słów, nie teraz i nie kiedykolwiek. Mógł być szczery z Louisem jak i ze wszystkimi. Jego niewypowiadanie się zostało zakończone.

\- Ja… mogę mówić jako pierwszy? - Zapytał Louis. - Mam na myśli, wiem, co chcę powiedzieć, ale nie wiem czy dobrze to przedstawię, jeśli mi przerwiesz. Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ja tylko…

\- W porządku. - Harry uśmiechnął się, kiedy wtrącił się do mamrotania Louisa. To było słodkie. - Po prostu wyduś to z siebie. 

Louis spojrzał za siebie i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Jego palce bawiły się lejcami, nie żeby Emma miała coś przeciwko. Minęło kilka sekund, a potem zaczął mówić.

\- Widzisz, ja… nie, inaczej. W moim życiu, miałem dwie rzeczy, które kochałem najmocniej. Mam na myśli, takie oprócz mojej rodziny. Ciebie i piłkę nożną. Dorastałem z wami obydwoma i kiedy byliśmy dziećmi nigdy nie myślałem o tym, że będę musiał wybierać. Zawsze wiedziałem, że sport był dla mnie jedyną opcją, by zrobić coś ze swoim życiem. Nigdy nie byłem aż tak inteligentny i nie posiadałem takich talentów jak pisanie lub rozmawianie albo właściwie po prostu cokolwiek. Nigdy nie było we mnie czegoś specjalnego. Oprócz tego, kiedy grałem w piłkę. To mój jedyny talent i jedyna rzecz, która potrafi sprawić moje życie wypełnionym.

\- To dlatego zdecydowałem, że to było ważniejsze od ciebie. Byłem tak złapany na tym, by próbować stać się lepszym, próbowałem dostać miejsce w drużynie, że nie sądziłem, iż będę cię potrzebował. Zawsze tu byłeś, zawsze byliśmy razem, skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że nie potrafię bez ciebie funkcjonować? Byłem bardzo młody i bardzo głupi i taki zapatrzony w siebie, a kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że w samej rzeczy bez ciebie byłem nikim, nie chciałem, by to było prawdą. Nie mogłeś być tak dużą częścią mnie. 

\- Więc trzymałem cię z dala. Nieźle cię zraniłem, ponieważ byłem ignoranckim idiotą. Musiałem sobie udowodnić, że cię nie potrzebuję i w tym procesie tak bardzo cię zraniłem. Złamałem cię, a zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, kiedy było już za późno. I nie mógłbym wziąć tego wszystkiego z powrotem, ponieważ to zrujnowałem i również dlatego, że jestem upartym durniem, który myśli, że zmiana zdania jest słabością. Jakoś udało mi się bez ciebie żyć, ale szczerze mówiąc nie pamiętam jak. Znalazłem sposób, to się liczy. Albo i nie.

\- Ponieważ potem powróciłeś i byłeś wokół mnie przez cały czas i jak mogłem to znieść? Nagle wszystkie te rzeczy, które wcześniej czułem, które tak daleko od siebie odepchnąłem, ponownie do mnie powróciły. I musiałem sobie zdać sprawę z tego, że te wszystkie sprawy, co do których chłopacy mnie drażnili były prawdą, wiesz? Nie mogłem patrzeć na dziewczyny, nie mogłem patrzeć na swoją własną dziewczynę, co więcej nie mogłem z nią być. Byłem taki wściekły na siebie i… i musiałem kogoś winić, więc obwiniłem ciebie. Nie mogę ci wystarczająco powiedzieć jak bardzo jest mi przykro.

\- I nie chciałem, aby to było prawdą, ale wtedy dowiedziałem się o tym… o tym, że się tniesz. I zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że w każdej chwili mogę cię stracić i nie mogłem tego znieść. Nie mógłbym znieść utraty ciebie. Nie obchodzi mnie już to, co inni by myśleli, gdyby wiedzieli. Ty jesteś tym, co ważne. Jesteś lepszy od tych ludzi, lepszy niż piłka nożna. I jeśli mi pozwolisz, chcę ci pokazać jak bardzo miałem to na myśli.

Harry był… nie miał pojęcia, czym. Był zaskoczony. Nie, zszokowany, czymś więcej. Nie mógł do końca powiedzieć. Czy Louis naprawdę w ten sposób się o niego troszczył? Czy on… czy on właśnie przyznał, że był gejem i że Harry mu się podoba czy Harry po prostu źle to zrozumiał? To wszystko było wielkim, pierdolonym, żartem. Musiało być! Ludzie jak Louis nie lubili takich ludzi jak Harry. A nawet jeśli lubili to Louis nie był gejem!

Prawda?

Więc przede wszystkim Harry był oniemiały i naprawdę zmieszany. Wpatrywał się w Louisa z otwartą buzią i szerokimi, zielonymi, szybko mrugającymi oczami.

\- Co ty… co? - Wyjąkał. Był przekonany, że jeśliby szli, zamarłby teraz w miejscu, ponieważ w sekundzie zapomniał jak pracują wszystkie jego kończyny. Więc chociaż raz był wdzięczny za nierówne kroki Dona.

Louis był niepewny, a jego twarz zarumieniła się na głęboki czerwony i wyglądał dość słodko, zauważył Harry kątem oka. Jego Louis stracił również całą swoją pewność siebie, kiedy stało się poważnie.

\- Ja… umm… jeśli nie czujesz nic do mnie, albo nie jesteś nawet gejem czy coś to… to fajnie… mam na myśli, mogę żyć, jedynie się z tobą przyjaźniąc. Ale… chciałem spróbować, być z tobą i w ogóle, jeśli dałbyś mi szansę.

To wtedy Harry poczułby się całkowicie zażenowany sobą, jeśli nie siedziałby na koniu, poruszającym się za niego. Nie mógł tego pojąć. Louis chciał z nim być? Chciał… chciał go? Przez chwilę, był całkowicie cicho. Wtedy przyszła do niego złość. Jak on śmiał? Jak mógł traktować Harry’ego przez lata jak gówno i łamać cały czas jego serce, a teraz po prostu przychodzi i mówi przepraszam i oczekuje, że Harry wyzna przed nim swoją miłość?

\- Jesteś poważny? - Zapytał go rozwścieczony Harry. – Jesteś, kurwa, poważny? Ignorujesz mnie od tygodni i nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą ani jednego słowa, a teraz, kiedy w końcu wszystko rozwiązaliśmy, chcesz się ze mną umawiać?

Na początku Louis wyglądał na zakłopotanego, zwiesił swoją głowę. - Przepraszam ja… nieważne. - A potem, oczywiście, się wkurzył. - Jedźmy po prostu do domu. - Jego głos ponownie był inny, krótki i ścięty taki jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy Harry przeprowadził się do Tomlinsonów pół roku temu. Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale natychmiastowo poczuł się winny. Nie chciał tak tego zakończyć. Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu oglądać jego ust? Jego głupie, głupie usta. Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu zaakceptować tego, co powiedział Louis?

\- Louis…

Ale Louis jedynie obrócił Emmę w prawo, z powrotem do lasu i przycisnął swoje stopy do jej boków, dopóki nie biegła szybkim kłusem. Harry nie musiał być żadnym ekspertem, wiedział, że ta droga zaprowadzi ich prostu do domu. Popędził Dona, by podążał za klaczą, ale nie odważył się ponownie przemówić. Byli cicho podczas całej drogi do domu, a to nie była komfortowa, towarzyska cisza jak wcześniej. Harry mógł powiedzieć, że Louis był smutny i chciał to naprawić. Ale teraz nie mógł i wiedział to aż za dobrze, więc zebrał czas, by zebrać swoje myśli. Chciał to zrobić dobrze.

Przypomniał sobie coś, co powiedział mu wczoraj Niall, kiedy się z nim żegnał. “Dla niego twój tyłek jest ponad cyckami, jedź, złap go tygrysie!” I rzecz w tym, że miał rację. Harry podziwiał Louisa za tak wiele rzeczy, które zrobił na przestrzeni czasu. Najprawdopodobniej to było złe po tych wszystkich rzeczach, które zdarzyły się pomiędzy nimi, ale Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić. 

Dojechali na farmę po jakichś piętnastu minutach lub nawet szybciej z szybkim kłusowaniem, jeden szybki galop i praktycznie żadnego stepu. Don był całkowicie wyczerpany, a Harry’emu było go żal. Naprawdę dobrze się sprawował tego dnia. Kiedy zatrzymali się na farmie, Louis natychmiastowo zeskoczył z Emmy, a Harry szybko się za nim wyczołgał. Drugi chłopak już chciał wybiec, ale Harry’emu udało się przytrzymać jego nadgarstek i go cofnąć. 

\- Louis - powiedział delikatnie.

Powiedział chłopak odwracając się, wpatrując się w Harry’ego. - Co? - Warknął.

\- Ja… - Harry wziął głęboki wdech, ale nie zabrał swojej ręki. Nie dał się zastraszyć złości Louisa. - Nie mam w tym czymś żadnego doświadczenia. Jak naprawdę, żadnego. Nie wiem jak to jest być w związku i nie wiem, w jakich sytuacjach się znajdowałeś. Ale sądzę, że… nie, jestem pewien, że chcę spróbować. 

Przez sekundę Louis wcale nie zareagował, nawet nie mrugnął. Harry mógł zobaczyć jak kabelki w jego mózgu poruszały się, kiedy próbował zrozumieć to, co powiedział. Następnie, kawałek za kawałkiem, jego mięśnie zrelaksowały się, a uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

\- Nie martw się - powiedział i wiercił się pod dotykiem Harry’ego, dopóki nie mógł niemal nieśmiało razem złączyć ich palców. - Pokażę ci. - I wtedy przyciągnął go bliżej, obejmując i ciasno przytulając.

Harry przywarł do Louisa tak samo ciasno. Wiedział, że najprawdopodobniej było to szalone, ale nie mógł znaleźć powodu, by tego nie zrobić. Cóż, mógł. Ale nie chciał.

\- Dziękuję - wymamrotał.

Mógł poczuć jak Louis uśmiechnął się przy jego ramieniu. - Nie rozczaruję cię ponownie - obiecał.

Harry uwierzył Louisowi.


	29. Rozdział 29

Harry nie bardzo wiedział co się stało, ale tego pierwszego poranka, obudził się z ciepłym ciałem Louisa Tomlinsona wtulonym w siebie.

Resztę pierwszego dnia spędzili głównie na nie robieniu niczego, bawili się z dziewczynkami i pomogli babci przygotować obiad, takie rzeczy. Zostali do późna z dorosłymi, słuchając ich historii i śmiejąc się razem z nimi. Harry od pewnego czasu nie bawił się tak dobrze i z pewnością nie czuł się jak w domu od długiego czasu. Tomlinsonowie naprawdę byli teraz jego rodziną. Nie byli jedynie wychowującą go rodziną, byli teraz jego naprawdę własnym ludem oraz również tak oni go traktowali.

Jedynie pójście do łóżka było trochę niezręczne. Kiedy w końcu poszli od sypialni, Louis wziął swoje ubrania i poszedł się przebrać do łazienki, pozostawiając Harry’ego, by wślizgnął się w swoje piżamy na miejscu. Kiedy Louis wyszedł, Harry poszedł na swój wieczorny rytuał, a kiedy w końcu wrócił do pokoju, Louis był już w łóżku, wyglądając na śpiącego i mięciutkiego oraz ogólnie bardzo cudownego.

Harry wślizgnął się na swoją stronę łóżka, a następnie po prostu zgasili światło, szepcząc sobie dobranoc i poszli spać. Nie było żadnych późnych rozmów i chichotów tak jak było wcześniej, kiedy nocowali razem, ale Harry liczył się z tym, że to dlatego, ponieważ obydwoje byli wyczerpani, to był cholernie długi dzień.

W każdym razie, następnego poranka Harry powoli wślizgiwał się do świadomości umysłu, i w ten sposób obudził się, gdy nie było tego dnia nic, co czekałoby na zrobienie. Nie czuł pośpiechu w powróceniu do kontroli swoich kończyn. Ale kiedy był wystarczająco rozbudzony, by właściwie poczuć swoje ciało i mrugnąć, nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale był zaskoczony, Louis leżał w połowie na nim, ich kończyny były zaplątane, a ich ramiona obejmowały siebie nawzajem.

Kiedy byli dziećmi, wiele razy spali w tym samym łóżku. Ale zawsze zostawali po swoich poszczególnych stronach, nigdy nie budząc się podczas przytulania lub czegokolwiek, co robili teraz. Ale to nie był jedynie wyobraźnią Harry’ego. Nos Louisa był zakopany w dziurze pomiędzy ramieniem Harry’ego, a jego szyją, jego palce były wplątane w miękkie włosy na jego szyi. Najbardziej zaskakujące było to, że Harry czuł się przy tym komfortowo. Czuł ciepło i bezpieczeństwo i nie miał nic przeciwko przytulaniu się z Louisem jeszcze chwilę dłużej. To naprawdę było kurewsko wspaniałe, nawet jeśli ledwo mógł się ruszać pod ciężarem jego ciała.

I to właśnie było problemem. To było problemem, ponieważ Harry bardzo chciał zostać tutaj z Louisem i właściwie, chociaż czuł się kochany i chciany, musiał pilnie wstać. Nie musiał siku, nie o to chodziło. Ale z doświadczenia z przeszłości, mógł poczuć kontrolę nad swoimi myślami, a jego uczucia wyślizgiwały się z niego. Musiał jedynie spojrzeć na zegar w rogu, żeby wiedzieć, że to również nie było wyobrażeniem, czas na jego małych wytwórców szczęścia, jak to lubił nazywać w swoim umyśle.

Powoli, nawet zbyt wolno, Harry zaczął odsuwać się od chłopaka, śpiącego z nim w łóżku. Chciał wybiec i popędzić, ale nie chciał również obudzić Louisa. Potrzebował swojego snu i nie powinien wiedzieć o tym, co robi Harry. Więc kiedy się wstrząsnął, Harry zamarł, wstrzymując oddech. Ale Louis jedynie odsunął się od niego, zamiast tego owijając swoje ciepłe, silne kończyny wokół poduszki, mamrocząc szczęśliwie pod swoim oddechem.

To było takie słodkie, nawet wprawiło uśmiech na twarzy Harry’ego. Pozwolił sobie przez sekundę, aby po prostu patrzeć na drugiego chłopaka. Jego włosy były zmierzwione i miękkie, jego skóra delikatnie zarumieniona i opalona również wyglądała na naprawdę miękką, a jego rysy były spokojne i zrelaksowane. Wiedział, że mógł oglądać takiego Louisa przez cały dzień, nie mógł pojąć tego, że był on teraz jego. To było szalone, ale było również najlepszą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek mu się przytrafiła. Louis był najlepszym, co kiedykolwiek mu się trafiło.

Chociaż teraz Harry nie miał czasu na te refleksje. Powoli ześlizgnął swoje nogi na bok materaca i wstał, ubierając zbyt duże dresy i zniszczoną bluzę, w których zazwyczaj spał. Boso poczłapał do łazienki, cicho oraz bardzo ostrożnie, aby nie obudzić Louisa. Kiedy dostał się do środka, nie zablokował drzwi, to zajmie mu jedynie minutę, a Louis wciąż głęboko spał, więc nie musiał tego robić. Nikt nie przyjdzie i go nie przyłapie.

Chłopak szybko się wysikał, a nawet umył ręce, nim spojrzał na swoje rzeczy. Próbował zostać cicho, ale spieszył się również, próbując znaleźć małe pudełko, którego szukał. Jego ciało zaczynało się skarżyć, mógł poczuć jak to ponownie nadchodzi, rosnąc. Potrzebował teraz ulgi i niedostanie jej w trybie natychmiastowym sprawiało, że jego serce biło szybciej. Kiedy tylko jego kościste palce zamknęły się wokół małego, prywatnego opakowana tabletek, wypuścił drżący oddech, który wstrzymywał.

Jego palce mogły być spokojne, ale jego myśli pędziły i to dlatego jego ruchy były niezdarne i niepewny, kiedy grzebał się z otwarciem tego. Harry czuł ciemność zamykającą się wokół niego, spokój razem z tym przychodzący, wspinał się po jego kręgosłupie, ogłupiając jego myśli. Zaczął zapominać o szczęściu z wczoraj, o dzisiejszym wstaniu bez martwienia się o świat. Mógł poczuć jak to wraca do niego jak stary przyjaciel.

Tylko, że on nie chciał już tego starego przyjaciela, nigdy więcej. Harry szybko wyjął dwie małe, okrągłe tabletki i wrzucił je do swoich ust, odchylił głowę do tyłu, połykając je bez użycia wody. Kiedy tylko ponownie obniżył swoją głowę, palcami poprawił swoje włosy, kiedy drugą dłonią zamknął pudełko, zauważył Louisa w progu, widząc jego wyraz twarzy w lustrze.

Serce Harry’ego podskoczyło w zaskoczeniu, a jego oddech szybko opuścił płuca.

Louis - odwrócił się szybko, patrząc na drugiego chłopaka. To nie skończy się dobrze, już teraz mógł to powiedzieć, jedynie na niego patrząc.

\- Co do kurwy właśnie się dzieje? Jesteś naćpany?! - Louis zażądał odpowiedzi. Brzmiał na wściekłego, naprawdę wściekłego, ale również zdewastowanego. Harry mógł zobaczyć jak jego myśli pędzą, jego mózg wywoływał wszystkie złe wnioski. To spadało szybko, za szybko.

\- Daj mi wyjaśnić - poprosił szybko Harry, jego oczy były szerokie i pełne strachu. Wziął krok bliżej do Louisa. Nie chciał tego spieprzyć. – Proszę, pozostań spokojnym i daj mi to wyjaśnić. Powiem ci wszystko, w porządku?

Louis wyglądał na sceptycznego i wcale nie tak jakby był spokojny. - Lepiej żeby to było dobre wyjaśnienie, Harry - powiedział szorstko, ale wrócił do pokoju, siadając na łóżku. Harry usiadł obok niego, wpatrując się w swoje palce, które ugniatał, kiedy próbował uporządkować swoje myśli. Mógł poczuć napięcie promieniujące od Louisa, ale również mógł poczuć efekty tabletek, które właśnie w siebie wrzucił, uspokajając się, sprawiając, że jego myśli były czyste i jasne.

\- Rzecz w tym, że nie jesteś jedynym, który dowiedział się o tym, że się tnę.

Kiedy Harry pomyślał o dniu, który miał miejsce dokładnie tydzień temu, wydawało się to tak żywe, jakby działo się właśnie teraz. Leżał po prostu spokojnie na łóżku i czytał swoją kopię ‘Szukając Alaski’ tak jakby po raz tysięczny z tego, co czuł, kiedy nagle drzwi się otworzyły. Rzecz w tym, że w domostwie Tomlinsonów, nikt nie wchodził po prostu do jego pokoju bez pukania, chyba, że naprawdę coś się pieprzyło, więc natychmiastowo usiadł i zamknął książkę, nie patrząc na numer strony, aby ją później zapamiętać.

Jay weszła do jego pokoju. Jej twarz była ukształtowana w spokojną maskę, ale Harry mógł zobaczyć napięcie w jej ciele, to ujawniało to, że była o wiele bardziej wściekła, niż to w tym momencie pokazywała. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, a kiedy odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego, chłopak zobaczył szarą bluzę, którą jej palce mocno ściskały.

I oczywiście rozpoznał ten kawałek ubrania. Również wiedział, o co chodziło, wiedział, co się wydarzy jako następne. A to nie będzie dobrą rzeczą. Mógł poczuć panikę rosnącą wewnątrz niego, pustą obawę, zamykającą jego gardło. Nieźle spieprzył.

\- Mogę usiąść? - Zapytała Jay. Dla każdego, kto jej nie znał, jej głos mógł brzmieć na spokojny, ale dla Harry’ego brzmiał na chłodny.

Harry skinął głową. Jego palce się trzęsły, tak mocno trzymał książkę na swoich podołku, że pobielały mu knykcie. Nic nie powiedział, nawet jeśli już chciał się bronić.

Jay przysiadła na brzegu łóżka i poruszała się ostrożnie, jakby zły ruch, zbyt szybki, mógłby przestraszyć Harry’ego. Może miał z tym rację. Może to by się zdarzyło, gdyby poruszała się szybciej.

\- Znalazłam coś, Harry. Znalazłam coś i to mnie zmartwiło. Chciałam ci dać spokój, swoją własną przestrzeń, ale w pewien sposób jesteś teraz dla mnie moim własnym synem i biorę odpowiedzialność za ciebie, więc nie mogę tego nie zrobić. Nie mogę cię stracić, kochanie. Mam nadzieję, że to wiesz.

Harry ponownie skinął głową, ale jego oczy były przyklejone do szarej tkaniny na podołku Jay. Mógł poczuć łzy tworzące się w jego oczach.

\- W takim razie mógłbyś proszę pokazać mi swoje ramiona? - Zapytała delikatnie, a Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale czuł się winny z powodu zranienia w jej głosie.

Kiedy tylko przemówił, jego głos był delikatny i trząsł się, nawet jeśli tylko delikatnie. - Nie ma zaprzeczenia, prawda? - Wymamrotał, nawet jeśli już znał odpowiedź.

Palce Jay delikatnie dotknęły na chwilę jego dłoni, a jego mięśnie natychmiastowo się rozluźniły pod jej dotykiem. - Twoja mama powiedziała mi wcześniej o twojej siostrze - przyznała, jej głos był spokojnym mamrotem. Nie było tam już żadnej złości, tylko troska. – Wiem, jak to się skończyło. Nie chcę, aby teraz to się skończyło tak samo.

To było wystarczające, aby sprawić, że Harry ściągnął z siebie czarny sweter, który miał na sobie tego dnia. Kawałek po kawałku, powoli ujawniał niezliczone cięcia i blizny na swoich ramionach, kobiecie, która stała się dla niego jak mama, kiedy on nawet tego nie zauważył. Patrzył na nią, nawet jeśli nie chciał oglądać bólu na jej twarzy. Jego własna była czerwona z zażenowania, a łzy zamazywały mu obraz. Sposób, w jaki Jay patrzyła… szok, zdruzgotanie, niedowierzanie, ale również zmartwienie i strach, widział wcześniej to spojrzenie. Widział je na twarzy swojej mamy, kiedy ta dowiedziała się, że Gemma się tnie. To wydawało się być tak dawno temu.

\- Och, kochanie - wymamrotała Jay, co prawie brzmiało jak szloch. - Chodź tutaj, no dalej. - I przytuliła Harry’ego ciasno, trzymała go blisko przez długi czas. Przywarła do niego bardzo mocno, a on zakopał swoją twarz w jej ramieniu. W tym momencie był jedynie małym, przerażonym dzieckiem, wtulającym się w swoją matkę.

Następnego dnia, razem poszli odwiedzić terapeutę. Harry nie chciał, nie widział w tym żadnego sensu. Tak czy inaczej lekarze nie mogli zmienić jego spierdolonego statusu, więc dlaczego powinni płacić te niedorzeczne kwoty za ich leczenie? Nie chciał żadnej pomocy, nie od nich. Również jej nie potrzebował.

Oprócz tego, że to nie było prawdą. Zrobili z nim kilka testów, niezmieniających świat, a następnie zdiagnozowali u niego ciężką depresję kliniczną oraz zaburzenie lękowe, jak i delikatne tendencje bipolarne. Kiedy myślał o tym teraz, najprawdopodobniej znaleźliby więcej, gdyby nie był z Tomlinsonami. Przepisali mu jakieś leki, nic zbyt mocnego, ale są wystarczające, by oczyścić jego głowę, by sprawić to prostszym.

Dali mu jego małe tabletki szczęścia i to tylko dlatego, ponieważ Jay troszczyła się o niego wystarczająco, by zabrać go do lekarza. Będzie jej zawsze wdzięczny, zawsze będzie jej coś winny.

Po tym jak Harry skończył swoją historię, Louis pozostał bez ruchu przez długa chwilę, co sprawiało, że Harry był niespokojny, póki w końcu nie zapytał.

\- Więc to były twoje leki?

Harry skinął głową. - Jestem na nich od pięciu dni.

Louis przebiegł palcami po swojej twarzy. - A ja myślałem, że bierzesz narkotyki. - Spojrzał na Harry’ego swoimi jasnymi, niebieskimi oczami i wyglądał, jakby winił samego siebie. - Przepraszam za to.

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie i kiedy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że może to zrobić, uniósł swoją dłoń i pozwolił swoim palcom przebiec przez miękkie włosy Louisa.

\- Jest w porządku, najprawdopodobniej zrobiłbym to samo - powiedział.

Louis oddał uśmiech i pochylił się do dotyku, bliżej Harry’ego.

\- Co powiesz na to, że wrócimy teraz do łóżka? Jest zbyt wcześnie, by wstawać - zasugerował, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

Harry zachichotał. - Jest już po ósmej.

\- Widzisz? Stanowczo za wcześnie - odpowiedział Louis i obydwoje się zaśmiali.

\- W porządku - powiedział Harry. - Nie odmówię jeszcze godzinie spania lub dwóm.

I kiedy ponownie wślizgnęli się pod kołdrę, bez żadnego słowa odzyskali pozycję, w której Harry się obudził. Harry znalazł dom i znalazł szczęście i to nie tylko z powodu swoich tabletek.


	30. Rozdział 30

Louis był skulony wokół Harry’ego w sposobie, w jaki można uznać za obronny. Obejmował Harry’ego dwoma ramionami, z jedną dłonią na jego plecach, a drugą delikatnie bawił się miękkimi brązowymi lokami na karku. Jego głowa była na Harrym, a jego ciało było delikatnie przechylone na bok, więc jego ciało blokowało prostą drogę pomiędzy drzwiami, a chłopakiem.

Harry nie mógłby czuć się bardziej komfortowo. Jego nos był przytknięty do karku Louisa, oddychał zapachem, który był dla niego obcy, ale również całkowicie znajomy, pod nowym, bardziej dojrzałym zapachem wciąż mógł poczuć zapach Louisa, który zwykł kochać w przeszłości, kiedy byli nikim więcej jak dwójką dzieciaków wierzących w wieczność. A teraz, Harry mógłby sobie wyobrazić, że ponownie zacząłby wierzyć.

Miał Louisa z powrotem. Możecie w to uwierzyć? Leżeli w łóżku, kilka godzin po tym, jak Harry wstał, a Louis dowiedział się i było dobrze. Nie było żadnych złych emocji pomiędzy nimi. Może ponownie musieli zacząć niemal od zera i oczywiście Harry wiedział, że jeszcze długa droga przed nimi. Nie mogli się po prostu chować przez wieczność na farmie, w tym łóżku, gdzie nikt nie mógł ich osądzać i mogli być tym, kim chcą. Harry wiedział, że będzie ciężko, kiedy wrócą do szkoły. Ale wierzył również w to, że mogą to zrobić. Nie da Louisowi ponownie odejść. Będzie walczył dla niego, dla nich, za to, co mają.

\- Haz - wymamrotał Louis, podniósł się trochę, więc jego wargi otarły się o ucho Harry’ego. - O czym myślisz?

Harry również się podniósł, więc mógł dobrze widzieć twarz Louisa. Byli tak blisko, że mógł policzyć jego rzęsy i zobaczyć delikatne zmarszczki na jego nosie. - O niczym, naprawdę - odpowiedział z małym uśmiechem na swoich wargach.

\- Kłamca - odpowiedział Louis, ale jego głos nie miał do niego żadnych pretensji. - Mogę usłyszeć trybiki pracujące w twoim mózgu. Co to takiego?

Palce Harry’ego z roztargnieniem wędrują po obojczykach Louisa. - Tylko o rzeczach, dobrych rzeczach. Nie martw się o to. - To był kolejny powód, dlaczego nie powinien pozwolić Louisowi odejść. Louis go miał. Minęły lata, ale Louis wciąż miał go tak, jak kiedyś.

Louis delikatnie pokręcił głową. - Jesteś dziwny, wiedziałeś to? - Uśmiech spoczywał na jego wargach, delikatny i krzywy, sprawiając, że jego oczy pięknie iskrzyły.

\- Mówi chłopak, który nie przyzna się, że słucha Amy Winehouse, ponieważ to zbyt dziewczęce - odpyskował Harry. Uśmiech widniał na całej jego twarzy, pasując do Louisa.

\- Och, zamknij się. - Louis zarumienił się, nawet jeśli było to bardzo delikatne. Harry miał dziwną chęć, aby pocałować Louisa, tylko po to, by zobaczyć jego reakcję. Jego palce powędrowały w górę szyi Louisa, póki nie dosięgły jego włosów. Lekko zaczął się bawić jasnym końcówkami. Przez cały ten czas nie spuszczali z siebie wzroku. Zatrzymał się, kiedy ich palce odkrywały nowe terytoria, bladą skórę i delikatne włosy. Było to niewinne, jedynie opuszki palców podążające po ramionach i twarzach.

Zazwyczaj Harry nie lubił tego typu dotyków. Były zbyt delikatne, zbyt intymne. Wiedział, że nie był ładny, właściwie był daleko od tego, a to sprawiało, że był chory, kiedy ludzie dotykali go z miłością. Nie sądził, że zasługiwał na tą miłość, nie zasługiwał na żadną. To wszystko wydawało się być fałszem, jakby po prostu drażnili się z nim tak, jak w tych filmach.

Ale kiedy leżał tutaj z Louisem, miał się dobrze z jego palcami błądzącymi po jego twarzy i włosach. Louis patrzył na niego, jakby naprawdę go kochał, patrzył na niego tak, jakby Harry naprawdę był dla niego kimś specjalnym. A Harry wierzył temu chłopakowi. Louis miał serce, tak właściwie to wielkie serce, a Harry w nim był. Chłopak czuł to z każdym dotykiem, jaki starszy mu dawał, a to sprawiało, że czuł się lepiej. Akceptował ich, tonął w nich, dopóki był tylko Louis i on, oraz nic innego w jego świecie.

\- Harry - wymamrotał w końcu Louis. Harry nie wiedział jak wiele minęło, odkąd przestali mówić. To nie miało znaczenia. - Mogę cię teraz pocałować?

Puls Harry’ego natychmiastowo przyspieszył. Czekał na ten moment od jakiegoś czasu, zastanawiał się od dawna, jakby to było. Wiedział, że to teraz zbliżało się bardzo szybko, ale nigdy nie marzył o tym, że aż tak prędko. Ale był gotowy, tak był. Skinął głową, szybko, ale jakoś i nieśmiałym ruchem swojej głowy.

Dłonie Louisa objęły policzki Harry’ego i kolejny delikatny uśmiech zagościł na jego wargach. Byli tak blisko, że ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, chuchając na swoje usta. Harry’ego były delikatnie rozwarte tak samo jak Louisa, kiedy pochylił się jeszcze bliżej, tak, że ich nosy się ocierały. Oczy Harry’ego zamknęły się, kiedy w końcu twarz drugiego chłopaka przestała być wyraźna i nawet nie sekundę później, poczuł inną parę warg na swoich własnych.

Wargi Louisa były miękkie i suche, kiedy delikatnie przycisnął je do tych spierzchniętych Harry’ego. To było od ich pierwszym pocałunku… po prostu suche wargi przyciśnięte niewinnie do innych, nawet tak bardzo się nie poruszały. To było czyste, spokojne i prawie dziecinne. Dotychczasowe doświadczenie Harry’ego jest jak zmienienie świata. Oczywiście nie było fajerwerków i nikt im nie klaskał, ani w ogóle. Ale równie dobrze mogliby. Serce Harry’ego podskoczyło w tym momencie, wszystkie jego marzenia się spełniły.

Jego dłoń znalazła talię Louisa i przyciągnął go niemożliwie blisko, dopóki nie było żadnej wolnej przestrzeni pomiędzy ich ciałami. Louis lekko odchylił swoją głowę, a ich usta zaczęły się poruszać, dzieląc mniejsze i większe pocałunki. Dłoń Louisa wślizgnęła się do włosów Harry’ego i dokładnie w tym momencie, Harry był złapany w zupełnym podekscytowaniu. Do tej pory to był najlepszy pocałunek, jaki miał. Nie żeby miał wiele, ale to było wspaniałe. Było o wiele lepsze, niż oczekiwał, że będzie i szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie chciał tego kończyć.

Tak jak wcześniej dwójka chłopców tonęła w dzieleniu się dotykami, tak teraz tonęli, dzieląc się pocałunkami. Nic poza obrębem łóżka nie miało znaczenia, całkowicie, nic oprócz tego w jaki sposób ten drugi pachniał i smakował, reagował na jakikolwiek ruch. Harry był niedoświadczony, to prawda, ale Louis był dobrym nauczycielem i cierpliwym względem Harry’ego. Wykorzystali swój czas i stracili rachubę czasu.

Jednak potrzeba powietrza stała się zbyt ciężka i musieli się rozdzielić. Chociaż Louis nie pozwolił Harry’emu się cofnąć, pozostawiając swoje palce na tyle jego głowy i przyciskając razem ich czoła. Harry wciąż miał swoje oczy zamknięte, aby cieszyć się momentem. Jego serce waliło w piersi, a szybkość jego oddechu wzrosła, ale był szczęśliwy. Razem z nim w łóżku był piękny chłopak, który najwidoczniej go kochał, a oni rozpracowywali to ostrożnie, powoli i perfekcyjnie.

Miłość Harry’ego do Louisa była tam przez cały czas, nigdy nie odeszła. Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie czasu, kiedy nie czuł się zakochany w tym chłopaku. Nawet, kiedy go prześladował, kiedy nie rozpoznawał nowego Louisa, który teraz przechadzał się po szkolnych korytarzach, miłość do tego, którego znał nigdy nie odeszła. Była częścią niego tak jak Louis, podczas dobrych jak i złych dni.

I w momencie, kiedy po prostu tak leżeli, o wiele za blisko i bez tchu, Harry był tym przytłoczony. Oczywiście, w dobry sposób. Podziwiał Louisa w każdy możliwy sposób i teraz w końcu mógł to robić. Mógł dotykać chłopaka, uśmiechać się do niego głupawo, całować go. Wszystkie te rzeczy, które chciał robić od tak dawna, były teraz na wyciągnięcie ręki. Ten perfekcyjny Louis William Tomlinson był teraz jego, nie musiał się już nim dzielić.

Jasny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Harry’ego, kiedy otworzył swoje oczy. Znalazł Louisa, już wpatrującego się w niego z pasującym uśmiechem.

\- Znowu myślisz - uznał Louis.

Harry zachichotał. - Jedynie o tobie, Lou. - Kciukiem pogłaskał policzek Louisa, podążając za wcięciem jego kości policzkowych. - Nie martw się o mnie.

Louis przycisnął kolejny mały pocałunek do rogu ust Harry’ego. - Jesteś taki wspaniały - wyszeptał. - Jakim cudem na ciebie zasługuję?

A Harry był tym lekko zaskoczony. Zastanawiał się dokładnie nad tym samym, z tą różnicą, że właściwie miał rację, aby tak myśleć.

\- Właśnie pytałem siebie o to samo – przyznał, wciąż z małym uśmiechem na swoich wargach.

Louis pokręcił głową. Uśmiech nigdy nie opuścił jego twarzy. - Jesteś dla mnie za dobry, naprawdę.

\- Nie jestem - odpowiedział Harry. - Jesteś piękny, gorący, popularny, utalentowany, pewny siebie, inteligentny, śliczny i ja po prostu…

\- Nie mów tego - przerwał mu Louis. - To ty jesteś tym wspaniałym. Widziałeś siebie? I jesteś tak, cholernie, utalentowany. Na litość boską, potrafisz rysować lepiej niż Van Gogh. I jesteś taki silny. Ja jestem jedynie aroganckim dupkiem. Ale ty… - Louis westchnął, pocierając nosem ten Harry’ego, myśląc. - Jesteś sobą, a ja nie zasługuję na ciebie. Ale naprawdę nie mógłbym się tym mniej przejmować. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby być dla ciebie jak najlepszym, nie dam ci odejść i odkupię wszystko to, co ci zrobiłem.

Harry uśmiechnął się i ponownie słodko pocałował Louisa. - Widzisz? To miałem na myśli. Jesteś dobrą osobą Lou, a ja cieszę się, że w końcu doszliśmy do semestru.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Kujon.

Harry zaśmiał się i chciał rzucić jakąś inną kreatywną obrazą, ale przerwała mu większość Louisa, jego wargi tym razem. Ponownie się całowali, tylko tym razem to było zabawne i trochę bardziej śmiałe z obu stron. Harry uśmiechnął się podczas pocałunku, tak samo jak Louis, niepewność odeszła i zostało tylko szczęście. Jeśli to było tym, z czym Harry będzie musiał żyć do końca życia, naprawdę by się nie skarżył.

\- Wiesz - powiedział Louis, kiedy znowu się od siebie odsunęli. - Najprawdopodobniej powinniśmy wstać. Jest prawie jedenasta.

\- Ooops. - Harry zachichotał, a potem znów przytulił się do klatki piersiowej Louisa. - Możemy po prostu zostać w łóżku przez cały dzień?

Louis zaśmiał się, jego palce przebiegły przez włosy Harry’ego. - Ale to piękny dzień i założę się, że coś dla nas zaplanowali. Dziewczynki będą rozczarowane, kiedy nie będzie z nimi ich ulubionego brata.

\- Więc, co? Ty możesz iść, a ja tu mogę zostać - zasugerował Harry, uśmiechając się.

\- Miałem na myśli ciebie, idioto. - Louis zaśmiał się, delikatnie klepiąc ramię Harry’ego. W ogóle nie był jak chłopak, do którego Harry się wprowadził kilka miesięcy temu. - Wszyscy kochają cię do szaleństwa, to chore.

Harry spojrzał w górę. - Cóż, nie są jedynymi. - Miał uśmieszek na swoich wargach.

Louis zarumienił się delikatnie, ale nie zaprzeczył. - Więc co, wstajesz czy nie?

Harry burknął, lekko się dąsając. – Tylko, jeśli ponownie mnie pocałujesz.

\- Myślę, że może nam się to udać. - I pochylił swoją głowę i przycisnął Harry’ego do kolejnego długiego pocałunku. To był kolejny, cholernie, dobry pocałunek. Naprawdę, Louis świetnie całował, a Harry wolał raczej nie myśleć o tym, jak ten chłopak zdobył te umiejętności.

\- Więc prysznic. - Louis ześlizgnął swoje nogi z łóżka. - Chcesz iść jako pierwszy?

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Naprawdę chcesz mnie puścić pierwszego? Istnieje możliwość, że zużyłbym całą ciepłą wodę.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, nim uśmiechnął się. - Wszystko dla ciebie, słoneczko!

\- Głupek. - Harry zaśmiał się. Wciąż, wstał pierwszy i zaczął kolekcjonować swoje rzeczy, które będą mu potrzebne pod prysznicem. Nie będzie się mył w zimnie, ponieważ Louisowi z pewnością zajęłoby to zbyt długo. Kiedy miał zamknąć drzwi, Louis zawołał do niego.

\- Nie zapomniałeś czegoś? - Zapytał, wystawiając swoje usta do Harry’ego. Śmiejąc się, młodszy chłopak podbiegł do Louisa, przyciskając szybkiego buziaka do tych grzesznych ust, a następnie poszedł do łazienki wziąć prysznic.

Z pewnością mógłby się przyzwyczaić do takiego wstawania każdego dnia.


	31. Rozdział 31

Dobre czasy mają zazwyczaj tendencję do kończenia się o wiele szybciej niż ludzie, by tego chcieli. Tak się również stało z wiosenną przerwą Tomlinsonów. Najpierw Harry i Louis byli po prostu leniami w łóżku, wymieniając się pocałunkami i nie chcąc stawać twarzą w twarz z dniem, a potem nagle musieli ponownie pakować swoje rzeczy, wpakować je do vana i samochodu Louisa i przygotować się do powrotu do Doncaster.

Pomiędzy tym Harry spędzał swój najlepszy czas od lat. Louis i on spędzili swój razem, byli praktycznie nierozłączni. Jeździli na długie przejażdżki z Donem i Emmą, a czasami dołączały do nich dziewczynki. Chodzili na wycieczki z całą rodziną, do najbliższego miasta albo do małego jeziora w lesie, gdzie jedli lody i leżeli cały dzień na słońcu, czasami wygłupiali się z gitarą, grali w piłkę nożną lub w badmintona. Jednego wieczoru, Louis zabrał Harry’ego na małą randkę, jedynie trochę pizzy w małej restauracji razem z filmem, który Harry zawsze chciał obejrzeć. I przeważnie dotykali się w jakiś sposób, trzymali się za ręce, obejmowali się, przytulali, całowali. Zabierali się do tego powoli, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie spędzali w łóżku więcej czasu, niż to konieczne, ani że Louis nie ssał małych malinek na szyi Harry’ego, tuż pod jego lokami.

A Harry kochał każdy moment tego. Nastolatek miał się o wiele lepiej niż zaledwie miesiąc wcześniej i to nie tylko zasługa leków. Długa droga przed nim, by było z nim dobrze na stałe, by został naprawiony, wciąż nie było pewności czy kiedykolwiek będzie z nim na tyle dobrze, że będzie mógł odstawić leki. Ale był tu, było z nim coraz lepiej. Jego uśmiechy nie były już wymuszone i śmiał się o wiele częściej. Był nawet na tyle odważny, by podciągnąć rękawy swojej bluzy pewnego popołudnia, kiedy Louis i on byli na swojej przejażdżce i czuł się tak dobrze, kiedy Louis się tym nie przejmował, nawet nie spojrzał dwukrotnie, po prostu delikatnie przejechał opuszkami swoich palców po jego bliznach, przytulając go ciasno i całując go trochę mocniej, niż to konieczne. Louis był dla niego dobry oraz sprawiał, że czuł się trochę lepiej z samym sobą. Pierwszy raz od długiego czasu, czuł się ponownie kochany.

Będąc szczerym, Harry nie chciał jechać do domu. Oczywiście tęsknił za Niallem, wymienił z nim jedynie garstkę wiadomości ze swoim irlandzkim przyjacielem na przestrzeni tygodnia i zastanawiał się, co z nim. Niall powiedział mu, że z nim również jest o wiele lepiej, że jego włosy zaczęły już odrastać, jedynie kilka puszystych włosów na czubku jego głowy, a Harry chciał to zobaczyć na własne oczy. Również chciał porozmawiać z nim o Louisie, o tym jak słodki był i jak szybko Harry dla niego przepadł.

Ale tutaj w domu jego dziadków, Louis nie bał się trzymać dłoni Harry’ego. Nie bał się pokazać tego jak bardzo lubi Harry’ego i nie martwił się tym, co jego rodzina o nich myśli. Nawet nie próbował ukryć ich związku, zamiast tego wydawał się być z tego dumny. Nie zachowywał się jak Louis w szkole, kiedy tam byli. Louis, który był z Harrym tutaj był radosny, wspaniały i chichoczący, a nie arogancki i zbyt popularny.

A Harry był przekonany, że to się zmieni, kiedy wrócą do domu, gdy szkoła ponownie się zacznie. Już wiedział, że Louis bał się pokazać to jak bardzo go szanuje, kiedykolwiek był ze Stanem, Liamem i Zaynem, więc co się wydarzy, kiedy wrócą i będą parą? Harry nie chciał stracić Louisa i nie chciał wiedzieć, co się stanie, kiedy wrócą do domu.

Nie przyznał, że się bał, niemniej jednak się martwił. I mówił sobie, że porozmawia o tym z Louisem, mówił sobie, że poprosi Louisa, aby nie był dla niego tak okropny w szkole jak wcześniej i zapyta się go, co będzie mógł robić w szkole i w ogóle. Harry chciał się po prostu podzielić swoimi obawami ze swoim chłopakiem i pozbyć się tej głupiej niepewności. Ale nie mógł się zmusić do porozmawiania o tym. Czas, który spędzali razem był zbyt cenny i nie chciał zniszczyć tej szczęśliwej bańki, która ich otaczała. Więc nie powiedział tego, a teraz byli w samochodzie w drodze do domu.

Tym razem Harry i Louis byli sami w samochodzie szatyna, tylne siedzenia były wypełnione walizkami, a van Tomlinsonów był pełen ich sióstr. Może Jay zorganizowała to z premedytacją, pomyślał Harry po raz setny. Ta kobieta były o wiele inteligentniejsza od tej dwójki i wiedziała o wiele za dużo. Chociaż Harry się cieszył. To było spokojne: samochód był wypełniony muzyką z albumu All Time Low, którą Louis włączył i czasami któryś z nich zaśpiewał kilka linijek razem, ale głównie byli cicho. Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to była perfekcyjna okazja, aby zapytać o to, co zaprzątało jego umysł od paru dni.

\- Myślisz zbyt głośno, Haz - powiedział Louis, nim Harry mógł chociaż popracować nad śmiałością. Posłał młodszemu siedzącemu na miejscu pasażera krótki, miękki wzrok i mały uśmiech.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, był cicho przez kilka chwil, jego oczy były skupione na zawieszce zapachowej nad deską rozdzielczą, kiedy powoli jechali. Następnie przyznał się powoli, nawet zbyt wolno.

\- Co się stanie, kiedy wrócimy do domu?

Mógł zobaczyć jak Louis się spiął, zobaczyć jak ten wspaniały półuśmiech zniknął z jego pięknej twarzy. Harry wiedział, że to się stanie i to dlatego nie zapytał o to wcześniej.

\- Harry…

\- Nie chcę żadnych wymówek, Louis - przerwał mu Harry. - Wiesz, że troszczę się o ciebie naprawdę mocno. Ale wiem również jak zachowujesz się w szkole. Nie proszę cię o to byś porzucił wszystko i całkowicie się do mnie przyznał. Ale nie chcę przechodząc po korytarzach bać się, co się stanie, jeśli trafię na twoją grupę przyjaciół. Nie chcę dłużej udawać do ciebie nienawiści. I przede wszystkim, nie chcę się już bać o to, że cię stracę.

Wtedy palce Louisa sięgnęły środek konsoli, nawet jeśli nie mógł teraz patrzyć na Harry’ego, ponieważ cóż, prowadził. Chociaż wyglądał uroczyście i bardzo poważnie.

\- Nie ma absolutnie żadnego powodu, abyś mnie stracił. Jestem z tobą i nic nie może tego zmienić. I wiem, że będzie ciężko, ale nie mogę… - przerwał sam sobie, wzdychając ciężko. Harry ścisnął delikatnie jego dłoń. Nie był zły na Louisa, nie mógłby, nawet jeśliby próbował, póki, co starszy nie zrobił niczego złego. - Nie mogę ci obiecać, że będzie tak jak w ostatnich dniach, wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że to niemożliwe. Ale obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy. Będzie w porządku, dobra? Jakoś to rozwiążemy.

Następnie Louis spojrzał na niego, jedynie na chwilę i uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Harry mu wierzył. To z pewnością będzie inne. To nie było czymś, co mogli… cóż, to było czymś, na co mogli mieć wpływ, ale nie mają innej opcji, aby to zrobić. Ale byli silni, będą walczyć i poradzą sobie z tym. Będzie w porządku. Oni będą w porządku.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Harry, ściskając ponownie dłoń Louisa, nim ją puścił. Time Bomb cicho grało w tle.

Byli cicho przez kilka chwil, ale tym razem wydawało się, jakby chcieli powiedzieć coś więcej, nie wiedzieli jednak jak dokładnie powinni. Harry poruszał wargami do słów, które Alex Gaskarth śpiewał do jego ucha. Cholera, gdyby tylko miał taki głos jak ten facet.

It was like a time bomb set into motion, we knew that we were destined to explode…

Harry nie uznawał tego za tak ironiczne jak było.

\- W następnym roku - powiedział nagle Louis, a Harry lekko się wzdrygnął, zaskoczony słowami starszego. - Wszystko stanie się prostsze. Mam na myśli, tak długo jak uda mi się ukończyć szkołę. Potem nie będę musiał już się ukrywać. To jak nowy start, wiesz? W końcu będę mógł zapomnieć o wszystkim i w końcu będę mógł być tym, kim chcesz żebym był.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa i nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale był zaskoczony. - Nie planowałeś iść do collegu z Zaynem i Liamem?

Louis zachichotał. – Och, Haz, jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy, których nie wiesz.

\- W takim razie, dlaczego mi nie powiesz?

\- Zdradzisz mi wszystkie sekrety, jakie Niall ci powiedział?

Harry pokręcił głową bez zawahania.

\- Widzisz - odpowiedział Louis. - Dlatego ci nie powiem.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego przez długą chwilę, ale w końcu dał spokój. Nie wiedział jak Louis mógł tak właściwie lubić tych ludzi. Byli brutalni i niegrzeczni i nie byli nikim innym jak dupkami względem Harry’ego, nawet wtedy, gdy widział ich po raz pierwszy. Louis był taki inny, nie pasował tam… ale, nie, to było złe. Tam był Louis, który był właściwie gorsi niż oni. Ale to nie był prawdziwy Louis, ale wątpił w to, że były inne strony Zayna i Liama.

Chociaż Harry wciąż nie odważył się wypowiedzieć tych myśli na głos. Louis się nie zmienił, chodziło o to, że naprawdę był ochronny względem ludzi, o których się troszczył. A oczywiście troszczył się o tę dwójkę chłopaków, chociaż Harry za grosz nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Ale coś musiało być wypisane na jego twarzy, kiedy o nich myślał, bo Louis zareagował.

\- Wiem, że ich nie lubisz. Ale nie są choć w połowie tak źli, kiedy się ich pozna. Właściwie, myślę, że powinieneś ich kiedyś spotkać. Tak naprawdę spotkać.

\- Pogięło cię? - Słowa wyślizgnęły się z warg Harry’ego, nim mógł je zatrzymać, a potem się zarumienił. - Przepraszam, ale wciąż… nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł.

Louis posłał mu kolejne krótkie spojrzenie. Był podczas wyprzedzania wielkiej, powolnej ciężarówki i musiał skoncentrować się na korku. - Oni nie są… spójrz, wiem, że cię zranili. - Ponownie zmienił pas, teraz przed ciężarówką. - Ale nie są tacy. To… głównie Stan, wiesz? On jest szefem, prawdziwym szefem i pod presją, ludzie udają kogoś, kim nie są.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie rozumiał tego. Dlaczego ci chłopacy pozwoli sobie na bycie pod takim wpływem jednej osobie? Co takiego przerażającego zrobił Stan, że nawet nie śmieli mu odpowiedzieć, nie zgodzić się z nim? Nie powiedział żadnej z tych rzeczy, to czas i miejsce na to. – Louis, nie rozumiesz - powiedział. - Boję się tych chłopaków. Strasznie mnie zranili, a ja dopiero próbuję wydobrzeć, nie sądzę, że mógłbym się teraz z tym uporać.

Louis uśmiechnął się bardzo delikatnie, nawet jeśli wyraźnie był rozczarowany. - Jest w porządku. Nie zmuszam cię do niczego, już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Ale chcę żebyś w końcu ich spotkał i żebyś pomyślał o tym, dobra?

Harry próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale było to krótkie i niezręczne oraz ogólnie wymuszone, tak jak za starych czasów. Było to dziwnym i obcy uczuciem, jego palce przebiegły do jego włosów, by rozproszyć samego siebie. - Spróbuję, w porządku?

\- To wszystko, o co proszę. - Louis teraz wydawał się być nieco smutny, a jego uśmiech nie dosięgnął jego oczu. Harry mógł poczuć jak już się oddzielają. Wyjrzał przez okno, oglądając drzewa przy szybko przez nich mijanej drodze, mieszając się przy ich prędkości. Nie chciał wracać do domu i teraz pamiętał dlaczego. To było po prostu… to nie było dobre i to nie skończy się dobrze. Naprawdę nie mogło.

Piosenka zamieniała się w inną piosenką i szybko musieli zmienić album, ponieważ Dirty Work się skończył, a już słuchali go dwa razy. Louis jedynie włączył radio, zamiast wkładać inną płytę. Byli już prawie na miejscu, a Harry rozpoznawał drogi i nazwy ulic. Szybko wysłał wiadomość Niallowi, pisząc, że prawie są już w domu i czy mógłby później wpaść. Było już wczesne popołudnie, ale ani Jay ani Maura nie martwiły się tak bardzo, kiedy Harry zostawał u Horanów aż do początku nocy, jakoś tak do 22.

Odkąd jechali bez dłuższej przerwy, byli w domu wcześniej niż reszta rodziny. Ledwie rozmawiali poza kilkoma wymamrotanymi słowami, kiedy opuścili samochód, wzięli kilka walizek z tylnego siedzenia i zanieśli je do drzwi frontowych. Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale czuł jakby to była jego wina, to on był tym, który wyniósł temat na wierzch, tym, który powstrzymywał się przed spotkaniem najlepszych przyjaciół swojego chłopaka.

Wtedy, kiedy wciągnęli pierwsze walizki do korytarza, a Harry chciał wyjść na zewnątrz, poczuł jak palce Louisa delikatnie go obejmują. - Harry. - Głos Louisa był niski i miękki, a serce Harry’ego czuło się zwężone, jego gardło było zbyt ciasne, kiedy odwrócił się i spotkał te wspaniałe niebieskie tęczówki, w których mógł zatonąć za każdym razem, gdy na nie patrzył. Dłonie Louisa uniosły się, by ująć twarz Harry’ego, a Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale cieszył się dotykiem. Jego własna dłoń powędrowała, aby pieścić te gołe, świeżo opalone przedramię.

\- Musisz mi uwierzyć, będzie w porządku. Tak bardzo się o ciebie troszczę, że wątpię, że to jest zdrowe i nie chcę cię zostawiać. Upewnię się, że nikt i nic cię nie zrani, szczególnie nie ja. Uda nam się. Wierzysz mi? - Słowa Louisa były wypowiedziane uroczyście, a jego wzrok nigdy nie opuścił Harry’ego, zamiast tego wpatrując się w niego bez mrugnięcia okiem.

A Harry wiedział, że nie powinien ufać Louisowi, nie, kiedy szkoła miała się zacząć i gdy wiedział, że Stan uweźmie się na niego, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić, nie, ze wspomnieniami z zeszłego tygodnia, nie, kiedy czuł jego dłonie na swoich policzkach i jego skórę pod swoimi palcami, nie, w sposobie, w jakim jego słowa dzwoniły w jego uszach i szczególnie nie, kiedy jego oczy były takie ciepłe, otwarte i po prostu szczere. Więc powoli skinął głową. - Wierzę ci - tchnął. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego trwożnie, a następnie pociągnął go w dół, więc mógł go pocałować. Harry wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do faktu, że Louis był o wiele niższy od niego i nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale uśmiechnął się podczas pocałunku, kiedy poczuł jak Louis stanął na palcach.

Louis wydął wargi, kiedy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, przerywając pocałunek. - Zamknij się - warknął, obejmując swoimi ramionami szyję Harry’ego po większą ilość wpływu.

Harry zachichotał, łapiąc talię starszego i przyciągając go bliżej. - Nic nie powiedziałem - odpowiedział, nim pocałował go ponownie, wciąż lekko się uśmiechając. Był zakochany po uszy i prawdopodobnie to nie było zdrowe, używając słów Louisa, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

To był Louis. To zawsze był on. To zawsze będzie on.


	32. Rozdział 32

Rozdział 32

 

Reszta rodziny ledwo dojechała do domu, kiedy Harry już zapytał Jay czy mógłby pójść spotkać się z Niallem. Był taki podekscytowany ponownym zobaczeniem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Zdał sobie z tego sprawę, kiedy już wrócił i Niall odpowiedział na jego wcześniejszą wiadomość, że tak, o mój Boże, bez wątpienia musiał się tam dostać jak najszybciej. Chciał wiedzieć, co z nim i chciał widzieć czy wszystko w porządku, chciał zobaczyć jego odrastające włosy i po prostu wszystko, dobra? Cholernie troszczył się o Nialla, a minęło zbyt długo.

 

Jay oczywiście nie miała przeciwwskazań, wiedziała o tym wszystkim i nie zabroniłaby Harry’emu. Powiedziała, aby wrócił najpóźniej o dwudziestej pierwszej, ponieważ dzisiaj i tak mieli wystarczająco długi dzień, a potem pozwoliła mu jechać. Harry ledwie wysłał Niallowi wiadomość mówiącą, że będzie tam za dziesięć minut, nim wspiął się na swój rower i pojechał szybko do blondyna. Zabawnym było to jak całkowicie znaną stała się ta droga w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, jakby zawsze ją znał, zawsze nią jeździł.

 

Serce Harry’ego biło z podekscytowania, kiedy wskakiwał po schodach do mieszkania Horanów. Wcisnął dzwonek do drzwi i szczerze nie mógł być zaskoczony, kiedy odpowiedź była niemal natychmiastowa. Praktycznie biegł po schodach i trochę brakowało mu tchu, kiedy dotarł na piętro Nialla. Chłopak nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale uśmiechnął się, kiedy spotkał blond chłopaka w progu.

 

\- Hazza! - Krzyknął Niall i zarzucił swoje ramiona na szyję Harry’ego, przyciskając go do ciepłego uścisku. Harry zachichotał, obejmując talię blondyna. Chłopak wciąż był chudszy niż przed ostatnią chemią, ale…

 

\- Boże, Ni, wyglądasz o wiele lepiej niż wcześniej. - Niall nie był już taki wychudzony, jego kości już tak bardzo nie wystawały. Również jego skóra zyskała trochę koloru, stare rumieńce z powrotem świeciły na jego policzkach. I oczywiście jego brwi i rzęsy ledwie odrosły, a swoje małe włosy miał pod jasnozieloną beanie, ale było o wiele lepiej niż wcześniej.

 

Niall zarumienił się lekko, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli. – Dzięki, Haz. Też wyglądasz dobrze. Opaliłeś się, piękny chłopcze - podkreślił, dźgając swoim palcem policzek Harry’ego, na co brunet z całego serca się zaśmiał. - Wow i potrafisz się śmiać. Cholera, musisz wejść i powiedzieć mi, kurwa, wszystko.

 

Niall praktycznie zaciągnął Harry’ego do swojego pokoju, kiedy ten ledwo zdążył krzyknąć przywitanie do Maury. I tak, właśnie dlatego tak bardzo lubił być wokół Nialla, Niall dopiero zakończył chemioterapię i nie było pewne czy polepszenie się utrzyma czy będzie potrzebował lepszego leczenia, ale był niesamowicie wesoły. Harry po prostu kochał być wokół swojego przyjaciela, ponieważ bez względu na to jak źle było, jego śmiechowi lub uściskowi zawsze udawało się poprawić jego nastrój. Nie żeby teraz było źle, ale wydawało się, jakby wszystko mogło być w porządku, kiedy miał Irlandczyka przy swoim boku.

 

Niall zamknął drzwi za nimi i nawet nie kłopotał się włączeniem jakieś przyjemnej muzyki, nim usiadł na łóżku, opierając się o zagłówek, a Harry siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami przed nim.

 

\- Więc zakochany chłopcze, chcę znać wszystkie brudne detale.

 

\- O mój Boże, nie, Niall! - Jęknął Harry, rumieniąc się z zażenowania. - Nie ma żadnych brudnych detali!

 

\- Wmawiaj to sobie Harry, po prostu nie oczekuj, że w to uwierzę. Chcę wiedzieć, co się stało pomiędzy tobą a Louisem, no dalej.

 

Więc Harry powiedział mu wszystko od jazdy pierwszego dnia poprzez sposób, w jaki Louis dowiedział się o lekach i o kłótni, jaką mieli dokładnie przed chwilą. Harry mówił z ożywieniem jak nigdy, używając swoich długich ramion, formułując gesty, które tak naprawdę nic nie znaczyły. Również był zaskoczony takim widokiem siebie, ale był przekonany, że to dzięki jego lekom.

 

Harry nie zauważył, że Niall go obserwował, dopóki blondyn nie został cicho, po tym jak Harry skończył kilka minut później, właściwie jego oczy były w pewien sposób skupione na Harrym, ale również, jakby były zupełnie gdzie indziej. Harry zadecydował dość dosłownie, żeby go z tego wydostać, więc pomachał mu palcami przed twarzą, prawie uderzając go w nos. Niall zamachał, tylko lekko, ale jego oczy się skupiły.

 

\- Koleś, w pewien sposób, odpłynąłeś - wypomniał mu Harry z małym chichotem.

 

Niall zarumienił się, jego dłonie poszły o góry, kiedy bardziej naciągnął swoją beanie. - Tak, przepraszam. Po prostu nigdy nie widziałem żebyś mówił z takim ożywieniem. Tak jakby oczywiście wiem, że przepisali ci tabletki na poprawę nastroju i w ogóle, ale cholera, Harry, jesteś teraz prawie tak zły w gadaniu jak ja.

 

Obydwoje zaśmiali się z tego żartu, ale wtedy Niall ponownie stał się nieco bardziej poważny.

 

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego go lubisz - powiedział Irlandczyk. Harry oczekiwał od niego takiej reakcji, ponieważ blondyn był tym, który pomógł mu się pozbierać, kiedy Louis cały czas go rozbijał. Oczywiście Niall będzie ostrożny, Harry też był, więc nie mógł go winić.

 

Więc Harry przesunął się nieco bliżej, dopóki jego kolana nie dotykały tych Nialla. - Naprawdę jest inny wokół mnie. Słyszałeś… jest taki słodki, troskliwy i… Ni, on sprawia, że czuję się kochany. Zawsze się upewnia, że jest mi z nim komfortowo i nigdy z niczym na mnie nie naciska. Sprawia, że czuję się trochę pewniejszy z samym sobą. - I wtedy jego mały uśmiech, uśmiech, który zawsze miał na sobie, kiedy myślał lub rozmawiał o Louisie, zmienił się na nieco szelmowski. - Całuje też bardzo, bardzo dobrze.

 

\- Harry! - Krzyknął Niall, odsuwając się lekko od swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a Harry się zaśmiał.

 

\- Nie… ja… nie mogę tego tak naprawdę wyjaśnić, wiesz? Jest tak, jakby było ich dwóch, mój Louis i ten Louis, którego wszyscy znają. I jasne, nienawidzę Louisa, którego wszyscy znają, ale kiedy on jest wokół mnie, nie jest taki. - Harry najprawdopodobniej brzmiał jak zakochana nastolatka. Ale cholera, czy tak właśnie nie było? A on rozmawiał ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, mógł się zachowywać jak trzynastolatka względem swojego zauroczenia. Niall czasami nie był o wiele lepszy. 

 

Horan położył swoją dłoń na kolanach Harry’ego. - Jesteś słodki, kiedyś jesteś zakochany, kolego.

 

Harry zarumienił się, ale pokręcił głową. - Nie jestem zakochany, Niall.

 

\- Nie, nigdy, nie ty Styles, nie ty - odpowiedział Niall, jego głos ociekał sarkazmem.

 

Harry wiedział, że miał rację. Był zakochany i może dopiero wspinał się na szczyt i miał jeszcze długa drogę do pokonania, dopóki nie osiągnie wierzchołka i będzie mógł nazwać to miłością, ale był gotowy się tam dostać. Chociaż nie był w miejscu, aby to przyznać, ani przed Nallem, ani przed samym sobą. Więc po prostu ponownie pokręcił głową, tym razem bez użycia słów.

 

Byli cicho przez chwilę, a Niall był tym, który tę ciszę przerwał, jego jasno niebieskie oczy spoczęły na Harrym. - Po prostu… czy on naprawdę sprawia, że jesteś taki szczęśliwy, na jakiego wyglądasz?

 

\- Tak - opowiedział Harry, nie wahając się ani przez chwilę. Taka była prawda, był teraz najszczęśliwszy od długiego czasu i to wszystko było zasługą Louisa.

 

Niall uśmiechnął się oraz wziął dłonie Harry’ego, łącząc ich palce. - W takim razie zgaduję, że nie mogę się sprzeciwiać twojemu związkowi, prawda? Jesteś moim małym najlepszym przyjacielem i naprawdę cieszę się, że widzę cię takim, nawet ja nie sprawiam, że twoje oczy się tak świecą, a z pewnością byłeś na moim punkcie zauroczony.

 

Harry ścisnął palce Nialla. Zauważył jak różniły się od tych Louisa, Nialla były duże i kościste z szorstkimi opuszkami od tak częstego grania na gitarze, kiedy Louisa były delikatne i smukłe, takie małe w długich palcach Harry’ego.

 

\- Miałem - zachichotał. - A potem mnie pocałowałeś.

 

Niall sapnął na niego. - Mówisz mi, że źle całuję? - Harry jedynie się uśmiechnął. - Mówisz, że źle całuję! O mój Boże, zapłacisz za to! - I wskoczył na Harry’ego, zwalając go na łóżku całym ciężarem swojego ciała, siadając na nim, nim łaskotał jego boki i brzuch. Harry wypuścił z siebie najbardziej żenujący dźwięk i wystarczająco szybko, wojna na łaskotki odbywała się pełną siłą. Harry próbował walczyć, ale Niall definitywnie był w lepszej pozycji, siedząc na Harrym i w ogóle.

 

Nie minęło długo, nim oboje się poddali i opadli obok siebie na materacu, uśmiechając się i łapiąc powietrze. Miło było widzieć Nialla tak pełnego energii, zaledwie miesiąc temu ciało Nialla było zbyt słabe, by robić coś takiego. Harry spojrzał na Irlandczyka i posłał mu jasny uśmiech, potem ponownie spojrzał w sufit.

 

\- Jesteś kutasem, wiesz? - Powiedział, oddychając ciężko.

 

Niall zaśmiał się. - To może być prawdą… ale skopię Louisowi dupę, jeśli cię skrzywdzi.

 

\- Brzmisz jak zbyt opiekuńcza mama, Nialler - zauważył Harry.

 

\- I jestem cholernie z tego dumny. - Niall przewrócił się, zarzucając ramię wokół Harry’ego. - Pogramy teraz w fifę czy co?

 

Harry naciągnął beanie na oczy Nialla, zarabiając protestujący pisk. - Jedynie chcesz skopać mi dupę, wiesz jak beznadziejny w tym jestem!

 

\- Pół winy daruje się temu, kto się przyzna - powiedział Niall. - No dalej, wiesz, że nie możesz mi odmówić.

 

Harry zaśmiał się, ale wciąż ponownie usiadł, aby zobaczyć jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel włączał konsolę. Nie zamierzał mu się sprzeciwiać, nie, kiedy wciąż pytał siebie, co by zrobił bez tego głupkowatego, nadaktywnego, wspaniałego, małego Irlandczyka.


	33. Rozdział 33

Rano Harry musiał wrócić do szkoły, wstał poprzez pogłębiające się delikatne pocałunki na jego twarzy. Wciąż był zmęczony, jego ciało nie przyzwyczaiło się do wstawania o szóstej rano, więc jedyną jego odpowiedzią, przynajmniej na początku, było niesłyszalne narzekanie i próba zepchnięcia intruza dla swojego spokoju, relaksu, opanowania i szczęśliwego snu.

\- Wstawaj śpiochu, dzisiaj szkoła! - Zaćwierkał szczęśliwie Louis w dobrym nastroju. Harry położył wewnętrzną część swojej dłoni na twarzy starszego, by go odepchnąć, odwracając swoją głowę, by nie być więcej przez niego atakowanym.

\- Idź stąd - warknął. Nie chciał wstawać, nie chciał iść do szkoły, tak jakby, wcale. Do bani było to, że przerwa już się skończyła jak i to, że musiał wrócić do tego z piekła rodem miejsca, w którym powinno się w spokoju uczyć. A najbardziej do bani było to, że minie duża ilość czasu, nim nie będą musieli tak wcześniej wstawać, Harry był tego pewny.

Louis zaśmiał się, a jego dłonie, które wcześniej miał na materacu, teraz były przyciśnięte do boków Harry’ego, łaskocząc go. - No dalej, no, och, dalej! - Zaśpiewał. Harry pisnął, próbując wydostać się z uścisku swojego chłopaka, ale Louis usiadł na nim okrakiem i nie tylko górował nad nim, ale był także silniejszy od Harry’ego.

\- Louis! - Skarżył się Harry, bez tchu. - Złaź! Wstaję już, wstaję!

Wtedy Louis z niego zszedł, przynajmniej częściowo, zamiast tego uśmiechnął się do niego. - Dobry - powiedział, a potem wspiął się, by zejść całkowicie z chłopaka pod nim. Cóż, nie zrobił tego, ale Harry nie był jeszcze gotowy na to, by pozwolić mu odejść. Przytrzymał go w talii i cofnął go, pochylając się troszeczkę bardziej i oddając Louisowi delikatny uśmiech.

\- Dzień dobry, Lou - wymamrotał, całując go przez sekundę. Louis uśmiechnął się podczas pocałunku, a jedna z jego dłoni spoczęła na policzku bruneta. Harry kochał się budzić w taki sposób, nigdy nie sądził, że będzie to miał, ale teraz tak było i nie chciał już tego tracić.

\- Dzień dobry, Haz - odpowiedział szczęśliwie Louis, nim zeskoczył z niego. - Teraz się pospiesz i przygotuj, wychodzimy za godzinę!

\- Nie wszyscy potrzebują tak dużo czasu, aby się przygotować jak ty! - Krzyknął Harry za starszym chłopakiem, a śmiech nie tylko jego, ale także Jay i Fizz również przebiegł po domu, kiedy Louis wrócił do swojego pokoju, aby się przygotować jak duża dziewczyna, którą był.

~*~

Dwójka z nich przyjechała do szkoły nieco wcześniej niż zazwyczaj, nie po prostu wcześniej, ponieważ był to pierwszy dzień szkoły po przerwie wiosennej i chcieli się spotkać ze swoimi znajomymi, ale wcześniej niż to wcześniej, tak po prostu. Jazda była cicha, a Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale to napięcie go przytłaczało, nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale był zarówno zmartwiony jak i przerażony. Chciałby uzyskać komfort pod dotykiem Louisa, ale nie był pewien czy mógłby to teraz zrobić.

A potem, o wiele za wcześniej dojechali do szkoły. Louis wyłączył silnik, ale żaden z nich nie poruszył się, by wysiąść z samochodu. Dłonie Louisa opadły z kierownicy na jego podołek i zajęło mu to kilka sekund, nim mógł odwrócić swoją głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego. Harry również wpatrywał się w niego, ale było wahanie w jego ruchach. Nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał.

\- Boisz się? - Zapytał go cicho Louis.

Harry wzruszył bezsłownie ramionami. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Ogarniał go niepokój, jedynie trochę przytłumiony przez leki. Był przekonany, że bez nich byłby teraz bałaganem.

\- Będzie w porządku - powiedział wtedy Louis i sięgnął swoją dłonią, by chwycić tę Harry’ego, ściskając ją. - Upewnię się, że żaden z nich nie będzie już robił tobie takich gówien.

Harry w ciszy skinął głową, a jego wzrok opadł na dłoń Louisa, która wyglądała na taką malutką w jego wielkiej łapie. Zastanawiał się, jak długo obietnica Louisa będzie prawdą.

Louis uśmiechnął się potulnie i pochylił się trochę bliżej Harry’ego. - Dostanę teraz buziaka na pożegnanie, czy jak?

To sprawiło, że na ustach Harry’ego pojawił się chociaż malutki uśmiech, całowanie Louisa nigdy nie będzie przestarzałe, był tego pewny. - Chodź go wziąć - odpowiedział Harry, a Louis nie zawahał się, nim pochylił się do przodu, łapiąc policzek Harry’ego swoją wolną dłonią i przyciskając razem słodko ich wargi na kilka sekund.

\- Pamiętaj, że mam dzisiaj trening piłki nożnej, nie musisz na mnie czekać, jeśli nie chcesz - powiedział Louis, kiedy odsunął się od młodszego.

Harry skinął głową. - I tak mam trochę do poczytania, mogę na ciebie poczekać - powiedział mu z uśmiechem. Oczywiście zawsze mógł się przejść, pogoda była obiecująca, ale chciał spędzić najwięcej czasu jak to możliwe z Louisem i po cichu cieszył się z większości ich przejażdżek, teraz, kiedy się dogadywali i w końcu wszystko uporządkowali.

\- Dobrze. - Louis uśmiechnął się i nie mógł się powstrzymać, by jeszcze raz cmoknąć wargi Harry’ego, nim otworzył drzwi, wydostając się z samochodu. Harry zlustrował jego akcję i chłopcy posłali sobie kolejny uśmiech nad niebieską maszyną. - W takim razie, do zobaczenia później - powiedział Louis.

\- Tak. - Harry zarzucił swój plecak na ramię i stanął twarzą do szkoły. - Pa Lou.

Starszy już podbiegał do pierwszego ze swoich przyjaciół, który właśnie podjeżdżał i tak już tego nie słyszał.

~*~

Kłamstwem byłoby powiedzenie, że powrót do szkoły był gorszy, niż Harry przewidywał. Kłamstwem byłoby również powiedzenie, że było dokładnie tak jak Harry myślał, że będzie. Właściwie naprawdę dobrze było wrócić. Tak jak zwykle, on i Niall byli ignorowani przez 90% studentów, a grupa Louisa również trzymała się od nich z daleka, przynajmniej tak robili pierwszego dnia. Harry do lunchu bez bycia pchniętym na szafki, bez potknięcia, bez obraz rzucanych w jego kierunku. Oczywiście, patrzyli się, Niall był dziwnym dzieciakiem z rakiem, nie oczekiwali niczego innego. Ale byli pozostawieni sami i to było więcej, niż dwójka nastolatków mogła prosić.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, właściwie powinienem być wdzięczny twojemu małemu kochankowi - powiedział Niall, kiedy zabrali swój lunch do parku, by siedzieć na słońcu i cieszyć się dobrą pogodą na zewnątrz.

\- Szzz! - Ostrzegł go ostro Harry, rozglądając się, by być pewnym, że nikt ich nie słyszał. Może miał paranoję, ale wolał nazywać to ostrożnością.

Niall przewrócił oczami na zachowanie swojego przyjaciela. - Och, nie bądź dziwny, Styles, nikogo nie obchodzi, kogo całujesz, naprawdę. - Wtedy zdecydowali, że znaleźli wystarczająco dobre miejsce i po prostu opadli na trawę.

Harry ułożył swoje długie nogi za sobą i wzruszył ramionami. - Ale on się martwi, Nialler, a to oznacza, że musimy być ostrożni. Nie chcę go zranić.

Niall wyglądał, jakby zjadł właśnie cytrynę. - Tak, racja. Zasługuje na to. - Ostatnią część wymamrotał pod nosem i Harry miał problem z usłyszeniem tego. Chociaż mu się udało i był przekonany, że kilka krótkich miesięcy temu, zgodziłby się całym swoim sercem.

Teraz pokręcił głową. - Nie zasłużył i oboje to wiemy. Musisz dać mu szansę.

\- Cholera, bo to zrobię. - Niall wgryzł się w kanapkę, którą ze sobą przyniósł, nim kontynuował. - Możesz go lubić całym sobą, ale ja naprawdę nie chcę mieć żadnego związku z tym kutasem.

Harry zadrwił, opadając na trawę i patrząc na niebo. To i tak nie miało sensu. Niall i on musieli się zgodzić do niezgody. Louis po prostu był jednym z tych tematów, w którym nie mogli znaleźć rozwiązania, na który oboje by się zgodzili.

Byli cicho przez kilka chwil, Harry ledwie skubnął swój lunch, poprawił się ze swoim nawykiem odżywiania i nie był już taki kościsty jak wcześniej, ale wciąż był po prostu chudym dzieckiem ze zbyt długimi zbyt cienkimi kończynami i każdy posiłek był bitwą, by zjeść wystarczająco, więc nikt nie będzie się martwił. Nigdy nie rozumieli, że to nie były zaburzenia odżywiania, że on po prostu jadł tak mało, ponieważ nie miał żadnej innej możliwości przez lata. To teraz było przeszłością.

Kilka minut później, telefon Nialla zawibrował po raz kolejny, czyli tak jak robił przez cały poranek. Harry nie powinien być taki zaskoczony. Oczywiście Irlandczyk miał innych przyjaciół, niż on, w końcu to był Niall. Był towarzyski, zabawny i dobrze wyglądał, ludzie oczywiście go lubili. Ale Niall nie był tym, który pisał przez cały czas, zazwyczaj był zbyt leniwy, szczególnie w szkole. Więc z kimkolwiek pisał, ten ktoś musiał być ważny.

\- Z kim piszesz? - Zapytał w końcu Harry, ponieważ niepodobnym by było, gdyby Niall mu nie powiedział, a poza tym był naprawdę ciekawy. Ponieważ Niall uśmiechał się do ekranu w taki sposób, jakiego Harry jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widział.

\- Och, z nikim. - Niall oczywiście skończył odpowiadanie, ponieważ zablokował ekran i wślizgnął telefon z powrotem do swojej kieszeni.

\- Tak, więc nikt sprawia, że uśmiechasz się jak mysz do sera? - Powiedział Harry, a mały szelmowski uśmieszek pojawił się na jego wargach. Nie był zazdrosny, nie miał prawa, by takim być, tak samo jak nie miał żadnego powodu. Niall był jego najlepszym przyjacielem i kochał go, nie zostawiłby Harry’ego w taki sposób. Wiedział to. Może kilka miesięcy temu miałby wątpliwości, ale teraz? Wiedział lepiej.

Niall skinął głową z wigorem, nim ponownie przemówił po tym jak ugryzł swój lunch. - Oczywiście.

\- Nie, no dalej, powiedz mi o nich! - Nalegał Harry. Po prostu chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego jego mały leprechaun był taki szczęśliwy.

Niall pokręcił głową. - Nie.

\- Wiesz, że to jest całkowicie niesprawiedliwe?

\- Dlaczego… ponieważ znam twoją niedorzeczną bratnie-dusze-prawdziwa-miłość historię, pomiędzy tobą i tym skurwielem? To nie jest powód, by cokolwiek ci mówić.

\- Nie, ale jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem i chciałbym wiedzieć. - Dąsał się teraz, użył swoich szczenięcych oczu. Zazwyczaj zawsze działały na Nialla. Zawsze, prawda?

\- Och, Boże, nie waż się używać tych swoich szczenięcych oczu na mnie Styles, wiesz, że nie potrafię powiedzieć im nie!

Harry zaśmiał się. - To ich przeznaczenie, wiesz?

Niall westchnął. - To naprawdę nic. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

Na to Harry uniósł jedną ze swoich bardzo osądzających brwi. Definitywnie spędzał za wiele czasu z Louisem. - Ale ich lubisz - powiedział. To nie było pytaniem, mógł to zobaczyć w rezygnacji w niebieskich oczach Nialla, kiedy powiedział ‘tylko przyjaciółmi’.

\- Go - przyznał cicho Niall. Następnie spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Jest wspaniały, polubiłbyś go. Spotkaliśmy się na rehabilitacji.

\- Dlaczego mi wcześniej o nim nie powiedziałeś?

\- Nie ma o czym mówić. Lubię go, on jest hetero.

\- Więc, rehabilitacja, to oznacza, że on też miał raka?

\- Nie, był w siłowni szpitalnej, aby odbudować siłę, miał złamaną nogę, wypadek przy wspinaniu.

Harry cały czas ostrożnie przypatrywał się Niallowi. Tak dobrze go już znał. Ale to było nowe. Kiedy mówił o tym chłopaku, o którym Harry nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, czerwony kolor wypełniał jego policzki, a jego oczy świeciły czymś, czego Harry nigdy wcześniej w nich nie widział. Jego uśmiech był jasny i szczęśliwy, chociaż wydawał się mniejszy i bardziej prywatny, mniej śmiały niż wcześniej. To był widok chłopaka, który mocno wpadł, nawet jeżeli sam tego nie zauważył, a Harry musiał przyznać, że to doskonale pasowało do Nialla.

To dlatego się uśmiechnął. - Jak ma na imię? - Zapytał.

\- Ashton. - Niall wypowiedział to imię jakby to było czymś cennym, sekretem, jaki chciał utrzymać. Był stracony, to było jasne. Powiedział, że jedynie go lubi, ale Harry był przekonany, że to już było czymś więcej, nawet jeśli Niall nie mógł tego dojrzeć. - Wiesz - kontynuował Niall. - Powinniśmy…

Harry nigdy się nie dowiedział, co powinni zrobić w tym momencie, ponieważ telefon Nialla ponownie zawibrował i całe jego ciało podskoczyło, nim wygiął się, by wyjąć urządzenie jak najszybciej. Harry jedynie śmiał się z niego, pokręcił swoją głową, a następnie położył się z powrotem na trawie, aby wpatrywać się w niego i cieszyć się ciepłym słońcem świecącym mu na twarz.

~*~

Reszta dnia minęła szybko, a Harry naprawdę musiał się powstrzymywać przed tym, aby nie drażnić Nialla przez cały dzień jego zauroczeniem. To był zbyt uroczy widok, za każdym razem, gdy dostał wiadomość, całkowicie się rozjaśniał. Harry sądził, że ten drugi chłopak oddawał uczucia Nialla. Zasługiwał na trochę szczęścia. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy przeżył kolejną rundę leczenia.

Harry spędził czas, czekając na Louisa na dziedzińcu przed szkołą, siedząc przy jednym z drzew i czytając. Czas mijał szybko, nawet jeśli miał do przeczytania książkę do szkoły i nie zdecydował jeszcze czy ją kocha, czy chce ją spalić. Chociaż im dłużej czytał, tym stawało się lepiej. Mógł żyć z czytaniem tego.

Więc nim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, chłopaki z drużyny piłki nożnej stłoczyli się na parkingu, wyjeżdżając do domu lub do swoich dziewczyn albo cokolwiek tacy sportsmeni robili. Louis wyszedł ze swoją grupką i spędził trochę czasu, po prostu siedząc w swoim samochodzie, czekając, dopóki wszyscy nie odjadą. Dopiero wtedy Harry odważył się wstać i podejść do Oscara.

Oczy Louisa już były na nim, kiedy wślizgnął się na przednie siedzenie. Nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał, ale definitywnie nie był to delikatny uśmiech i świecące, ciepłe niebieskie oczy.

\- Hej - powiedział miękko Louis. Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale oddał uśmiech, powtarzając powitanie. Przez długą chwilę, po prostu wpatrywali się tak w siebie, siedząc, oglądając. Harry kilka razy patrzył dzisiaj w szkole w stronę Louisa, ale nie mógł w nim znaleźć tych przepięknych znaków, które podziwiał teraz. To sprawiało, że czuł się lepiej. Mała jego część bała się nagłej zmiany w swoim chłopaku, ale jej nie było.

Louis, jako pierwszy odwrócił wzrok, i sprawdził czy byli sami na parkingu, nim pochylił się nad konsolą, łapiąc Harry’ego za szyję i przyciągając go do pocałunku, który był tylko trochę dłuższy i bardziej szorstki, niż Harry myślał. Nie żeby się skarżył. Uśmiechnął się podczas pocałunku, jego palce przebiegły po ramieniu Louisa.

\- Tęskniłem dzisiaj za tobą - przyznał cicho Louis. - Powinniśmy później spędzić razem czas.

\- Tak - tchnął Harry, pochylając się z powrotem na swoim siedzeniu i ożywiając się, kiedy Louis odpalił silnik. - Zdecydowanie powinniśmy.


	34. Rozdział 34

Harry nigdy nie był w pokoju Louisa, odkąd wprowadził się do Tomlinsonów pół roku temu. Nie wiedział dlaczego. Najpierw dlatego, bo bał się Louisa. Potem po prostu zawsze spędzali razem czas w salonie albo w pokoju Harry’ego. Następnie ze sobą nie rozmawiali. A potem… cóż, to się nigdy nie stało, to, co chciał powiedzieć. To dlatego Harry był troszeczkę podenerwowany, kiedy Louis zaciągnął go na górę.

Ich dwójka ledwo zdążyła dojechać do domu, nim obiad był gotowy. Było głośno i szczęśliwie tak jak zawsze, każdy dzielił się wiadomościami, zadawali pytania, rozmawiali między sobą. Harry brał udział w większej ich ilości, niż wcześniej albo przynajmniej tak się czuł. Fizz i on sprzeczali się o nowy film “Jak wytresować smoka”, który niedługo się pojawi, ponieważ Harry był nim naprawdę podekscytowany, a Fizz sądziła, że to może być naprawdę nudne, ponieważ wszystkie prace DreamWorks nie były zbyt dobre z właściwymi, interesującymi wątkami w kolejnych częściach. Harry oczywiście się z tym nie zgadzał. Bardzo się tym cieszył.

Obiad szybko się skończył, Harry nie był zbyt nieszczęśliwy, iż to była kolej Lottie i Fizz na mycie naczyń, Louis nie był jedynym, który tęsknił za ich czasem sam na sam. Harry nie miał nawet szansy, by pomyśleć nad pójściem do swojego pokoju, aby odłożyć swój szkolny plecak, przebrać się w bardziej komfortowe ubrania, by wziąć swoją gitarę albo narysować coś, cokolwiek, a wtedy Louis zaciągnął go na górę.

Jego pokój cały czas był pod dachem, nawet kiedy miał jedynie siedem lat i dopiero wprowadzili się do tego domu, kiedy jego rodzice wciąż byli razem, a bliźniaczki nawet się jeszcze nie narodziły. Ostatnim razem, kiedy Harry go widział, ściany były jasnożółte z pewnymi zielonymi wzorkami oraz niebieski dywan. Było tu dużo lego i Playmobil i wszystkie te, rzeczy, w jakie dzieci uwielbiały się bawić i to był prawdziwy bałagan. Schody zostały takie same i to prawdopodobnie dlatego Harry był taki zaskoczony, kiedy wszedł do pokoju.

Jedyną rzeczą, jakie pozostały te same były okna, dwa po bokach, wysoko na górze i pod kątem na dachu i jedne naprzeciwko drzwi, duże i szerokie z widokiem na sąsiedztwo i niebieski dywan. Ale żółty kolor na ścianach został zastąpiony jasnoniebieskim, pasującym do dywanu. Było wielkie biurko pod dużym oknem, zabałaganione rzeczami do szkoły, monitorem oraz klawiaturą. Prawa strona pokoju była przykryta szafkami, które były wypełnione książkami, płytami, grami i filmami, a w rogu pomiędzy tą ścianą, a drzwiami znajdowała się wielka szafa z ubraniami Louisa. Harry nie chciał wiedzieć jak wielki bałagan panował w środku. Po lewej stronie od drzwi znajdowało się duże łóżko, nie tak duże, by być podwójnym łóżkiem, ale te dwie osoby mogły się dość komfortowo tam zmieścić. Po lewej stronie oprócz jakieś komody był również kącik muzyczny, gdzie znajdowała się gitara Louisa i pianino. Oczywiście Harry wiedział, że Louis gra na pianinie, ale nigdy nie sądził, że chłopak miał własne pianino. Keyboard, tak, nawet Harry go pamiętał, lecz nie pianino.

Był oszołomiony. Naprawdę. Pokój był tak przestronny jak pamiętał, że był z wysokim sufitem i z większością mebli ustawionych przy ścianie. I również nie było zupełnie czysto, były ubrania i magazyny porozrzucane na podłodze, ale widział ten pokój w gorszej kondycji. I to nie było tak, że jego pokój był o wiele lepszy. Chociaż rzeczą, jaką najbardziej lubił w tym pokoju były plakaty na ścianach. Było kilka zdjęć z ważnych wspomnień w życiu Louisa, zdjęcia miejsc, w których był, ludzie, z którymi się przyjaźnił, jego rodzina. Ale większość ścian była przykryta przeróżnymi plakatami. Harry zauważył The Ramones, The Offspring, The Fray, Secondhand Serenade, ale również All Time Low, Green Day i… czy to był plakat AC/DC? Cóż, naprawdę to lubił.

\- Zrób zdjęcie, to zajmie dłużej - zachichotał Louis, efektywnie wyrywając Harry’ego z transu, w jaki popadł, kiedy wszedł do pokoju. Harry był zaskoczony, nawet nie zauważył tego, że zatrzymał się, by popatrzeć. To oczywiście również zajęło trochę czasu, ponieważ Louis wyglądał na cholernie rozbawionego.

Harry zarumienił się lekko, ale to była nieświadoma akcja. Mógł patrzeć, a nie było go tutaj od naprawdę długiego czasu.

\- Lubię twój pokój - przyznał Harry. Teraz, kiedy patrzył na Louisa, zauważył małą kanapę w rogu obok biurka, bardziej jak sofka, prawie kompletnie schowana pod górą ciuchów i książek.

\- Dzięki. - Louis zamykał teraz drzwi, a Harry zszedł mu z drogi. Kiedy starszy chłopak jedynie przybliżył się do niego, patrząc na niego łagodnym wzrokiem, jego dłonie sięgnęły do boków Harry’ego. - Lubię go bardziej, kiedy ty jesteś w nim.

Harry zachichotał. - Jaki władczy. - Ale jego dłonie wciąż ruszyły się, by objąć twarz Louisa i wciąż pochylił się, by spotkać czekające wargi Louisa. Harry może nie był tak doświadczony jak jego chłopak, ale nauczył się całkiem dużo od czasu, kiedy są ze sobą, a Louis nigdy się nie skarżył, więc nie mógł być taki zły.

Nie spieszyli się podczas tego pocałunku, był on ospały i delikatny, a Harry z łatwością mógłby się w nim zatracić. Jego palce wślizgnęły się do włosów Louisa, miękkie brązowe pasma, na których punkcie miał lekką obsesję, kiedy palce Louisa delikatnie ślizgały się w górę i w dół po jego bokach i plecach. Wykorzystali swój czas, aby po prostu pracować swoimi ustami, dopóki brak powietrza stał się zbyt duży i musieli przerwać pocałunek. Louis ponownie pozwolił swoim stopom wylądować w pełni na podłodze i wyglądał na wystarczająco potarganego i zarumienionego, aby być niesprawiedliwie uroczym, kiedy uśmiechnął się swoim wspaniałym krzywym uśmiechem w kierunku Harry’ego.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że minął jedynie tydzień - przyznał w końcu Louis, lekko chichocząc. Odszedł od Harry’ego, ale tylko po to, by pozwolić sobie opaść na łóżko i by zaoferować loczkowi miejsce obok.

Harry podążył za nim bez zawahania i wyprostował swoje ciało na łóżku. Szatyn natychmiastowo skulił się przy jego boku, a Harry z przyjemnością objął starszego chłopaka.

\- Tak, ja również. Wydaje się, jakby to była wieczność.

Dziwnie było o tym myśleć. Minął jedynie tydzień, odkąd pocałował Louisa, minął jedynie tydzień, odkąd w końcu dostał to, co po cichu i głównie nieświadomie chciał od tak dawna.

Louis westchnął, jego palce malowały małe kółka na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego. Chociaż to było nieszczęśliwe westchnięcie.

\- Tak bardzo się cieszę z tego, że cię teraz mam. - A wtedy ponownie zmienił ich pozycję, troszeczkę, dopóki on i Harry nie byli twarzą w twarz. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jego oczy bardziej niż jego usta. - Nie wiesz jak bardzo mnie uszczęśliwiasz. - A potem ponownie pocałował Harry’ego, tym razem delikatnie, poruszając swoimi wargami, obiecując więcej niż mogą słowa. Harry łapczywie oddał pocałunek, z jedną dłonią na szyi Louisa, a drugą wciąż na jego ramieniu. Już był uzależniony od jego pocałunków.

Pocałunek pogłębił się, kiedy Louis delikatnie wepchnął swój język pomiędzy wargi Harry’ego, a brunet natychmiastowo je rozdzielił, witając szatyna w swoich ustach, spotykając jego język z swoim własnym w połowie drogi. Louis ponownie się uniósł, zarzucając jedną ze swoich nóg przez Harry’ego i położył się troszeczkę bardziej na nim, przyciskając go do materaca, kiedy podpierał się na swoich łokciach po bokach głowy Harry’ego, jego palce zagrzebały się w burzy loków. Harry w odpowiedzi wślizgnął jedną ze swoich dłoni na plecy Louisa, trzymając go blisko, kiedy Louis odkrywał wnętrze jego buzi co najmniej setny raz, ale wciąż czuł, jakby to był pierwszy.

Nie zajęło im długo, nim obydwoje głęboko oddychali. Louis do teraz całkowicie znajdował się na Harrym, a Harry miał swoje dłonie, jaki on odważny, pod koszulką Louisa, więc mógł poczuć gładką, ciepłą skórę na jego plecach, na której punkcie również miał małą obsesję. Nie mógł mieć dość Louisa i po prostu wszystko w nim było perfekcyjne i bez skazy. I ten wspaniały chłopak był jego. Nie mógł tego pojąć swoim umysłem.

Tomlinson zanucił delikatnie, a potem przerwał pocałunek. Zamiast tego jego wargi przywarły do szczęki Harry’ego, a następnie do jego szyi. Były dalsze delikatne dotknięcia, ledwie odczuwalne oraz takie, gdzie czuł gorący oddech z buzi jedynie koniuszkiem języka lub zębów albo ich obydwu, a to doprowadzało Harry’ego do szału. Jego chwyt na Louisie zacieśnił się, kiedy odchylił swoją głowę do tyłu, oferując chłopakowi lepszy dostęp do skóry na swojej szyi. Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, był nastolatkiem, tylko nastolatkiem. I może nie był tak aktywnie seksualny jak inni chłopacy w jego wieku, ledwo się masturbując, jedynie teraz w swoim pierwszym związku i w ogóle, ale nie mógł się mniej przejmować. Nie był gotowy na to, by pozwolić Louisowi się rozebrać i tak dalej, ale był gotowy na to, by chłopak przesunął kołnierz jego bluzy na bok, aby ukazać jego obojczyki i by przyciskał wzdłuż nich pocałunki.

Harry był szczerze lekko zaskoczony, kiedy zęby Louisa zamknęły się wokół małego obszaru na jego skórze, zatrzasnął ją, ssąc ją lekko, jego język przebiegł po tym, aby złagodzić lekkie uczucie pieczenia. Mały jęk wydostał się spomiędzy warg Harry’ego, nim mógł go zatrzymać i zakopał swoje paznokcie w plecach Louisa. To nie było tak, że chciał, aby starszy chłopak przestał, to było po prostu obce i nie sądził, że to jak ktoś ssie malinki na jego skórze może być takim gorącym uczuciem.

\- Lubisz to, co? - Louis drażnił się, po tym jak był szczęśliwy ze swojej pracy, a jego oddech wydawał się być zimny na mokrej skórze, gdzie Harry bez patrzenia wiedział, że znajdował się siniak.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego półzamkniętymi oczami. - Zamknij się i mnie pocałuj, dupku. - A Louis nie pozwolił sobie dwa razy powtarzać. Ponownie zanurkował i kontynuował ich sesję. Pocałunki, które dzielili były pomiędzy sobą zmieniły się na głębokie i wygłodniałe, szorstkie i chętne oraz ociężałe i pełne pasji. Ich dłonie wędrowały, odkrywały, tylko odrobinkę, a Harry nawet tak bardzo nie podskoczył, kiedy Louis zyskał odwagę i przejechał opuszkami swoich palców pod bluzą Harry’ego, by pieścić jego biodro, natychmiastowo natykając się na poharataną skórę. Louis nie zabrał swojej dłoni, a Harry powoli się zrelaksował, uspokajając się w sposobie, w jaki Louis zmienił tempo pocałunku w coś delikatnego i kojącego, kochającego.

Wciąż, po tym powoli dochodzili do końca. Nie wiedzieli jak późno było, ale musiało minąć wiele czasu, sądząc po tym, jak w pokoju zrobiło się prawie ciemno, ponieważ ledwo były jakiekolwiek światła na zewnątrz. Jednak żaden z nich się tym nie przejmował. Kiedy się rozdzielili, Harry jedynie zacieśnił swój uścisk na Louisa i objął go ramionami, pozostawiając go na miejscu, a Louis wypuścił mały chichot, nim bez skarżenia zakopał swój nos w szyi Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś taki słodki - powiedział w końcu Louis.

Harry zarumienił się. - Nie jestem.

\- Och, ależ jesteś - odpowiedział Louis i uniósł swoją głowę, by przycisnąć pocałunek na policzku Harry’ego. - Sprawię, że to zauważysz. Jesteś wspaniałym chłopakiem i nie zasługujesz na to. - Kciuk Louisa przejechał po grubej bliźnie na kości biodrowej Harry’go. Harry nawet nie zauważył, że palce wciąż były na jego skórze, tak bardzo się do tego przyzwyczaił. - Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo się cieszę z tego, że leki ci pomagają, że w końcu jest z tobą lepiej. Tak bardzo się martwiłem, kiedy dowiedziałem się o twoim…

Nie mógł tego powiedzieć, ale to było w porządku. Harry i bez tego go rozumiał. Uśmiechnął się, a jego serce spuchło na te słowa. Nie mógł tego wyjaśnić. Louis był taki słodki, tak bardzo się troszczył. Był taki szczęśliwy, będąc tu, jego puls wciąż był troszeczkę zbyt szybki od wcześniejszych pocałunków i od słów, które jego chłopak właśnie mu powiedział. To pokazywało, że Niall w ogóle nie miał racji, będąc tak negatywnie nastawionym do Louisa, ponieważ Louis był kimś więcej, niż gwiazdą, jaką udawał w szkole.

\- Dziękuję, Louis - wymamrotał Harry, przyciskając kolejny słodki, krótki pocałunek do czerwonych, napuchniętych warg Louisa. - Naprawdę, bez ciebie… nie wiem, gdzie bym teraz był.

Louis zarumienił się, a jego twarz wyrażała winę, która dawno temu osiadła w jego kościach. - Prawdopodobnie miałbyś się o wiele lepiej - powiedział, jego głos był taki malutki, że Harry z ledwością to usłyszał.

\- Nie, nie mów tego - powiedział Harry, zaciskając uścisk wokół małego ciała na sobie. - Tak, byłeś dupkiem, ale już to przeszliśmy. Wybaczyłem ci, ponieważ ty sprawiłeś, że ponownie jest w porządku, również mnie uratowałeś, pamiętasz? Jeśli to nie byłoby dla ciebie, nie byłbym chociaż w połowie szczęśliwy tak jak jestem teraz. - To była całkowita prawda. Louis był najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mu się przydarzyła. Niall, był zaraz na drugim miejscu. - Nie zadręczaj się tym. Lepiej mnie pocałuj - zaoferował Harry, mały uśmiech pojawił się na jego wargach.

Louis zaczął się śmiać. - W pewnym sensie naprawdę cię zepsułem, prawda? Byłeś taki cholernie niewinny, a teraz zachowujesz się jak gwiazda. - Ale wciąż złączył ich wargi na kilka chwil, wciąż uśmiechając się przy ustach Harry’ego. To było lepsze.

Harry nieustannie mruczał, ale nie skarżył się, kiedy Louis ponownie położył się na nim, tym razem się przesunął, więc nie leżał dokładnie na Harrym, a bardziej na jego boku, chociaż jedna z jego rąk i jedna z jego nóg wciąż była przez niego przerzucona, efektywnie trzymając go na łóżku. Nie żeby Harry kiedykolwiek rozważył poruszenie się. Przycisnął delikatny pocałunek do zmierzwionej grzywki Louisa, gdzie leżał na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Która godzina? - Zapytał w końcu Louis. Harry wzruszył ramionami, a potem rozglądał się, póki nie odnalazł wzrokiem budzika, który stał na stoliku nocnym Louisa.

\- Trochę po dwudziestej - powiedział. Czy oni naprawdę leżeli tu tak przez dwie godziny? Wow.

Louis jęknął. - Muszę napisać esej na jutro.

\- Muszę skończyć kolejne dwa rozdziały lektury ‘na jutro’ - odparował Harry. - Najprawdopodobniej powinniśmy wstać.

Louis jęknął, zakopując swoją twarz jeszcze bardziej w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego. - Nie chcę.

Harry również nie chciał, ale jego nauczyciel, by go zamordował. - Lou - powiedział. Louis nie drgnął. - Louis. - Wciąż nic. - Naprawdę muszę cię zacząć łaskotać, abyś zabrał ze mnie swój tyłek.

\- Kochasz mój tyłek na sobie - wymamrotał Louis, co sprawiło, że Harry się zarumienił i prychnął w tym samym czasie. Ale wciąż się nie poruszył.

\- Więc załaskoczę cię na śmierć.

Nie, Louis się nie poruszył. Więc Harry sprawił, że jego słowa stały się prawdą i zakopał swoje paznokcie w bokach Louisa, aby go łaskotać. Przysięgał, że nigdy nie widział, aby Louis się poruszył i zszedł z łóżka tak szybko.


	35. Rozdział 35

Wystarczająco zaskakująca była tendencja, w jakiej mijał tydzień: Harry i Louis byliby tak jakby, cóż, w siódmym niebie? W szkole nie mogli być razem, ale Harry czekał na Louisa, dopóki ten nie skończył treningu piłki nożnej, a potem spędzali razem wieczór. Oglądali filmy, robili zadania domowe, czasami nawet tworzyli muzykę i wszystko to podczas wymieniania się uściskami i pocałunkami. To był ten sposób związku, o jakim Harry zawsze marzył, nawet jeśli musieli to utrzymać za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Miał się z tym dobrze, naprawdę.

Z drugiej strony Niall był zaskoczony. Blondyn nigdy nie myślał, że Louis mógłby sprawić, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel będzie taki szczęśliwy i nie lubił Louisa, ani trochę. Nigdy nie utrzymywał tego w sekrecie, zawsze mówił to Harry’emu prosto w twarz. Ale ten pogląd musiał się zmienić, kiedy Harry cały czas przychodził do szkoły szczęśliwszy, niż kiedykolwiek Niall go widział, z iskierkami w oczach i nowymi rzeczami do powiedzenia. Harry czuł, że w końcu piął się w górę. I zostało mu to udowodnione, kiedy od powrotu do szkoły minęły prawie dwa tygodnie.

Louis i on siedzieli w samochodzie szatyna, po prostu bezmyślnie jeżdżąc. Louis był jedną z tych osób, które głupio kochały jazdę, więc zabrał Harry’ego na przejażdżkę czwartkowego popołudnia, zjedli obiad w domu i wtedy wyszli, tylko oni i muzyka grająca w tle. Louis podłączył swojego ipod-a do radia i słuchali The Pretty Reckless, Harry nie znał ich wcześniej, ale, cholera, ta dziewczyna miała głos.

\- Chciałbyś przyjść jutro na mecz?

Pytanie przyszło znikąd. Rozmawiali trochę wcześniej, ale jazda szybko przemieniła się w komfortową ciszę, która obejmowała dwójkę chłopaków w samochodzie przez większość czasu. A wtedy, pośrodku, cóż, Harry nie miał pojęcia i nie za bardzo się tym przejmował, Louis wyskoczył z tym pytaniem, zerkając szybko na swojego chłopaka.

Harry pomyślał o tym. Oczywiście z przyjemnością obejrzałby jak gra Louis. Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd widział starszego z piłką przy swoich stopach, ale z pewnością wiedział, że był kimś na sposób Boga na boisku. Kiedy byli młodsi Harry uwielbiał oglądać grę Louisa, a kiedy Harry był beznadziejny, gdy chodziło o sport, lubił oglądać piłkę nożną w telewizji, kiedy Niall go zmuszał. W szkole podstawowej nigdy nie opuścił meczu, więc mógł zobaczyć jak Louis rozpromieniał się podczas gry i grał, jakby to był jego jedyny cel w życiu.

Ale z drugiej strony Harry naprawdę nie chciał tam iść w samotności, tylko po to, by być widzianym przez każdego. Trybuny nie były zbyt wielkie i większość drużyny mogłaby go zobaczyć. A to nie oznaczało żadnej dobrej rzeczy, ponieważ reszta drużyny zawsze oznaczała kłopoty. Harry naprawdę nie chciał być ponownie bity i wyzywany, a to by się głównie stało, gdyby się tam wybrał. Więc zamarł, oglądając dłonie na swoim podołku.

\- Nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz - powiedział Louis, kiedy odczekał kilka sekund. – Zrozumiałbym, gdybyś powiedział nie. Ja tylko… byłbym szczęśliwy, mając cię tam, wiesz? Możesz nawet wziąć tego Irlandczyka, jeśli chcesz.

Szczerze mówiąc, Harry nie potrzebował słyszeć tego, że może wziąć Nialla. Ponieważ tak szybko jak Louis powiedział, że chce tam Harry’ego, nie było już żadnej innej możliwości, jaką mógłby zrobić jutro po szkole. Nie mógł Louisowi niczego odmówić, już nie, to było czasami przekleństwem, ale Harry chciał po prostu sprawiać, by był szczęśliwy. Więc spojrzał do góry i posłał Louisowi mały uśmiech. - Będę tam - powiedział.

\- Naprawdę?! - Louis szczerze pisnął jak dziecko. Byli szczęściarzami, że światła zmieniły się akurat na czerwone i musieli poczekać, ponieważ odwrócił się do Harry’ego i ozdobił jego twarz pocałunkami. - Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję, o mój Boże, nie masz pojęcia ile to dla mnie znaczy!

Harry zachichotał, jego dłonie przebiegły przez miękkie, brązowe włosy Louisa, kiedy go całował, krótko i słodko. - Wszystko dla ciebie, Lou-bear.

Louis pozytywnie się rozpromienił do Harry’ego i to był powód, przez który Harry nie mógł powiedzieć nie, nawet jeśliby próbował, więc mógł oglądać ten uśmiech, który był tym spowodowany. To było cholernie dobre uczucie. Pocałowali się ponownie, krótki buziak, który Louis przycisnął do warg Harry’ego, nim ponownie zatopił się w swoim siedzeniu, więc nie przegapił tego jak światło ponownie zapaliło się na czerwone.

\- Jesteś normalnie najlepszy Haz, nie mam pojęcia, jakim prawem na ciebie zasługuję - powiedział Louis, a Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Nie, zdecydowanie zasługujesz na coś lepszego, taka jest prawda - odpowiedział. Tylko dlatego, że generalnie miał się lepiej, nie oznaczało, że był teraz zakochany w sobie. Louis chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Harry mu przerwał. - To był żart, w porządku? Przestań się cały czas o mnie martwić. Mam się lepiej.

Louis westchnął. - Tak, wiem. Przepraszam. - Uśmiechnął się, wyciągając ramię, by złączyć ich dłonie.

Harry ścisnął delikatnie dłoń Louisa. - Mogę teraz włączyć jakąś dobrą muzykę? - Zapytał, machając w powietrzu płytą Green Day, którą Louis zawsze trzymał w swoim samochodzie.

\- Ale The Pretty Reckless są dobrą muzyką! - Krzyknął, oczywiście zszokowany.

\- Ale z Green Day przynajmniej mogę śpiewać - kłócił się Harry.

Louis pokręcił głową w rezygnacji. - Jesteś beznadziejny. - Ale i tak pozwolił Harry’emu wyłączyć ipod-a, zamiast tego wkładając 21 Century Breakdown.

~*~

Harry wciąż był zaskoczony tym, że Louis poprosił go, aby tu był, kiedy on i Niall następnego dnia próbowali znaleźć dobre miejsca. Podjęli duże ryzyko. To będzie podejrzane jak cholera, kiedy Harry oglądał grę swojego ‘głównego wroga’ bez żadnych członków rodziny, którzy mogliby go tu zaciągnąć. Ale oprócz tego, że był podenerwowany, kryło się też w nim w pewien sposób podekscytowanie.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że mnie tu zaciągnąłeś - poskarżył się ponownie Niall. Usiedli na tyłach trybun, w środkowym rzędzie, skąd wszystko będą widzieć.

\- To piłka nożna, kochasz piłkę nożną. A to będzie dobry mecz, są faworytami w tym roku, wiesz? - Powiedział Harry swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, oferując mu puszkę Monstera, Niall miał jakoś dziwną miłość do energetyków, bez względu na to jak często Harry mu mówił, że to najprawdopodobniej nie pomoże mu w jego sytuacji z rakiem.

Niall wziął puszkę i otworzył ją szybko, by wypić słodkawą ciesz. Harry wciąż był przekonany, że to mogłoby wypalić dziurę w ubraniu, gdyby się wylało. - Tak, wiem, jestem tu, prawda? Ale wisisz mi dużą przysługę.

\- Ale kupiłem ci Monstera. - Wskazał Harry. - I chipsy. Oraz fasolki. To nie jest wystarczające?

Niall pokręcił swoją głową z wigorem. - Też będziesz coś z tego jadł, więc to się nie liczy!

Sprzeczali się na ten temat, więc żaden z nich nie zauważył, że dwie drużyny, które będą grały wyłoniły się ponownie z szatni, celowo przyszli późno i usiedli, kiedy drużyny się rozgrzewały. Tylko gwizdek sędziego wytrącił ich z małej kłótni.

Oczy Harry’ego natychmiastowo znalazły Louisa. Harry zauważył, że wyglądał dobrze w ciemnoniebieskiej bluzce i spodenkach swojej drużyny. Ogólnie wyglądał dobrze, już lekko spocony i całkowicie skoncentrowany. Więc oczywiście oczy Harry’ego spoczywały głównie na jego chłopaku, jego cholernie pięknym chłopaku, kiedy Niall oglądał grę. Tak jak zwykle, Irlandczyk musiał komentować wszystko, co się działo i skarżył się, że drużyny były do kitu, ponieważ było wiele pomyłek i on by to zrobił o wiele lepiej. Niall byłby dobrym złym trenerem, gdyby zdecydował się iść na nauczyciela sportu.

Harry nie wiedział wiele na temat piłki nożnej. Nie widział celu, dla którego dwadzieścia dwie osoby biegały za jedną piłką, próbując strzelić gola i dlaczego tylko ta osoba, która miała bronić tego gola mogła używać rąk. Ale nie musiał tego rozumieć, by widzieć, że ich szkoła łatwo zdobyła przewagę nad meczem. Przepuścili wiele piłek, biegali mniej, a wciąż byli głównie na połowie przeciwnej drużyny. Harry zauważył Liama na bramce, Stana w obronie oraz Louisa i Zayna na środku boiska. Na ataku był ich przyjaciel Andy, ale nie znał żadnych innych graczy. Nie żeby się tym zbytnio przejmował.

Tłum zaczął dopingować, kiedy Zayn zabrał przeciwnikom piłkę i podał ją do Louisa, który natychmiastowo zaczął dryblować na lewą stronę, w kierunku bramki. Harry i Niall wstali tak samo jak reszta lokalnych fanów. To wyglądało na takie proste, sposób, w jaki Louis przebiegał przez obronę, piłka zawsze była bezpieczna przy jego stopach. Harry był zdumiony tym, jak Louis się poruszał, tym, jak tańczył z piłką. To było piękne? Wspaniałe? Cudowne? Przytłaczające? Harry to kochał.

Tym razem Louis nie strzelił gola, ale drużynie Doncaster nie zajęło długo czasu, by wyjść na prowadzenie przy jednym ze strzałów Louisa. Tym razem Stan biegł przy linii i jedynie podał Louisowi piłkę, kiedy ten był już w polu karnym. Louis po prostu uderzył prawidłowo i chociaż bramkarz podskoczył, aby to złapać, piłka uderzyła w górny, lewy róg. Harry wiwatował razem z resztą fanów. Oglądał duży uśmiech na jego twarzy, kiedy Louis był otoczony swoimi kolegami z drużyny, gdy świętowali. Grali jedynie od dziesięciu minut i już prowadzili.

Pod koniec, kiedy jeden z chłopaków trzymał Louisa, kiedy świętowali, Louis znalazł oczy Harry’ego. Harry był zaskoczony, kiedy Louis go zauważył? Ale szybko uśmiechnął się do niego jasno i posłał kciuki w górę. Był taki dumny, to był jego chłopak, jego! Wiedział, że Louis był dobry, ale nigdy nie sądził, że jest tak wspaniały.

Dwie drużyny wróciły na swoje połowy, aby wznowić grę, a Niall dźgnął Harry’ego łokciem w żebra. - Twój chłopak tutaj. - Niall musiał krzyczeć tutaj, ponieważ dźwięk tłumu wciąż był zabójczy. - Muszę przyznać, że jest cholernie dobrym graczem.

Harry uśmiechnął się jasno. - Wiem. - I był cały jego.

Przez resztę gry, Harry z przyjemnością się cieszył. Wciąż kochał oglądać jak Louis grał w piłkę, to ani trochę się nie zmieniło przez te wszystkie lata. Również miał zabawę ze słuchania Nialla. Był głośny i całkowicie niedorzeczny oraz rozbawiał każdego siedzącego wokół nich swoimi sarkastycznymi, głośnymi, całkowicie irlandzkimi komentarzami. Pomimo tego, o czym myślał wcześniej, Harry miał tutaj masę zabawy, oglądając grę Louisa i jego drużyny. Musiał przyznać, że byli naprawdę dobrzy i byli prawdziwą drużyną, która gra razem, grali, jakby jedna siła pracowała nad nimi, nie jedynie indywidualiści, próbujący kopać piłkę.

Więc niemal oczywistym było to, że rozgromili przeciwną drużynę, Harry podczas drugiej połowy nauczył się, że byli drużyną z Conisbrough High School, łatwo wygrywając grę siedem do dwóch. Z tego cztery gole były strzelone przez Louisa. To było całkowicie oczywiste, że z pewnością dostanie stypendium, którego potrzebował tak szybko jak jakiś łowca talentów na niego spojrzy. Był utalentowany i używał zarówno głowy, jak i serca na boisku.

To sprawiało, że Harry chciał całować go bez tchu i to właśnie zrobił, kiedy wrócili do domu kilka godzin później, w ich bezpiecznym domu, gdzie mogli zapomnieć o wścibskich oczach i osądzających myślach i po prostu byli tym i, którymi byli i którymi zawsze będą.


	36. Rozdział 36

Od: Harry

Do: Niall

Hej kolego, jestem znudzony, chcesz przyjść?

Od: Niall

Do: Harry

A jest u mnie. Mówi, że nie ma problemu. A ty?

Od: Harry

Do: Niall

Nie, chcę go poznać :)

Od: Harry

Do: Niall

Dobra :3 bd ok. 15

Dopiero wtedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jaki bałagan znajdował się w jego pokoju. Nigdy nie był bałaganiarzem, ale nigdy, aż do teraz nie miał tak wielu rzeczy, które mógłby rozrzucać. Ale odkąd przeprowadził się do Tomlinsonów, jego szafa się podwoiła i miał o wiele więcej książek i przyborów rysunkowych, nie mówiąc o laptopie, telefonie i wszystkich ładowarkach.

Najpierw Harry pościelił swoje łóżko, bardzo ważne, a potem wepchnął wszystkie swoje brudne ubrania do kosza w rogu, wypierze je później. Czyste ubrania, złożył i odłożył, następnie zebrał swoje rysunki i włożył je do szuflady. Kiedy oczyścił bałagan na swoim biurku, znalazł również paczkę nowych zdjęć, które wywołał kilka dni temu, Louis i on na wakacjach, bliźniaczki na wakacjach, Fizz i on na wakacjach, ogólnie zdjęcia koni i rodziny, Niall i on o przypadkowym czasie i w przypadkowych miejscach. Zadecydował się je umieścić na ścianie nad łóżkiem, ponieważ wciąż miał wciąż parę zapasowych minut, a jego pokój wyglądał dość przyzwoicie…

Kiedy wieszał ostatnie zdjęcie, dzwonek rozbrzmiał na dole, a Harry zeskoczył z łóżka, otwierając drzwi od sypialni i biegnąc na dół, kompletnie zapominając o sprawdzeniu wyglądu, w razie jakby wyglądał głupio. Ale była niedziela, dopiero, co się mył i miał na sobie przylegające jeansy i sweter, więc nie mogło być tak źle. - Otworzę! - Krzyknął po domu, ponieważ był teraz niemal tak wokalny, jak jego rodzina.

Kiedy otworzył drzwi był lekko zarumieniony i oddychał trochę szybciej niż zazwyczaj, jego loki były w takim nieładzie jak zawsze, a uśmiech rozdzierał jego policzki, pokazując dołeczki. - Siemanko - przywitał się jasno.

\- Hejo - odpowiedział Niall. Wyglądał dobrze, można było zauważyć pierwsze blond pasma wydostające się z jego snapbacka, którego dzisiaj nosił w zły sposób. Przede wszystkim wyglądał na naprawdę szczęśliwego, spotykając się ze swoim zauroczeniem i to sprawiało, że uśmiech Harry’ego był jeszcze większy, kiedy się przytulali. - Harry, to jest Ashton. Ashton, Harry.

Ashton był wysokim chłopakiem, który nie mógł być o dzień starszy od Harry’ego czy Nialla, był smukły, ale nie kościsty, oczywiście nieco umięśniony, z opaloną skórą, blond lokami, które wystawały zza jego beanie z Fall Out Boy i jasnymi, złotymi oczami. Był wspaniały i Harry musiał mu to przyznać. I nie był tego nieświadomy, oceniając po jasnoniebieskich, spranych spodniach i czarnym V t-shircie, który miał na sobie.

\- Naprawdę miło cię poznać. - Ashton zaoferował Harry’emu dłoń i uśmiech. - Słyszałem masę rzeczy o tobie. - Jego akcent zdecydowanie nie był brytyjski, ale Harry nie zamierzał tego wskazywać. Zamiast tego, oddał uśmiech i potrząsnął dłonią, która została mu zaoferowana, bardziej firmowo i bardziej pewnie, niż zrobiłby to dwa miesiące temu.

\- Przyjemność leży po mojej stronie - odpowiedział. - Niall nie zamyka się, mówiąc o tobie.

Niall zarumienił się lekko, krzycząc ostrzeżenie. - Oi! - Harry zachichotał, a Ashton zaśmiał się razem z nim.

\- Wejdźcie - powiedział Harry, schodząc na bok, by mogli przejść. - Możecie zdjąć swoje buty, ale nie musicie, jeśli nie chcecie. Chcecie coś do picia lub do jedzenia, nim pójdziemy do mojego pokoju?

Ashton pokręcił głową, a Harry wpatrywał się w Nialla. Twarz chłopaka była pełna nadziei. Harry ponownie musiał się zaśmiać. - Tak, Jay ponownie zrobiła ciasteczka. Tak, przyniosę ci kilka. Może pokażesz Ashtonowi mój pokój, a ja bardzo szybko je sprowadzę?

Niall ochoczo pokiwał głową, ściągając swoje buty. - Chodź, Ash, oprowadzę cię.

\- To naprawdę w porządku? - Harry usłyszał pytanie chłopaka, ale już szedł do kuchni. Znalazł tam Fizz z głową w lodówce.

\- Niczego tam nie znajdziesz - powiedział jej. - Jay musi jutro jechać na zakupy spożywcze.

\- Ale jestem głodna - burknęła Fizz.

\- Zostawiłem parę ciastek dla Nialla. - Harry wyjął torebkę z szafki, w której ją schował i oglądał jak oczy jego siostry rozszerzyły się z rozbawieniem. - Możesz do nas dołączyć, jeśli chcesz.

Fizz skinęła ochoczo głową. - To świetnie, dzięki!

\- Możesz, proszę, przynieść trochę coli? - Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, rozkładając ciastka na talerzu, więc będą mogli łatwiej je wziąć. - Chociaż pozwól mi się ostrzec, jego chłopak jest z nim, muszę go sprawdzić, więc będę mógł ich później ustawić.

Fizz zaśmiała się na to, chwytając butelkę coli i cztery szklanki. - Jesteś cholernym swatką - krzyknęła. - Jesteś prawie tak zły jak Louis!

Harry zaśmiał się, przypominając sobie niezręczną kolację, kiedy Lottie przyprowadziła swoje ostatnie zauroczenie w zeszłym tygodniu i Louis wystrzelał pytanie za pytaniem do tego biednego kolesia przez cały wieczór. - Muszę mieć na oku mojego najlepszego kumpla Fizz, ty ze wszystkich ludzi powinnaś to wiedzieć.

\- Tak, ale poległam - poskarżyła się, kiedy zanosili rzeczy, które trzymali na górę. - Wciąż się spotykasz z tym kutasem, który jest moim bratem!

Harry przewrócił oczami. - Wszyscy mnie przed nim ostrzegali - jęknął.

\- Cóż, może powinieneś nas słuchać, możemy mieć odniesienie, wiesz.

W tym momencie doszli do drzwi, lecz przerwał im głośny, podekscytowany pisk, który w ogóle nie brzmiał chłopięco. - O MÓJ BOŻE, CIASTKA!

Harry zachichotał, wręczając Niallowi talerz. - Ale musisz się podzielić z Fizz i Ashtonem, w porządku? - Ostrzegł swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a Niall żachnął się jedynie trochę, nim skinął głową i wziął jeden z wypieków do swoich ust.

\- Ashton to jest moja siostra Felicite. Fizz poznaj Ashtona. - Harry przedstawił ich sobie. Ashton, który usiadł na krześle Harry’ego obok biurka, wstał i potrząsnął dłonią Fizz, którą ta mu zaoferowała, po tym jak odłożyła colę i szklanki biurko, uśmiechając się i mamrocząc przywitanie. Fizz zrobiła po prostu to samo, nim usiadła obok Nialla na łóżku Harry’ego, również biorąc ciastko. Harry postanowił usiąść na parapecie, oglądając ludzi w pokoju.

Tak było komfortowo, razem ze swoimi kolegami, ciesząc się. Fizz i Niall sprzeczali się o ciasteczka, a Ashton wziął j jedno, ponieważ Harry wywalczył dla nich dwa, poza wzrokiem Nialla. Harry, wgryzając się w swoje ciasteczko, zadecydował się obserwować chłopaka, który tak szybko wpadł do umysłu Nialla. Z wyglądu, Harry całkowicie mógł zrozumieć Nialla. Ashton był słodki, nic w porównaniu do Louisa, ale wystarczająco słodki. A oprócz tego był uprzejmy i miły, więc to również było plusem. Harry oglądał go ostrożnie, tylko wtedy, kiedy Ashton tego nie widział. Cóż, nie wydawał się widzieć cokolwiek innego w tym pokoju, niż blond głowa. Niall zgubił swój snapback w międzyczasie i wyglądał w pewien sposób uroczo z małymi kępkami loków na swojej głowie. Był po prostu zwyczajnym sobą, rozmawiał z Fizz o wszystkim i o niczym ( ta dwójka naprawdę dobrze się dogadywała, Harry powinien się obawiać momentu, kiedy ta para sprzymierzy się przeciwko niemu).

\- Więc. - Harry przeczyścił swoje gardło. - Ashton.

Chłopak odwrócił się do Harry’ego, oferując uśmiech, ale żadne z nastolatków na łóżku nie zwróciło na nich uwagi, talerz nie był jeszcze pusty.

\- Gdzie chodzisz do szkoły? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Bentley High - odpowiedział Ashton. - Ty chodzisz do szkoły z Niallem, prawda?

Harry skinął głową. - Właściwie tak się poznaliśmy.

\- Powiedział mi - rzekł Ashton Harry’emu, a Harry zamarł na ułamek sekundy. Ale był lepszy w zachowywaniu się w lepszy sposób, więc po prostu próbował utrzymać się w ryzach. - Powiedział mi, że byłeś jedynym, który był dla niego miły, po tym jak się tutaj przeniósł.

\- Ja to widzę inaczej - przyznał Harry. - W pewien sposób uratował mi dupę, więc wiele mu zawdzięczam.

Ashton uśmiechnął się, a jego wzrok powędrował do Nialla. Jego twarz wydawała się złagodnieć, kiedy na niego spojrzał. - Tak, wiele zrobił. - Harry ponownie spojrzał na Ashtona. - Wiesz, poznałem go na rehabilitacji. Czułem się… wiele wspinałem się z moim ojcem i złamałem nogę i wtedy, kiedy byłem na siłowni jakiś miesiąc temu czy coś takiego, spotkałem tego dziwnego Irlandczyka. Od tego czasu nie mogę się go pozbyć.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Potrafi być czasami lgnący, całkowicie się z tym zgadzam.

\- To nie jest złą rzeczą - powiedział Ashton.

Wtedy Niall się ożywił. - Kto jest lgnący? - Chciał wiedzieć.

\- Ty. - Harry i Ashton odpowiedzieli równocześnie, patrząc na siebie, a potem się śmiejąc.

Niall wydął wargi. - Widzę, że wasza dwójka naprawdę dobrze się dogaduje.

Harry zachichotał. - Nie martw się, zawsze będziesz moim ulubionym najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- A co ze mną? - Zapytała Fizz.

\- Ty jesteś moją ulubioną siostrą. - Harry posłał jej buziaka.

Fizz zaśmiała się. - Nie daj Daisy tego usłyszeć. Albo Phoebe, dopomóż mi Boże! W każdym razie, panowie, miło było spędzić z wami czas, ale naprawdę muszę skończyć ten głupi projekt z chemii, więc muszę was teraz zostawić samych.

\- Baw się dobrze - powiedział Harry, chichocząc, kiedy Fizz się w niego wpatrywała.

\- Dzięki Harold - warknęła, widocznie bezczelność większa niż jej brata była możliwa. Następnie uśmiechnęła się do Ashtona. - Miło było cię poznać. - Krótko ścisnęła ramię Nialla, kiedy wstawała z łóżka i wyszła z pokoju.

\- Naprawdę muszę siku - grymasił Niall, po tym jak wypił swoją szklankę coli. - Zaraz będę.

Więc, szybciej niż Harry się spodziewał, on i Ashton zostali sami w pokoju.

\- Więc… - powiedział Ashton, podnosząc luźną nitkę na swoim kolanie.

\- Lubisz Nialla? - Palnął Harry, nim mógł tego pożałować. Rumieniec rozprzestrzenił się na jego policzkach, ale nie znał innego sposobu, by sobie z tym poradzić. Po prostu musiał wiedzieć.

Ashton również się zarumienił, nie spotykając wzroku Harry’ego. Harry zastanawiał się czy wyglądał tak samo niezręcznie wokół innych ludzi. - Czy to takie oczywiste?

\- Nie, dla niego nie. - Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Powinieneś z nim porozmawiać, wiesz? W pewien sposób ma bzika na twoim punkcie.

\- Ale.. - Ashton przebiegł dłonią po swoich włosach. - To naprawdę mnie zmieszało.

\- Wiem. - Harry spojrzał przez okno, a twarz Louisa ukazała mu się przed oczami. - Ale będzie to tego warte. - Ashton skinął głową i ponownie byli cicho przez kilka chwil. - Wiedz tylko, że wypruję ci jaja i je usmażę, jeśli odważysz się go skrzywdzić - ostrzegł Harry na koniec Ashtona.

Wtedy Ashton zaśmiał się głośno oraz mrocznie i uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego. - Zapamiętam - zachichotał i pokręcił głową. - Jesteś dla nie dobrym przyjacielem, naprawdę. Byłbym zazdrosny, gdyby to nie było dla niego takie dobre.

Tym razem to Harry się zarumienił. - Tak jak powiedziałem, jestem mu bardzo wdzięczny. On po prostu jest…

\- Niesamowity? Zabierający dech w piersiach? Doskonały? Naprawdę wspaniały? - Niall ponownie wtargnął do pokoju, rozświetlając pomieszczenie swoim uśmiechem. Harry zaśmiał się, ale Ashton wyglądał nieco niezręcznie. Na pewno pytał teraz sam siebie jak wiele Niall słyszał. Harry zadawał sobie to samo pytanie, szczerze mówiąc jego ostrzeżenie nie było najlepsze. Powinien bardziej się nad tym zastanowił.

\- W porządku, kochanie - odpowiedział Harry, wciąż się śmiejąc.

\- Ha, wiedziałem! - Niall przycisnął dłoń do swojego serca. - Bądźmy szczerzy, wasza dwójka to kręconowłose słoneczka z dołeczkami.

Ashton i Harry spojrzeli na siebie. To było śmieszne jak łatwo to wszystko szło, naprawdę. Ale może było tak, ponieważ nie bardzo się różnili, przynajmniej nie wtedy, kiedy chodziło o Nialla. A odkąd oboje dzielili obiekt adoracji, nie mieli żadnej innej opcji niż taka by się dogadać, prawda? Chociaż Harry i tak był zaskoczony. Nigdy nie był tym, który się zaprzyjaźniał, nawet nie wtedy, kiedy był dzieckiem i wciąż miał całą swoją rodzinę. Miał Louisa i to było wystarczające. Ale rzeczy się teraz zmieniły, stają się jaśniejsze z każdym dniem i szczerze mówiąc był cholernie z tego dumny.


	37. Rozdział 37

Teraz rzeczy miały się zbyt dobrze jak Harry powinien przewidywać. Louis i on byli razem przez trochę ponad miesiąc i chociaż było ciężko, ukrywając to przed wszystkim byli naprawdę cholernie szczęśliwi. Malinki na szyi Harry’ego mogły to potwierdzić tak samo jak te, które on zassał na obojczykach Louisa, były ledwie widoczne dla kogokolwiek, tylko dla tych, co wiedzieli gdzie patrzeć.

Jedyną rzeczą, jaka nie była naprawdę dobra był związek Nialla i Ashtona, ich trójka spotykała się teraz o wiele częściej, kiedy wiedzieli, że tworzyli naprawdę dobrą drużynę, a Harry częściej nie czuł się jak piąte koło u wozu, kiedy był z dwójką zakochańców. Ale oni wciąż nie uporządkowali tego, bez względu na to jak wiele razy Harry im mówił, że są totalnie po uszy w sobie zakochani i że nie muszą się niczego obawiać. To było w pewien sposób urocze, ale również naprawdę denerwujące.

Więc tak, życie było dobre dla Harry’ego. Dlatego nie powinien być zaskoczony, że to wszystko postanowiło się odwrócić. Los nigdy go nie lubił, to nie było żadną pieprzoną niespodzianką. Powinien to przewidzieć, rozglądać się do tyłu, czekając aż przeznaczenie zasztyletuje go od tyłu. Ale nie, był po prostu szczęśliwym, naiwnym dzieciakiem, idącym do szkoły ze swoim najlepszym kumplem i spędzającym swój czas w domu ze swoim wspaniałym, troszczącym się chłopakiem, który był taki inny w szkole. Czuł się zbyt komfortowo.

I pożałował tego w sekundzie, kiedy usłyszał pierwszy krzyk na korytarzu podczas lunchu.

\- Hej, pedale!

Harry wzdrygnął się na ten głos, tak całkowicie znajomy po tylu latach. Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, kto do niego mówił. Mógł poczuć jak się spiął, mógł poczuć lęk, pusty, oślepiający lęk, osadzający się głęboko w jego żołądku. Jego leki nie pomagały, jeśli nie miał kontroli nad samym sobą. Ale jak miał kontrolować swoje ciało, kiedy te wszystkie stare uczucia, rzeczy, o jakich myślał, że się ich pozbył, ponownie się na niego zwaliły?

Był sam tego dnia, Niall był na kolejnej kontroli, więc był ponownie zwolniony z lekcji, a ani Ashton ani Fizz nie chodzili do jego szkoły. Cóż, kurwa, pomyślał i próbował pozostać spokojnym, próbował skupić się na oddychaniu i utrzymaniu swojego pulsu na stałym poziomie, kiedy się odwracał.

\- Tak, mówię do ciebie idioto!

Oczy Harry’ego przeskanowały korytarz i oczywiście Louisa nie było wokół. Teraz Stan nigdy by się nie odważył mówić do Harry’ego w ten sposób, kiedy Louis był w pobliżu. Louis nigdy nie zauważył wpływu, jaki miał na dręczyciela, ale Harry’emu to nie umknęło. Kiedy Louis był wokół, Stan trzymał buzię na kłódkę, jedynie wpatrywał się w Harry’ego. Ale kiedy go nie było…

Ale Harry mógł żyć z paroma obelgami rzucanymi w jego stronę. Zwykł być do tego przyzwyczajony.

\- Gdzie twój mały, gejowski chłopak, co? Zostawił cię samego? Znudził się twoją zdesperowaną dupą, prawda?

Harry przełknął ciężko. Liama i Zayna również tu nie było. W większości osłabli i prawie rozumiał wszystko, co Louis im o nich powiedział. Byli tacy jak Louis, pod presją, bali się, byli zakochani, inni. Harry myślał, że w pewien sposób dręczenie, którego doświadczali było o wiele gorsze, niż to, które było rzucane na niego, przynajmniej był sobą w całym tym procesie.

\- Patrz na mnie geju, kiedy do ciebie mówię.

To właśnie wtedy pierwsze uderzenie zostało wyrzucone w jego kierunku. Harry nie rozpoznał chłopaka, którego pięść spotkała się z jego szczęką, ale nie musiał, to był jeden z pupilków Stana. Czuł, jakby miał być chory tylko przez tą myśl. Ból sprawił, że zaskomlał, ale nie zamierzał oddawać. Otoczyła go czwórka chłopaków przy szafkach, nie miał nawet szans.

\- Powiedziałem… - Harry został rzucony na szafkę, - że masz, kurwa, na mnie patrzeć. Nie rozumiesz? Idiota.

Wtedy kontynuowali uderzanie go. Nie zajęło wiele czasu, nim Harry leżał na podłodze, kuląc się przy ścianie, aby spróbować ochronić swoją głowę przed pięściami i stopami atakującymi go. Czuł się bezradny i obolały oraz był całkiem pewien, że płakał. A wszystko szło tak dobrze. Był taki szczęśliwy, co się teraz stało? Co takiego zrobił, że sobie na to zasłużył? Chciał płakać. Po prostu chciał płakać. Ale najpierw chciał, by…

\- STOP! Jasna, kurwa, cholera, odpierdolcie się od niego!

Co? Harry był zaskoczony znajomym głosem, ale nie odważył się wyjrzeć z miejsca, gdzie chował swoją głowę. Był przekonany, że jego warga i brew krwawiły, a jego brzuch również kilka razy nieźle oberwał. Również będzie miał jutro wielkiego siniaka tam, gdzie jego kość biodrowa spotkała się z zimną, twardą podłogą. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, jak bardzo gorsze by to było, gdyby wciąż się ciął.

\- Czym się martwisz, kolego? Daj mi to skończyć.

\- Nie, Stan, już wystarczy! Nie widzisz jak bardzo go zraniłeś? ODPIERDOL SIĘ, KURWA, OD NIEGO!

Po tym było trochę szelestu i zamieszania, aż Harry musiał zerknąć, musiał spojrzeć. Teraz zauważył, że żaden z pupilków Stana już go nie bił, Louis stał pomiędzy nimi a nim. Tak racja, jego Louis. Oczywiście jedynie odepchnął Stana, a tamten patrzył na niego obrzydzeniem i wściekłością. Harry usiadł lekko, krzywiąc się z bólu. Ale musiał to widzieć. Jego serce pędziło od bólu i od strachu. Louis teraz ryzykował wszystko. O Boże, co on robił.

\- Myślisz, że co ty robisz? Jak ŚMIESZ chronić tego pierdolonego, małego pedała? Mówisz nam, że jestem kolejnym nic niewartym gejowskim gównem, takim samym jak on?

Louis wpatrywał się w niego, a Harry widział napiętą linię na jego trzęsących się ramionach. - Tak - warknął w końcu Louis, po straszliwej chwili ciszy, a brzmiało to głośno przed oczami Harry’ego. - I wiesz, co, nawet jeśli może jestem ‘pieprzonym pedałem’ jak to nazwałeś, to i tak mogę skopać ci dupę, a potem zatańczyć na twoim cholernym grobie!

Po takich krzykach, oczywistym rozwścieczeniu, korytarz ucichł z niepokojącym napięciem ostateczności. Louis ciężko oddychał, wpatrując się w Stana, a Stan patrzył się na niego. Jego pupilki już się wycofały, szanując swojego przywódcę, prawdopodobnie nawet się go boją. Harry mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że nie chciałbyś mieć na pieńku z Louisem Tomlinsonem. Ale nie, Stan został, wściekły.

\- Ty cholerna kupo gówna!

Harry nie mógł powiedzieć, który z chłopaków rzucił się na drugiego jako pierwszy, ale był przekonany, że to był Stan. Następnie, było wiele latających pięści i koziołkowania na podłodze, zapasów w zły sposób, turlania na podłodze. Harry szybko wygramolił się ze swojego miejsca, kiedy zderzyli się z szafkami, ale nie mógł po prostu zwiać. Nie mógł teraz zostawić Louisa samego. Jego oczy były przyklejone do chłopaka na podłodze, nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Jego krew przepływała zbyt głośno w jego uszach, więc nie mógł usłyszeć dźwięków, jakie wydawali. Był w pewnego rodzaju transie i część niego bała się czy nie uderzył w podłogę zbyt mocno i nie doznał urazu. Ale to była tylko daleka myśl, kiedy był skoncentrowany na Louisie.

Louisie, który szybko przyszpilił Stana do podłogi. - Teraz słuchaj dupku - warknął. - A Harry nigdy nie widział go tak onieśmielającego, rozwścieczonego i absolutnie przerażającego. - W przyszłości będziesz się trzymał, kurwa, z dala od niego, od Nialla i ode mnie! Zostawisz nas w spokoju, mnie i każdego, kto odważy się być inny, ponieważ to jest, och takie niebezpieczne i jak jeszcze raz usłyszę, że dręczysz kogoś w tej szkole, wyślę cię sześć stóp pod ziemię, słyszysz mnie? - Stan jedynie patrzył, dysząc. - SŁYSZYSZ MNIE! - Krzyknął Louis. Kiedy Stan szybko skinął głową. - Louis zszedł z niego z prychnięciem. - Żałosna kupa gówna.

I wtedy ponownie zaskoczył wszystkich. Louis nie wyszedł z kółka, które się zebrało za pomocą łokci, ale podszedł do miejsca, w którym stał Harry. Harry, który wciąż był w transie i patrzył jedynie z szerokimi oczami i wrócił do rzeczywistości, kiedy dłoń Louisa delikatnie dotknęła boku jego twarzy, wycierając brud, łzy i krew.

\- Chodź - powiedział Louis, jego głos był spokojny i delikatny, jego oczy duże, niebieskie i miękkie oraz na sto procent Louisem Harry’ego. - Wyczyścimy cię. - Złączył razem ich palce, prowadząc Harry’ego do najbliższej męskiej toalety. A Harry, Harry wciąż był oniemiały. Nie mógł zrozumieć tego, co się właśnie stało. Louis właśnie go obronił przed całą szkołą. Przed chwilą pobił swojego tak zwanego przyjaciela, ponieważ ten chłopak pobił Harry’ego. On właśnie, właśnie się ujawnił, przyznał się każdemu do ich związku.

\- Louis - wymamrotał Harry. O Boże, co on zrobił?

\- Lepiej się teraz zamknij, Harry - powiedział Louis, zaciągając go dalej po korytarzu i kiedy tylko zamknął drzwi za nimi, przestał się poruszać, to było tak, jakby całkowicie przestał to robić. Harry mógł zobaczyć jak Louis się rozpadał, nim naprawdę to zrobił i tylko dlatego był w stanie złapać go w swoje ramiona i przyciągnąć blisko. A potem tam stali, po prostu dwójka młodych, złamanych chłopaków, krwawiących i trzęsących się od adrenaliny i strachu, ściskając siebie, ponieważ byli wszystkim, co im pozostało. Ostatni raz to się stało, kiedy Mike Switkovsky znęcał się nad Harrym w drugiej klasie, a Louis go obronił.

\- Jest w porządku - wymamrotał Louis i sam nie wiedział czy mówił bardziej do siebie czy do Harry’ego. - Z nami w porządku. - Trząsł się w uścisku Harry’ego, a Harry objął go ciaśniej.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - Zapytał potulnie Harry i ponownie musiał walczyć z wypływającymi łzami. Chociaż i tak nigdy nie był dobry w ich powstrzymywaniu i nie widział żadnego sensu w próbie. Miał pełne prawo, aby zachowywać się teraz jak dziecko.

Wtedy Louis się odciągnął, a jego dłonie objęły twarz Harry’ego, gest, do jakiego brunet zaczął się boleśnie przywiązywać, gest, który Harry kochał i którego nie chciał już nigdy stracić. - Dlaczego? Naprawdę? - Zapytał Louis i ponownie można było zobaczyć złość w jego oczach. - Nie miał prawa cię ranić w taki sposób. Tak bardzo się bałem, kiedy zauważyłem jak leżałeś tam na podłodze, nigdy się nie broniłeś, wiem to, ale wcale się nie poruszałeś i.. o Boże, byłem taki przerażony. Nikt nie rani tego, co kocham - powiedział stanowczo Louis, a jego usta były ułożone w grymas, który pasował do ciężkiego spojrzenia w jego oczach. Ale to nie byy skierowane do Harry’ego, już nie.

Nareszcie już nie. - Kocham cię - wyszeptał Harry, to była jedyna odpowiedź, jaka w tym momencie wydawała się być adekwatna. Przyciągnął Louisa bliżej, złączył razem ich wargi, nawet jeśli bolało to jak cholera tam gdzie były spierzchnięte. - Kocham cię, głupi dupku.

Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale zachichotał na to. - Przynajmniej jestem twoimi głupim dupkiem - odpowiedział. - Też cię kocham, Harry. Tak bardzo. Nikt cię już więcej nie zrani. Obiecuję ci to.

Harry westchnął, pochylając się do następnego pocałunku, robił tego dużo, całował Louisa, kiedy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. - A co z twoją piłką nożną?

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. - Teraz Louis odciągnął się od Harry’ego. - Miałem ci powiedzieć… dostałem stypendium. W szkole muzycznej w Doncaster.

I w ten sposób wszystko kliknęło na swoje miejsce. Louis nie potrzebował już piłki nożnej, ponieważ w końcu znalazł inny sposób. Harry nawet nie wiedział, że zaaplikował to jakiejkolwiek niesportowej szkoły, ale teraz nie mógł się mniej tym przejmować. Ponieważ Louis, Louis właśnie się ujawnił, a potem powiedział mu, że zostaje w mieście. I teraz Harry w końcu mógł objąć to rozumem, zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś więcej.

\- Z nami będzie dobrze - wymamrotał.

Louis uśmiechnął się bardzo delikatnie. - Może chcesz, aby ktoś sprawdził twoją szczękę, ten siniak naprawdę źle wygląda. Ale tak, Hazza, będzie dobrze. - I jego uśmieszek stał się pełnoprawnym uśmiechem, kiedy zobaczył spojrzenie Harry’ego. Pełen grozy spojrzał na Louisa, uśmiechając się głupkowato, nim ponownie do niego przywarł, tutaj w tej brudnej, chłopięcej toalecie w głupiej szkole, składając pocałunki na jego twarzy i wargach.

\- Jestem z ciebie taki dumny - powiedział Harry pomiędzy pocałunkami. - Taki dumny. Tak bardzo cię kocham.

Louis jedynie przyciągnął go bliżej, szepcząc własne. - Kocham cię.

Mogło być z nimi lepiej niż tylko w porządku. Mogło być perfekcyjnie.


	38. Epilog

Harry był szczęśliwym dzieckiem. Miał rodziców, którzy go kochali i siostrę, z którą naprawdę dobrze się dogadywał, mimo tego że była od niego starsza o kilka lat. Stracił ich wszystkich, kiedy był zaledwie nastolatkiem, a jego życie stało się całkowitym piekłem. Był nękany i musiał walczyć z demonami, które były gorsze niż te ukazywane w horrorach. Miał depresję, zaburzenia odżywiania i cały czas musiał walczyć z pokusą, by się zabić. Miał niezliczone rany na swoim ciele, które mogły opowiedzieć jego historię. Historię złamanego chłopaka, który nikogo nie miał.

Harry nigdy nie myślał, że po śmierci swojej mamy, jego życie wejdzie na właściwe tory. Został wzięty przez rodzinę Tomlinsonów, rodzinę Johanny Tomlinson, która była najlepszą przyjaciółką jego mamy, nim bardziej obchodził ją alkohol niż ludzie. Przez rodzinę Louisa Tomlinsona, chłopaka, który był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, nim zdecydował, że łatwiej będzie go nienawidzić. Chłopaka, który ranił go niemal codziennie.

Tutaj, spotkał cztery dziewczynki, najstarszą Lottie, w jego wieku i o trzy lata młodszą od niego Fizz oraz trochę bardziej młodsze Daisy i Phoebe. Wzięli go, kiedy nikt inny tego nie zrobił, zaoferowali mu dom, jedzenie, przyjaźń. Wzięli go jak członka rodziny i nagle nie miał tylko jednej siostry, ale je cztery, a one wdzięcznie go podziwiały. I nawet jakoś udało mu się dojść do Louisa. Nauczył się, że ten chłopak, co, do którego myślał, że jest dupkiem bez serca, był tylko złamany i przestraszony tak jak sam Harry. To nie oznaczało tego, że było to dla nich łatwe, ale jakoś im się udało.

Przez ten czas Harry poznał Nialla. Nialla, chłopaka, który był zbyt radosny dla swojego własnego dobra, który nigdy się nie zamykał, kiedy chodziło o jedzenie, gry video i muzykę, jedyne ważne rzeczy w jego życiu. Niall, który był taki silny, walcząc w bitwie o wiele bardziej śmiertelnej, niż kiedykolwiek taniec Harry’ego z żyletkami mógłby być.

I nagle Harry nie był już sam. Nie wiedział jak to się stało. Ale nagle, samotny, złamany chłopak miał rodzinę, która się o niego troszczyła i upewniała się, że wszystko z nim w porządku, upewniała się, że je prawidłowo i widuje się z terapeutą, który może pomóc mu ze wszystkimi problemami. I miał tego wspaniałego najlepszego przyjaciela, z którymi mógł się wszystkim dzielić, swoimi obawami, swoją miłością, swoją nienawiścią jak i swoim szczęściem. I miał Louisa. Znalazł Louisa, który poświęcił wszystko, byle tylko Harry był bezpieczny, w którym ponownie się zakochał.

To było w pewien sposób zabawne, rozważał Harry. Gdyby ktoś rok temu powiedział mu, że będzie tutaj, roześmiałby się na to, nie wierząc w ani jedno słowo. Rok temu nigdy nie pomyślałby o tym, że będzie miał przyjaciół i rodzinę, że będzie razem z Louisem, którego przez kilka krótkich miesięcy po prostu się bał. Tak wiele się zmieniło, ale Harry nie chciał tego w żaden inny sposób.

I oczywiście czasami było ciężko. Wciąż tęsknił za swoją mamą, nawet jeśli była dla niego zła w ostatnich latach i chciałby mieć swoją własną rodzinę, niż być u Tomlinsonów. Ale było jak było i nie chciał cofnąć czasu. Kiedykolwiek czuł się gorzej, miał matkę, do której mógł pójść, siostrę, u której znalazłby spokój i chłopaka, który rozproszyłby go z jego własnych myśli. Oraz miał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, z którym również zawsze mógł porozmawiać. To było wspaniałe.

I teraz, Harry mógł w końcu to powiedzieć, wszystko będzie w porządku. Niall dostał informację, że jego komórki nowotworowe całkowicie zniknęły. I będzie musiał być ostrożny, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby jego choroba miała niedługo powrócić. To sprawiło, że Niall był taki szczęśliwy, że natychmiast pobiegł do Ashtona oraz wyznał mu swoje uczucia i oczywiście ich dwójka teraz walczyła z Harrym i Louisem o miano najsłodszej pary. Louis nie został wyrzucony z drużyny, oczywiście, że nie, zamiast tego trener wyrzucił Stana i po tym, jak to się stało, Zayn i Liam również bardzo się zmienili. Przyszli i przeprosili serdecznie i szczerze za wszystkie gówna, które rzucili w kierunku Harry’ego przez te wszystkie lata. I wtedy, Louis i Harry nie byli już jedyną gejowską parą na szkolnych korytarzach. Stan próbował kolejnego wyczynu, ale potem został po prostu wyrzucony ze szkoły. A Louis, cóż, zadecydował, że ten sezon będzie ostatnim z jego drużyną. Będzie studiował muzykę w Doncaster, ponieważ oni wszyscy go w tym kochali. Czuł się bardziej komfortowo, pozwalając ludziom zobaczyć, co napisał na gitarę lub pianino i to było główną rzeczą jaka złączyła go razem z Niallem.

Minęły dwa miesiące od incydentu ze Stanem. Dwa miesiące, odkąd Louis i Harry przyszli do domu z zaschniętą krwią na ubraniach, z rozerwanymi wargami, Louis z siniakiem na nosie i czarnym okiem, Harry z siniakiem na szczęce i kości policzkowej oraz z raną na brwi. Dwa miesiące, odkąd Louis się ujawnił. I nikt im nie dokuczał z tego powodu, jak widać Stan był jedynym ograniczonym umysłowo facetem, który był tak wystarczająco głupi, by nękać tych, którzy nie byli hetero, którzy nie byli ‘normalni’. Może to też dlatego, bo bali się Louisa, Zayna i Liama, ale Harry się tym nie przejmował tak długo, jak mógł trzymać dłoń Louisa na korytarzach i nie musiał się już bać.

I oczywiście w następnym roku on i Niall, będą jedynymi w szkole, ponieważ Louis zakończył ją tego lata, a Zayn i Liam, którzy jakoś również stali się przyjaciółmi, co w pewien sposób było dziwne, ponieważ Harry był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ta dwójka próbowała go skrzywdzić, ukończyli ją razem z nim. Ale będzie z nimi w porządku, ponieważ mieli siebie nawzajem i nie byli już sami i nikt tak naprawdę nie martwił się tym, czy byłeś gejem czy nie tak, długo jak nie obrażałeś nikogo i niczego.

Harry w końcu, w końcu miał powód do tego, by mówić.

I po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu z całego serca wiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze.


End file.
